Comeback Season
by YTSHomie
Summary: SWANQUEEN. What is it like to fall in love with your best friend? To find someone who loves you unconditionally? Your true love? We all get knocked down, just sure the right person picks you up. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters.**

 **Well, well, well, looks who's got a new story. Give your thanks to DM247 for the idea. I like this story already, it's going to be fluff/comfort based. Just a genuine love story.**

Chapter 1

 **Welcome to your life; there's no turning back  
Even while we sleep, we will find you  
Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Ev'rybody wants to rule the world**

*hits snooze button*

June 5, 2015

Emma Marie Swan aka The Savior groaned as she stretched and got out of bed. It was 7:30am and she had to get her daily routine started.

It was 7:45 by the time she got out of the shower, she threw on gray Nike sweatpants, a black Nike dri-fit t-shirt and her favorite pair of Nike Air Huaraches. She made the best of her endorsement.

Was it mentioned that she was a professional basketball player?

Yup, Emma Swan was the WNBA's Rookie Of The Year, she played for the Los Angeles Sparks. She had only been in LA for a few months, since she was originally from Chicago, Los Angeles was like a whole new world for her.

Emma was running her usual route through downtown LA, her music was playing through her headphones, she was looking down at her phone to text back her agent when she ran into someone.

"Ugh what the hell?!" Regina Mills exclaims from the ground.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Emma reached down to help the woman off of the ground.

"It's fine, just watch where you're going next time," Regina said while glancing at the sweaty blonde.

"I will...you're Regina Mills, wow, I guess what they say is true," Emma blushed.

Regina cocked her eyebrow, "And what do they say dear?"

"That you're much more beautiful in person," Emma nodded before apologizing one last time and jogging off.

Regina watched the blonde with a confused look, she brushed it off and continued to her publicist's office. Regina Maria Mills was the leading lady on Once Upon A Hospital and she had no idea that she had just been complemented by LA's golden girl.

"Good Morning Sydney," Regina smiled as she walked into his office.

"Morning, how did your photoshoot go yesterday?" Sydney Glass asked.

"Great, Henry was so happy he was able to come with me, I have another one tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Yes, you're free the rest of the day right?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah I thought so, I'm supposed to have dinner with Robin later," Regina sighed.

"Hey, today's your anniversary right? You don't sound too happy about that," he frowned.

Regina sighed, "He's been acting different, it's been like this for months."

"Oh no, well don't stress, just focus on work and Henry, whatever is bothering him will surpass," The man assured.

"Maybe you're right, I'm going to surprise him at work, I'll call you later," Regina stated before leaving out.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina! REGINA!"

"How are you this morning?!"

"Regina over here!"

Regina waved to the paparazzi as she walked into Merry Men Inc., her husband was the CEO of the largest homeland security company in California.

With two coffees in her hands, she stepped off the elevator, she was surprised that his assistant Marian wasn't at her desk, she shrugged and walked back to his office.

Regina gasped and dropped the coffees, Robin held Marian down, she was bent over on his desk as he stroked her from behind, he stopped when saw his wife standing in the doorway.

"Regina wait!" He called as she stormed off, he went to go after her but tripped and fell on the ground because his pants were around his ankles.

* * *

"Let's go Emma!" Coach Brian yelled.

Emma sprinted down the court and guarded her teammate, she was new to the team and with their first game later that night, she needed to get herself ready.

"Swan! Come here!" He yelled to the blonde.

Emma jogged over to her coach, "Yeah?"

"Rookie you're doing good but I need to stay in her face, don't let up, run the entire time, don't be afraid to take that three from the wing, that's your shot. Get it together, you nervous about tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a lot of pressure," she admitted.

"I understand, it's a new team, new town and you now have a rep. You're rookie of the year, the year ain't over yet kid," he grinned.

She chuckled and nodded, "Ok, I'll hustle more, shake off some nerves."

"Perfect, keep it up! Go back out there!"

 **XXXXX**

"Well good afternoon, what brings you here?" Graham smirked at his best friend.

"I need to talk to you," Regina said while brushing past him.

"What's up Gigi?" He asked worriedly.

"I...I-...Robin is cheating on me," She blurted out with tear filled eyes.

"What?! Oh god, I'm sorry," Graham hugged her tight, he rubbed his hand up and down her back to sooth her, "He's the stupidest man in the world."

"What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he want me anymore?" She sobbed. Her heart ached, it felt like someone had crushed it in the palm of their hands.

"You're perfect, you're an amazing mom and wife, and you're the best actress in the whole wide world," he said sincerely, "He is just an asshole."

Regina pulled away a little, "Graham, do you realize that I've only ever been with him? I don't even know how to date or move on."

"You'll find the way and it'll lead you to the perfect man," he confirmed, Regina chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"Uh, it's nothing really, it's just this really beautiful woman, correction she was HOT, anyway, she called me beautiful earlier, for the first time in my life I felt attracted to a woman," Regina said.

The corners of Graham's mouth turned up, "Gigi do you know what that means? There's hope! Who needs a man? Let me welcome you to my world, the world of women."

Regina laughed, "Slow down there, one, I'm still married, two, I don't like women, and three, even if I did, I wouldn't even know how to approach one."

"Approach one? Regina do you know who you are? They'll approach you, you have the number one TV show on ABC, woman tweet you all the time, men too. First thing we need to do is get your mind off of Robin, come with me tonight," he said.

"Come with you where?" She questioned.

"Ok, well I know you're all girly and don't like sports that much but I'm going to the Sparks game," he said.

"The women's basketball game?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I know I don't usually go but we just traded the Rookie of The Year, she's like the best WNBA player I've seen in a long time, you've never heard of Emma Swan?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Uh, not really, no. Henry is always talking about The Rookie Of The Year though, 'Mom, she's awesome!'" Regina chuckled while mocking her son.

"Yeah that's her, I forgot the kid loves basketball. Now that the NBA season is over, it's all about NBA summer league or the WNBA, Sooo, will you come with me?" He asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

* * *

"He won't stop calling me," Regina sighed as her and Graham sat in the second row, "I don't think I've been close to a basketball court before," she chuckled.

"Well thank god we're actors huh? It has its perks," he smiled.

"AAAAAND NOW..." The announcer started.

Graham explained all the players positions as they ran out on the court, the lights cut off and there was a single spot light pointed at the entrance to the locker room, "Oh god here she comes!"

"LA's new golden girl, 2015's Rookie of The Year, your Savior...EMMA SWAN!" The announcer finished Emma's introduction causing the crowd to go crazy.

Regina clapped along with Graham, _This chick must be really good,_ she thought as the lights turned back on, her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "G-Graham..."

"Yeah?" He asked while gazing at the court.

"That's her..." Regina said while staring at Emma, it was safe to say she wasn't blinking any time soon.

"That's who?" He asked.

"The woman that said I was beautiful," she stated.

He snapped his head towards her, "Who? Which one?"

"That one, number 12...Emma Swan," Regina gave a little smirk.

"THE SAVIOR HIT ON YOU?!" He stood up abruptly.

Everyone looked at him, Regina put her head in her hands, her best friend was embarrassing her, "Would you sit down?!" She hissed.

He sat and looked at the court, then back to Regina, then back to the court, "I don't believe this. That's so cool, dude, oh man, oh god...THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Will you calm down? It's not like I said we had sex, we just kind of ran into each other this morning, I clearly had no idea who she was but she knew me," Regina nodded.

"Wow, she's a fan, Reggie she's a fan! You guys could totally date!" He smiled as they tipped the ball off.

"No we can't, I'm married. She's hot and sexy and has tattoos and those green eyes...oh god, I would definitely date her," Regina groaned.

"Exactly, I'd date her if she wasn't a full on lesbo and didn't have more muscle than me," he chuckled.

Regina didn't respond, she simply just watched the court and let her eyes follow the blondes every move.

 **XXXXX**

It's the fourth quarter and the Sparks were down by five. The Minnesota Lynx weren't letting up or giving them any easy shots.

 **Emma's POV**

Ok, this game got fast paced very quickly. I'm at the wing, wide open, our point guard, Ana Dabovic, isn't down here yet because she's getting D'ed up pretty hard, I won't be wide open for long.

Now Candice has the ball, and I'm not open anymore, I run to hoop, in transition she passes me the ball, I want to lay it up but it'll get blocked, fuck it...

I have to dunk it. I hate dunking, I hate unnecessary jumping but this was necessary if I didn't want to get the ball blocked. So I pass the ball back to Candice and run around until there's more room for me to dunk, she passes it back just as a path clears...and this bitch jumps in front of me...

 **Regular POV**

The Savior leaps over Shae Kelley and dunks the ball with two hands on the rim and hangs a little before jumping down.

"OH MY GOD! Did you see that!?" Graham eyes widened as a grin appeared on his face, "She never dunks, like ever, oh my god she's a monster!"

Regina laughed as he stood up and high fives the people around them. She had to admit Emma was an amazing basketball player, it was easy to tell that she loved her craft.

There was two minutes left and the Sparks were still down by three. Coach Brian called for time out, the women huddled around to listen to their coach. While over there, Emma glanced up subconsciously and spotted Regina Mills in the crowd, she blushed, her celebrity crush was watching her play basketball. When they met eyes, Regina blushed, flipped her shoulder length hair a little and looked down at her phone.

"Ok, rookie, remember that three we were talking about? Now's the time to make it. Ladies I want you to push the ball, D up, we can win this," he reassured.

"Alright, Sparks on three!" Emma called out.

1...2...3, Sparks!

"I really hope they win," Regina mumbled.

"They will, they have the Savior on their team now," he chuckled.

Regina and Graham posed for a photo op before turning their attention back to the game.

Ana charged down the court at full speed, she passed the ball to Emma, with no hesitation the blonde shot her famous three. The crowd went crazy as the ball swooshed in the net, everyone was practically on their feet now cheering.

The game is now tied, 58 seconds left on the clock, Shae Kelley now has the ball going the other way, Emma was guarding her, the clock was winding down, Emma took a risk and tapped the ball, it flew out of Shae's hands.

"Yes! GO EMMA GO!" Graham cheered.

Emma grabbed the ball and ran the other way, the shooting guard tried to get the ball from her. Candace Parker was running down the court with her, Emma passed her the ball and she made a lay up.

The buzzer sounded.

SPARKS WIN!

* * *

 **Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears for Fears**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I hope you all like where it's going...Should I continue?**

Chapter 2

June 6, 2015

Robin walked into his house at 8:03 am, he knew his wife and son were probably awake already.

He found his son in the kitchen eating cereal, "Morning Henry."

"Hey dad, where were you last night?" Henry asked.

"Working. Ready for your last day of school?" Robin asked.

"Yes, guess who's coming to talk to us today," Henry beamed.

"Who?" Robin asked while getting his own bowl of cereal.

"Klay Thompson and wait for it...Emma Swan!" He exclaimed.

Robin chuckled, "That's good son, I hope you have a lovely first day."

Regina walked down the stairs and into her kitchen, "Good morning my prince."

"Morning mom," Henry smiled.

"Regina I-"

"Save it, the fact that you didn't come home last night says it all," Regina stated, "Henry hurry up, mommy has a photoshoot at 9 and I need to get you to school."

"Ok mom, are you coming to see our guest speakers today? Everyone else's mom will be there," Henry's eyes had sadness in them that Regina could see from a mile away. She didn't get to spend much time with him and she hated that.

"Yes baby, I will be there, what time?" Regina asked.

"Noon," he smiled.

"Count me in," she kissed his head.

* * *

"Good Emma, you're doing great...ok, last one and then we're done," The photographer stated.

Emma had to be at her Sports Illustrated photoshoot at 7am, she was exhausted from last night but work is work.

The cast of Once Upon A Hospital were scheduled for a shoot at 9, it was now 8:45.

Regina walked in with Belle French, her favorite co-worker and best friend.

"Of course everyone else is late," Regina scoffed.

"No, I just think we're early," Belle chuckled.

Tinker Bell walked in, "Hello Ladies."

"Hi Tink," Belle smiled.

Tink sees Emma with her shirt off, "Woah woah, hold on, nobody said The Savior would be here."

Regina snapped her head towards Emma, "I guess she had a shoot before us."

"Did you guys see that game last night? I would literally do anything to be her sports bra," Tink laughed.

Belle chuckled, "She is pretty hot, I wonder who her trainer is, her abs are sick."

Regina felt herself getting jealous and she didn't know why. Emma high fives the photographer and walks towards them.

Killian Jones walks up, "Emma Swan, it's an honor mate, I'm Killian Jones."

Emma smiled and shook his hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, love the show."

Tinker Bell butted in, "Why thank you, is it possible I could get a hug and selfie?" Tink asked while biting her lip.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, she's not really big on attention and fans, "Uh sure, I'm a little sweaty though...you know because of the lights and uh cameras.."

"That's fine," Tink hugged Emma, "Ok now smile."

Emma gave a toothless smile, she was highly uncomfortable. When they pulled away she noticed Regina, "Hi Regina," she smiled, with teeth this time.

"Hi Miss Swan, great game last night," Regina nodded.

"Thank you, hi Belle French right?" She asked while turning her attention to the Australian beauty.

"Yes, I'm a big fan...who trains you?" Belle asked.

"Uh me, I don't have a trainer," Emma said nervously.

"Well you certainly don't need one love," Ariel said walking up, "Hi, I'm Ariel."

"Emma Swan, thanks," Emma smiled.

"You're welcome, would you mind calling me sometime?" Ariel asked.

"Uh no, I wouldn't mind at all," Emma pulled out her phone.

Ariel snatched the phone and typed her number in, "Here you go, don't wait too long to call."

Regina rolled her eyes, "You know Ariel I'm sure she has better things to do than have a conversation with you via cellular device."

Emma chuckled and took her phone back, "Uh I've got to go, I'll see you around guys," she gave a little wave.

Tink was the first to speak when Emma left, "Am I the only one who thinks her shyness and nervousness is absolutely sexy?"

* * *

"Yeah ma, I know...I won't be late, ok, can't wait to see you either, love you too, bye," Emma sighed after hanging up from her mother.

Emma met up with her agent Mary-Margaret before walking into the school to speak to the children.

"Ok, so I can pick up your mother for you if you want," MM stated.

"No! She will kill me if I don't pick her up from the airport, I'll just leave practice early," Emma sighed.

"That's not wise dear," the agent sighed.

"Coach will understand," Emma shrugged, "Now let's go meet some kids."

 **XXXXX**

"Ugh come on!" Regina honked the horn of her Benz truck, "Thank you people! Stupid LA traffic!"

She arrived to Henry's school 15 minutes late, she walked into the gymnasium and found Emma shooting around with Henry and his friends and Klay taking pictures with students.

She smiled when Emma picked Henry up so he could dunk the ball, she walked over to them, ignoring the fact that people were staring, taking pictures and waving.

"Miss Swan please do not hurt my child," she smirked.

Emma immediately put Henry down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Regina chuckled, "It's quite alright."

"Mom, Emma is awesome, she told us about how she scored 45 points in two quarters, that's insane!" He beamed.

"That is insane," Regina smirked.

"I must admit, I like running into you," Emma said as Henry ran off.

Regina blushed, "Well I can't say I haven't enjoyed seeing you as well. You're pretty bold Miss Swan."

"Only around you," Emma mumbled not knowing that Regina heard her, "Uh I have this gut feeling, it's telling me to invite you to lunch today if you're not busy."

"Oh really? Well lucky for you, I'm not busy until 4 when I have to pick Henry up," Regina blushed.

"Ok so Chipotle after this, on me," Emma nodded before walking over to take pictures with the kids.

* * *

"So how does LA get lucky enough to snag you from Chicago?" Regina asked while sipping her Sprite.

"They offered me way more money, Chicago was being cheap," Emma chuckled.

"LA gave you what, a couple more thousands?" Regina took a forkful.

"Try 80 million dollars," Emma said.

Regina nearly choked, "They're paying you $80 million dollars just to toss around a ball?"

"Wow, that hurt but yeah, I guess they are," Emma teased.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that's a lot of money, so tell me what's the first thing you did when you came to LA..." Regina said.

"Bought my mom a beach house," Emma nodded.

"Really? That's so sweet, only child?" Regina asked.

"Uh no, I'm the middle child. My mother, Sarah, she's a teacher, was and still is a single mom, taking care of three girls, my big sister, Katherine, is a lawyer and my little sister Elsa 21, she's suppose to be at college to get an education but I can't seem to get her to focus on anything that's not a boy," Emma chuckled, "How about you?"

"I'm the baby of the family, I have an older sister, her name is Zelena and my big brother's name is Jefferson, he's very protective of us," She smiled.

"What do your parents do?" Emma asked.

"My mother is a actress and my dad is a judge, Supreme Court," Regina said.

"Wow, powerful parents, your mom is legend, my mom loves her," Emma smiled.

"Thank you, how old are you Emma?" The brunette asked curiously.

"24, I know I'm kind of old to be a rookie but my mother insisted that I finished college," Emma stated.

"I would insist the same thing, you can't play basketball forever, even though you seem to enjoy it," Regina smiled.

"I do," the blonde nodded, "You're 28 right? So...how long have you been married?"

"Oh," Regina looked down at her ring, "8 years but I'm getting divorced soon."

"Why?" Emma asked trying not to sound too excited.

"He's uh...cheating on me," Regina said sadly.

"Does he have a mental illness?" Emma asked.

"No, why?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Because he must be messed up in the head, how could someone cheat on...you?" Emma asked.

Regina blushed, "Well I guess I wasn't enough for him."

"You sound crazy now," Emma chuckled, "Wait, Henry's eight right?"

Regina looked confused, "You remembered his name?"

"Yes, are you surprised?"

"Well, yes, you occupied a lot of kids today, and I didn't think you'd remember his face let alone his name," Regina stated.

"Well I guess that makes him special, so you never answered my question," Emma said.

"Oh, sorry, yes, he's eight years old."

"Married eight years, has a eight year old..."

"Oh no it's not what you think, we didn't get married because I was pregnant, Robin isn't Henry's real father, his father's name was Daniel, he died in a motorcycle accident, Robin was there to comfort me and yeah, we ended up married like six months later," Regina stated.

"Oh, sorry for your lost, Henry's lovely," Emma smiled.

"Thank you, so correct me if I'm wrong...but you're single right?" Regina asked, Emma nodded, "Ok so now, tell me why The Rookie of the Year is single..."

Emma looked around nervously, "Uh that's a touchy subject, relationships don't really work out for me."

"Why not?"

"Uh well, I'm different...I love too hard, some girls only want me for my money, I need someone who has their own money I guess," Emma said.

"Hmmm," Regina observed the basketball player carefully, "You're hiding something, if you don't want to tell me just say that, I'll understand."

"Ok, I don't want to tell you," Emma admitted, "Yet."

"Then you don't have to, rough past?" Regina asked.

"The roughest," she nodded.

Regina frowned, "Uh Emma, is it safe to say we're friends?"

"Yes, I believe so," the blonde smiled.

Regina smiled and held her hand out, Emma chuckled and placed her phone in Regina's hand, "Here you go, don't wait too long to call," she laughed mocking Ariel.

Emma laughed, "Real smooth," she glanced at her watch, "Oh shit, uh I have to go, I have practice and then I have to pick up my mom from the airport."

"Well I guess this is where we depart," Regina stood up.

"Yes I guess it is, I'll text you later," Emma stood up as well.

"I'll hold you to that," Regina smiled and hugged her.

Emma hugged her back, _God she smells good._

* * *

Emma smiled as she saw her mother come out of the airport, she pulled up in her yellow Jeep Wrangler with her doors off, she hopped out and grabbed her mother's bags, "Hello beautiful."

"Hi baby, Emma Marie was in this? Where are your doors?!" Sarah exclaimed as she climbed into the Jeep.

"It's a truck ma, it's very hot today so I took off the doors," Emma shrugged as she pulled off.

"Baby you could fall right out of this thing! I don't want you going too fast ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yes ma'am, I missed you, how are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm tired, working to pay for Elsa's education, it's taking everything," Sarah admitted.

Emma sighed, "Ma what's it going to take for you to listen to me? If you need money just ask, I don't know why you won't let me pay for Elsa to go to school."

"Emma that is not your job it's mine!" Sarah exclaimed.

Emma sighed, "Fine, just keep working until it kills you."

"Baby...I'm perfectly healthy."

"Just let me help you, please? Retire and come live in your beach house, I'll pay for Elsa's last year of school and you can relax," Emma said.

"Emma you-"

"You need to push your pride aside! I'm doing this for you, ok?" Emma asked.

Sarah nodded, she didn't say another word the rest of the ride. She knew how Emma was, if she said something, she meant it. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

 **Sooo, tell me what you think. Please please please review. Haven't decided if I'm going to make it G!P yet...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! You all have managed to make me cry with your kind words seriously, I'm so excited to write this for you guys.**

Chapter 3

June 7, 2015

Robin walked into Regina's study with photos in his hand and a frown on his face, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Regina looked up from her script, took off her reading glasses and rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

He slapped the photos down, "I'm talking about you and Emma Swan having lunch yesterday."

Regina flipped through the pictures before giving a bitter laugh, "Please don't tell me _you're_ jealous. We are friends and it was just lunch. I have something for you though."

It was about 10:38 am, Robin didn't come home the night before which gave Regina plenty of time to make up her mind.

"What?" He asked.

She slid him divorce papers, "Signed, sealed and delivered."

He looked at the papers for about two minutes before slamming them down on her desk, "Oh this bullshit Regina! I cheated one fucking time!"

"No that's bullshit. You've been having an affair with that woman for over a year. Look just sign them, I want nothing from you, you can have everything," Regina stated.

"You can't divorce me Regina! I love you, this is stupid," he scoffed.

"I can and I will," she deadpanned.

"Fine Regina, have it your way," he signed the papers, "Now get out."

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"This is my house Regina, get out," he pointed to the door.

She placed her palms firming on the desk and slowly rose for her seat, he refused to look her in eyes, he knew her death glare would intimidate him, "You really don't want to go there Robin."

"Oh but I do, the papers are signed, I'm taking back what's mine," he stated.

"If I take back what's mine and backtrack all of my expenses, I'll be taking half of your wardrobe, your company and part of your degree. Those two semesters when I helped you pay for school still leave a hole in my pocket," Regina stated.

He groaned, "Regina, I don't want to be petty, I just want my house."

"Fine, me and Henry will just-"

"Oh no no no, Henry is staying with me," Robin looked at her.

"Are you fucking insane? Henry is going with me and we will be just fine without you," Regina said while walking to the door.

"I want full custody, he's better off with me," Robin said causing her to stop walking.

Regina looked over her shoulder, "How do you suppose that?"

"I'll be here more, I'm a better parent than you, all you do is work, part of the reason why I had to go to Marian for my needs," Robin chuckled, "He's eight, Regina he can't be left alone at home while you're filming some dumb show."

Regina turned slowly on her heel and faced him, "I am everything he has, would I like to spend more time with him? Yes. I'm not a bad mother Robin and you know that. He needs stability, he doesn't need to see his father bringing in whores at all hours of the night. He's eight, Robin he can't be left alone at home while you're out fucking some broad."

Robin looked at the floor while stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Regina he's my son and I just want what's best for him."

"Correction you douche, he's _my_ son. You are not his father Robin or did you forget that, truth be told if Daniel were here you wouldn't be, so remember that while you're trying to get your head out of your ass," Robin scoffed.

"Regina he was conceived from a one time thing, Daniel died a month later, ever since then I've been the one with you, I watched you give birth to him, he's my son!" Robin yelled.

"You're so full of shit Robin, you don't know one thing about Henry. You missed his first steps because you were working. You missed his third, fifth, sixth birthday. When he's sick you refuse to take off work take care of him. Every time he tries to have a conversation with you, you rush him through it because of work, so don't wave your Father of The Year award just yet because it doesn't exist!" She yelled.

He shook his head, "Regina, just take him, fine, you win. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes," she walked over to the desk and picked up one of the photos of her and Emma,"I think I'll put this in a scrapbook," she smirked and walked out.

* * *

Emma was doing her daily run a little late today, it was currently 1:55pm and she was running on the beach.

"Emma! Hey Emma!" Henry picked up his backpack and ran after the blonde, "EMMA!"

She stopped and took out her headphones, "Oh sorry kid, music was little too loud."

"Remember me?" He asked.

"Yup, you're Henry Mills, Regina's son," she smiled.

"Good memory, so what's up?" He asked.

Emma chuckled and sat on the sand facing the water, "Nothing just working out, what's up with you? Why are you out here alone?"

"Well everyday at the end of basketball camp, we run on the beach, afterwards our parents are suppose to be pick us up but..." He dropped his head.

"But...your mom isn't here," Emma nodded.

He nodded sadly causing her to pat the sand next to her.

"Why isn't she here Emma?" He asked after sitting down.

"I don't know kid, did you try calling her?" Emma asked.

"Yes, three times, no answer, I guess she forgot about me," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I highly doubt that, she loves you very much," Emma said.

"Emma...you know how my mom is an actress?"

"Yeah kid, she's the best," Emma smiled.

"Yeah I think so too, the kids at school pick on me because they think that I think that I'm better than them but I don't. They think I have everything I want but I don't, Peter told me that my moms such a good actress that she acts like she loves me but she really doesn't," he began to cry, "That's not true right?"

Emma looked him in his wet eyes and it broke her heart, the kid had so much pain inside of him, she didn't know how or why but he let it all out while talking to her, "Henry that's not true at all, she loves you, she just works really hard so you can have what you want in life, your best chance."

"But all I want is to be with her, all the time, I thought this summer would be different, I love her so much, she's my only friend," he wiped his eyes.

"Hey what about me?" Emma smirked.

He smiled, "You're my friend too Emma."

Emma smiled and looked at her watch, "Damn it," she groaned.

"Language," he said, "What's wrong?"

"I have to be at my game soon...I don't want to leave you here-"

"Take me with you! I'll be good! Please!" He begged.

"I don't know kid, I don't want to kidnap you and worry your parents...speaking of parents, where's your dad? Why didn't you call him?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"I want my mom," he confirmed.

"Well kid, looks like you're going to be with me for the day," Emma smiled while standing up.

"Good, wait, you don't like little boys do you?" He asked very seriously.

"No Henry, I like grown women," Emma stated.

"Good, then I won't have to yell stranger danger," he chuckled, "Hey...you like girls?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Emma asked nervously.

"No! It's great!" He smiled while walking back to Emma's penthouse.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because my moms a girl, you can make her happy. Maybe she'll stop crying..." He said.

Emma looked down, then back up at Henry, "I don't know about that one kid and plus she's married."

"Nuh uh! I saw papers on her desk this morning, her and my dad are getting a divorce. Wait, divorce is spelled d-i-v-o-r-c-e right?"

"Yes," Emma confirmed.

"Right, ok so I didn't know what a divorce was because my family is like perfect and everyone is married, my grandparents are still married, my aunt and uncle are married, so I text my cousin Roland, he's 10, I asked him what divorce meant, he didn't know so we texted my cousin Grace, she's 12, she told us that a divorce is when people get un-married," he breathed out.

"Are you sure you're 8?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Anyway, if they get a divorce, mom will be able to date you and you will be able to make her stop crying because dad doesn't come home," he shrugged.

"You're very observant, want some pizza?" She asked as they walked up to her parking garage.

"Yes, my stomach feels like it's gonna fall out my butt," he laughed.

She smiled and unlocked her Jeep, "Get in and buckle up kid."

He obliged, "I like your truck Emma."

"Thank you, ok so before we pull off, here's the deal. I'm going to call your mom, if she doesn't answer we go get pizza, then I'm going to call my mom and make sure she's alright, then we are going to go to the Staples center, you aren't really supposed to be with me so if anybody asks, you're my son, got it?" Emma asked, he nodded, "Ok then once it's time for the game you will sit with my mom courtside and watch the game, after the game is over...I have no clue what we are going to do..."

"How about I just keep calling my mom throughout the day until she answers," he suggested.

"Deal, ok let's go get pizza," Emma said while starting up her truck as Henry called his mom.

 **XXXXX**

"You were really hungry huh?" Emma chuckled after finishing her last bite..

"Yeah," he smiled, "Who is your favorite superhero?"

"Uh...Spider-Man," she nodded.

"No way, mine too, well next to Captain America," he added.

"Why Captain?" She asked while sipping her drink.

"Because he doesn't have any real power, he just has a big heart, my mom always says a man isn't measured by his strength he's measured by his weaknesses because that's what will weigh him down and his heart will be determine if he's strong enough to acknowledge that his muscles aren't everything. Cap is the perfect example of that-"

"Because he doesn't have any superpower but he has the biggest heart...your moms a very smart woman," Emma stated.

"I told you Emma, she's the best," he smiled.

Emma smiled, "Hey kid, remember when you said I should date your mom?"

"Yup, I still think that you should," he nodded.

"I know but why don't you want her with your dad?" Emma asked curiously.

Henry sighed, "Emma he makes her cry, I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy, listen I'm going to tell you a big secret that you can't repeat, ok?" Emma nodded, "Ok, my dad...isn't my real dad."

"No way!" Emma gasped trying to not to laugh considering the fact that she already knew that.

"Yeah I know, I was shocked too, I found a letter my real dad wrote my mom, he said he was in love with her and he couldn't wait for the baby to come," he paused and looked around, "Emma do you see a baby in here?"

She giggled and shook her head no, "I can't say that I do."

"That's because I was that baby!" He said like he just dropped the biggest bomb in the world, "Mind blowing right?"

"Very," she smiled, "We have to get going kid."

"Let's go, I can't wait to meet your mom and watch you play!" He hopped off his stool and ran out.

* * *

Emma walked over to the the sidelines, "You ok kid?"

"Yeah, this is awesome. I think you need to work with your left more...MOM!" He emphasized just in case anyone was listening.

Emma laughed, "I'll take that advice kid, oh here comes my mom."

Sarah Midias walked through the seats of the arena and smiled when she saw Emma in her warm up, "You look adorable."

"Ew please don't call me adorable," Emma scrunched up her face.

"I'll call you what I want Emma Marie, do you have your..." She whispered, "Cup on."

"No mom this isn't football, I just have on compressors," Emma shrugged.

The older blondes eyes managed to get the size of footballs, "Emms you could get hurt!" She raised her voice.

Emma groaned, "Ma please don't do this, it's embarrassing. Meanwhile, you're being rude," she pointed her thumb towards Henry.

"Oh dear I'm sorry, Hello," Sarah said to the brunette.

He nodded, "Hi, I'm Henry Mills, you're very pretty."

"Thank you sweetheart, I love your manners and you are very handsome. Still no call from your mom?" She asked.

"No, at this point I'm hoping she's not dead," he stated.

Emma chuckled, "She's not dead kid, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation."

"I hope so," he sighed.

 **XXXXX**

Emma rushed to the hoop at full speed, there was 5:43 left in the game, Sparks were down 7, she needed to score. Emma rocked the Seattle Storm's forward, Abby Bishop, and laid up the ball.

"She's literally unguardable!" Henry exclaimed.

Sarah chuckled, "She works really hard."

They watched Emma get fouled and Sarah could practically see smoke coming from Emma's ears, "Uh Henry..."

"Yeah?" He asked while staring at the game.

"If you plan on being Emma's life...there's something you should know about her," she started.

"Like what?" He looked at her.

"She's really sweet, very caring but she has a really...really bad temper, never make her mad, sure she'll get irritated, agitated or a little upset but once she's mad, run sweetheart," she stated firmly.

"It comes out the most in basketball doesn't it?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes sir, glad you caught my drift," she said.

"I understand, my moms the same way," he smirked. He thought to himself, _I can't wait to see them argue, it'll be like WWE! I'm gonna need popcorn._

 **To Be Continued...**

 **The next chapter is uploaded and ready, all I have to do is post it...but I think I need a little motivation ;) (Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **CBS is officially here! I adore this chapter. P.s. I've decided to make it G!P, sorry to those who don't wish to further read this story because of that reason but majority wins, most viewers chose G!P Emma. Once again, thank you for all the reviews and follows.**

Chapter 4

Sue Bird now has the ball, she held up the number two to signal their play. Emma followed Abby wherever she went, when the ball was passed to her, she guarded Abby closely like her coach wanted. The small forward tried to get past the blonde but it was no use, she pivoted struggling to find an open woman. Abby decided to get Emma off of her so she elbowed the blonde in the stomach hard, sending her down backwards onto the court.

"Uh oh," Sarah mumbled.

Henry looked at Sarah then back at the court. Emma sprung up ready to lounge at Abby, her teammates had to literally force her away from the other player.

"Uh oh, looks like The Savior and Abby are exchanging some words," Terry Gannon said.

"Abby better watch out, Chicago is in the house," Mark Jones chuckled, "She's going to need some saving real soon if Swan isn't contained."

Emma was now on the bench breathing heavily, she knows Abby did it on purpose, she wanted to kick her in her throat.

"Well that was an offensive foul don't you think?" Regina asked while sitting next to Henry.

"Mom!" He cheesed and hugged her, then frowned, "Where have you been?"

"Long story dear," she sighed.

"Ok, we'll talk later. Mom, this is Sarah, Emma's mom," Henry smiled.

"Emma's m-mother..." Regina cleared her throat, fixed her hair a little before holding out her hand, "Hi, Regina Mills."

Sarah smiled, "Hello, your son is very lovely and just so smart."

Regina blushed, "Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to babysit him for me."

"Oh no, it was no problem at all, Emma gave him some money for snacks if he wanted them and he was politely asked if could go get them, he was no trouble at all. Not to be rude dear but are you dating my daughter?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Oh, no ma'am, she's wonderful but we are just friends," Regina smiled politely. _If you guys aren't dating, why the hell are you so nervous?_ The brunette thought to herself.

"Oh, I see," Sarah said with a little disappointment, she really wanted Emma to date again, ever since... _her_ , she's been so lonely.

Regina noticed the look on the woman's face, she didn't know what to say, "So um you came in town to watch Emma play?"

"Yes, I would've been here for the first game but my flight got canceled," she sighed.

"Ugh I hate when that happens, well I'm sure she's happy you're here," Regina smiled.

"She better be," Sarah chuckled.

2:18 left on the clock, "Coach, put me back in," Emma begged.

"No Swan, you're done for the night." Coach Brian snapped.

Emma sighed and sat back down, she hated watching the game and not being able to help.

Regina and Sarah continued to converse while glancing at the scoreboard every now and then, Henry continued watching the game until the end.

Sparks lose 76 to 83.

 **XXXXX**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Brian yelled.

The ladies of the Los Angeles Sparks women's basketball team nearly jumped out of their skin when their coach barged in their dressing room screaming.

"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LOST!" He yelled again.

"Coach we-" Candace started.

"NO! NOBODY TALKS BUT ME! YOU NEED TO GET MORE REBOUNDS, PROVIDE SECOND CHANCE OPPORTUNITIES!" He yelled towards Candace before turning his attention to the sweaty blonde at the corner locker, "EMMA SWAN!"

Emma was in the middle of putting on a t-shirt, she froze in her sports bra and basketball shorts, "Yes?"

"You know I should kick your ass right!? It's a game dammit! DON'T LET THEM GET TO YOU! God damnit!" He yelled, "You're suspended for two games."

"WHAT?! But I'll miss our first away game!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that, I don't tolerate bullshit Emma, no fighting!" He emphasized.

Emma groaned and nodded, "Yes sir."

 **XXXXX**

Emma walked into the parking garage surprised to find Regina, Henry and her mother waiting by her truck. She gave a tired smile, "Well look who's alive."

Regina blushed, "You were worried huh?"

"Kinda," Emma chuckled, "We need to talk though."

"I know, I was hoping Henry and I could come over for a late night snack," Regina said nervously.

"Sure that's fine, let me just drop blondie off," Emma chuckled.

Sarah scoffed, "You're blonde too."

* * *

"Welcome to my palace," Emma breathed out as she, Regina and Henry walked into her penthouse condo.

"Wow this place is so cool, your TV is huge!" He ran towards the couch.

Regina walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen floor and sat down, Emma walked over to her fridge and pulled out a vitamin water, "Ok so spill..."

"I lost my phone, then found it, sorry. I was so worried about Henry, thank you for today, he told me how he ran into you. Emma you don't understand how grateful I am for you," Regina smiled.

"It wasn't a big deal," Emma shrugged, "So how was your day?"

Regina groaned, "I'm going to need a drink for that one."

Emma smirked and pulled out her bottle of Hennessy, "I know this is a little strong so we won't drink a lot."

Regina downed the little bit that Emma pour and sighed, "We signed our divorce papers then he kicked me out."

"What?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I spent the whole day with a realtor, Robin literally gave me no time to move, so my whole day was dedicated to finding me and Henry a place to stay because I refused to go to my parents house. So, I bought a house in the Valley," she shrugged.

"You bought a whole house?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, I don't plan on moving again so why not? I didn't just flat out buy it," Regina stated.

"Well I hope not! I'm sorry he did that Gina, it's been a busy day I see," Emma sighed.

"Yeah, me and my best friend Graham spent the whole day moving me and Henry's things," Regina sighed.

"So you bought a house and moved in one day? Why didn't you call me? I would've helped," Emma said.

Regina blushed, "Well I didn't know that I could. Honestly though, if it wasn't for you, I don't what I would've happened today."

"Of course you can, we're friends Regina. So I've been suspended for two days," Emma rolled her eyes.

"What? Why? Because of that stupid argument?" Regina scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

Emma chuckled at how upset Regina got, "It's fine I guess, more time to spend relaxing."

"I guess, how long is your season?" Regina asked.

"June 5-September 30, how about you? When do you start filming?" The blonde asked in return.

"Early July until the middle of September, I miss work, I can't function like this," Regina chuckled.

"I know the feeling, you have appearances though right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I love those, my fans are phenomenal but I miss acting," Regina admitted.

"You really love it huh?" Emma smiled.

"Yes, you love basketball," Regina stated.

"More you would think," Emma laughed, she noticed a sleeping Henry on her couch, "I think he's had a long day."

"Yeah he did, I hope he's not upset with me," Regina frowned.

"He's not, he more so worried than upset. So where was your phone?" Emma chuckled.

"Oh my god, it was in a box of thongs," Regina laughed.

"You have enough thongs to fill in a box? Just thongs?" Emma asked with her eyes wide.

Regina laughed, "Yes Miss Swan, I have to have some type of sex appeal you know, even though it apparently isn't worth much."

"It's worth everything," Emma mumbled, Regina heard and raised her eyebrow, "Uh I didn't mean it like that, I-...well you're..." Emma sighed, "You're very sexy Regina, you don't even have to try."

The brunette blushed, "Thank you Emma, that means a lot to me."

"I honestly can't believe he cheated, I could never cheat on you, did she at least look better than you? If that's even possible," Emma stated.

Regina cleared her throat, "I personally don't think so but hey, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I don't think it was about just looks or sex, she probably pays him more attention, I was a horrible wife, I work too much and-"

"No," Regina looked at Emma confusingly, "Don't do that Regina, don't beat yourself up for his mistakes, from what I hear you're an amazing wife and mother."

Regina shifted uncomfortably, "You don't know me very well Emma, I have some flaws."

"Who doesn't? Regina your flaws give you character, him cheating can not and will not be justified in my eyes," Emma scoffed, "You're beautiful and he isn't a man, he's a bitch."

"A coward Miss Swan," Regina said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I can't really curse around you," Emma chuckled, "So tell me what Daniel was like..."

Regina was surprised that Emma remembered so many details about her life, "He was kind and sweet, he was my first love, we got drunk one time and made Henry, we had only been dating for two years-"

"Wait! Pause...back it up, you made him wait two years to have sex with you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that's a normal about of time for a teenage boy to wait, it doesn't matter anyway because he took my virginity and got me pregnant in the same night, I didn't even know it was possible," Regina stated.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Emma shrugged, "Two years is a long time to wait for sex...wait hold on, again," she chuckled, "You've only had sex with two people ever in your life?!"

Regina nodded, "Yes, well technically one because I don't even remember my first time with Daniel, I was beyond drunk Emma, honestly, he if would've raped me, I wouldn't know, I don't remember a thing from that night."

"You still don't?" Emma asked with her mouth hung open.

"Nope," Regina laughed at Emma's reaction, "The only reason I know we had sex is because I could feel the soreness in the morning and the hangover."

"Oh wow...so how was sex with Robin?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Very bold question Miss Swan...I like that. Sex with Robin Hood was very interesting, if it lasted for more than 9 minutes," Regina deadpanned.

Emma shook her head, "Excuse me what?"

"Robin has a nice size penis, he worked it fairly well I'll admit but we never made it to more than one position, he literally cums and falls asleep," Regina shrugged.

"Ok two things, you're pussy is either really good or he just nuts fast," Emma chuckled.

"It's the best," Regina smirked.

 _I would love to be the judge of that,_ the blonde thought. Emma dramatically threw her head back and groaned, "I feel so bad for you."

"Why?" Regina laughed.

"Because sex should be damn near endless, long all nighters are the best. It should be done in every room in the house, I take sex very seriously and I warn all my partners of that before they have sex with me," Emma stated.

It was now Regina's turn to drop her mouth, she didn't even know what that was like, "So when do you sleep?"

"When both of us have had enough, when our muscles are aching and she can no longer get into the next position, do you even cum when you have sex with him?" Emma asked seriously.

"Uh do you want me to be honest?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Emma nodded.

"In the eight years that I've been with Robin, I've came exactly 25 times," Regina said.

"So I'm assuming he doesn't...eat your..." The blonde trailed off.

Regina laughed bitterly, "He doesn't like to but he has, maybe 6 times."

"Stop Regina, just stop, he's officially a bitch. I'm convinced, I'll tell him to his face, next time I see him," Emma stated, "You must be really in love with him."

"Not like I used to be, I've grown to hate him, is that bad?" Regina asked.

"No, I don't believe so. You really need to experience real love because he's not the one," Emma stated, "How could not please you in the bedroom and walk around like he's God?!"

"You really take sex seriously huh?" Regina smirked.

"Yes Regina, I do. He should be giving you mind shattering, toe curling, body exploding orgasms, it's only right. Sex is the only part of life where we can be ourselves, it's raw and natural. Life comes with some many struggles, sex is suppose to be a relief. It's the only drug God has offered us that we can trust, not weed, cocaine, meth, ecstasy, all of those are fraudulent compared to sex. Sex is the best drug. And before you ask, no I'm not a sex addict, I have standards, every woman isn't worth the orgasms I give," Emma stated sincerely.

Regina licked her lips slowly while thinking about sex would be like with the blonde before nodding in understanding, "I've never experienced any of that, I guess love really does make you blind."

"It does, being in love is great, only happened to me once though, ended horribly," Emma sighed.

"You still haven't told me about that," Regina mentioned.

"Well it's not so simple-" Her phone rang, Ariel was facetiming her, she answered, "Hello- oh...wow."

The actress was in her tub with bubbles and held the phone at chest level so the blonde could see her mounds, "Hello love."

Regina's eyes went wide, she knew that voice and that tone, she rolled her eyes. She was jealous and she didn't know why, she and Emma were just friends...right?

Emma hung up from Ariel, Regina hadn't even noticed, she was too deep into her thoughts, "Regina!"

She snapped her head towards the blonde, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you what you were doing tomorrow," Emma chuckled.

"Oh, uh going furniture shopping for my house, want to come?" Regina asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Emma stated.

"Well I better get that one home, it's getting late," Regina stood up while looking at Henry.

Emma wanted to say 'No, just stay with me...forever' so bad but she knew the woman was straight and not interested, so she just went with, "Yeah you're right, I'll help you carry him to the car."

"Thank you," Regina smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Emma laid Henry down on the back seat of Regina's Benz truck, after shutting the door, her and Regina stood outside of it in an awkward silent, "Sooo I guess this is goodnight?"

Regina nodded slowly, "I guess so."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her into a hug, Regina hugged Emma back and laid her head on her chest. She was so strong and warm, "You need to shower," Regina mumbled.

"I know," Emma chuckled, "but that's not going to make you pull away."

"You're right," Regina sighed, she felt safe in her arms, and that's what scared her the most. She was stepping into uncharted waters.

 **Please review, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I hope you enjoy, please review.**

Chapter 5

June 10, 2015

"Okay, so what about this one?" Regina twirled in a purple dress.

"Eh, I don't like it," Emma said before laying back on Regina's bed.

They had spent the last few days together, with Emma being suspended and all, she had a little bit more free time on her schedule. Regina was preparing for her trip to New York and Emma was preparing for her best friend Neal's arrival.

"You don't like anything!" Regina groaned.

"Because I don't care what you try on, you look beautiful in whatever you wear but I just don't like the style of that dress. I'm not into all of this Regina," Emma groaned.

"Because all you're into are sweatpants and jerseys," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma sat up, "You're mean."

"So, get over it," Regina chuckled before taking off the dress.

Emma's eyes went wide, every time Regina undressed she went into the bathroom, this time the brunette undressed right in from of the blonde. Emma stared at Regina in her black lace panties and matching bra, her eyes drifted to Regina's ass, she bit her lip, "This view is much better."

"Stop being a pervert for two seconds, how about this?" She held up a red dress.

"Did you know your ass is like perfect? Robin is truly the biggest idiot on the planet," Emma stated.

"Ok that's it," Regina walked over to her door and took her silk robe off the hook and slipped it onto her body. She walked back to her closet, "So about this red dress."

"I like it, and I liked that black one you tried on," Emma admitted.

"Great, now I just need shoes," Regina stated.

"All of these shoes and you mean to tell me you can't find one pair to go with that dress?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure I'll find something, I just don't have much time, I have to take Henry to Robin's and then make my way to the airport," Regina said.

"Let me take you, I have to pick up Neal anyway," Emma shrugged.

"I might take you up on that offer, are you ok Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma patted her lap, Regina sat on it, "I just haven't seen him in a while and the last time we spoke...we argued about his sister, Lily."

"That's the famous ex girlfriend, isn't she?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to think I don't care about our friendship because I do," Emma said.

"Emma...what exactly happened between you two, please tell me, it's haunting you," Regina stated.

Emma sighed, "She wanted me to marry her, I refused. All I cared about was basketball, I didn't care that she was moving to New York and wanted me to come with her. I pushed her away and now...I'm lonely, unhappy and hurt. It hurts that she didn't support my dream, I knew I was going to get drafted."

"Well of course, you're very talented, didn't she know that?" Regina asked.

"I thought she did, she told me to let go of my fantasy, that if I was going to get signed it would've happened by then. She wanted me to take my degree and move to NYC with her," Emma said.

"She doesn't seem very supportive but I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you two," Regina said.

"Oh don't apologize, I'm fine. She wasn't the one and that was my sign. When I do get married I want my wife to love me and everything that I love, including basketball," Emma chuckled.

"You deserve that," Regina smiled, "They're going to have to go through me first though."

"Oh really?" Emma tickled her.

Regina laughed, "Stop, I'm very ticklish."

Her laugh was infectious, she wanted to hear more of it, "I see," Emma continued to tickle Regina, they ended up on the bed with Emma on top of Regina.

Regina laughed and kicked her feet a little, "Please stop."

Emma stopped and looked Regina in her eyes, "Don't go, I'll miss you."

"It's only for two days," Regina reminded, while looking back into the blondes eyes.

Emma leaned in, Regina cleared her throat and shimmied from under the blonde, "I have to get ready," she said before walking into the bathroom.

Emma looked up at the ceiling and sighed, _I'm fucking stuck in the friend zone._

* * *

"Hi girly," Belle smiled as she watched Emma open the car door for Regina.

Regina smiled and hugged her best friend, "Hi, I missed you."

"I've missed you too, it's about time Emma let you out of her grasp," Belle teased.

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just irresistible," Emma smirked.

"Oh you wish," Neal smirked while walking out of his terminal.

"Neal!" Emma smiled and hugged him.

"What's up kiddo?" He smiled.

"Regina, Belle, this is my best friend Neal Cassidy," she smiled.

"Hi, Regina Mills," Regina held out her hand.

"I know exactly who you are," he smirked.

Regina blushed, this made Emma jealous, she looked down at the ground, Belle noticed.

"Come on R, let's go," Belle said.

"Shit you're right," Regina said, she turned to Emma, "See you when I get back."

"Yeah, have fun working," Emma said.

"No hug?" Regina asked.

Emma opened her arms, Regina hugged her only for Emma to wrap one arm around her and pat her back. Regina pulled away confused and...hurt. She wanted a real hug from the blonde, a normal hug.

 **XXXXX**

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Emma asked as they drove to her place.

"Hit the club, throw some hundreds," he smirked.

"I'm down for the club but I don't think I'll be throwing hundreds, maybe twenties," she chuckled.

"Ok deal. So...how long have you been in love with Regina?" He asked.

She glanced at him, "I'm not in-"

"Oh please Swan, I'm your oldest friend, I've known you since we were 8 years old, you can't lie to me, why haven't you made a move on her?" He asked.

"I have, she doesn't want me in that way. We're like besties now. She's still married, straight and let's not forget, I have a penis that she doesn't know about, I almost got hard today," Emma admitted.

"How do you not get hard everyday? She's hot," Neal stated.

"I guess that's why you were flirting with her huh?" She asked.

"Awe I see what's going on now, I'm sorry for flirting with her, I didn't know you had dibs until I saw the look on your face when she walked away," he said.

"It's fine. She's into guys anyway, so it's not all your fault," Emma sighed.

Neal studied his best friend carefully, she was hurt, he could tell, he felt bad for her, "Ems..."

"Yeah?"

"If it's meant to be it will be, don't rush it. You think she's the one don't you?" He asked knowingly.

"I don't know yet, it's too soon to tell but I know I feel the way I felt about Lily but stronger, it's different. Neal, I just...I'm an idiot, I fell for her and I can't be with her...it hurts," she admitted.

He looked at her with sad eyes, he sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

Regina and Belle walked into their hotel room and was greeted by an edible arrangement and a gift bag, "Well Adam and Eddy have certainly stepped up their game."

Belle chuckled and walked over to the table, "It's not from them, it's from Emma."

Regina smiled, "My Swan, always thinking ahead."

"Your Swan huh?" Belle smirked.

Regina blushed and looked away before clearing her throat, "What's in the bag?"

Regina pulled out a box of shoes from the bag, they were burgundy Louboutin pumps, "Oh my...how did these get here so fast?"

"Those are gorgeous, read the note," Belle smiled.

Regina picked up the small note:

 _You said you didn't have any shoes, now you do. Have a nice trip._

 _-E. Swan._

Regina smiled and handed the note to Belle for her to read.

"R, can we talk?" Belle asked while sitting down on one of the beds.

"Sure," she sat down, "What's up?"

"Uh...I don't really know how to ask this but here it goes...do you like Emma like more than a friend?" She asked.

The brunette stiffened, "I...don't know. I don't know what to feel when it's comes to Emma."

"It's ok if you like her, nobody is judging you," Belle reassured.

"That's because you already like women, I don't. It's not just that though, I-...I've spent most of my life with somebody who never even loved me. I don't want to make a mistake, I can't put Henry through that again or myself," Regina said.

"Regina you can't let fear control your life, I'm not encouraging you rush things but I am encouraging you to let go and let Emma see depths of you and then if she still wants to be around, you'll be sure she's the one," Belle smiled.

"Thank you Belle, I really needed to hear that," Regina smiled, "I'm going to call her and thank her for my gift."

"FaceTime her," Belle said, "I want to see her too."

 **XXXXX**

Emma answered her FaceTime through her TV, she had just got dressed for the club, she wore jeans, black boots and black t-shirt, "Yo."

"Hello Swan. Thank you for my shoes, I love them," Regina smiled.

"You're welcome, Hi B," she waved.

"Hey E," Belle chuckled.

"Well look who doesn't have on sweatpants," Regina smirked.

"It's Neal's birthday tomorrow, he wants to bring it in at the club, so I was forced to put on real clothes," she stated.

"She's going to be wearing real clothes the whole time I'm here," Neal said as he walked into the living room.

"Good, well you two have fun, Neal make sure she behaves," Regina said.

"Sorry, she must didn't tell you much about me. Swan gets into the most trouble when she's with me," He smirked.

"Oh great, that just gives me more to worry about, well at least make sure you too catch us on GMA tomorrow and Kelly & Michael," Regina said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, goodnight," Emma smiled.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina blushed.

 **XXXXX**

Neal and Emma were in VIP drinking with a couple of girls they met, Leroy, the VIP's security walked over to them, "Sorry to disturb you Ms. Swan but there's a young lady here to see you."

"Send her through," Emma nodded.

Ariel made her way back to where Emma was seated, "Well look who's so comfy in VIP."

"Ariel hi, you look beautiful tonight," Emma stated.

"Thank you, Hi," she said to Neal.

"Hi, the birthday boy deserves a kiss," He smirked.

"Excuse him, he's drunk," Emma laughed.

"That's ok, I'm a little tipsy myself," Ariel stated.

They talked for hours while Neal danced, he was having fun, throwing hundreds and Emma didn't want to stop him.

"So why aren't you in New York?" Emma asked.

"Oh because I'm a supporting character, Regina, Belle, Killian and David got to go," Ariel said.

"Understandable," the blonde replied.

"Do you like me Emma? I mean we've been texting a little and I think I like you," Ariel said.

"Yeah I like you, you're cool and cute," Emma said.

"I must be honest with you...I've been wanting to rip your clothes off since the moment I met you," Ariel smirked.

Emma licked her lips, "Is that so?"

"Mmhm," she put her hand on Emma's thigh.

Emma smirked, "I don't think you want what I have to offer."

"I'll surprise you," Ariel stated.

"I have to get Neal home," Emma stated.

"You do that and then meet me at my place once he's situated," Ariel said, "You can handle that Emma?"

The Savior chuckled, "The question is Little Red, can you handle me?"

 **Things are getting interesting...How will Regina react when she finds out how much fun Emma had while she was away? I will have the next chapter ready for you soon, maybe even sooner if I get tons of reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY DAY AND MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE AND MORE.**

 **P.s. I don't feel well at all today :/**

Chapter 6

Emma groaned as she woke up, she sat up slowly and stretched.

"I see you're finally up," Ariel said walking back into her room.

"Well let's just say somebody knocked me out," Emma chuckled.

"I was knocked out cold until my brother called me three fucking times this morning," Ariel said while handing her coffee.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"10, why? Got somewhere to be?" Ariel asked.

"SHIT! I was suppose to watch Regina on TV this morning," Emma groaned, "Oh wait, I recorded it at home."

"So let me guess, you're going to run off to watch _her_ on a talk show," Ariel said.

"You two don't like each other, why is that?" Emma asked.

"Regina and I have never gotten along, I think she's jealous because I'm more beautiful than her," Ariel said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but-"

"Oh don't say it, I know she's beautiful. Anyway, on serious note, Belle and I grew up together, she was my best friend. When I came onto the show, her and Regina were already close, I hadn't seen Belle in years, I tried to regain our friendship but it wasn't the same, we're different now," Ariel stated.

"So, you're just jealous of Regina?" Emma asked.

"Not exactly, Belle and I got cozy again until a man named Robert broke her heart last year. I wasn't there for her, Regina was, moral of the story, Regina's a better friend," Ariel said.

"Explain," the blonde yawned.

"Ok, I had a boyfriend who I was madly in love with, his name was Eric, he took me to Napa for the weekend. I tried to leave to go to her but he...hurt me so I couldn't," Ariel sighed.

"What happened?"

"I was pregnant, he pushed me down a flight of stairs, I had a miscarriage. While I was laying on the floor in a puddle of my own blood, alone might I add. Dear old Regina was holding Belle while she cried," Ariel said.

"I'm sorry for you loss. Did you explain that to her?" Emma asked.

"I tried but she didn't want to talk to me. She thought I was ignoring her but I wasn't," the red head stated.

"Ok, well maybe I can help you fix your friendship," Emma suggested.

"Ah no, I don't want to. Obviously I don't mean much to Belle, why force myself upon them," Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, well I'm going to go home," Emma got out of bed, she had on her sports bra and briefs.

"Well I'll admit, I'll miss you and your magic stick," Ariel smirked.

"So you enjoyed last night huh?" Emma asked as shimmied in her jeans.

"Yes Emma I did, best sex I've had in a while," Ariel shrugged.

Emma laughed as she pulled on her boots, "That's it? Well I've heard better."

"Ok fine, you were great Emma," Ariel stated.

"I know, so now what? You're going to beg me for more?" Emma asked.

"No, I can offer a friendship though," Ariel said.

"Good because I was going to offer the same thing," Emma said while wrapped her arm around Ariel.

* * *

"Welcome home, wild night?" Neal asked from the couch.

"Yeah yeah," she hopped on the couch and snatched the remote.

"Hey it's my birthday, I should at least watch what I want," he said.

"Shhh Regina on TV," Emma smiled.

 _"Our New York girl has returned," Kelly smiled._

 _Regina crossed her legs as she sat down, "Yeah I guess I couldn't stay away."_

 _"Well I'm glad you're here girl 'cause we have a lot to talk about," Kelly said._

 _"So let's talk," Regina smirked._

 _"Well first, is it true that you're newly single?" Michael said._

 _"Um not yet. I am getting divorced, don't worry, it was no secret," Regina said._

 _"Well it's also no secret that you've been hanging out with The Savior," Kelly smirked._

 _The audience applauded, "Emma is my best friend, she's been helping me through this rough time."_

"Best friend? Hmm, well you're definitely stuck in the friend zone," Neal said.

"I don't think I care anymore, I'm letting go of my feelings," Emma sighed.

"Excuse me? Why? One night with some chick and you're ready to give Regina up?" He asked.

"No, I...I always mess up, it's me. I won't get my heart wrapped up in her, I'll just get hurt," Emma sighed.

"I understand, remember this though Swan, love won't wait on you, she needs you whether she knows it or not," Neal said.

"Whatever. So have you been staying out of trouble back at home?" She asked while glancing at the interview that was still going on.

"Yeah, still running a muck but I'm not worried," He shrugged.

"Neal...you should stop running the streets. The gangs, the drugs, just stop, come stay here with me," Emma said.

He shook his head, "Not going to happen, I like my life, I like being feared."

"And you like other people trying to kill you? "

"Emma you don't understand-"

"HOW DON'T I UNDERSTAND?! Neal, I've lived in Chicago my whole life, I know you, I know how this works," Emma said.

"You're wrong Emma, I have it under control," he said.

Emma sighed, "Fine."

 **XXXXX**

"Henry! I thought I told you to stop making all that noise!" Robin yelled.

"I'm playing," he said.

"We'll play time is over, go take a nap," he said.

"I don't take naps, I'm 8," Henry exclaimed.

"What did I say Henry?!" Robin yelled.

"I don't care what you say, mom doesn't yell at me so I won't let you yell at me," Henry said before taking a step back when he saw Robin leave his seat and walk towards him, "Leave me alone."

"Henry I am your father, You will listen to me, I said go take a nap," Robin threatened.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" He yelled.

Robin backhanded him across his face.

* * *

"Dude your tattoo is awesome," Neal said as they got of the elevator on Emma's floor.

"It hurts like hell though, I have my first game back tomorrow, hopefully it'll stop hurting by then," Emma said.

When they turned the corner and headed towards the penthouse, Emma made a confused look when she saw Henry Mills sitting outside her door.

"Emma!" He ran to her and hugged her tight while sobbing.

"Woah, hey kid, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Emma asked while unlocking her door and scooping him up and carrying him inside.

"He...he.." The kid could barely breathe he was crying so hard, Emma wanted to cry for him.

"Henry relax and talk to me, it's ok, you're with me now," Emma smiled.

"He hit me, Robin hit me, he smacked me and hit me with his belt," Henry breathed out.

"WHAT?!" Emma was fuming, she cared for the boy, maybe even love him, how could he do that?

"He said I was being bad," he cried.

"Henry your da-...Robin will come looking for you any-"

"No, he won't, he's sleep," Henry said, "Please let me stay with you, you said you're my friend right?"

"Yeah kid, you can stay but I have to tell your mom," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

"He what?!" Regina yelled.

"Regina calm down, he's safe, I just made him dinner and I'm going to put him down in a little while," Emma said.

"I-...Ok, thank you so much, I'll be home first thing in the morning," Regina said.

"Ok, goodnight," Emma said.

"Night," Regina sighed.

Belle rolled over in her bed, "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Henry ran away from Robin's and went to Emma's begging to stay there, I need to know why," Regina sighed.

"I'm sure Henry is fine," Belle said.

"But...what if he's not? What if Robin hurt him? Belle, if he hurt him, I-" she began to sob.

Belle got out of her bed and slid into Regina's, she pulled her best friend into a hug, "Shhh don't cry. We'll take care of it, Emma will take care of it."

"I hate asking so much of her," Regina sniffles.

"You trust her Regina, that's the only reason you're not freaking out that Henry is with her or afraid to ask her for anything. She's good for you two, Henry needs her," Belle stated.

* * *

"Good morning Regina," Neal said as he opened the door for her.

"Hi, morning, are they still sleep?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, how was your trip?" He asked while making coffee.

"It was nice, I've missed them though," Regina blushed.

Neal noticed that she said 'them', "You know Regina, Emma's like a sister to me. I hope she finds love again, well I actually think she already has."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"Yes, she's found love with you," he said.

"You think you Emma loves me? Like more than a friend?" Regina's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yup, and I think you love her right back, something is holding you back, let it go and allow her to love you. If you can't do that right now, then just please be a good friend, she'll do anything for you, I'd like to be sure that you'll do the same for her," he said.

"You have my word," Regina said.

"Good," he left out and went to his room.

Regina walked to Emma's room, she'd never been there before, she smiled when she found Emma and Henry sprawled across the bed wildly. She found herself wishing she was in the king size bed with them.

 **XXXXX**

"Well look who's back," Emma yawned as she walked into the living room and found Regina curled up on the couch.

"Yeah, couldn't stay away long," Regina smiled.

"I miss you," Emma stated.

"I missed you too Emma," Regina stood up and hugged her.

Emma hugged back and kissed Regina's head, she was fairly tall so it was possible for her to put her chin on top of the brunette's head but she avoided that gesture. They're hug lasted about 3 minutes before Regina pulled away, "So what did you do while I was away?"

Emma immediately felt guilt, she cleared her throat, "Uh...do you to do me a favor?" Emma asked ignoring the question.

"Depends on what it is," Regina stated.

"Well I finally got my back tattoo finished and I need somebody to put my A&D ointment on for me," Emma said.

"Take off your shirt," Regina sighed.

Emma turned around took off her shirt and bra, Regina felt a rush of wetness as she watched the blondes back muscles flex while she observed the tattoo. It read 'I Am My Sister's Keeper' with the word Savior going vertically down Emma's spine with Elsa and Katherine's names on either side, "Emma it's beautiful, did it hurt?"

"Only on my spine and a little bit on my shoulder blades," Emma stated before laying on couch, on her stomach.

Regina climbed on top of her and sat on her butt and began to place the ointment on her back, "So why did Henry come here last night?"

"Well, Robin...hit him, he has a bruise on his cheek," Emma said.

Regina's heart dropped before it began to ache, "W-What?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for my get well wishes :) I love how much you all love this story, I seriously want to stop writing everything and just write this story.**

Chapter 7

"I'm going to kill him!" Regina hopped off of Emma, only to be pulled back down.

Emma resituated herself to where she was sitting regularly on the couch instead of laying on her stomach, she pulled Regina onto her lap, "Relax mama bear, I got it."

Regina leaned into Emma a little, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to pay Robin a little visit before my game," Emma said.

"You have to take Graham, he's Henry's godfather and he won't be happy to hear this, he's always hated Robin," Regina stated.

"Ok, call him up and tell him to get over here," Emma said.

"You sure? I can talk to Robin myself-"

"Oh no, we won't be talking," Neal said walking out of the guest room.

"You guys HAVE to talk," Regina said while texting Graham.

"I'll talk to him, I promise," Emma replied.

"I'm not promising shit," Neal shrugged.

"Excuse my best friend, he's a hothead," Emma chuckled.

"He's excused for now," Regina said.

"Good, so when Henry wakes up, make him some breakfast and give him my present, I got him a season pass so he won't miss a home game," Emma smiled.

"That's very sweet of you Emma, he'll love it. Unfortunately, I can't make your game tonight," Regina sighed.

"Why not?" Emma asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I have a photoshoot tonight," Regina said.

Emma groaned, "I guess."

"Please don't be upset, I'll most likely see you tomorrow," Regina smiled.

"I have a Nike commercial to shoot tomorrow," Emma said.

"So I'll come to support you," Regina shrugged.

Emma simply nodded and kissed Regina's forehead.

 **XXXXX**

Emma unlocked her all white BMW M6 Coupe, "Be careful in my car."

"Damn Emma, white interior too? Classy," Neal said.

Graham smiled, "I like your style Savior."

Emma chuckled, "This is my business car, the Jeep is casual."

"Swan, what are we going to do with all of this money? We're going to die before it runs out," Neal stated.

"Well I'll distribute it evenly between my mom, Elsa and Kat. Then, hopefully I'll have a wife and kid to give the rest to," Emma said while they zoomed through LA.

"You mean Regina and Henry," Graham said.

Emma laughed, "Maybe."

"Yeah Emma, I see why you didn't want throw hundreds at the club the other night," Neal said.

"And why was that?" Emma asked.

"Because you have a kid to take care of, they're expensive, I understand," Neal chuckled.

"I don't mind taking care of Henry, so maybe you're right, so what about your money?" She asked.

"Well when I'm gone, I want your mom to take 75% of it, she took me in when she didn't have to and when she didn't have the money to. Then 15% will go to you and 10% will go to Lily, I guess, since she's my sister," Neal shrugged.

"No wife and kid?" Graham asked.

Neal laughed, "What the fuck is a wife? I will never get married."

Graham laughed and shook his head, "I don't think I will either."

"Why are you two so afraid of marriage?" Emma asked.

"I'm not afraid, it's women are vicious and sneaky, I don't have time to play games," Neal said.

"So find someone who won't play games with you, duh," Emma said.

"Not that simple," Graham added, "Women want too much, they literally have a list of standards. Being rich and handsome isn't enough anymore."

"God forbid a woman wants somebody with a personality," Emma said sarcastically.

They all shared a laugh as they pulled up to Robin's house, "That son of a bitch is home," Graham said.

"Good, let's go kick his ass," Neal said.

* * *

Robin opened his front door and smirked when he saw the tall blonde, "Well, this is a lovely surprise."

"Hello Robin, I'm Emma Swan, care to chat?" Emma asked.

"I know exactly who you are, come in, I can't wait to hear what you have to say," He stepped aside.

"You're very welcoming," Emma said as she stepped inside and walked over to the couch.

"Well you are fucking my wife aren't you? We're practically family," he said.

"I'm not fucking Regina, if I were, you would be able to tell," Emma stated.

"Hm, well I guess I should get to the purpose of this visit," he said while sitting down.

"You hit Henry, it caused him to run away to my house. Robin, I want to make one thing clear, you're never coming near him again," Emma stated.

The walking pine cone chuckled, "You're telling me that I can't see my son."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you, him or Regina for that matter," Emma said.

"Swan, I don't think you understand what you are getting yourself into with her, she's vicious, you barely know her," Robin stated.

"It's not about Regina, it's about Henry, I love him, he's amazing, he doesn't deserve the pain you've caused him. As for Regina, I can handle her, I damn sure won't run away from our problems like you have," Emma chuckled.

"Hmm, so when I fight for custody, you think she'll win? I love Henry too, I don't want to hurt him that's why I want to get him away from her," he said.

Emma stood up, "Robin her father is a very powerful judge, you won't win that battle. Especially now that you have me to deal with. So you're going to stay away from both of them."

"Or what?"

She smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

Robin stiffened when he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head, "Turn around you pussy," Neal said.

Robin turned around slowly, Graham didn't hesitate to punch him in the face, Neal pulled the safety off his gun, "Anymore questions Hood?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Good, see you around Robin, nice chat," she began walking to the door, "Come on guys."

"Get the fuck out of my house," he sneered while walking them out the door, "And Swan, have fun with Regina, she's a great fuck!"

Emma sighed, "I promised Regina I wouldn't this but," she turned around punched Robin with an uppercut causing him to fly backwards on the floor with a thud.

 **XXXXX**

Emma, Neal and Graham walked into Emma's penthouse laughing at a joke Graham had just told.

"Welcome back, are you guys hungry?" Regina asked from the kitchen.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "You cooked?"

"Yes, Lasagna," she said proudly.

"Yes! Her lasagna is the best," Graham said while sitting down the dinner table.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"In your room, playing video games," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma grinned and walked to her room, "What's up kid?"

Henry smiled brightly and ran to her, "Emma! I haven't seen you all day."

She chuckled, "That's because you've been sleep all day."

"So! Thank you for my season passes by the way," he nodded.

"No problem kid," she smiled, "Dinner's almost ready, why don't you wash your hands and stuff."

Dinner was very nice, they talked about the future and what else they had planned for the summer. Regina enjoyed getting to know Neal better and Emma enjoyed talking to her biggest fan Graham. Now, they were all preparing to leave out to go to Emma's game and Regina had a photoshoot to get to and couldn't be late.

"So your lasagna is heavenly, who knew?" Emma asked Regina as they prepared to walk out the door.

"Everyone, I thought you would've gotten the memo," Regina smirked.

"Alright smart ass," Emma chuckled.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Emma, for today, I really appreciate everything you've done for Henry."

"I've grown very fond of the kid, he's a good kid, deserves to be happy," Emma smiled while wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina looked into her eyes, "I think I need to thank you properly."

"How so?" The blonde asked.

Regina leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips, "That should do it," she shrugged and walked out the door.

The blonde nearly fainted, her knees were weak and she was in shock.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina kissed Emma, I bet she's going to drop like 50 points tonight," Neal chuckled as he whispered in Graham's ear.

The heartthrob laughed and nodded, "Let's find out."

Emma was on her game so far, it was the middle of the second quarter and she already had 23 points. She couldn't lie, she was feeling good, she was able to protect the kid she loved and received a kiss from the woman she was falling for.

* * *

Regina was in a long red dress posing next to Killian, he gave a devious smile while facing the camera. The cast of Once Upon A Hospital was on top of a LA building, it was currently 9pm, the night time went perfectly with their theme. All the men were in black and white, the women were in red.

After a few takes, Regina walked over to the snack bar where Belle was standing, "I'm beyond tired."

Belle yawned, "Me too, hopefully we can go home in a little while."

"Yes hopefully, I'm letting Henry stay at Emma's again tonight, he really wanted to," Regina smiled.

"You know I'm proud of you, you never trust anyone with him but me and Graham, this is good," Belle nudged her.

Regina chuckled, "Oh hush."

Ariel walked over with Tink, they were in the middle of a conversation, "So after the third time, we somehow made it onto the floor, she had so much energy, I guess basketball pays off. I was tired but she kept me cumming so I couldn't complain," Ariel chuckled.

Regina raised a brow and looked at Belle, "You don't think...?"

"No, no, of course not..."

Tink smirked before grabbing a strawberry, "So I guess you needed saving that night."

"In the beginning, I really did, the teasing was torture. Excuse me," Ariel said to Regina, "You're in the way, I would like some pineapples."

Regina stepped aside, "How do you manage to make 'excuse me' sound rude?"

"The same way you manage to keep a husband," Ariel scoffed.

Regina gasped lightly, "Ariel it would be wise if you watched your mouth."

"Whatever, tell Emma I miss her big strong arms holding me, best sleep of my life," Ariel smirked.

Regina began to turn red, "May I speak to you, alone?"

Ariel nodded and walked away from the snack table, "Problem?"

"Did you have sex with Emma?" She asked.

Ariel licked her lips, "Yes, dear old bestie didn't tell you?"

"That doesn't matter, I don't think she would appreciate you broadcasting how good she was in bed to the whole cast," Regina said to hide her jealousy and hurt.

"You're right, I think I'll zip my lips, It's not anyone's business how she made me cum again and again and again," Regina began to storm off, "What's wrong R? It's like she belongs to you or something!"

Belle followed her best friend to her dressing room, "What happened?"

Regina wiped her tears, "I kissed her."

Belle sighed, sat next to her at the vanity, and helped her fix her make up, "Ok so you kissed Emma and you're crying because..."

"She fucked her B, Ariel just confirmed it, I feel so stupid," Regina sniffled.

"She could be lying Gina," Belle said.

"You and I both know she's not. She wouldn't be bragging like that if she was lying, you know how Ariel is, she wouldn't spread lies like that especially around me," Regina said.

"Just ask Emma," Belle said.

"She obviously doesn't want to me to know," Regina scoffed.

"Look, this is what you are going to do, go to her Nike commercial tomorrow and find out why she didn't tell you. Technically, she didn't have to tell you but considering how close you two have gotten, you would think that she would've," Belle acknowledged.

"I can't believe this," Regina mumbled.

"Can't believe what?" Belle asked.

"Belle look at me, I'm crying, have a lump in my throat, mouths all watery like I'm going to throw up, it hurts more than it should...I'm falling for her," Regina admitted.

 **What. The. Fuck!? Is Regina secretly in love with Emma? Will Regina show her jealously around Emma or will she play it cool? The more you review, the faster I update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I figured you all deserved another chapter tonight, I hope you like it. Next chapter is going to hit the feels hard so please don't hate me.**

Chapter 8

The next morning Emma arrived to her commercial shoot with Henry tagging along, she had just dropped Neal off at the airport, she was kind of sad that his stay was so short.

"Hi, I'm Phillip, I'll be directing you today," he smiled warmly.

"Cool, I'm Emma and this is Henry," Emma smiled.

"Hi," he shook Phillip's hand.

"Yo Swan!" Ariel called from the other side of the gymnasium.

Emma gave a small smile as Ariel walked up, "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged Ariel.

The red head wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, "Did you grow?"

Emma chuckled, "No, you're just short."

"Whatever, Phillips my brother by the way, when he told me he was directing your commercial I had to come and make it fun because he's a turd," she giggled.

"Well that's very sweet, better not distract me," Emma said.

"I won't, the real distraction just arrived, apparently it's a fashion show," Ariel rolled her eyes as she watched Regina enter the gymnasium.

Regina strutted in the gym wearing jeans, a white v-neck and a red blazer with cheetah print pumps, "Good morning Swan."

Emma let go of Ariel, licked her lips and hugged Regina, "Good morning beautiful, how are you today?"

"I've been better, I need to talk to you before your work gets started though," Regina said.

Emma looked around and saw that Philip was talking to the photographers, "Looks like I have time to talk so let's talk." They walked to the far side of the gym, "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know yet, Emma...why didn't you tell me you had sex with Ariel?" Regina asked with disappointment in her voice.

Emma looked everywhere but the chocolate orbs, "Umm I didn't want you to be mad, I know how much you hate her. It honestly just kind of happened."

"Well I am mad, that bitch is acting like she owns you," Regina said.

"Regina you have no reason to be mad, it mean nothing, she means nothing to me. Plus, We are not in a relationship," Emma scoffed.

"I know we aren't. You sit in my face and act like you want me then you fuck someone else," Regina said.

"I understand and for that I'm sorry, but I'm not playing with your emotions, you're playing with mine. You can kiss me to show gratitude but I bet you wouldn't even go on a date with me if I asked," Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's just the thing Swan, you haven't asked. You have never once asked me to go on a date with you so who's playing with who," Regina said before walking off and sitting on the bleachers with Henry.

Emma sighed, the last thing she wanted was a upset Regina.

 **XXXXX**

Emma had a purple cape on while dunking, Philip had her doing as many different dunks as she could. It had been a long day, Emma wasn't tired though, Regina and Henry were tired and they were just watching.

"Good Em, do the dunk when you twist and stuff," Ariel said.

"Sure, just let me get some water," Emma huffed. She walked over the bleachers, "Water me kid," she told Henry.

He squirted water in her mouth, "You're awesome Emma."

"Thank you, want to see a 360?" She smirked.

"Yes, you have to do it," he smiled.

Emma looked at Regina who was on her phone, "You know you can leave if you're bored."

Regina looked her from her phone, "No I'm fine, just keep dunking, Swan."

Emma snatched Regina's phone, "Don't get smart with me woman, I'll keep this."

"Emma give me my phone back," Regina demanded.

"Nope," she looked down at it, "Who's August W. Booth and why does he want to know if you're free tonight?"

"He's a friend Emma, you seem jealous, I don't know why because we aren't in a relationship," Regina smirked while quoting Emma from earlier.

"Sure he is, I'll just inform him that you're not free tonight," she shrugged as she began to type.

"You're being childish Swan," Regina said as she reached for her phone.

"I'll show you childish," she walked over to Philip, "Aye Phil, can you hold this for me?"

Philip nodded, took the phone and put it in his pocket. Emma looked at Regina and smirked, she winked before grabbing the ball from Ariel and dunking it.

* * *

"But why can't I stay with you?" Henry asked Emma.

"Because you have camp tomorrow and you should spend time with your mom," Emma sighed.

"Well why can't we spend time together, just the three of us?" He asked.

"We will kid, just not today, give me a hug," She smiled.

He hugged her tight, "I love you Emma."

"I love you too kid," she smiled.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she watched them, Emma made Henry so happy. She'd never met someone like Emma, she was so loveable and carrying. She felt herself growing more attracted to the blonde, but she wasn't ready to take that next step with Emma just yet and she knew it.

"I guess you can have your phone back now," Emma smirked.

"Oh geez thanks," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Regina, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. Ariel really didn't mean anything but I want you to understand that I am single and I have right to do what I want," Emma said.

"I know that, it's just the fact that it was her, I guess. I suppose you wouldn't mind if I went out with August tonight then," Regina smirked.

"Nope, I'll let you have your fun, just let me know when you're done playing with little boys and need some saving, I'll be here. Until then, we're friends, right?" Emma asked.

"He's a grown man and yeah we're friends," Regina smirked.

"Sure he is. I'm going home, text me later or something," Emma said.

"Will do," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

"I don't know Kat, I'm not interested in meeting any boyfriend of Elsa's," Emma said while laying in her bed. She had been on the phone with her older sister for nearly two hours.

"You're being childish Emma, she's 21 now, she's going to have boyfriends," Katherine said.

Emma chuckled, "I guess I'm a little kid today."

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked confused.

"Regina called me childish too, earlier today," Emma said.

"Ooohh Regina, I've been meaning to ask you about her," Kat smirked.

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked.

"Does she make you happy?" She asked.

"Yes, we aren't together though Kat, we're just friends...if we were together, what would you say?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well she's pretty, I love her show, she has nice style. That's all I really can say, I don't know her personally but mom says she's lovely," Katherine stated.

"She's perfect," Emma sighed.

Katherine chuckled, "I have to meet her."

* * *

 **How was your date?**

 _Didn't go._

 **Why not?**

 _I'm not ready, I don't think I'm fully over Robin._

 **I'm coming over.**

 _:)_

Emma arrived at Regina's house around 10:00pm, she frowned when she saw Regina in tears, she didn't say anything she just pulled the brunette into a hug. They hugged for about 5 minutes before Regina pulled away, "Are you staying the night?"

"If you want me to," Emma said.

Regina just nodded and led Emma upstairs to her bedroom. Regina laid her head on Emma's chest as she silently cried, "So what happened?"

"I couldn't do it, I got dressed and everything and I just couldn't do it. I began to think about how I used to get dressed up for Robin and then I broke down," Regina said as Emma wiped her tears.

"You're just not ready yet, that's ok," Emma said.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong, I cooked, cleaned, and supported whatever he did," Regina sobbed.

"It wasn't you, it was him," Emma said while running her fingers through her hair.

"I had to something Emma, I'm not in love with him anymore but it still hurts," Regina said while closing her eyes.

"You don't have to hide your pain, nobody is judging you. It's ok to still be hurt," Emma said.

"You're the only I can trust sometimes Emma," Regina sighed.

"That means a lot Gina, I feel the same way. Hey listen, when you're ready to be loved for real and treated like a queen, you show up at my door, ok?" Emma asked.

"Ok," Regina smiled.

Emma smiled and kissed her head. She stared at ceiling, she knew she should tell Regina the secret she's been hiding but she was scared she was freak her out and lose her. Emma was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard soft snoring, Regina was in a deep sleep. Emma closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

 **How should Emma tell Regina about her...attachment? I love all the support, I truly love writing for you all. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I absolutely love you all, your reviews mean everything!**

Chapter 9

 **Monday, June 22, 2015**

"Regina! Come back here!" Emma yelled, she was chasing Regina around her condo, the brunette had snatched one of Emma's baby pictures and threatened to put it on Twitter and Instagram.

"No! It's just too cute!" She laughed as she ran with the picture.

Emma ran faster and scooped the woman up, "Gotcha!"

"Put me down Swan, it's just a picture," she giggled.

"Nope," Emma tossed her on the bed, "Now you shall be punished!" She laughed evilly before tickling the brunette with no mercy.

 **Tuesday, June 23, 2015**

"Then when I crossed over Billy, everyone thought I was like god or something because Billy is the best basketball player in our camp but I think he needs more work," Henry chuckled.

"I think so too, especially if he's being crossed over by a Prince," Regina smiled.

"I told you to keep up the good work kid and you'll get better and look what happened," Emma smiled.

They were having dinner at Regina's house, Regina couldn't get enough of Emma, last weekend she had to go to Paris for work and the whole time she was there, all she could think about was Emma Swan.

After dinner, Regina went into her study to read her script. Emma came in after she tucked Henry in, "Whatcha doing?"

Regina looked up from her script, "Going over my lines."

"You seriously have to remember all of this?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's not hard," Regina stated.

"Let me see," she took the script from Regina and began to do her best impression of the brunette, "This is my hospital! Nobody is dying on my watch, you all are a bunch of idiots!"

Regina groaned, "Oh god you're horrible," she laughed.

Emma laughed, "Yeah I kind of suck."

"Kind of? I need to give you lessons," Regina said.

"Well let me see you pick up a basketball and then we'll talk," Emma scoffed.

"Deal," Regina smirked.

 **Wednesday, June 24, 2015**

 _ **Can't nobody love you like I love you**_

 _ **You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you**_

 _ **Late at night I talk to you**_

Regina giggled as she watched Emma dance around with her vacuum. She wore basketball shorts and sports bra, Regina licked her lips before slamming the door shut to alarm the blonde.

Emma jumped and turned down her music a little, "Good morning."

"Good morning, are you aware that the door was unlocked?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I knew you were coming so I unlocked it, hold on this is my part...IF YOU GIVE ME THAT CHANCE TO BE YOUR MAN!" Emma sang.

Regina blushed as the blonde got on her knees and sang to her. Emma's phone began to ring causing the music to cut off.

"Hey Rubes, aren't you suppose to be in Europe?" Emma asked as she answered her phone. "What?...no, I don't believe you, but he-...No...NO!"

Regina watched Emma's phone slide out of her hands before the blonde hit the floor in tears, she rushed to her side, "Emma what's wrong?"

"Neal's..." She couldn't continue, she just cried harder into Regina.

"He's what?" Regina feared the answer.

"Dead," Emma cried.

 **XXXXX**

Emma stopped crying after 30 minutes, she now on the couch with her head in Regina's lap, "I can't believe this, he was just here a week ago."

"I know, I'm so sorry Emma," Regina said as she ran her fingers through the blondes hair.

"Regina, I have to go to Chicago, he was killed two days ago, why didn't anyone tell me?! I need answers, I'm not even sad anymore, I'm livid," Emma admitted.

"Let me go with you," Regina said.

"I don't know...Lily will be there and my sisters, it's just too much possible drama," Emma said.

"So...I don't care about that. You're always there for me, let me be here for you, please?" Regina asked.

"Ok, I'm leaving tonight though, Ruby said his funeral is Saturday, I feel like Lily is trying to rush this shit so she can get to his money," Emma said.

"Wow, she's a bitch huh?" Regina asked.

"No, not really. You and Lily are like from two different worlds, you're all girly and afraid to break a nail and Lily would rather play basketball than go shoe shopping," Emma chuckled.

Regina gasped, "How could someone possibly turn down shoes?"

Emma laughed, "Thank you for putting a smile on my face Gina, I needed that. Seriously though, Lily is cool, she's just very...troubled, I suppose."

"I'm nervous to meet your sisters," Regina admitted.

"You should be honestly," Emma chuckled.

"I just know if they don't like me, you won't be with me," Regina stated.

"That's almost true, I love my sisters very much, I live for them, our bond is unbreakable but so is ours, nobody is going to change how I feel about you. Thanks for admitting that you want to be with me though," Emma smirked.

"I didn't say that, I just acknowledged that you valued their opinion," Regina smiled.

"Mmhm sure," Emma nodded.

"Ugh whatever Swan, I'm going home to pack," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

Emma laid in the guest bed where Neal once laid and cried, the sheets still smelled like him, she hadn't touched the room since he left, she just couldn't believe he was gone. She wanted to go to Chicago and get to the bottom of his death, she knew he was killed.

Mary-Margaret let Emma use her private jet to get to Chicago, it was the least she could do. Emma and Regina were currently having a glass of wine, "You know it's ok to cry right?" Regina asked later while on the way to the Windy City.

"I know, I'm just really numb I guess. He was like my brother, I feel nothing, it's all too surreal. I JUST told him to stop, to get out of the game but he didn't listen, I don't understand why God took him from me," Emma said as her eyes filled with tears.

Regina sat on Emma's lap, wiped her tears and kissed her forehead, "Sometimes we don't understand why things happen but Emma you have to remember that Neal lived his own life, we don't know what happened."

"I know," Emma said.

Regina pulled Emma's head to her chest, Emma inhaled, she let out a happy sigh, Regina smelled like apples. The blonde felt safe in Regina's arms, a feeling she only felt with her sisters, this scared her because if she ever lost Regina, she would be empty.

* * *

"Emma!" Ruby ran into the blondes arms as soon as she walked through her moms front door.

"Hey Rubes," Emma smiled as her best friend wrapped her legs around her waist, "Ugh you're heavy Red."

Regina couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt, she looked around Sarah's home, it looked and felt so comfortable and homey, a feeling she never felt in her parents house. She couldn't help but feel like she's been missing the feeling of being loved.

"Where are my sisters?" Emma asked as she set Ruby down.

"The kitchen," Ruby said while walking out the front door.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "Come on, you're going to love them."

When they walked in the kitchen, Sarah was making chili, Elsa was hugging her mother from behind and Katherine was sitting that table looking down at her phone, "I'm home," Emma smiled.

"Emmie!" Elsa let go of Sarah and lunged at her sister, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too E," Emma smiled as she hugged her sister.

"Did you get taller?" Sarah asked from the stove.

"Nah," Emma chuckled.

"Who's that?" Elsa asked while looking Regina up and down.

"Oh, how rude of me, everyone this is my friend, Regina Mills," Emma said.

"Hi," Regina said nervously.

"Hi dear, lovely to see you again," Sarah smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kat," The blonde said.

"Regina, it's nice to meet you," the brunette smiled.

"Elsa, don't be rude," Kat snapped.

"Oh sorry, hi I'm Elsa," the blonde brushed past and stormed upstairs to her room.

"I told you she would do this," Kat said.

"I know but I didn't think she would seriously be upset," Emma sighed before making her way up to Elsa's room.

"Go away Swan," Elsa said.

Emma opened the door, "You so wanted me to come in, you didn't even lock the door. Talk to me."

"Who is she?" Elsa asked.

"My friend, that's all. I promise, I would've told you if I had a girlfriend," Emma said as she cuddled up with her little sister.

"I don't want to share you, she's your type, I've seen the pictures of you two out," Elsa said.

"Elsa nobody is going to take me away from you and you know that," Emma said.

"You like her don't you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, very much but it's complicated," Emma said.

"Well she is pretty and I like her shoes, maybe I can be nice," Elsa smiled.

"That's all I ask," Emma smiled.

"Does she know?" Elsa asked.

"No, I'm scared to tell her," Emma admitted.

"You have to tell her Emmie, just get it over with," Elsa said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry about Neal," Elsa said softly.

"It's ok, I try not to think about it, he wouldn't want me to be sad," Emma said.

* * *

Regina and Kat had been talking ever since Emma left out, Kat liked Regina, she was very relaxing to be around, she had charm.

"Well I have a son, Henry, he and Emma are quite the lovebirds," Regina chuckled.

"Henry adores Emma," Sarah added, "Regina come taste this and tell me what you think."

Regina walked over to the stove, "This smells heavenly," Sarah gave Regina spoonful of chili, "Mmm delicious but I have one suggestion, if I may."

Kat raise one brow, no one ever lived to criticize her mother's cooking, Regina sprinkled a pinch of brown sugar in the chili and gave Sarah a spoonful.

"Mmm, thank you, that's much better," Sarah smiled causing Katherine's mouth to drop.

Emma entered the kitchen with Elsa, "What we'd miss?"

"Regina just altered mom's recipe," Kat said.

"Excuse me what?" Emma's eyes went wide.

"She made it better, everything is fine, don't shit yourself," Sarah said causing Regina to laugh.

"Ha ha," Emma said sitting down on Katherine's lap, Elsa of course sat on Emma's lap.

Regina smiled at the sisters, she'd never seen a group of people so comfortable with each other. They were whispering to each other and giggling, being the only brunette in the room suddenly mattered to Regina.

"Don't worry dear, they are always like this," Sarah said.

Regina smiled, "It's beautiful, I wish I were that close with my siblings."

"I wish the same, I haven't talked to my sister in years, I also wished Emma would talk to her dad," Sarah sighed.

"She doesn't talk to her dad?" Regina asked.

"No, he's tried to reach out to her ever since she was 16 but she refuses to see or speak to him," Sarah said, "He was in jail ever since she was 4, Elsa was 3."

"Hmm, well maybe I can talk to her," Regina suggested.

"Maybe you can...oh dear, I hope you don't mind but you and Emma will be sharing a bed," Sarah smirked.

"I don't mind, I notice when someone has tricks up their sleeve," she nudged Sarah.

"Is it a crime to give you two a little push," Sarah teased.

"I'm married and straight," Regina teased back.

"For now," Sarah smiled, "Ok my ducklings, dinner is ready."

* * *

Emma was looking through her bag for her pajama bottoms, Regina walked out of the bathroom in a silk gown, "Boy am I tired."

Emma bit her lips while examining the woman's body, sharing a bed was going to be rather hard if Regina was going to wear barely anything.

Once they got situated, Regina laid her head on Emma's chest, "I can feel your heartbeat."

"I feel yours too, Regina...I have something I need to tell you," Emma said nervously.

Regina sat up on her elbow and looked down at the blonde laying next to her, "Tell me."

"Well I-...it's very complicated, you see I was born...differently and I-"

"Emma, relax, just tell me," Regina grabbed her hand.

"I was born with a penis," Emma said.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I love you all. Things get a tad bit interesting this chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Regina dropped her head a little before shaking it, she let out a light chuckle, "What the hell is so funny Regina?"

"Emma...I knew that already," Regina blushed.

Emma blushed as well, "You did? How? Ariel?"

"No. Remember when you spent the night at my house? I saw your morning woody the next day," Regina chuckled.

"And you didn't say anything?! Why? You had me scared shitless to tell you," Emma whined.

"I didn't say anything because that's your business Emma, I don't care what's between your legs so why bring it up as if it's a big deal when it's not," Regina shrugged.

"Wow, I really thought I was dropping a bomb," Emma said.

"Well you thought wrong, it's about time you told me though, I was wondering when you would. Let's get some sleep," Regina said before kissing Emma's cheek and laying on her chest.

Emma made a confused face before turning off the lamp and relaxing into the bed.

"Emma?" Regina asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Is it big?" Regina asked with a light chuckle.

Emma smacked her lips, "Goodnight Regina."

* * *

Regina woke up to an empty bed, she looked around the room, there was no sign of Emma. She heard yelling coming from downstairs, she got up and put on her robe and slippers before making her way downstairs.

"That makes no sense Ruby, Lily is a fucking asshole, why not tell any of us that he was dead!?" Emma yelled to her best friend.

"I don't know ok?! We all found out on the same day," Ruby said.

"I invited Lily over for lunch, just talk to her when she gets here," Sarah said while flipping pancakes.

"Oh I will, I'm also going to his safe later, if I find out that ANY of his money is missing, I'm killing her," Emma said.

Elsa sat on her lap, "Relax blondie, we'll figure it out. So where's your little friend?"

Regina cleared her throat, "Good morning," she said in a raspy voice.

"Morning sweetie, sit down, breakfast is almost done," Sarah instructed.

Regina sat next to Emma, "Morning Swan."

"Hey Gina," Emma smiled.

"You know you never answered my question from last night," Regina smirked.

Elsa looked between them too and saw a twinkle in Emma's eye, she never seen it before. Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not answering your question."

"Why not?" Regina pouted.

"Because you don't need to know," Emma chuckled.

"I do, I'm curious, just tell me," Regina scoffed.

"Fine, the answer is yes," Emma sighed.

"I knew it," Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I really hate you sometimes."

Elsa cleared her throat to remind them that she was still sitting on Emma's lap, "So Regina, what's it like being on TV?"

"I love it, it's fun, are you interested in acting? I have a few connects," Regina said.

"I am," Ruby mumbled, "I'm Ruby by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday, I was in a hurry."

"I'm Regina and it's fine dear, you should move to LA, that way you'll be surrounded by opportunities," Regina said.

"I was thinking about it but somebody said I'm not the 'LA type of girl'", she glared at Emma.

"What? You're not, mainly because I don't want you there annoying me," Emma teased.

"You love me," Ruby stuck out her tongue.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was outside shooting around in her backyard, her and Neal used to do it to clear their minds. Being around her family again definitely made her feel better but she still couldn't forget the pain she was currently feeling.

"Hey," Regina said as she walked outside in a baseball tee, jean shorts, converse and one of Emma's snap backs.

Emma looked her up and down before biting her lip, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Regina laughed, "Very funny. I do own casual clothes you know? Let me see the ball."

Emma tossed her the ball, "Well look at that you actually caught it."

"Oh hush," Regina shot the ball and missed.

"Better luck next time," she stood behind Regina and adjusted her hands on the ball, "Ok, now you tilt your wrist back and shoot," Emma instructed.

Regina shot the ball and it went in, "Nailed it."

The blonde women of the Swan family were watching them through the window, "They're so in love, it's almost sickening," Elsa scoffed.

"Too bad they don't know it," Katherine said.

"Oh they know it, Regina's trying to figure out if she wants it for sure and Emma is trying to figure out how not to fuck it up," Sarah said.

Her daughter's looked at her with wide eyes, "How do you know that?"

"A mother knows these things, just like I knew when Elsa lost her virginity to Haans and just like I knew you and Frederick let Emma leave the house when she was grounded," she shrugged before walking off.

Ruby laughed at the looks on their faces, her face dropped when she saw Sarah letting Lily in through the front door, "Oh great."

Emma and Regina had started a little game, Emma had just dunked on Regina, "Come on your majesty, you can't just let me dunk on you."

Regina giggled as she ran to the hoop, "That's traveling," Emma chuckled, "Maybe you should stick to acting."

Regina began to run circles around Emma, the blonde grabbed her by her waist and spun her around.

"Kat...?" Elsa called as she watched the smile on Emma's face.

"Yeah?" She asked while watching Regina giggle and blush.

"Oh my god, I've never seen her so happy. What if Regina's the one?" Elsa asked.

"Then we're going to have a new edition to the family," Katherine smiled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Why are you acting like this is a good thing? She's going to take Emma away from us, it's already bad enough she lives in LA."

"For once I agree with Elsa," Lily smirked as she walked in the kitchen.

"You two are impossible," Kat rolled her eyes.

Emma shot the ball, "So I have a question."

"What's that?" Regina asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"How is me having a penis my business but who I put it inside of, isn't?" Emma asked.

"Well-...you don-, ugh I don't know Swan. I just wasn't happy about you fucking my sworn enemy," Regina scoffed.

"It won't happen again," Emma said before pulling Regina close, "I'm happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here, your family is lovely," Regina smiled.

"Can I have a kiss?" Emma asked.

"Sure, come and get it," Lily interrupted.

Emma let go of Regina and rolled her eyes, "Lilith, just the person I wanted to see."

"Awww I knew you missed me Em," Lily smirked.

"This is Regina, Regina, that's Lily," Emma said.

"Hello," Regina said.

"Hi, mind if I play?" Lily asked.

"Actually we were just finishing up," Regina said before grabbing the ball and walking inside.

"She's cute," Lily said.

"Thanks. So I'm tempted to punch you in the face," Emma said.

"Why?" Lily's eyebrows furrowed.

"One, you didn't tell me my best friend was killed three days ago, and two, I feel like you're rushing this funeral," Emma stated.

"I'm not rushing anything, everything is paid for so why not have the funeral tomorrow. A funeral I paid for out of my pocket might I add. Also, I just found out Monday night, I didn't tell anybody because I could barely breathe, I was in shock Swan, sorry you weren't the first person I called," Lily scoffed.

"Whatever Lil," Emma said while walking back into the house.

"So how is the Evil Queen in bed?" Lily asked with a smirk causing Katherine, Elsa and Ruby to widen their eyes.

"I wouldn't know," Emma shrugged while opening a bottle of water.

"Emma you and your blue eyes can never lie to me," Lily said.

"Green," Regina interrupted while walking into the kitchen in a different outfit.

"Excuse me what?" Lily asked.

"Her eyes are green, you said they were blue, I was correcting you," Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

Kat smirked, Elsa chuckled and Ruby just stared at Regina. Lily rolled her eyes, "They're blue."

"They're green," Sarah said while walking in.

Regina smirked, "Come on _green_ eyes, Henry's on the phone upstairs."

Emma blushed, "Excuse me guys," she went upstairs with Regina.

"I like her," Kat stated.

"Me too," Sarah smiled.

"She's a bitch, I hate her," Lily stated.

* * *

"Excuse me, where are you two going?" Sarah asked Emma and Regina as the headed for the front door later that day.

"Uh to Neal's house," Emma said.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to Neal's safe," Emma sighed.

"And you're taking _her_ instead of me? I'm his sister, I should go," Lily scoffed.

"No, you're fine here, catch up with the family, we'll be back later," Emma shrugged before walking out with Regina.

"How are we getting around?" Regina asked.

Emma smirked, "You'll see." They walked to the garage, Emma turned on the light and revealed her black on black Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6.

Regina smirked, "Very nice Swan."

"It's my at home car," she opened the passenger door, "Get in."

Once in the car, Regina noticed Emma was suddenly quiet, "Is something wrong?"

"He used ride through the city with me, every time I've drove this car, he was in the passenger seat, it's just awkward now," Emma said.

Regina looked down, "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this Emma."

"It's alright, I'll be fine," Emma said.

Regina turned on the radio, "You got it, you got it bad, when you're on the phone, hang up and you call right back!" She sang, Emma shook head and continued to drive, "Sing with me Emma."

"No, I'm not in a singing mood," Emma shrugged.

"Please?" Regina poked out her bottom lip.

"Oh you got it bad when you're out with someone but you keep thinking about someone else, you got it bad," Emma mumbled.

"I can't hear you Swan," Regina smiled.

Emma groaned before continuing to sing her favorite Usher song, "All my people who know what's going on, look at your mate, help me sing my song..."

"Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl, I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world!" Regina sang.

Emma chuckled and sang along with her, they pulled up to Neal's house by the end of the song, "Somebody's here."

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the love and support! ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

"Stay in the car, I'm going in," Emma said while opening her door.

"What? No, I tagged along just to stay in the car? Not gonna happen Swan," Regina said.

Emma sighed, walked around the car and opened the passenger door, "Come on your highness."

"I believe you mean 'Your Majesty'," Regina announced.

"Ok, come on my majesty," Emma chuckled before wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder.

Regina laughed, "Idiot."

Emma let her eyebrows furrow when she saw the front door was broken in, she walked in anyway, "Let's go upstairs, I hear voices."

They went stairs to Neal's bedroom, Emma sighed with relief when she saw Felix, "Dude, you scared me."

"Emma, what's up?" He smiled and hugged her.

"Who were you talki-" Emma drowned when she saw her father come out of the bathroom in his uniform. David was an ex-con turned police officer, he was actually chief now.

"Hi Emma," David Swan gave a little smile to his daughter.

Emma ignored him, "What the hell happened Felix?"

"Peter killed Neal, I'm sorry Emma. I'm just here giving your dad som-"

"He's my sperm donor, he was never a dad to me," Emma corrected.

"Oh, sorry. Your sperm donor some info to put into the case," Felix said, "I'm the one who found Neal dead...in his bed."

"So he was killed in his sleep?" Emma asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah, Peter smothered him. I believe he was after the money that's in Neal's safe, it was stupid though because he still didn't take it, he couldn't get in it," Felix shrugged.

"So you mean to tell me, my best friend died for nothing," Emma clenched her fist, "How do you know so much? How do I know you didn't kill him and are just trying to point fingers at Pan?"

"Emma, I looked up to Neal, I would never kill him. I know because I heard Pan talking about how Neal owed him money, I asked Neal about it and he said Pan wasn't getting shit because he didn't do any work. Peter broke a deal he made with Neal," Felix nodded.

"Oh god, it's too much. Even being in this room is too much," Emma sighed.

"I feel the same way, so Emma, what brings you here?" Felix asked.

"Business," she said, "Felix this is Regina Mills by the way, my friend."

"Hello beautiful, thank you for brightening up my day," he smirked and kissed her hand.

She pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry, how old are you?"

"19 but who's counting?" Felix asked.

"I am and I already seeing someone," Regina scoffed.

Emma smirked, "Nice try kid, show me around a bit Felix, tell me what you know."

"Alright, I found the study very interesting..." He said as they walked out the room.

David cleared his throat, "So Regina, how long have you and my daughter been dating?"

"We are not dating, just friends," Regina stated.

"For now. I'm David Swan by the way," he stuck out his hand.

"Regina Mills," she shook it.

"I'm a tad bit of a fan, you're amazing," he smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you. So I have a question...why does Emma hate you so much?"

He sighed, "Where do I begin...when I found out Sarah was pregnant, I went into business with this guy named Gold. A few years later, he set me up, I went to jail for 12 years. By the time I got out, Emma didn't want to speak to me, see me or anything. Elsa was very open, she didn't even know me, I got arrested when Sarah was about 6 months pregnant with her. I think Emma feels like I abandoned her, she doesn't understand that I love her and never meant to leave her."

"I see, she's very stubborn," Regina nodded.

"Oh yes, she got that from her mother," he blushed.

"Hmm, blushing? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Sarah still have a thing for each other," Regina smirked.

"Oh, that's the love my life. We've been seeing each other but please don't tell Emma, she'll have a heart attack," he said.

"No I won't, I'll just forbid you from coming around my mother ever again," Emma said while walking back in the rio with Felix.

"Emma, I love your mother very much," he said.

"That's bullshit," Emma snapped, "Anyway, Felix you know what to do right?"

"Yeah, he won't see it coming," he smirked.

"Good," Emma smiled.

"What's going on? I want to help," David said.

"I don't need your help David," Emma snapped.

"Emma, please let me help you," he pleaded.

"You want to help me David? Fine, make sure Felix and his boys don't get caught when they kill Peter. I want him dead," Emma said.

"Emma, there's a better way to go abo-"

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME OR NOT DAVID?!" Emma yelled.

"Yes, fine, his murder will go unnoticed," David sighed. He knew it was wrong but he'd do anything to get his daughter back.

"Thank you," Emma said, "You may leave now."

David looked at Felix who just nodded and walked out the room, David followed.

"Emma, you know your dad really lov-"

"Don't do that, you don't know him, don't let him fool you. Just stay out of it Regina," Emma snapped.

Regina's eyes widened, _Note to self: Daddy equals Emma's trigger subject._ She thought to herself.

Emma walked into Neal's closet, moved the hangers to one side, saw so the passcode pad to Neal's safe, she typed in a few numbers, an automated voice said "Please say password."

"Bow chicka bow wow, that's what my baby says, mow mow mow and my heart starts pumping and chicka chicka choowow, never gonna stop. Getchi getchi goo means that I love you," Emma breathed out, Regina giggled.

The secret door opened, Emma stepped inside, "Wow, Neal's fancy," Regina said.

"Yeah when have a lot of money, you can make secret rooms like this," Emma said.

"So phineas and ferb?" Regina asked.

"Yup, it's classic. Well, his money is still here," Emma said.

"Perfect, now I can take it," Peter smirked before stepping inside the safe.

Emma smiled, "Peter, great to see you. You've grown."

"Swan, nice to see you too. Now, if you don't mind, me and my boys will gladly take this," Peter said.

"What boys Peter? They're all dead," Emma confirmed.

"What are you talking about Swan?" He asked.

"See, I had Felix take me on a trip around the house and I spotted some of your cameras, I knew you were watching us, waiting on somebody to lead you to his money...so I arranged a little plan," Emma smirked.

Felix shot Peter in the neck with a tranquilizer gun, the boy fell to the floor, "Nice job Swan."

"Thanks, now get him out of here," Emma said. Regina just stood there, staring blankly at Emma, "What?"

"Who are you?" Regina asked with a light chuckled.

"Swan, Emma Swan," the blonde chuckled, "I know these guys very well, they can't out smart me."

* * *

When Emma and Regina made it back to Swan residence, Emma was sort of livid with her mother, "Ma!"

"I'm in my room!" She yelled from upstairs.

Emma jogged up the stairs, "We need to talk."

"About what baby?" Sarah asked while smoothing out her dress.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Out...with your father," Sarah said.

"Are you seriously seeing him again? Ma, he's a fool, please don't fall for his charm," Emma groaned.

"Emma, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself, I've known your father since I was 16 years old and he hasn't changed," Sarah said.

"I don't want you to get hurt, what if he leaves again?" Emma asked.

"Sweetie, he didn't leave on purpose, you know that don't you?" Sarah asked, Emma gave a sad expression, "Oh, you don't know that...Emma, sit down." Emma sighed and sat on her mother's bed, "Emma, your father didn't leave you on purpose, he was trying to make money. I begged him to stop but he kept running the streets with Gold. Eventually they fell out and Gold turned on him, David didn't run away from us."

"He said he was coming back, that he'd be home later," Emma looked down.

"I know baby but he got arrested later that night, there was nothing we could do. The drugs were in his car," Sarah sighed, "He's the best man I know, please don't make me choose between you and him. He'll lose."

"I won't, just go out tonight and have fun, I'll get over it," Emma sighed before leaving out.

 **XXXXX**

"Hey Regina, we're going to the club, want to come?" Katherine asked.

"Uh sure, if you're sure you want me to come," Regina said.

"Of course we want you to come," Elsa said, "Go change and hurry up."

Regina chuckled and jogged up the stairs to Emma's room, the blonde was playing her PlayStation, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm going to the club with your sisters," Regina said while looking through her bag.

Emma glanced at her ass, bit her lip and cleared her throat, "That's a surprise."

"Yeah I know, that's fine with you right? I don't want steal your sisters," the brunette teased.

"Go right ahead, they'll be back," Emma chuckled, "You know, I never got that kiss."

Regina walked over to the blonde and stood between her legs, "Is that so?"

Emma looked up, "Mmhm."

"You know I'm still married right?"

"That didn't stop you before," Emma shrugged.

"If I kiss you now, you have to stop asking until my divorce is final, I don't want to be constant cheater," Regina teased.

"Fine, one kiss, one real kiss and then I'll wait until you're ready," Emma smirked.

Regina straddled the blondes lap, "One kiss Swan."

Emma nodded, Regina leaned in and kissed Emma deeply, the blondes hands automatically went to her waist, Emma bit Regina's lip as she let her hands slide to the brunette's ass. Regina sucked Emma's bottom lip as the blonde squeezed her ass, Emma began to trail her kisses to Regina's neck causing the brunette to pull away.

"See Swan, you took it too far," she pushed herself off Emma's lap.

"Wait no, I'm sorry, let's try again," Emma whined.

"Nope," she said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Wait wait, one question," Emma said.

"What is it?" Regina sighed.

"Did you think about Robin once?"

"No, not at all," Regina said.

"Good, that means you're making progress," Emma smiled.

* * *

"So what exactly is going on with you and my sister?" Katherine asked as they sat in the back of the club.

"Uh I don't know honestly, I like her...a lot. I'm still married, getting through this divorce, I've never been with a woman, it's all just very overwhelming," Regina admitted.

"I understand, well she's really great, if that helps," Kat smiled.

"It does, thank you. Katherine?"

"Call me Kat, what's up?" She asked.

"Have you ever missed someone after being away from them for less than two hours?" Regina asked.

Kat smirked, "Yes, why?"

"I miss Emma," Regina chuckled.

"I knew it," Kat smiled, "Oh god, look at my little sister and Ruby."

"Dancing on the bar, classy," Regina laughed.

"What to join them?" Kat smirked.

"Why not? I need to let loose anyway," The brunette laughed.

They danced all night, took shots and danced some more. Regina hadn't had this much fun in a very long time, her and Kat had gotten closer. Katherine really liked Regina, she hoped her and Emma would hurry up and get together.

 **Please let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Question: Do you guys want a G!P Regina story?**

Chapter 12

Emma walked into the house around 8am, she didn't stay at her moms house last night. When the girls left, Lily called and asked her if she wanted to go to the movies, so she attended the movies with Lilith and crashed at her place.

"Where the hell have you been?" Regina asked from the couch.

Emma smirked, "Oohh somebody missed me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "No, it's just when I left, you were here, when I came back you weren't, you don't tell anyone where you went. You're reckless Emma."

The blonde chuckled, "I'm reckless? Regina I'm grown as hell, I don't have to check in with anybody. Especially someone who isn't my wife."

"Whatever," Regina stormed into the kitchen where Katherine was making breakfast.

"Buy me a ring and I'm all yours!" Emma yelled from the front door. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, "Kat why isn't mom cooking breakfast?"

"Uh she's still sleep," Kat said.

"Why? That's odd, I'm gonna wake her up," Emma turned on her heels.

"EMMA NO!" Regina, Kat, Elsa and Ruby yelled.

"Why not?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh just let her sleep," Elsa said, "She's probably tired."

"Mmmkay, you're lying, I'm going to wake her," Emma ran up the stairs.

"This isn't going to end well," Ruby said.

Emma walked into her mother's room, "Ma wake-, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Sarah was sleeping on David's BARE chest, they both jumped awake, Emma slammed the door and ran back down the stairs, "Kat you better start talking."

"What? We told you not to go in there," Kat shrugged.

"Why is he here? Why were they naked? I'm traumatized now," Emma sat down and put her head on the table.

"Emma, relax, Daddy makes her happy, just please try not to ruin it," Elsa said.

Emma groaned, "But I _hate_ him."

"We know," everyone in the room said.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for the funeral," Emma said before going back upstairs.

 **XXXXX**

Emma came out of the bathroom in her underwear, Regina was sitting on the bed waiting for her, "Shit, you scared me."

Regina glanced at the blonde's briefs quickly before looking back up at her face, "So where were you?"

"Uh I spent the night at Lily's place," Emma muttered.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "And?"

"And nothing happened, I slept on the couch," Emma said.

"Hmm," Regina said.

"Hmm what?" Emma asked.

"It's just odd that you two were together last night," Regina stated.

"Surprised me too, so did you have fun last night?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I missed you the whole time though," Regina admitted.

Emma smirked, "I missed you too Gina."

Emma tried to tie her tie, Regina noticed her struggling and walked over to help her. Emma smiled as Regina fixed her tie, when she was done she looked Emma in the eyes, "You look nice."

"Thanks," Emma said before slowly leaning in.

Regina backed away and cleared her throat, "I need to get dressed," she was about to walk away but Emma grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Why are you running from this?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

"I'm not Emma, I just...have to make sure I'm not making a mistake," Regina said.

"Why would you be making a mistake?" Emma asked.

"Because I've already made too many, I just witnessed someone I've known my whole life change in front of my eyes and hurt me deeper than I've ever been hurt. How do I know you won't do the same?" Regina asked.

"Because I won't, you have to trust me," Emma said, "You remember what I told you?"

"Yes," Regina blushed.

"Ok then, just show up at my door when you're ready," Emma said before leaving the room.

Regina quickly started to miss the blondes touch.

 **XXXXX**

Once everyone was dressed for Neal's funeral, they made their way over to the church. Emma hadn't spoke much since they left the house, it was all starting to hit her, Neal was dead.

It wasn't a long funeral, it was very nice and quant. Afterwards, they buried Neal, Emma refuses to get out the car, it was too painful to watch.

Regina sat in the passenger seat after saying her goodbye to Neal, "You okay?"

"No, I'm going to the lake to think, are you coming or do you want to go back to the house?" She asked while starting up her Bentley.

"I want to go with you," Regina said.

The ride to the lake was silent, once they were there, Emma sat on a big rock, Regina sat between her legs, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, I told you I wanted to be here for you," Regina stated while leaning back.

"Yeah I know," Emma said before draping her arms around her shoulders.

"This is nice, I like Chicago," Regina smiled.

"I love Chicago, you have to take me to Brooklyn," the blonde said.

"I will, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool, I just miss him," Emma said.

"I know you do, I miss him too, he was funny," Regina smiled.

Emma kissed her temple, "I love it when you smile."

Regina blushed, "Thanks?"

Emma chuckled, "You're beautiful Regina, never forget that."

"I won't, especially if you tell me everyday," she smirked.

"I'll make sure to tell you everyday then," Emma smiled.

Regina blushed even harder, "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me so much?" She chuckled, "I know it's totally an high school question but I want to know."

"Hmm, good question, I like you because I feel like I can be myself around you, you make me happy and you're beautiful, so that's a plus. Also, you're strong as hell Regina, you've been through so much you haven't let it break you...that's sexy," Emma said. Regina nodded and continued to look at the water, "Why do you like me?"

Regina laughed dryly, "I do not like you Emma."

Emma gasped, "Liar. I can't believe you lied like that."

Regina laughed for real this time, "Ok, ok, maybe I like you a little bit. I like you because of the way you make me feel, I can't explain it so don't ask me to. You're so chill and smooth, it's attractive."

"Can I tell you something?" Emma asked.

"Anything, I keep secrets too," Regina smirked.

"It's not a secret, it's just something that's been on my mind," Emma said, "As a child, after my dad le-...I mean went to jail, I was completely disappointed with everything in my life so I did the one thing he taught me, I played basketball. He always told me 'The thing you're most passionate about will lead you home. It will lead you to your most comfortable place.' I didn't understand at first, I thought he meant like while I was playing basketball to always find my happy place or something. Now, I finally understand."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because he was talking about you."

Regina whipped her head around, "What?"

"You're my home Regina, you're my most comfortable place. Basketball lead me straight to you, that's why it didn't work with Lily." Emma shrugged.

Regina smiled, "That's so sweet Emma. So you believe that we were destined to be together?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for basketball, I wouldn't have been in LA and I wouldn't have ran into you. If I would've gave up and moved to New York with Lily, you would've still been my dream girl of my celebrity crush," Emma chuckled.

"Hmm, I like the way you think Swan. Emma I want you to know that I'm not playing with your emotions, I'm just trying to get myself together before I jump into something else, I need a sign-" As if on cue, Regina's phone rings, "Hello Robin."

 _"Well you're free now, are you happy?" He asked._

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked confused.

 _"Check your email," he said before hanging up._

Regina went to her email, Emma looked over her shoulder, "What's that?"

"An email from my lawyer saying that...YES! Woohoo! My divorce is final and she will be sending my papers in the mail," Regina smiled.

Emma smirked and looked up at sky, _Thanks Neal,_ she thought.

* * *

When they made it back to the house, David was still there making dinner, "You hungry Emma?" He asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "No."

"Where have you two been?" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows.

"The lake, why are you still here?" She asked her father.

"Because I once lived here as you know. Also, because I haven't been kicked out," he stated.

"Well, I'm kicking you out," Emma crossed her arms.

He turned to look her, "You can't kick me out Emma."

"Why not? I pay the bills, this is my house," Emma scoffed.

"You pay three bills Emma, I pay the rest or did you not know that?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "No I didn't know that. Well since you like doing so much how come you haven't been helping mom pay Elsa's tuition?"

"Oh yeah, about that," he dug in his back pocket and pulled out a folded check and handed to Emma, "You can have your money back, I'll be paying her tuition now."

Emma glared at him, "You're cute David, let's see how long you can play daddy."

 **Need more reviews from you guys! I want to know what you guys think, seriously.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **GUYS I'M SO SORRY! Forgot to tell you all that I'm a sophomore** **in college, school started back up. Between moving in and going to class, I've had little alone time. I've been writing though :) ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

 **Friday, July 3, 2015**

Regina was packing her bags, she was going to France, then Brazil and back to the states for ComicCon.

"Mommy?" Henry asked as he came in the room.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked while zipping up her suitcase.

"Can I stay with Emma while you're away? I haven't seen her in so long," he pouted.

"Baby, Emma is in away at a game and what's wrong with Graham? Didn't you like staying with him?" Regina asked before placing her hands on her hips.

The boy leaned against the wall, "Yes, I love my god daddy but I miss Emma."

"I miss her too, I haven't seen her since Sunday. I'm sorry but she's away," Regina said.

"But she'll be back tonight and she doesn't have a game all weekend and she said it's fine if I stay with her," he breathed out.

"You talked to her? Henry, what did I tell you about doing things behind my back?" The brunette asked sternly.

"I'm sorry mommy but she's my best friend," he gave sad eyes.

"How about you invite her to Graham's Independence Day party? That way you can see her," she said.

He frowned, "But I want to stay at her house, play games, and eat pizza."

"Henry, I've already said no. Sit down, let's get some things clear," she said. Henry sat on her bed and rolled his eyes, "Now, you are going to spend the week with Graham, you will go to basketball camp and you will NOT run off to Emma's house."

"That was one time!" He exclaimed.

Regina glared, "Are you raising your voice?"

He gulped, "No ma'am, I just want to see Emma."

"Well I told you what to do if you want to see her, she plays basketball Henry, she's tired," Regina announced.

"But she already said it was ok," he reminded.

"I don't care, you're going to Graham's," she looked him in the eyes, "That's final."

 **XXXXX**

"RUN! LETS GO SWAN! MOVE IT!"

Coach Brian yelled down the court.

Emma was leading the team in their workout, they were currently doing suicides. She was tired, they had just come back from Atlanta. Coach Brian wasted no time in getting them in the gym.

They practiced for another hour, when they finished, Emma walked over to her gym bag and looked at her phone.

 **Kid: 1 text message, 2 missed calls.**

 **My Majesty: 1 missed call.**

Emma got a little worried, she called Henry back first, he answered on the second ring, "What's up kid?"

"Emma, if my mom calls don't answer," Henry rushed out.

"What are you talking about?" She breathed out before drinking her water.

"She's mad at me because I went behind her back and blah blah blah. I want to know if you will come to Graham's party tomorrow, it's like a barbecue," Henry said.

"Uh, I suppose I could make it. Shoot me the address," Emma said.

"Ok great, see you tomorrow," Henry smiled before hanging up.

Emma chuckled at Henry's reaction before leaving out the gym. She called Regina back, it took a while for the brunette to answer, "Hello Swan," she breathed out.

"Hi, what's up?" The blonde asked.

"I was calling to let you know that I made it to Paris, safely," Regina said.

"Great, I'm just leaving practice," Emma breathed out.

"You sound tired," Regina stated.

"I am tired, I'm super sore and just need to relax," Emma said as she made it to her car.

"Well you have all day tomorrow to relax," Regina smiled.

"Eh not really, I'm going to Graham's tomorrow," Emma said.

"Henry called you...I told him you'd be tired, he just really wanted to see you," the brunette stated.

"It's fine, I'll be alright, how are you though? I haven't talked to you in a couple days," Emma said.

"I'm fine, I got a phone call from my mother, she wants to see me as soon as I return home. She's back from Italy and just heard about my divorce, I didn't tell her," Regina sighed.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Well, she's not really fond of me raising Henry alone or not being married. My mother thinks I have to depend on a man but I refuse to, I don't need Robin's money," Regina stated.

"You're right, you're very capable of taking care of Henry yourself," Emma smiled.

Regina blushed, "Finally someone agrees."

"I'm about to go home and nap, have fun working," Emma said.

"I will indeed, be good this time Swan, don't make me punish you," Regina smirked.

"Oh please, I would love to see you try," Emma laughed.

"You don't know the bedroom version of me Swan, don't underestimate me," Regina chuckled.

"We'll see Mills, we'll see," Emma smirked.

* * *

The next day, Emma threw on some cargo shorts and t-shirt and headed over to Graham's house. When she arrived, she was happy to see that it wasn't a thousand plus amount of people, it was very quant. Family and friends only.

Emma walked up to Graham, "Nice turn out."

He smiled, "Emma Swan, welcome. How are you?"

"I'm good man, tired though," she nodded.

"I can only imagine, follow me inside, I have somebody I think you should meet," he said.

They walked into the house from the backyard, Graham led them over to a tall man with dark hair holding Henry in the air as if he was an airplane. Graham cleared his throat, "Jefferson Mills, meet Emma Swan."

"EMMA!" Henry beamed as his uncle let him down, he hugged the blonde tight, "I've missed you so much!"

Emma smiled brightly, "I've missed you too kid. Uh hi, I'm Emma," held her hand out.

Jefferson shook it, "Jefferson Mills."

"He's my uncle," Henry smiled.

"Y-you're Regina's big brother?" Emma asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm actually happy you're here, I need to speak with you if that's alright," he stated.

"That sounds like a plan," she gave a small smile. She was mentally freaking out.

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Belle were having dinner in Paris after a convention, "So how are you and Emma?"

"There's is no me and Emma," Regina chuckled.

"Why are you still playing hard to get?" Belle asked.

"I'm not, I like Emma it's just I need to be sure if she's the person I want to be with. B, you already know I don't like rushing things, she's changing me and I don't like it," Regina scoffed.

"You're scared," Belle stated.

"How can I not be? What if she hurts me? Belle...I," she sighed, "I'm falling, hard. This could be bad or good. Plus, I don't want Henry to get attached and then she is gone the next day."

"Regina, I don't think that's going to happen. You two seem so perfect for each other, not to mention the sexual tension," Belle chuckled.

"Oh, about that," Regina leaned closer, "We kissed," she whispered.

Belle gasped, "WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Shhh, we are in a French restaurant. I didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you in person," Regina said.

"Well how was it?" The Australian asked.

Regina sighed happily, "Perfect. Her lips are so soft and I love the way she held me. I felt safe. That's besides the point though, I will not be naïve this time around."

"Following your heart isn't being naïve Regina, you can't help what you feel. It looks like you want to feel a lot more of the savior," she smirked.

Regina cleared her throat, "I have no idea what you are talking about," she looked away as she sipped her water.

 **XXXXX**

Jefferson placed his hand on Emma's shoulder, "So I've heard you've been spending a lot of time with my sister."

Emma gulped, "Yeah lil bit."

He chuckled, "More than a little bit, no need to be nervous Enma, I won't hurt you...yet. I know my sister can be difficult at times, my parents put a lot of pressure on her. I just wanted to talk to you to make sure that you are relieving some of that stress."

"Relieving it how? We have fun, go out and enjoy each other's company but we aren't having sex." Emma confirmed.

"Wait...you're not? Are you two even dating?" He asked.

"No, she barely flirts with me. She's been trying to get through her divorce, I'm probably the last thing on her mind," Emma stated.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Robin when I see him, don't worry about that. My parents are pissed as well. Emma keep trying with her, I want her to be happy and from what I hear from Henry and Graham, you're the perfect person to bring her happiness," Jefferson said.

"I will keep trying, I just want to make her happy," Emma sighed.

"Good because if you don't," he looked her in the eyes, "I'll kill you. That's a promise." He patted her back before walking back in the house.

Emma gulped and sipped her beer.

* * *

 **July 10, 2015**

Due to a work emergency, Graham asked Emma if she could pick Henry up from camp. Emma was waiting for Henry to come out of the rec center, she smiled when she saw they sweaty boy running towards the Jeep.

"What's up kid?" Emma asked as he got in.

"Hey Emma! I'm so happy to see you," he smiled.

"Same here buddy, so I was thinking we'd head to the mall, do some shopping," she shrugged.

"But I have no money..." He frowned.

Emma looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed, "Henry, you don't need money when you're with me, I'll get you anything you need and/or want."

"You're the best Emma, thanks," he beamed.

 **This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (A rhyme), that's right (On time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky, it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky, tricky (Tricky) tricky**

Emma turned up the radio as they drove through LA, "Oh I love this song!"

"Yeah Run-DMC is the best," the 8 year old agreed.

The blonde chuckled, "What do you know about 80's hip-hop?"

"My mom listens to it all the time," he confirmed.

"Regina like rap and hip-hop?" Emma laughed, "I have to see it to believe it."

Henry shrugged, "Ok, just wait."

They rapped the song together as they headed to the mall, when they arrived, Emma took Henry to the NIKE store, "So are you excited about fourth grade?" She asked him as they looked through a few hoodies.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I hate math, I'm not good at it. Me going to fourth grade means it's going to get harder and girls will laugh at me," he stated.

"Look, I wasn't good at math either. Want to know how I got better?" She asked.

"How?" He asked.

"Money, counting money helped me do better in math. You have to think of money every time you even hear the word math, are you good at counting money?" She asked.

"Not exactly, division and multiplication is the worst part," he shrugged.

"Well Henry, today, you're entering the Emma Swan school of math, we are going to be doing a lot of counting money," she stated, "Oh and by the way, the girls will never laugh at you."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked while looking at a backpack.

"Because you play a sport, you're cute and if you ever need help, just asked them, they'll think it's cute. All through college, I got girls to do my homework," the blonde chuckled.

"That's so cool, I like this backpack," he stated.

"Get it, what else do you like?" She asked.

"Well Kobe does have cool shoes," he smirked.

"Hmmm, let's get a matching pair, bestie," Emma smiled.

An hour had passed by the time they were ready to check out, Emma gave Henry the money and let him decide how much to give the cashier, it took a while but he was figuring it out.

"Hey! Come on blondie you two are holding up the line!" Some amusingly short man yelled from the line.

Emma turned around, "He's learning how to divide better, relax!"

Everybody groaned, "Ok, that's 140, but it's half off, Emma what's half of 140?"

"You tell me kid, 140 divided by 2." she encouraged, "Come on you can do it, just take off the zero."

He made a face as he focused, his eyes lit up before he smiled, "Is it 70?"

Emma smiled, "Yup."

He smiled proud of himself. They finally checked out and walked out the NIKE store with bags in hand.

"Thank you Emma, I had fun and learned a lot, I can't believe my mom didn't want me hanging out with you while she was gone," he said.

Emma stopped in tracks, "Wait what?!"

* * *

The next day was a fun eventful day at ComicCon for Regina, her and Belle we're currently on their way to their hotel rooms after dinner, "I'm so exhausted."

"Well looks like you're going to have a long night," the beauty smirked.

"Why?" Regina asked confused.

"Angry blonde leaning on your door," Belle stated.

Regina looked down the hall and spotted Emma Swan leaning on it, she walked over to her, "Well this is a surprise Swan," she smirked.

Emma cleared her throat, "Regina, we need to talk."

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **We're getting closer...Next chapter will satisfy all of you!**

Chapter 14

Regina led Emma inside her hotel room, "So let's talk."

"Sit down," Emma instructed as she leaned against the door.

The brunette raised her eyebrow before sitting down on the bed, "This seems serious Swan."

"It is, I would've called but that's not my style. Regina I want to stop why you insisted on keeping Henry away from me this week," Emma folded her arms.

Regina sighed, "You let my eight year old get in your head and drove all the down here to ask me this?" When Emma didn't respond, the 28 year old continued, "I wasn't trying to keep him away from you, I just didn't want you to have to deal with him, you have to focus on basketball."

"You have no right to decide that for me Regina," Emma said.

"But I do have the right to decide what's best for my son," Regina stated.

"He needs me Regina, I won't hurt him. If he wants to stay with me, I think you should let him," Emma said her voice raising a little.

The brunette rose from the bed and walked closer to the savior, "Swan, I don't think you fully understand that he is MY son. I know you won't hurt him because I won't let you."

Emma could see Regina holding back tears, "You're scared."

"How can I not be Emma?! He is EVERYTHING to me, it's already bad enough that I don't get to spend the amount of time with him that he would like, he didn't even know his father and he just lost the only father figure he ever knew because of me, because I wasn't good enough-"

"Regina you are more than good enough, when are you going to stop letting Robin dictate-"

"I'm not done Swan," this caused Emma to snap her mouth shut, "Robin is no longer going to control how Henry and I live our lives. I was simply explaining to you that he's been through a lot and he doesn't need you popping in and out of his life."

"I won't be, I'll be here permanently," the blonde stated.

Regina shook her head, "Emma you say that but you don't know that. You don't know what it's like to be a parent, let alone to mean anything to an 8 year old. He's going to expect the impossible from you and when you can't deliver then what?"

"I'll deliver every time, I love him Regina," Emma sighed.

"Emma...I'm sorry but I can't allow him to get too attached to you, you will disappoint him and he doesn't need that," Regina stated.

"You don't know that though Regina," Emma sighed, "This isn't about Henry, this is about you. You being scared to be with me, you're scared that I'm going to hurt you and I'm not. You have to trust me Regina."

"I can't Emma!...I just can't, I'm sorry," Regina let the tears she'd been holding back finally fall, "I want to but-"

"No I get it," Emma looked down, "I guess I'll just leave now," she looked back up at the brunette that wouldn't look her in the eye. She then turned around and opened the door before stopping, "I've already lost Neal, please don't make me lose Henry too."

* * *

 **July 12, 2015**

Emma was at her mother's beach house shooting around in the back yard with Ruby, she needed to clear her head, so she decided to stay at her moms house for a while.

"I'm glad you came out here Rubes," Emma said as she shot the ball and missed.

"I love it out here already, I'm here to stay. So uh have you talked to Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I can't get her off my mind either," Emma admitted.

"I'm sure you guys will get it together," Ruby said, "You know your mom went to Chicago to see your dad right?"

"Yeah, she thinks she's going to bring him here so they can live together but I'm not allowing it," Emma said.

"Why not? Emma she loves him," Ruby sighed.

"Fuck that," Emma shot the ball and missed again, "DAMNIT REGINA!"

Ruby chuckled, "Don't blame her, you're just not focusing."

"Yeah and that's because she's clouding my thoughts. I miss her, I don't know why she doesn't want to be with me, I mean I'm not perfect but shit, I thought I was little bit good enough," Emma sighed.

"Awww poor Swan," Ruby laughed.

"Shut up," she pushed her.

"Bitch!" Ruby pushed Emma harder causing the blonde to fall in the pool.

"Ruby what the fuck!" Emma yelled from the pool.

"It's not my fault your mom has a pool when she doesn't need one," Ruby shrugged.

"She doesn't like dirty ocean water, you're a bitch Ruby," Emma said before leaning back and floating.

Regina asked Belle to tag along with her to Emma's moms house so she could apologize to the blonde and make things right.

"This house is really nice," Belle said as they walked on the sand.

"Yeah it is, Emma wanted the best for her mom, she really loves her. I hope she forgives me, I was being selfish," Regina stated.

They walked around the back and saw Emma in the pool, "Emma is so cute," Belle pointed out.

"Yes, sometimes I just want to-" Regina was cut off when Emma got out of the pool, her abs glistening and her basketball shorts stuck to her due to them being wet, allowing a defined imprint of the Savior's...situation.

"Mm, I know what you mean," Belle said as she watched Regina's eyes darken with lust, "Hey, snap out of it."

Regina cleared her throat, "Right, I'm here to apologize."

"Maybe you should apologize in a different way," the Australian wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh hush," Regina scoffed. Emma walked into the house to dry off, Regina decided to speak to Ruby first, "Hello Red."

"Ah Regina Mills, glad you made an appearance," Ruby smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, came to apologize to my Swan," Regina confirmed.

"Oh, _your_ Swan huh?" Red teased.

Regina blushed, "I'm going inside now."

Ruby and Belle watched Regina walk into Sarah's beach house, Ruby looked at Belle and cleared her throat, "May I just say that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

The Australian beauty blushed, "Thank you."

Ruby smiled, "You're welcome."

Regina knocked on Emma's door, "Swan."

Emma opened the door in a new pair of shorts and underwear, "Regina, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, I would've called but that's not my style," she tried to joke around to lighten the mood but when the blonde didn't even crack a smile, she knew she was still upset, "I was being very selfish. I'm sorry Emma, I want you to be in both of our lives. He's currently camping with Graham but when they come back, he's all yours," Regina stated.

"Good," Emma said nonchalantly.

Regina sighed, "Emma please don't shut me out."

"I'm not," she shrugged, "I can't wait to see Henry."

"What about me?" Regina asked, trying her hardest not to pout.

"You know what to do Regina," Emma stated as she brushed past the brunette and out the door.

The brunette sighed, she knew that she wanted to be with Emma but she was scared, scared of the unknown. She walked back outside to find Belle watching Emma and Ruby playing basketball, she sat next to her best friend, "Belle, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" She didn't even look at Regina, she continued to watch them play.

"Be unhappy, I'm stressing myself out B," Regina said.

"Well I'm sure seeing your parents tonight won't help," Belle stated.

"Oh god, I forgot all about them," Regina groaned.

Emma spun around Ruby and shot a three, Belle looked at Regina, "She's really good."

The brunette smiled, "Yes she really, she loves it so much. You should see her in a real game, it's like 3x better."

"So did you apologize?"

"Yes," Regina frowned a little, "She doesn't want to talk to me still, well at least not about our future."

" _Our_ future? Hmm, are you implying that you are ready to be with Emma Swan?" Belle asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I haven't slept in two days, I can't eat, I'm in love with her Belle. I can't run from it anymore," The brunette confirmed as she watched Emma laugh as Ruby tried to get the ball from her.

"Well...let her know that. Meanwhile, tell me about this best friend of hers, she's cute," Belle smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina wore a black sundress as she entered her parents house, "Guys?"

"Dining room," Jefferson called.

The brunette walked into the dining room and soon regretted it, she was more than underdressed, her family looked like they had just met the Queen of England.

"Good evening dear, sit down, you're late," Cora Mills stated.

Regina sat down next to her brother, Henry Mills looked at his youngest daughter and gave a small smile, "Sweetheart, you look lovely tonight."

Regina smiled, "Thank you daddy."

There was an usual awkward silence, Cora never took her eyes off Regina, something was different about her, "Regina, have you spoken to Robin?"

"No mother, I do not wish to speak to him," Regina stated.

"May I speak to you alone dear?" Cora asked as she stood up.

Regina nodded and followed her mother to her study, "Mother I-"

"Shut up and sit down," Cora demanded, she waited for Regina to sit before blurting out, "You foolish girl."

"Mother you-"

"SHUT UP REGINA! I've never been more disappointed in you, how dare divorce Robin over some silly little mistake and run around LA with some basketball player!?" Cora asked, "Have you lost your mind!?"

"No ma'am," Regina gulped, Cora was the only person who could turn the Evil Queen into a tiny mouse.

"Where did I go wrong with you? How hard was it to cook and fuck your husband on the regular!?" Cora asked.

"Mother, I did everything you taught me! I don't know why he cheated, you can't blame me for that!" Regina raised her voice.

"I can blame you for that! Was he beating you dear?" Cora asked.

Regina let out a light chuckle, "He wouldn't dare."

"Then why would you divorce him?! Regina people make mistakes, you just have to stop doing whatever it is you're doing that's making him stray!" Cora snapped as she walked closer to her daughter.

"I do not need him mother, I'll be fi-"

Cora interrupted Regina with the hardest smack she could muster up.

"YOU WILL NOT BE FINE! You think acting is going to support you for the rest of your life dear but it's not! Look around you dear," Cora pointed to her Oscars and Emmys, "You will never be me, you don't even have an Emmy, how long you think your reign will last!"

Regina let a tear slide down her face, "So what do you suggest I do mother?"

"Wipe your tears, find Robin, apologize to him and fix this! If this season doesn't win you an Emmy, you need to give up dear, just work for your father," Cora said.

"No, I will not give up. I love acting mother, you can't control me," Regina said, "Robin doesn't love me mother, he never did!"

"Regina, you will do as I say. Every man you've ever had you've pushed them away! Daniel would be here-"

"No mother, you will not blame me for his death!" Regina stood up and faced her mother.

"I already do dear, always have, always will," Cora stated.

Regina stormed out of the study and out of the house, she let more tears fall when she reached her truck. She placed her head on her steering wheel and cried harder than she ever had as rain began to fall. There was a storm coming and she knew she didn't want to be stuck in it but she couldn't move, she couldn't help the pain she felt. This lasted for about five minutes, Regina wiped her eyes and drove to the _only_ place she feels safe.

Emma opened the door and nearly fell backwards when Regina launched herself into her arms. The moment Emma wrapped her strong arms around Regina and hugged her as she cried with no question, the brunette knew, the only place she'd ever want to be was in the blondes arms.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is fun but the next one will be way more fun.**

Chapter 15

They hugged outside of Emma's mother's doorstep for about five minutes, Emma pulled away first and looked into the brunette's watery chocolate eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired Emma, I fucked up my life. I'm always going to be second, nobody puts me first, not even Henry," Regina paused and sniffled, "I was Robin's second choice, my show is second in ratings and my mothe-"

"Let me put you first," Emma blurted out, it was a word vomit, she couldn't hold in back any longer. They were now standing in the rain on the beach, neither one of them cared about how soaked they were getting.

"W-what?" Regina questioned.

"Let me put you first Regina, let me love you and show you what real love looks like. I told when you were ready to come-"

"What do you think I'm here for, Swan?" Regina gave a small smile.

Emma smiled, "You...showed up at my door."

Regina silently nodded, "I'm here Emma."

Emma pulled Regina close and kissed her deeply, she picked her up and allowed the brunette to wrap her legs around her waist. Regina moaned as Emma gripped her ass, the savior backed into the house and closed the door before gently pressing Regina into it. Their kiss became more passionate by the millisecond, Emma moved her kisses to Regina's neck.

"Emma, please make love to me," the brunette moaned out. She made a confused face when Emma planted her back on the floor and began to walk away, "Emma-"

"Come on Regina," she commanded before pulling her shirt over head and going up the stairs.

Regina grinned and followed the blonde up stairs to her bedroom in her mother's house, it had beautiful skylight in the middle of the room. The storm had arrived and the rain poured hard on the window pane above them. Emma sat on the edge of the bed in her sports bra and briefs, Regina stood in between her legs.

The blonde rubbed up and down her sides, "You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Emma, I'm sure," Regina said while staring into the sea of green.

Emma smiled, "Good," she reached down and slid Regina's sundress up and above her head leaving the brunette in nothing but her black lace underwear. She pulled Regina close and nipped at her stomach right above her pantie line before sliding the lace fabric down.

Regina blushed as she watched Emma stare at the perfectly shaven pussy, the blonde slide off the bed and kneeled in front of her queen. The blonde then placed one of Regina's legs over her shoulder and sucked her clit gently, the brunette threw her head back and moaned out with pleasure.

Regina's moans were music to Emma's ears, the moment she tasted Regina she was addicted, the brunette tasted heavenly. She sank her tongue deep into Regina while pulling her closer, she swirled her tongue inside of her lover before sliding out and flicking her clit irritably slow.

"Oh god Emma!" Regina nearly screamed out, she had never experienced something that felt _that_ good. She felt her knees getting weak as Emma began to flick her clit faster. Regina couldn't help the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, Emma was eating her like she was the last meal on earth. She knew she was going to cum soon if the savior kept going at the rate she was and watching Emma wasn't helping either.

Emma sucked on her clit hard, she knew she was being watched so she looked up at Regina with lustful eyes, "Cum for me Gina." That was all Regina needed, she gripped Emma's hair right pulled her closer before she let her orgasm rip through her.

The queen's nectar was the officially the best thing she's ever tasted, she lapped up all of Regina's cream while the brunette screamed and rode out her orgasm. Regina pulled Emma up by her hair, once the blonde stood up, the brunette pushed her backwards on the bed. Emma licked her lips while watching Regina crawl up her body.

Regina being on top of Emma lasted all of two seconds before the professional basketball player flipped them over. Regina bit her lip, Emma being aggressive was making her even more wet. The savior reached on her nightstand for a condom, she used her teeth to rip it open before sliding it on her erect shaft.

The room was dimly lit due to the lamp in the corner of the room, this allowed Regina to get a good look at Emma's penis before she entered her. Regina gulped a small gulp, Emma was huge, no exaggeration needed, much bigger than her ex husband, hands down. Emma could tell the brunette was excited and ready so she guided her tip inside the warm canal, Regina inhaled sharply, she was very tight. Emma slid in a little deeper, "Oh god."

Regina let out a chuckle, "Is there a problem Swan?"

"No, not at all it's just that I can see why Robin came so fast now," she replied causing the brunette to blush and send a silent thank you. Emma leaned down and kissed Regina as she allow all of herself to fill the brunette.

Regina pulled away and moaned loudly, the blonde was stretching her, it felt so good. Emma began thrusting slowly into Regina, she was so wet and tight, Emma thought she was going to explode right then and there. She pulled out slowly and rammed back into Regina hard, "Oh fuck Emma!" Regina was feeling an unbearable pleasure as the blonde inward thrust into her repeatedly. She dug her nails into the blonde's back and scratched them across.

The blonde rotated her hips as she stroked deeply into her lover, Regina's moans were getting Emma closer to a release. She quickened her pace a little, this caused Regina to quake, she was going to cum very soon. Emma held Regina's legs up in a V before holding her thighs and thrusting into her, "Yes Emma, Mmm that feels so good!" Regina threw her head back, Emma was doing everything right, hitting every spot.

Regina noticed that the blonde wasn't making much noise, no moans, grunts...nothing. It was very odd. Was Emma not enjoying this as much as she was? She knew the blonde was going to cum soon because she quickening her pace and biting her lip hard, as if she was holding something back. Regina ignored it for now, she just let out a throaty moan as her cum spilled out of her.

"Shit, I'm about to cum," Emma mumbled, Regina was clenching her shaft, she couldn't hold it back. She stiffened and released everything she had into the rubber.

Regina flipped them over and took Emma's condom off, the blonde raised her brow when the brunette put a new condom on her semi-hard dick. Regina laid on top of the savior and lazily kissed her, Emma's lips were so soft and addicting, she felt her lover getting rock hard. Emma grabbed Regina's ass and squeezed it, the brunette giggled, pecked Emma's lips, and sat up.

Emma liked where this was going, she groaned when Regina guided herself down on her penis, "You're so sexy Regina."

The brunette simply smirked, Emma grabbed her hips and began to bounce her on her shaft. Regina let her eyes roll back in her head as she moaned out the blonde's name. She was so big and Regina loved the way she stretched her. Regina felt like she had entered a new world when Emma trusted upward into her, "Emma! Oh that feels so good!" She felt the blonde's shaft deep in her stomach.

Emma was in a blissful daze, Regina was splashing all over her and her breast were bouncing so beautifully that Emma couldn't resist her next move. The blonde wrapped one arm around the petite waist and slowed down their movements, she sat up a little a latched onto one of Regina's nipples. The brunette wrapped her legs around Emma more and rode her slower, they grinded into each other with want and passion.

"Gina I'm going to cum," Emma groaned out, Regina's pussy was like a suction cup, it gripped Emma so tight, it was very difficult for her to hold out.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, continued to scratch her as Emma deepened inside her and moaned in her ear, "Cum for me Emma."

"Fuck!" She yelled before ejaculating into the condom. Regina moaned her name as her own orgasm overcame her, Emma loved the way the brunette shook as she came.

Regina collapsed on top of Emma, they were all sticky and sweaty but they didn't care. They laid there for a while, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as the brunette placed her head on the blonde's chest. Emma ran her hands through her hair, Regina sighed happily, "So this kinda backwards huh?"

"What? Us having sex before anything else? Yeah it's odd but so what? Do you regret anything?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm very happy with my decision, I have a question though," the brunette said.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"Why don't you moan?" Regina asked seriously.

Emma chuckled lightly, "I...just don't. I have before but I don't like to, it's makes you vulnerable."

"Do you not want to be vulnerable to me?" Regina asked.

"It's not that, it's just I don't know Regina, I'll moan when I'm ready," Emma stated.

"I suppose," Regina sighed.

"Regina, there's a lot more sex ahead, this was just a teaser," she kissed the brunette's head.

"Well before you get comfortable, you should know I'm a tad bit crazy," Regina stated.

"I'm obsessed with basketball."

"I can be clingy."

"I love way too hard."

"I don't love enough."

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you."

They said it at the same time, afterwards neither on of them spoke. They just allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up to an empty bed, she reached over and grabbed her phone. The time read 10:43am, she knew Emma had woke up much earlier than that.

Regina walked downstairs in a pair of Emma's basketball shorts and t-shirt, as if on cue the blonde walked back through the front door.

The blonde smiled, "Good morning almost birthday girl."

"Don't remind me, I'll be 29 in two days, can't say I'm excited. Let me guess, you went for your morning run," Regina teased.

"I'm going to make your birthday very special. But yeah, I needed it," Emma said.

"Here it is, I'm too sore to walk down the stairs and you are running around LA, doesn't seem fair," Regina said.

"Life isn't fair my majesty," Emma walked into the kitchen, "Hungry? I'll make you breakfast."

Regina smiled and nodded. Emma smiled and began to prepare her queen's breakfast, "So did you enjoy last night?"

"Yes, I did, very much," Regina stated.

"Good, that was the plan," the blonde smiled.

The first door opened, Sarah stepped inside with an...unwanted guest. "Good morning ladies," Sarah smiled.

"Hey ma," Emma smiled. She averted her eyes to her father, "Swan," she muttered.

"Hello Sarah, hi David," Regina smiled.

David cleared his throat, "Good morning, Emma I was hoping we could talk."

"Well I can't, I'm making breakfast for Regina. Then I'm going to practice to prepare for my game tonight, it's a very big game so sorry, can't talk," Emma said.

The blue eyed man sighed and looked at Sarah, "I'm going to go shower." He kissed her forehead and went upstairs.

"You don't have to be so mean Emma, he just trying to form a bond with you," Sarah said.

"I DON'T WANT A BOND WITH HIM!" Emma yelled causing the two women in the room to jump, "He's an inconsiderate asshole who left me, who left YOU, I don't have to be nice."

Sarah sighed, "Emma Marie Swan, he is your father! You will respect him!"

Emma chuckled, "Ma I'm not a little kid anymore-"

"No but you are my daughter, and his, you will respect him Emma," Sarah stated, "You are just like him whether you want to believe it or not, your stubbornness is the same kind that I tried to force out of him. He wouldn't listen to me and you see how that ended, are you sure you want to test that out Emma?"

"No ma'am," the younger blonde said.

"Didn't think so, now if you don't mind, I'm going to shower...WITH your father," Sarah teased before heading upstairs.

"Oh god!" Emma groaned and made a disgusting face, "My ears are bleeding!"

Regina laughed at her lover's behavior.

 **XXXXX**

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he hugged his mother right.

"My little prince, I missed you so much," Regina smiled as she hugged her son back.

She missed him, she wanted to spend the day with him before they all went to Emma's game later.

"Well, did you have fun with Graham?" She asked.

"Yes, camping was awesome, I miss you and Emma," Henry said.

"I missed you too," Regina stated, "How about we go to dinner, then to the Sparks game."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, "So what did you do while I was gone."

"Uh...well I hung out with Emma a little bit," Regina said.

"Ooohh Emma," the boy chuckled, "Do you like her mom?"

"Yes, Henry I do. She's very sweet and she makes me happy," Regina blushed.

The boy smiled brightly, "I'm happy for you."

 **XXXXX**

Regina, Belle, Henry, Sarah, Ruby and David sat in the third row at Sparks game. The Staples Center was packed, LA was playing the Chicago Sky, Regina knew this game was important for Emma but she didn't know why. When she spotted Allie Quigley and Emma glaring at each other, she would soon realized why.

 **Thanks for reading, I need more reviews guys. Prepare yourself for SwanQueen fluff next chapter, I'm very pleased with this story. White Knight will be updated soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been so busy that it's not even funny, please bare with me guys. This story is taking a turn very soon, it wouldn't considered one of my stories if it didn't. Question: Somebody asked me about adding the descendants as SQ's kids, how do guys feel about that?**

Chapter 16

Emma and Allie had been rivals since high school, she was the only person that beat Emma every time they played against each other. Emma tucked her jersey into her shorts and sighed, she was feeling good. She had sex with the girl of her dreams last night, nothing could bring her down.

"Long time, no see, rookie," Allie smirked. She had been pro for 6 years, she had more experience than Emma but the Savior had more passion and more skill.

"Yeah I know, I've been busy since I've been, ya know, saving teams and what not," Emma said.

"Well I hope you've been practicing because I'm pumped to wipe the floor with you...again," she smiled innocently before walking away from the blonde.

Regina looked towards Ruby, "She looks nervous."

"She's fine, Allie is an old frenemy," Ruby stated.

Regina nodded, "I see."

Once the game started, it was very obvious that Emma was playing different, more aggressive. The blonde was currently running down the court, she had just stolen the ball from Allie. Once she made it to the Sparks respective hoop she dunked the ball with two hands, causing the crowd to go wild.

Regina smiled, her, Henry, and Sarah had on Sparks jerseys, they were a replicate of Emma's. David looked at Sarah and smiled, "She's really grown to love this."

"Yes, I'm just upset you had to miss her development," Sarah stated, she didn't intend to hurt the man's feelings but she did.

He diverted his eyes to the court before clearing his throat, "I missed a lot that I shouldn't have, I regret it everyday."

"I know David, she'll come around," Sarah sighed. She knew her daughter was stubborn, she just prayed she'd let go of the grudge she had against her father.

 **XXXXX**

It was now the middle of second quarter, the Sparks were up by 2, they somehow allowed their 10 point lead to be cut down. Allie shoved her shoulder into Emma who was guarding her, the blonde fell to the ground, Allie took the opportunity to step back and shoot a three. Emma exploded from the ground, "THATS A CHARGE REF!"

Coach Brian nodded in agreement, "She's right, I know you saw that!"

The referee shook his head, "No charge, sorry Swan."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! SHE CLEARLY SHOVED INTO ME!" Emma yelled in the man's face causing Candace to grab her arm and attempt to pull her away.

"Let it go Emma," she said.

"NO THIS IS BULLSHIT!" The blonde was livid, she was practically thrown to the grown and she didn't want it to be ignored.

Sarah sighed while watching the scene her child was making, "That damn temper Emma."

"I don't think I've ever seen her this mad," Ruby said.

"She's definitely been more upset than this, Allie always brings out the worst in her," Sarah shook her head.

The ref blew his whistle and called a technical foul on number 12, Emma Swan. Coach Brian instructed Emma to go sit, she sighed and stomped to the sidelines. She sat and watched her teammates play for the rest of the quarter.

Brian sighed as he walked into the locker room, it was now halftime, "Emma, you can't let this chick get to you, everything you've experienced in the past, let it go, keep playing hard though just don't make any stupid decisions."

"Got it," Emma mumbled. Emma waited for her coach to leave the locker room, she then took off her jersey for a moment, the scratches on her back were killing her, they were stinging and her sweat wasn't helping.

"Damn Emma, rough night?" Ana chuckled as she noticed the scratches on her teammates back.

Emma blushed, "Something like that."

Her teammates laughed, Emma's good mood earlier was starting to make sense.

 **XXXXX**

Fourth quarter, Sparks were down by 5, Emma was pissed, there was only 3 minutes left, she couldn't lose to the Sky, she just couldn't.

She was waiting in the wing, wide open, Ana was trapped, Emma sighed and ran to the top of the key. Ana passed her the ball and Allie instantly hacked Emma, the savior wasn't phased by much, she crossed Allie over.

"Oh no Emma," Graham laughed, "She's about to break Allie's ankles."

Ruby smirked, "God I love my best friend."

Allie struggled to take the ball from the savior, Emma pumped faked, stepped back, and slashed the ball in the net with a three pointer. She smirked at her rival and jogged backwards down the court.

The crowd was silent, all amazed, Emma had Allie stumbling around like a drunk alcoholic. The shot bought Regina to her feet, she looked at Ruby with a raised brow, "Well my Swan has definitely found some confidence."

With 1:23 left on the clock, Emma had to think fast, Candace was currently at the free throw line. She made her first free throw, knocking their trail to just three points. Emma sighed with relief when her teammate made the second free throw, the Sparks now just needed two points to catch up to their opponent.

"GO EMMA!" Regina yelled, she couldn't sit back down, she was very excited for the blonde.

Henry chuckled at his mother's actions, "Good cheering mom."

Regina blushed and bumped Henry with her hip, "Oh hush."

Emma brought the ball inbound, "Give up yet Allie?" She asked as she spin to the left past the other blonde and passed the ball to Ana.

The point guard was quickly double teamed, "Emma!" She called for help.

The blonde ran over, Ana threw her the ball, the clock was winding down rapidly, 58 seconds to be exact. Emma charged to the hoop, Allie fouled her hard causing the ref to blow his whistle.

Emma walked to the line, her muscles were sore, she was getting tired but she knew she couldn't lose to Allie again. She sighed and looked around as she waited for the ref to give her the ball, her and Regina locked eyes briefly. The brunette gave a small smile and wink, Emma smiled back before catching the ball the ref tossed to her. She made made both free throws, she secretly thinks Regina is her good luck charm.

Emma was guarding Allie closely, they were tied, all she needed to do was get the ball back. Allie went up for a three, Emma palmed the ball, blocking the shot causing it to go out of bounds.

"YES!" Graham cheered, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT SWAN!"

There was only 36 seconds left, Emma watched as the ball was thrown inbound, Elena Delle Donne had the ball, she passed it Allie, Emma poked the ball away and took off in the opposite direction.

"GO EMMA!" Regina yelled.

Emma was now trapped, time was running down, 20 seconds left. Allie poked the ball from her hands, the ball went out of bounds, making it the Sparks ball again.

Ana passed the ball inbound to Candace, the clock was winding down and fast. Emma ran to the wing, Candace passed her the ball, the savior took a breath and shot her famous shot, despite the fact that Allie's hand in her face. The ball splashed in and buzzer sounded. Emma's teammates quickly ran towards her, cheering at their victory.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm so proud of you!" Regina beamed before hugging Emma.

Emma hugged her back, "Thank you, I'm so tired, I need to shower."

"That is very true," Regina laughed.

Emma stuck her tongue out before going upstairs to shower. Regina sighed, she started filming tomorrow and didn't know how to tell the blonde. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Henry came down the stairs, "Mom, do we have anymore donuts?"

"Yes but you aren't to touch them, it's nearly 10:30 Henry, you should be in bed," Regina stated.

"But mom, I wanted to talk to Emma," he said.

"You can...tomorrow, goodnight my prince," she kissed his cheek before walking upstairs.

Emma stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself, and walked into Regina's room. The brunette was knocked out, Emma yawned, pulled on her underwear and collapsed on the bed. Neither of them saw the eight year old sneak past the door with two chocolate glazed donuts.

* * *

"Put me down Swan," Regina laughed and Emma spun her around. Emma stopped spinning and held her before giving her a deep kiss. Her, Emma, and Henry were having a day at the beach before Regina went to set later that night.

Emma laughed and scooped Henry up before tossing him in the water. Paparazzi snapped a few picture of this "Family Outting". Emma didn't expect Regina to come up behind her and push her further into the water. With wet hair and wet clothes, the three were having fun. Regina hadn't smiled this hard in a long time, with Emma she laughed and felt loved.

"I want some ice cream," Henry stated.

"Me too kid," Emma said, "Let's go get ice cream."

 **XXXXX**

"So what time do you go to set?" Emma asked as they got back in her Jeep.

"6, I should be done by 10 though, we aren't doing much, just continuing the scene from the finale," Regina said before licking her ice cream.

"Oh ok, well Henry and I have stuff to do," Emma chuckled.

"Like what?" TV's favorite villain raised an eyebrow.

"Prepare stuff for your bday," Henry smiled, "Hey Emma we-", he froze when his ice cream found its way to Emma's leather seats in the back.

"What's wrong kid?" Emma asked.

The eight year old allowed his lip to quiver and his eyes to water, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Emma sighed and pulled over, "What happened?"

"Ice cream..." He trailed off before fully breaking out into tears.

Emma got out of car, Regina stayed silent, she prayed the blonde wasn't too upset. Emma examined the back seat, "Woah kid, relax, it's just a car."

"But I ruined it," Henry sobbed.

"No, you didn't. It's a material Henry, look," she grabbed a wipe from the glove compartment and wiped the ice cream up, "See, it's ok. Wipe your tears, I'm not mad. Material things can always be replaced little Prince, it's no big deal."

He smiled, "You sure?"

"Positive, just be careful next time because I don't want anything to take away from the time we have together, ok?" Emma smiled.

"Ok," Henry beamed.

Emma got back in the driver's seat, she noticed Regina was giving her a goofy grin, "What?"

"Nicely handled," Regina stated.

"It's just a car Regina, now if it were my shoes, that's a different story," the basketball player chuckled.

Regina laughed, "I assure you, I understand. I'm starving."

"Lunch?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Henry said.

 **XXXXX**

Chocolate eyes studied the trio having lunch, the man clenched his jaw. He looked to his PI, "Keep following them, keep me updated." He took one last glare before leaving.

* * *

 **Wednesday, July 15, 2015**

"Ok, were almost done," Emma said.

"You think she's gonna like it?" Henry asked.

"Yeah she should, it's her birthday cake," Emma shrugged.

"True, what about this mess?" He asked.

Emma looked around at all the flour, icing, and the 6 cracked eggs that Henry broke. She knew Regina would be up soon and then they'd be in trouble, "I have an idea, when I say StoryBrooke...run to the car. Now, go get dressed for camp."

"Ok...Emma?" He asked.

"Yeah kid?" She looked towards him.

"Can I...hang with you today? I kinda want to stay with you," he said.

"I'll see what I can do, most likely it's a yes but mommy can't know that," she smirked.

"Cool!" He ran to get dressed.

Regina woke up feeling well rested, it was her 29th birthday, she hated her birthday it reminded her that she was getting older and still had nothing to show for her acting. Her mother had two Oscars by the time she was 30. A smile appeared on the brunette's face when she saw a bouquet of her favorite flowers and little purple box, she reached over and grabbed the box.

From: Henry D. Mills

To: Queen Mommy

Regina chuckled and opened the box, it was a gold necklace with a grown pendent hanging from it. She let a tear slip, "My little prince..." She smiled and put the necklace on.

Henry knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course sweetie," Regina said.

Henry opened the door and walked in his mother's room, "Happy Birthday mom."

"Thank you, I love my necklace," she smiled.

"Welcome, I saved a lot of money for it," he stated.

Her eyes went wide, "You bought this with your own money?"

"Yes, Emma took me to get it, grandma gave me a lot of Christmas money, remember?" He smirked.

"I do," she ran her fingers through his hair, "You are growing up huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged and hopped off the bed before exiting the room.

Regina sighed happily before getting out of bed and getting dressed for the day. She had to be at set in an hour and a half.

Emma heard heels clicking down the stairs, she whipped her head to Henry, "Kid get ready."

Henry nodded stood by the front door, Regina came downstairs in her favorite blue dress, "Good morning Swan," she said to the blonde sitting on the couch.

Emma smiled and walked over to her, "Good Morning my Queen, happy birthday."

Regina gave a small smile, "Thank you. I usually don't like my birthday but you and my prince have me a tad bit excited."

"Good," Emma kissed her deeply.

"Ewwww yuck, come on guys!" Henry yelled.

The two pulled away laughing, "Sorry kid," Emma said, "Well kid lets go."

"Wait, don't you want breakfast first?" Regina asked before stepping in the kitchen, she nearly shit a brick when she saw the mess in the kitchen, "What the hell?"

"StoryBrooke, StoryBrooke, STORYBROOKE!" Emma yelled as she pushed Henry out the door.

"SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **XXXXX**

Regina stepped out of her truck with a smile on her face, even though she had to clean up the mess in her kitchen, she was having a pretty good birthday so far.

"Good morning beautiful," Belle smiled, "Happy Birthday."

"Hi, we're in for a long day, 12 hours," Regina sighed.

"That is true but tonight we are going to hit the club and get drunk," Belle smirked.

"Oh no no no, none of that, I have a big tall blonde with a temper to worry about now, remember?" Regina said.

"Oh wow, look who's scared of Emma, well fine, I'll ask her if it's ok," Belle said, "Since you need permission and all."

Regina scoffed, "I do not need permission to go out, I just don't know what she has planned. Don't want to be disrespectful."

"True enough, I'm still asking though, you're glowing by the way," Belle teased.

"Thank you, I'm happy," Regina stated.

"Good, I'm happy for you," Belle stated.

Regina walked into her trailer, "Oh my god!" Her eyes went wide.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Please review, I love knowing your thoughts. White Knight will be up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I love you all so much. I'm working on this new story idea and yes it will have G!P Regina so don't even ask lol.**

Chapter 17

Regina's dressing room was filled with gifts and flowers from her fans, "Oh wow," she said as she looked around.

"This is amazing, just beautiful," Belle smiled, she spotted a big box in the corner, "What's this?" She walked over to it.

"I don't know, it wasn't there yesterday," Regina said confused.

"It's from Emma," Belle smiled.

Tink knocked on the door before entering with Ariel, "Hello there birthday girl."

"Hi, hello Ariel," Regina said.

"Hi, happy birthday," Ariel said, "What's in the box?"

"Let's open it and see," Regina shrugged and opened the box. There was a receipt on top, "Emma...what the hell? Belle look at this!"

Belle snatched the receipt and looked at it, "This stuff is from Milan, Emma paid over a million dollars on this stuff?"

"I guess so," Regina looked through the box, "Oh this skirt is so cute."

Belle pulled out three pair of shoes, "Jimmy Choo, Chanel and Louboutins. She went all out for your birthday."

Ariel rolled her eyes with jealousy, "You're wasting the saviors money."

"They're gifts, it's not like I asked her to buy me all this stuff," Regina scoffed while holding up a very nice silk blouse.

"Lucky bitch," Ariel muttered before leaving the dressing room.

"So, how are you and the Savior?" Belle asked with a wink.

"We are fine, why do you ask?" Regina questioned.

"Oh come on, you're glowing, not a happy glow but sexy glow...I know you guys had sex just tell me," Belle said.

"Why tell you something you already know?" Regina chuckled.

"Two words to describe it maybe?" Belle questioned.

"Blonde pubes," Regina smirked.

Her and Belle bursted into laughter, "Eh I don't know, not all of them blonde,"

Emma said frightening the two actress.

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin, "Emma...hi," she cleared her throat. She turned a shade of deep red, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Henry and I had a few errands to run so we figured we'd pay you a visit," Emma said just as Henry entered the trailer.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Young man why aren't you at camp?"

"I decided he didn't have to go today," Emma shrugged.

"You did what?!" Regina snapped.

Belle cleared her throat, "Come on Henry, let's go steal some donuts from the breakfast cart." She grabbed the boy's hand and lead him out the trailer.

"Emma, you can't just take him out of camp," Regina said.

"Babe, I know but he really wanted to spend the day with me, it won't happen again," she stepped closer to the brunette and grabbed her waist, "I promise."

Regina refused to look into the blondes eyes, she knew she'd give into them, "It better not."

Emma grabbed her chin gently, "Look at me," angry chocolate eyes glared at her, "Put a smile on that face," she sang.

Regina couldn't help smile, "I hate you."

"You do not," Emma said as she leaned her forehead on her lovers, "Happy Birthday, do you like your gifts?"

"Yes, although I think it's too much, you've spent way too much money on me Emma," Regina said.

"I'll spend any amount on you, it's no big deal, I wanted my queen to have a good birthday," Emma said, "You've been so hurt...I just wanted to make you smile."

"I know...I'm happy...with you and Henry, no more fancy gifts," Regina said.

"I'm not making any promises," Emma smirked.

Regina smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more," Emma said as she smiled into a kiss with Regina.

 **XXXXX**

"So Emma, I was hoping to take Regina out tonight, ya know hit a few clubs," Belle stated, "Would that be...cool...with you?"

Emma chuckled, "You sound nervous."

"Well I am, is it cool or not?" Belle snapped.

"It's fine, go out, have fun. Just make sure there's a designated driver for the night," Emma said.

"Whatever you say daddy," Ariel smirked.

Emma bit the inside of her jaw before chuckling, "Very funny, I didn't know you were going."

"She's not," Regina stated.

"Why not R? Aren't we friends?" Ariel asked.

"Of course not," Regina said.

Ariel faked a pout, "Hmm good to know, in that case, you better keep a close eye on Emma," she leaned to Regina's ear, "Or else somebody will take her," she whispered.

Regina looked at Emma, who was talking to Belle and Tink, with worried eyes. She swallowed before replying back, "Good luck with that dear."

"So guys I'm throwing Regina a birthday party and I expect you all to be there," Emma said as she leaned against her truck.

"You are?" The brunette questioned.

"Yup, my penthouse, it'll be fun," Emma smirked.

"We'll be there," Belle said.

"Good because I'm DJing," Emma chuckled.

"You're a DJ?" Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did it to make money in college, I'm pretty good at it," Emma said.

"Ok, well I'll definitely have to be there to see that," Belle laughed.

"Whatever," she grabbed Regina's waist, "Henry and I have some errands to run, see you later?"

"Of course, take care of him and lay off the sugar," Regina said sternly.

"Yes, your majesty," the blonde smiled into a kiss with the queen.

Henry was in the car covering his eyes, Belle and Tink were watching with goofy grins on their faces while Ariel glared from afar. Emma's hands made their way to Regina's ass as the brunette sucked her lip, "Alright, ok you two, that's enough, save it for later," Belle interrupted.

Emma wiped her mouth clean of lipstick and chuckled, "Uh...I'm just gonna go."

Regina blushed and nodded, "Bye Swan."

Emma blushed before getting into her truck.

 **XXXXX**

"Mmm oh god Emma," Regina moaned while gripped the blonde locks that we're currently between her legs.

Emma swirled her tongue inside of the birthday girl who was suppose to be getting dressed to go out with her friends.

"Emma," the brunette whined, "I need to get ready."

The blonde didn't respond she simply latched her lips on her lover's clit, she felt Regina quake when she sucked hard. She couldn't control herself, the basketball player was making her feel so good. She didn't even know how this happened, one minute she's looking through her closet and the next she was on the bed moaning Emma's name.

"Oh fuck!" Regina screamed as she came.

Luckily, Henry was with Ruby, they went to go pick up the pizza that Emma ordered. Ruby knew what Emma was up to so she went along with it...this time.

"Now...you can get dressed," Emma said before licking her lips.

"I have 3 text from Belle, she said she's on her way," Regina stated as she looked at her phone, "Ugh you so owe me for making me fall behind schedule."

"Gina, you had a long day at work, I just wanted to make you feel good," Emma said.

"Well you succeeded, I'm only upset because we can't continue," Regina huffed out, "Saturday, my friends Mulan and Aurora are having a birthday party for their son Jay, you have to go with me. You'll like it, it's a 3 on 3 basketball tournament party."

"Hey, I had one of those when I was like 14," Emma chuckled, "Ok, I'm down."

* * *

There was a knock on Robin's office door, he sighed, "Come in."

Daniel Hunter walked into the office with a frown on his face, "Long time no see Robin."

Robin nearly fainted, "Daniel? What are you doing here?!"

"I came here because you clearly have forgotten our agreement," Daniel said.

"No, I haven't, it's just you're suppose to be dead, dead people don't just reappear," Robin stated.

"I had no choice! You were suppose to take care of them, now I'm hearing you're divorced and she's in a whole new relationship, that wasn't the plan," he said.

"It's not fair that I have to feel guilty, you should've manned up and took care of your responsibilities!" Robin yelled.

"Dude, how could I? You're the one with the rich, perfect, and stable family, I had nothing. I couldn't support a family, I thought you were helping me," he said.

"I was! It's not easy looking at my supposed to be son and seeing you, knowing you were really alive, watching her hurt, I had to suck it all up and just take care of them. You're my best friend, act like it!" Robin sighed, "Look man, I love Regina, it's her birthday, don't come back into her life and freak her out."

"I want to be a father to my son, I have the money now, I can move them to Maine with me," Daniel stated.

"Regina is going to stop working for you, she won't leave Emma and she damn sure won't be caught dead in Maine, just leave Daniel," Robin instructed.

"No, I want Regina and Henry, I won't stop until I make this right," he said before storming out.

 **XXXXX**

"So let me get this straight dear, you faked your death because you were too chicken to man up and take care of your son?" Cora asked Daniel as he sat in her study.

"Mrs. Mills it's not like that, Robin is a better man than me, he's a better fit. I thought Regina and Henry deserved better," he stated.

"They do, that's why I'm not going to help you get her back," she sighed.

"Why not?!" He stood up.

"Because Robin is what she needs, not you. You're a coward," Cora scoffed.

"Well I don't need your help you know," Daniel lied.

"If you didn't need my help then you wouldn't be here. Daniel sweetheart, go back to where you came from," Cora instructed.

"Cora...I need her, please, help me. I have a good job, a nice home, I'm exactly where I want to be in life, except with her and Henry," he pleaded.

"Fine, I'll help you, maybe you won't cheat on her like that idiot Hood did. But...not now, she's not ready yet. Wait a month or two, then you can come back into her life and I'll be there to help," she smirked.

He grinned, "Ok, I can wait, yeah," he sighed, "Cool, I've been waiting for 8 years, what's two more months?...but wait, what about Emma?"

"The Savior will not be a problem, she won't be around long. My daughter will come to her senses and see that she needs someone better," Cora stated.

 **Daniel's back...any thoughts?! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY. This chapter is going to about Mulan's son's party, next chapter will be about Regina's.**

Chapter 18

Saturday, July 18, 2015

*bling*...*bling*

Emma groaned as she heard her cell phone alert, she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Regina was laying on her chest with her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist tight.

*bling*

Emma reached over and checked her phone, her eyes immediately went wide. Ariel had sent her many pictures of herself...very revealing pictures might I add. Emma felt Regina stir, she quickly tried to get rid of the pictures but Ariel kept sending them.

"Swan, who the hell is blowing up your phone?" Regina asked with annoyance deep within her sleepy voice.

"It's nobody babe, uh I gotta run an errand," Emma said as she wiggle from under Regina.

The brunette yawned and nodded, "Yeah yeah."

The blonde chuckled, "I'll be back soon."

 **XXXXX**

Ariel opened her door with a bright smile on her face, she wore a purple crop top and a green skirt with red heels.

"Oh, so you _do_ own clothes," Emma teased.

The redhead smirked, "Well, I could take them off if you'd like."

"No, please don't. We need to talk," Emma said as she stepped inside of the apartment.

"Well make it quick, I'm having lunch with my mother soon," Ariel said.

"Does your mother know what you sent to my phone 30 minutes ago?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ariel chuckled, "Where do you think I got it from? The Apple does fall far from the tree."

Emma frowned, "Bad relationship with mommy?"

"Yes, very. Daddy was always my favorite, he'd kill me if he knew what I sent to your phone. Anyway...what's up?" Ariel asked as she leaned against her door.

"The pictures...they have to stop. The flirting with me has to stop, it ALL has to stop," Emma said sternly.

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?" The blonde nodded, "Oh please Swan, you just wanted to see me."

"No, I just thought this would be more effective. I really need you to cut it out, I don't want to hurt Regina and plus, you and I are suppose to be friends. Friends don't send nudes to friends," Emma sighed.

Ariel sighed, "Fine Swan. You can have it your way."

Emma studied her closely, she saw hurt in her eyes, "Ariel...do you like me?"

She scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous."

Emma chuckled, "You totally like me. It's not about sex is it? You want me..."

The actress shook her head, "Well it doesn't matter now, does it? Just know that I'll stop flirting and stuff."

"Well...good. I'll see you later?" Emma asked.

"At Regina's party? I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ariel smirked.

"Don't come if you're not going to behave," Emma said as she walked to the door.

Ariel opened it, "Yeah yeah. I'm surprised Regina let you out the house, does she even know you're here?"

"No. We have this thing called trust, I don't have to tell her my every move," Emma stuck her tongue out.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth before I make you put it somewhere...useful," Ariel smirked.

Emma groaned and left the apartment. Ariel just laughed and closed her door.

* * *

Emma walked back into Regina's house surprised to find her mother and her sister Katherine in the kitchen, "Well well, what do we have here?"

"Hi sis," Kat smiled and hugged her sister. Emma hugged back and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you," Emma admitted.

"I missed you more, oh uh Elsa is upstairs with her boyfriend, please be nice to him, he's very sweet," Katherine warned.

"I'll be the judge of that," Emma said as she stood behind Regina who was leaning on the island with a coffee mug in her hand.

Kat rolled her eyes at her sister's statement, Elsa came into the kitchen with very little shorts on and a crop top.

"And where the hell are you going with those shorts on?" Emma asked.

"Why hello Emma, nice to see you too," Elsa scoffed, "We are going to lunch with mother."

"Not with those shorts on I hope," Emma stated.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I'm 21 Emma, not 12."

"I think you should change," Emma said.

Katherine butted in, "Emma please don't start this today. We flew all the way out here to see you and Regina and have fun at her party tonight. She doesn't need a lecture about shorts."

"She won't get a lecture if she takes them off, I'm not going to have my little sister walking around LA, dressed like that," Emma stated, "Go change."

Elsa whipped her head towards her mother, "Mom, do you think I should change?"

"Well dear, they are a little short," Sarah sighed.

Elsa let out a groan of frustration, "You always do this! Emma gets her way with everything and I can't even wear a pair of shorts?!"

"I don't get my way with everything!" Emma confirmed.

"You kinda do Em, you're spoiled," Kat said.

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

The three blondes all broke out into an argument that none of them would win. Regina chuckled and looked at Sarah, "How do you deal with this?"

"I don't dear, I simply tune them out," she chuckled.

A handsome young man enters the kitchen and clears his throat, "Is everyone ready to go?"

The girls immediately stop arguing, Elsa blushes at her boyfriend, "Emma...this is Hans, my boyfriend."

Emma folded her arms over her chest, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm a big fan-"

"Not interested in you kissing my ass, just take care of my sister. If you hurt her, I will personally cut you into a million pieces," Emma dead panned.

Hans gulped, "Understood."

"Good, you all have a lovely day, I'm going to shower," Emma said as she brushed past him.

 **XXXXX**

"You are unbearable," Regina stated as they drove to Mulan and Aurora's house.

"I'm just very protective of my sisters, they mean so much to me," Emma said.

"I know that but geez lighten up. Elsa told me about how you said she couldn't drink at my party tonight, why not?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I just don't want her to get hurt or do something she'll regret," Emma confirmed.

"Hmm, understandable," Regina hummed before turning and looking at Henry in the back seat, "You ok?"

The boy had his headphones in, he simply nodded.

"What have you turned my son into?" She questioned.

"I simply put music on his phone," Emma chuckled.

"Mmhm, well I'm sure Robin is going to be here, so please behave," Regina said, "We've all been friends for years so I highly doubt he won't be in attendance."

"I'll behave...if he behaves," Emma confirmed.

* * *

"Hi girlie!" Aurora exclaimed as she hugged Regina.

"Hi dear, it's been awhile, how are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm great, who is this gorgeous woman standing next to you?" Aurora asked.

Regina blushed, "Emma this is my dear friend Aurora."

"Hi, nice to meet, your house is lovely," Emma smiled.

"Thank you, everyone is out back. There's a game going on now, Graham said you would be on his team," Aurora stated.

"Yup," Emma tapped her gym bag, "Me, Graham and Henry are going to win this 3 on 3 tournament."

"Confident, I like that," she smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Graham!" Mulan called out to the man before he entered the bedroom.

He paused, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Uh you know how much we love you and how much we appreciate you for letting us use your...you know, to make Jay," Mulan started.

"Spit it out," Graham nudged her.

"We were wondering if you would give us some more," Mulan said nervously.

"That's all? Oh, of course, if you guys want another baby, I'll be happy to help again," he smiled.

She hugged him before walking off. Graham let out a shaky sigh, _Fuck I'm screwed._

* * *

Robin Hood smiled as he walked into the house, "Hello everyone."

"What's up?" Mulan asked.

"Eh I'm alright," he said as he spotted Regina cleaning Emma's face with alcohol. He leaned on the wall and watched them carefully.

"Hold still Emma," Regina demanded.

"Babe, I'm fine, it's just a little cut," Emma stated.

Regina looked at her with concern, "If you're sure then I'll leave it alone, just please be careful."

Emma leaned her forehead against her lover's, "I will be," she leaned in and kissed the brunette passionately before leaving to continue playing.

Robin scoffed to Regina, "Geez Regina let her breathe."

Ariel had just got there herself and seen the whole scene unfold, she scoffed, "Mind your business Hood."

Robin looked at her confused, "What's wrong with you? You're usually...nicer. More flirty with me."

"Sorry but I want to flirt with a _real_ man, cheating ass bitch," she said with disgust on her face before walking away.

Robin rolled his eyes, Regina snickered, "What's so funny?"

"You. Robin I actually need to talk to you about something," she said stepping to the corner of the living room.

He followed her, "What's going on?"

"Well-" Emma cut her off by walking pass and quickly kissing her before going to the front door, "Where are you going Swan?"

"Going to get my team," she said.

"Your team? I thought you were on Henry's team, my team is playing you in the championship," Robin question.

"Thought wrong," Emma muttered as she opened the door. Skylar Diggins and Elena Delle Donne walked through the door.

Robin's eyes widen as he looked at them, "Swan you can't do this, you'll automatically win."

"Stop whining, the rules are I can have whoever I want on my team," she shrugged and walked away.

Robin watched Regina hug the two professional basketball players, "This is bullshit," he muttered.

"Relax Robin, it's a simply 3 on 3 tournament for a kid's birthday, it's not the NBA finals," Regina stated.

"Yeah I guess, so what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Our insurance policy, I want to take your name off of it, separate it. If anything were to happen to me, I don't want you making my medical decisions," she informed.

"What? Regina no, that's not fair. Who is going to make mine?" He asked.

"Marian, I assume," she said.

"No," he lowered his voice, "I don't really trust her with that kind of stuff."

"Oh the mistress isn't trustworthy?!" She chuckled, "What a surprise. Maybe if you had a wife, you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Regina, don't do this," he said, "Let's just keep it the way it is."

"And have you decide if my plug should be pulled?! Ha, no I don't think so," Regina said.

"So who's going to do it? The Savior? Regina come on, you can't be serious," he scoffed.

"No, not her. My brother or sister most likely," she said.

He laughed, "They don't care about you! Your brother is a vet who is crazy and your sister is even crazier! You're better off with me making the decision."

His words hurt, he was always bagging on her family. She sucked it up all the time but this time was different. She didn't know what came over her but she felt her eyes watering, he was right.

"Regina...I didn't mean to make you cry, I-" he stepped closer and sighed, "I'm sorry."

She wiped her tears, "It's fine. They may be crazy but at least I can trust them, to an extent."

Emma walked in the living room, her eyebrows furrowed, "Regina...What's wrong?"

The brunette quickly wiped her tears, she knew if the blonde saw her crying she would be upset and want to kill Robin. She used her acting skills, "Nothing dear, everything is alright. We were just talking about the insurance policy."

The blonde wasn't buying it, "Regina I can tell when you're lying. You were crying, why?" She glared at Robin.

"Emma it's nothing," she tried again.

Emma could smell Robin's guilt, she turned towards him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing-" Emma shoved him into a wall.

He was about to push her back but instead he sighed and thought about all the children that were just outside. He turned to his ex-wife, "You know what, I made her cry, I'm sorry though. I didn't mean to. Regina just...just think about what I said." And with that he went back outside.

"What happened to behaving?" Regina asked.

The blonde ignored her and walked back outside as well.

 **Why is Graham screwed? What's up with Emma? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **I want to make something clear, the purpose of this story to show that people can have healthy relationships and friendships. People go through stuff everyday and if you have a great team, then you can't lose. This chapter actually has some personal truth to it. I talked my friend out of killing herself. TRIGGER WARNING for some. Please let** **me know what you think.**

Chapter 19

Regina, Aurora, Belle and Ariel sat the island in the kitchen. Regina smirked as she watched her lover beat her ex-husband in basketball, "So Aurora, how are you and Mulan?"

The auburn haired beauty sighed as sigh that made her friends look at her with worry, "We are alright, I suppose."

"You suppose? Oh do tell," Belle said.

"She's been lying to me," Aurora said slowly.

"How are you so sure?" Regina asked.

"Regina come on, I know when my wife is lying to me. She's hiding something, I don't know what, I don't know why, I just know it's happening," she said.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Regina asked.

"Yes, she says it's nothing. I hate that I love her this much, even if it is something, I'll deal with it," she said truthfully.

"That's all you can do, whatever it is, we'll find out," Belle said.

"Do you want me to ask her what the hell her problem is?" Ariel asked.

"No, that will let her know that I know something's up," Aurora sighed.

Regina pondered for a while as she continued to watch the game, she observed as Emma stepped back and shot a three in Robin's face. Emma then earned some dap from Mulan, the brunette smirked and turned back to her friends, "Have Emma talk to her," she said.

"What? Really? You think it would work?" Aurora asked with worry.

"Yeah, Emma's a pretty good talker," Ariel stated.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Even though I hate to agree with her, I agree with her. I'll tell Emma-"

"Tell Emma what?" Emma asked as she walked up to them while chugging a bottle of water.

"I need a favor," Regina said. Belle, Aurora and Ariel eyed the blonde, praying she'd agree to talk to Mulan.

Emma wrapped her sweaty arms around Regina's waist as she stood behind her, "What's up?"

"I need you to speak to Mulan for me, see where her head is at," Regina said.

"Anything for you baby," she said before kissing the side of Regina's head.

"So I take you're not angry with me anymore about the Robin thing?" Regina asked.

"Nope, I just beat the hell out of him in basketball, we're even," the blonde shrugged before walking off.

"I'm jealous, so jealous. You've been blessed with an angel," Aurora stated.

"She's nightmare dressed like a daydream," Ariel rolled her eyes.

Aurora chuckled before grabbing Mulan's arm as she walked past, "Hi."

"Hey wifey," she wrapped her arm around her, "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm great, I'm going to shower so I can get ready for Regina's party," Mulan said.

"I wasn't aware you were attending, we are going to have at least 20 kids spending the night at our house tonight and you want to go out?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, I _need_ to go out. Relax, Ariel can help you watch the kids, right?" Mulan looked at Ariel.

"Uh yeah, sure," Ariel gave a tight smile.

"See, works out perfectly," Mulan smiled before walking off.

Aurora sighed, "Just great."

* * *

 _ **Saucin', saucin', I'm saucin' on you**_

 _ **I'm swaggin', I'm swaggin', I'm swaggin' oh ooh**_

 _ **I'm ballin', I'm ballin', Iverson on you  
Watch out, watch out, watch out, yeah  
That's my shot, that's my shot, that's my shot yeah  
Spendin', I'm spendin' all my fuckin' pay**_

Regina's party was in full effect, Emma had truly hooked it up for her. There were bottles on bottles, a game of pool was currently going on, hookah was being smoked. Emma was even nice enough to let people smoke their own...illegal substances in her penthouse. It was overall a great vibe going around the party.

Graham was in the bathroom snorting his second line a cocaine when Killian walked in on him, "Woah sorry mate...are you alright?"

"I'm great bro, want some?" Graham asked before sniffling.

"Uh no mate, I'm quite fine without it," he said as he left out the door.

 **XXXXX**

A drunken Regina was currently in the middle of the floor dancing with Katherine, they'd become rather close in the last month. Belle was in the corner letting Ruby attack her neck with kisses, as much as she didn't want to fall for a girl like Ruby -lack of commitment and full of bad decisions- she couldn't help giving in to her the woman's charm. Lily walked into Emma's penthouse with good intentions, she walked over to Ruby and tapped her shoulder.

Ruby pulled away from Belle, "Dude you're actually here," she hugged her.

"I told you I was in town. Do you think she'll be mad that I'm here?" Lily asked.

"No, I hope not," Ruby said.

Emma watched the whole scene from across the room, she still DJing the party but she was being observant as well. She shook her head at the fact the Lily was there. She smiled when she saw her good friend August walk through the door, she took her Beats off and walked over to the door, "Auggie!"

"Em! Give me a hug," he smiled.

Emma hugged him, "I'm so happy you're here, it's been way too long."

"Yeah I know, I'm in town for a few days so when I heard you were throwing a party, I couldn't help but visit," he stated.

"I'm so happy you did," she smiled.

"So how's life? Heard you have a girl," he winked as she crossed his arms over his chest.

"A girl?" She asked. She hadn't really have it thought, was Regina her girl? They didn't establish that yet but Emma didn't care, "Yeah, I've got a girl," she said.

"Well...where is she?" He asked as Emma was automatically suppose to introduce them.

Emma looked around for the beautiful brunette, "Yo Regina!"

The actress paused her actions and made her way to the door, "Yes baby?"

"August this my girl, Regina," the blonde smiled proudly. Regina's eyes went wide at the newly found title, she smiled just as proud as the blonde.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," she said as she wrapped her arm around the blondes waist, "That's all you needed?" She asked her...girlfriend. Wow, Regina Mills has a girlfriend.

"Yeah, that's all," Emma kissed her forehead, before letting the brunette walk off.

"She's beautiful," August stated.

"Thank you," she nodded.

Regina walked over to Emma's laptop, she must admit, when the blonde said she could DJ, she didn't expect her to have turntables, mixers, sound machines, the whole yard. She was about to touch a button on the sound machine when Lily interrupted her, "Wait, don't touch that!"

"Why not?" The brunette lifted her eyebrow.

"Emma hates when you mess with her DJing stuff. Nearly cut my hand off," Lily chuckled.

"Well I'm not you," Regina shrugged before touching the laptop and scrolling through songs to play.

Lily smirked when she saw Emma walking back over, she knew the blonde would be angry. Emma walked behind Regina, "What are you doing babe?"

"Trying to play this song," Regina stated.

Lily's mouth dropped when she saw the blonde wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and rest her chin on her shoulder. Emma wasn't upset? Why the hell not?

"Ok, so here's what you do, click and drag it," Emma instructed as she pointed to the screen. She didn't mind teaching Regina how to DJ, it was actually turning her on while watching her.

Regina smirked and winked at a jealous Lily, she followed her girlfriend's instructions carefully though. She had to force herself to sober up for a while, especially since Emma wasn't drunk at all, she want to embarrass the blonde.

Lily just watched them, she couldn't help but wonder what Regina had that she didn't. She felt her heart clench when she saw Emma laugh and pull Regina closer, she wrapped her strong arms around the petite waist tighter. They loved each other genuinely and there was nothing that could stop that. She didn't want Emma back per say but she did wish she had somebody to look at her the way Emma looked at Regina. She sighed and stormed out of the penthouse.

Emma placed a lingering kiss on Regina's neck, she so happy in this moment with her, she didn't want to let the actress go. Ever. "Baby?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" Regina questioned.

"I love you," she stated.

"I love you too Emma," Regina blushed.

"Good, do you think you can hold down the fort while I go talk to Mulan?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I got this," she chuckled.

 **XXXXX**

"What's up?" Emma asked Mulan as she opened the sliding balcony door.

"Nothing, just thinking," Mulan said.

"About?" Emma asked.

"I...I think I got married too soon Emma," Mulan answered.

"Well, why do you think that?" The basketball player was curious.

"I'm here, at this party, having a great time, I miss this."

"Don't let temporary feelings cloud your judgement, they aren't worth it."

"Emma, no, it's more than a temporary feeling. I love my wife, I swear I do but everything is happening too fast. We have a wonderful son who I love but I can never look at him as mine," she admitted, "He doesn't have any part of me, he's Graham's and Aurora's in my eyes. Sure Graham did a great thing by giving us his sperm but...I want my own kid."

"Then tell Aurora that, I'm sure she'll understand," Emma said.

"I can't. She already had me ask Graham for more, she wants them to look alike and all that," Mulan said.

"Let me ask you a question, you have to answer honestly, ok?" Emma asked.

"Ok," she confirmed.

"Is there anybody else that you want? Now, I'm only asking this because usually other people can make you see the flaws in yourself and in your relationship," Emma said.

"No...well...No. No, there's no one else," Mulan said.

"You don't sound too sure about that," Emma said.

"Women are always after me, ya know?" She asked.

"Oh trust me I know, I can barely go running without being stopped but honestly, I'd do anything to be in your position. Married, with a kid," Emma stated.

"Really? To Regina?" Mulan asked.

"Yes. Just me, her and Henry, that's the dream," Emma smiled, "She'd never marry me though."

"Why do you think that?" Mulan asked.

"I'm not good enough for her and I know it, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you leave this party, go home and watch a movie with your wife. Don't have sex with her, please, it'll make things worse. You need to really just spend time with her, laugh, hug and cry if you have to. It'll help you see that the reason you married her still has purpose," Emma said.

"I'm going to do that, I love her so much. I'll talk to her about having a child," she confirmed.

"Good. Any problem can be fixed, just make sure _you're_ the one doing the fixing," Emma reminded.

"I will. Emma we need to hang out more, I don't have many friends and you seem like a good one to have," Mulan admitted.

"I agree, I'll text you and see if we can hang out sometime next weekend when I'm not as busy," Emma said.

* * *

Jefferson walked through the door with a tired look on his face, he had just got off work but he wanted to attend his little sister's birthday party.

"What are you doing here?" Regina smiled as she hugged her brother.

"Came to see what the excitement was about, nice party you got going on here," he stated.

"Thank you, Emma did all of this. Decided I deserved some down time," she smiled.

"I agree, Zelena didn't come?" He asked.

"Nope, Emma's sisters are here though, would you like to meet them?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, why not?" He draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Elsa, Katherine, this is my brother Jefferson," Regina introduced.

"Hey," they said collectively.

Everything was going well, it was nearly 3 in the morning now. Emma was getting ready to walk to the kitchen to speak to Jefferson when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Swan! You've got to hurry, Graham in on the ledge of the balcony, I think he's going to jump!" Killian yelled.

"WHAT?!" Emma rushed outside, "Dude what the hell!?"

"I'm screwed Emma, I'm so screwed," he stated. He was sitting on the railing as if they weren't on the 25th floor of Emma's building.

"Graham, we can and will fix this. Just talk to me," she tried.

"No, you don't understand. You'll just judge me, I'm addicted Emma," he said. Emma didn't know what he was talking about. He was clearly high as ever, his blood was rushing, he seriously considered jumping.

Regina was alerted and made her way to the doors leading outside, "What's going on? Are you crazy!?"

"Regina, go back inside. Get everyone back in, I got this," Emma instructed.

"What? No! What the fuck is going on?" Regina asked again.

"I'm going to jump Emma!" He yelled, he began to stand up on the slippery railing.

"Wait dude, I'm coming too," she said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Emma ignored them, she took a deep breath and climbed on the railing with him, "I'm here with you bro, I just lost my best friend, I don't want to lose another."

"Katherine was freaking out, Elsa was in tears, they were terrified. Regina couldn't watch this, she began to have an anxiety attack.

"Dude, I just want to talk before we do this," Emma said.

"We can talk if everyone leaves," Graham said slowly.

Emma nodded, she didn't turn her head, she was too afraid she'd fall, so she yelled to the people behind her, "EVERYONE GO BACK INSIDE!"

Jefferson and Killed helped the cause and made sure everyone was back inside the penthouse, they closed and locked the doors. Regina's eyesight was getting blurry, she was going to faint, she was scared for Emma's life, she couldn't deal with this, "I-I can't breathe," she stated.

Belle rushed over to her friend with water, "Relax Regina, drink this, they'll be fine. Emma will fix this."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Please review, the more you review, the quicker I update.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews! As for the SQ baby request...I don't know yet, it will happen but not so soon. Rememeber everything that happens, happens for a reason. It's all apart of the plan.**

Chapter 20

"Ok, so let's talk, what's going on?" Emma asked as she sat scared to death on her balcony railing overlooking Los Angeles.

"What's not going on Emma? My career is extinct, I'm single, and I'm addicted...to cocaine," Graham huffed.

"All those things can be fixed. Bro I'm here for you, you don't have to do this. You have so much to live for," Emma reminded.

He sighed, "Not really."

"You do though, you have Henry, your mom, Regina told me how close you are with your mom. What about Regina? She loves you. What about me dude? I thought we were close," Emma said.

"We are! I love you Emma, you make Regina happy and that's all I could ask for but something's missing. I feel so empty," he admitted.

"I know what that's like," she said.

"Then to top it off, Mulan and Aurora want another baby, Emma I'm so screwed, I can't give them some crack baby! I have to get clean so their baby will be perfect," he groaned, "I'm so screwed."

"No you're not, I have a plan to fix your problem. You're not addicted by the way, I've seen addicts, you're far from it. Just relax, breathe, I'm here for you. Do you trust me?" She asked.

He looked at her, "Yes."

"Then let's get down and let me help you," she suggested.

He nodded slowly before climbing back over the railing with Emma following.

 **XXXXX**

Regina hadn't said a word to Emma or Graham since they came back in the penthouse 30 minutes ago. She felt familiar strong arms wrap around her from behind, "I'm sorry," Emma mumbled.

Regina scoffed and pulled away, "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"I know babe and I'm sorry but I was trying to help," Emma stated.

"I don't care, you've could've died Emma! What if you were to slip?" She had tears in her eyes now, "Huh? Then what? What was I supposed to do? Try to live without you because I-...forget it, I'm going home," Regina wiped her tears before walking away.

Emma quickly followed, they were outside of Emma's door, "Babe wait, come here."

Regina paused, "What do you want Swan?"

"Let me take you home. Please, I don't want you driving drunk," Emma said. She had a hidden agenda of course.

"Fine," Regina said. She sobered up the moment the blonde went outside to help Graham but she didn't have to know that.

 **XXXXX**

The car ride was silent, they pulled up to Regina's house and got out of the car.

"You're not coming in," Regina said while taking out her keys.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"I don't want you to, I'm mad at you," Regina reminded.

Emma sighed and pulled her close, "I'm not ok with that, can we at least talk some more about it?"

Regina was taken back, she had never had anyone express how they didn't like her being mad at them or take control the way Emma was. She sighed before clearing her throat, "I suppose we could talk."

They walked into the house, Regina kicked off her heels before jogging up the stairs to her room. She knew the blonde would follow her even though she didn't want her to. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and began to undress.

"I wasn't thinking," Emma started while sitting on the bed, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted help him."

"I understand that but what about me and everyone else who love you. Graham doesn't even want to know what's going through my head right now, what if he was high while watching my son? I trusted him. It's a lot to take in Emma," Regina reminded.

"I know baby and I'm sorry for being selfish," Emma said while walking over to her girlfriend.

Regina sighed when she felt Emma pull her into an embrace again, she looked at her with teary eyes, "I was so scared."

Emma leaned her forehead onto Regina's, "I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"I don't know yet," she said honestly.

"Hmm ok, I'll take that for now. I love you Regina," Emma said.

Regina couldn't help but blush, "I love you too Swan."

"Let's shower together," Emma smirked.

"And what do you suppose we do in the shower?" Regina asked.

"Make up," Emma replied.

The brunette didn't respond verbally, she simply pulled away from the blonde and swayed into the bathroom. Emma bit her lip before following her into the bathroom.

Regina gasped when her back came in contact with the cool shower wall when the blonde pushed her against it, she could also feel her lover's erection against her. Emma didn't hesitated to suck on the brunette's pulse point causing her to moan loud. Emma grabbed Regina's face softly before pulling her into a kiss, they made out until air became necessary. Regina secretly enjoyed being tangled up with the blonde as the hot water surrounded them.

Emma was the first to pull away, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Regina smiled into another kiss with her.

The kiss could've lasted longer but Emma pulled away again, "Let me make love to you, the right way."

Regina nodded before kissing her girlfriend again. Emma picked Regina up and slowly slid her down on her hard shaft, Regina gasped and wrapped herself around the blonde more. Emma kissed the brunette softly while bouncing her up and down slowly. It was nothing like Regina ever felt, the passion was very evident, she could feel it in the blondes kisses.

Regina made a confused face when the blonde lifted her off of her. She watched Emma turn the water off, "Come on," the blonde mumbled.

By the time they back to Regina's room, the mood was completely changed, the air with filled with sexual tension. Regina knew the blonde was in the mood for some serious love making, so she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. She laid on the bed, watching Emma search for condoms, this reminded her that the blonde entered her in the shower without one. She liked it, it felt so good but she knew the consequences of "feeling good" so she left it alone.

Emma kissed up Regina's body when she made it back to the bed, when she met Regina's eyes she smiled, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina hated the way Emma made her blush with ease.

Emma gave a silent "you're welcome" before latching her lips to Regina's, she then reached between them and guided herself into Regina deep. The brunette let out a moan that sounded like music to Emma's ears. She began to stroke deep into Regina, it was slow and passionate, it gave Regina butterflies.

Regina gasped when Emma pulled out and slid back in slowly, allowing Regina to feel every inch of her penis. This only caused the brunette to throw her head back and let out a throaty moan, "Mmm Emma."

Emma couldn't even respond, she was too focused. Regina felt so good, Emma was trying to hold back the cum that was already begging to come out. Regina could tell the blonde was holding back, she wanted Emma's all no matter the amount of soreness she would feel in the morning.

"Stop," she said.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she stopped stroking, "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No baby it feels amazing but I can tell you're holding back. Please don't, give me everything you have and I will give you the same in return. You can trust me Emma, you said you wanted to do this right, right?" She asked.

"Right," Emma nodded, "Ok, I'll stop holding back."

"Thank you," Regina smiled, she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, "Now, show me."

Emma smirked into a kiss before continuing to stroke Regina. She went deeper this time and let out a groan, "Damn Gina, you feel so good."

"Yes Emma!" Regina moaned louder when Emma leaned down and began sucking on her nipple. The way Emma made her feel was indescribable, she blushed endlessly, the butterflies never seemed to cease and she overall felt loved. Could this be the happiness she always prayed for?

Emma picked up her pace a little, "Fuck, I'm about to cum." She groaned before stiffening and releasing into the condom.

"You're done?" Regina asked as she watched the blonde take off the condom.

"Of course not," Emma replied while tossing the condom in the garbage and putting on another one.

"Good," Regina bit her lip before pushing Emma down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

Emma smirked, she was intrigued, never seem the aggressive side of Regina Mills. She bit her lip as she watch the sexy brunette slide herself down on her penis. It was now Emma's turn to throw her head back in ecstasy. Regina was riding her so perfectly and the moans that were coming out of her mouth were heavenly.

"You're so big baby," Regina moaned.

"Don't do that," Emma warned through gritted teeth. If Regina kept up the dirty talk, she would release a monster that she wasn't ready for.

Regina smirked, "Why not Swan? Don't you like the I'm riding you?"

"Yes," Emma was really trying to calm down, she wanted to make love not fuck, there was difference. She sat up a little on her elbows, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded before throwing her head back and bouncing harder, she was about to cum all over Emma. "Okay," Emma said.

She sat up completely and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, the brunette wrapped herself around Emma. They were sitting in the middle of the bed hugging basically, it was beautiful. As much as she wanted it to be aggressive, Emma couldn't help but hold Regina tight and kiss her as she rotated her hips on her shaft.

They were kissing so sensually, Regina bit Emma's lip softly while moaning. Feeling Emma suck on her lip in return sent her over the edge, Regina's juices were splashing and oozing, the brunette was shaking as she let her orgasm take over her. Feeling Regina's walls tighten around her dick, caused the blonde to crave release. Regina's orgasm wasn't stopping, the brunette had never came so much in her life, she let out a scream as another wave rushed through her. Emma couldn't hold it anymore she released everything. It felt so good to cum together.

Regina was in heaven to be honest, Emma's strong arms around her made her feel safe and loved, she let the passion get the best of her, she placed her head in the crook of Emma's neck and let tears escape. What the hell was going on? Why was she crying during sex? She couldn't answer herself, she just knew how good she felt.

They didn't say a word, they just sat there, still intertwined. Emma didn't pull out, she just held her girlfriend. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Regina untangled herself and laid down on the bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt Emma lay next to her after taking off her condom, she turned on her side, "Hold me," she mumbled.

Emma turned on her side and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Regina felt the blondes penis on her ass, she cursed herself for getting aroused all over again. She nearly moaned when she felt Emma getting hard again, she knew the blonde could feel her wetness.

Emma wanted to continue their night but she didn't know if the brunette was too tired and plus she didn't have a condom on. She was taken by surprise when she felt Regina grab her penis and guide inside of her. Regina had never been taken from the side, she was curious. Emma kissed her shoulder while pulling her back closer. The blonde thrust slowly into the brunette, she was so tight, Emma loved it.

Regina felt Emma throb inside of her for the first time, she got the idea that the blonde liked this position. Her assumption was confirmed when she heard the softest, lightest, cutest moan ever. Emma reached around and rubbed Regina's clit slowly. They were moaning together now. Regina started pushing back onto Emma, the blonde moaned louder. The brunette's legs weren't opened that wide so it made her much tighter.

"Regina, I love you so much," Emma grunted as she thrust faster.

"I love you too," Regina moaned causing Emma to moan again and go harder.

"Say it again," Emma pleaded.

Regina raised her eyebrow, Emma enjoyed hearing that, it was so cute, "I love you too."

"Oh god," Emma moaned before releasing herself into Regina. Feeling Emma's cum weave through her made Regina cum, it felt so good. Their juices flowed together. Neither realized that they made love until the sun came up.

* * *

It was 9:02am when a loud doorbell was heard throughout the house. There was pause before it rang again and again. Regina nearly fell down the stairs trying to storm to the door, she didn't even bother looking through the peephole before slinging the door open.

"Mother?" She questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, I haven't heard from you in a while," Cora smiled while stepping into the house.

"Oh, well good morning, let me make you some coffee," Regina yawned.

"Long night dear? I heard about your little party," she mentioned.

"Yes, you have no idea how long it was," Regina said.

Cora glanced at the hickey on her daughter's neck, "I think I have an idea dear. You're glowing."

"Really?" Regina blushed.

"Yes, the only problem is that hickey, it's very unladylike," Cora reminded.

"I know, it was an accident," she lied, she knew exactly what would happen when Emma sucked her neck.

"Hmm, so is she here dear? Emma Swan," Cora said.

Regina cleared her throat, "Yes, would you like to meet her?"

"Well of course, I would love to meet the woman I can't seem to stop hearing about," Cora said.

Regina smiled a little, her mother never took interest in her happiness, "Ok well, let me go wake her."

Cora simply nodded before sipping her coffee. Regina ran upstairs, she was extremely sore and tired but she couldn't let it show. She walked into her room mad chuckled, Emma was in such a deep sleep, she was sprawled across the bed. Regina didn't want to wake her but she didn't want to her mother to have anything negative to say about the blonde. She shook Emma awake gently.

"Mm?" Emma groaned.

"Please wake up, brush your teeth and come downstairs. Please please please, my mother is here," Regina pleaded.

"Mmhm," Emma groaned but never moved.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Now Swan!" She snapped. She let out a pleased sigh when the blonde got up and stumbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 **XXXXX**

"Good morning," Emma yawned, "I'm Emma, it's an honor to meet you."

Cora shook the Savior's hand, "Likewise dear. I must say, you are an outstanding basketball player."

"Thank you, that means alot coming from an outstanding actress. Are you hungry? Would you like breakfast?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Oh no dear that won't be-"

"I insist," Emma stated.

"Well ok then. I hope you're making my daughter happy Miss Swan," Cora commented.

"I hope I am too," Emma chuckled, "You're happy right Gina?"

Regina blushed, "Yes, very happy."

Emma hugged her from behind, "That's all I could ever want. I love you."

"I love you more," Regina smiled.

Cora watched intently, she had never, EVER, seen her daughter smiling like she was now. She let a tiny corner turn up on her mouth, she liked seeing her daughter happy, it surprised her. She liked Emma Swan, she had charm. She had to tell Daniel that she couldn't help ruin Regina's happiness, especially since it has been confirmed that she was indeed happy.

"Regina dear, I was hoping you could attend a little art show with me this evening, your siblings don't want to go," Cora stated.

"Mother I would love to but I planned on spending the day with Emma," Regina reminded.

"Oh no babe, it's fine, go, have fun. I was going to pick up Henry from Mulan and Aurora's and then take him to the movies," Emma said from the stove.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, you trust me right?" Emma asked.

"Of course, I just want him to have fun," Regina stated.

"He will. Mrs. Mills if you would like, I would like to invite you to dinner sometime this week while my family is still in town," Emma stated.

"I'm sure we can work that out dear. I have a question though," Cora said.

"Ask away," Emma smiled.

"Exactly how much do you make a year?" Cora asked.

"Mother!"

"No babe, it's fine. Last year I made about $30,000,000, this year I'll be making roughly 92,500,000 and 83 cents," Emma smirked.

Cora smirked back, "A smart ass, I like that. Well I was only asking because I wanted to be sure that my grandson would be taken care of."

"He's well taken care of ma'am, I love Henry, more than I love myself," Emma said truthfully.

"Then I am more than happy to bless you into the family myself," Cora smiled.

"Seriously? Am I dreaming?" Regina asked.

"No dear you aren't. Your father seems to think I'm too hard on you and that I haven't even given Emma a chance. I'm giving her one, a big one so do not make me regret it dear," Cora said sternly.

 **Please review, let me know what you guys think. I love you all by the way. PS...I'll be updating my other stories soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! You've been lacking a little bit but it's all good. Your feedback means the most to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Emma walked into her penthouse later that morning and found it surprisingly clean from the night before. She just had a massive party, where did all the trash go?

Belle came from out of the bathroom with a garbage bag, "Oh, good morning Emma."

"You...cleaned my house?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I was bored and Ruby is still sleeping so I thought I'd clean," she shrugged.

"Oh no, you really don't have to, I'll clean up," Emma said trying to grab the bag from her.

"No Swan, I know you have practice at noon, you probably want to shower before you go so go shower and I'll clean," Belle suggested.

"Well thank you I guess," she said.

"No problem, where's Regina?" Belle asked.

"With her mom, they went to the spa or something. Cora is dragging her to some actors guild blah blah bullshit thing later," Emma shrugged.

"Really? That's great, I've been bugging her about going with me. I guess I'll see them tonight," Belle smiled. She was a little too happy for Emma's liking.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Did you and Ruby...?"

Belle blushed immediately, "Last night? Yes. Now go shower."

Emma smirked, "Did you like it?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Shower Swan."

Emma just chuckled and left the room. Belle smiled to herself as she thought about the night before.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina!" Graham banged on his best friend's front door later that evening.

Regina groaned before opened her door, "What do you want?"

"Why won't you talk to me? You know I've been calling you," he sighed.

"And say what? Oh thanks for telling me you do crack?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm don't want to talk Graham, I don't want you around my son either."

"What?! Why not? I never got high around him Regina come on," he scoffed.

"I don't care, I'm just not comfortable Graham, you need help. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. The real issue is that her best friend kept a secret from her and he was slowly starting to realize that.

"I didn't want to be judged. Regina, I'll get help ok? Just let me see Henry," he sighed.

"He's with Emma, I have to start getting ready for this event with mother, I'll...call you," she stated.

He shook his head in disbelief, "Yeah...ok."

She sighed before closing her door.

 **XXXXX**

"I have to get help Emma! She hates me now, she thinks I hurt Henry," Graham huffed into his phone.

"Yeah I know, I'm working on it, we have to go to New York though," Emma stated while she monitored Henry getting popcorn for their movie.

"I don't care, just make me clean!" He begged.

"Yeah ok, look, Henry is coming back, I'll call you to check on you later," she rushed out before hanging up.

"Emma may I ask you something?" Henry asked before tossing popcorn in his mouth.

"Sure kid, anything you want," Emma shrugged.

"What's sex?" The eight year old asked.

The blondes eyes popped out of her head, "Excuse me? Uh why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know. That poster says Sex and Rock N Roll, what's sex?" He asked again.

"Uh well, sex is how babies are made," Emma stated.

"...how?"

"Uh kid, how about you ask me that in a few years, let's just go watch the movie," she said. He nodded and continued to eat his popcorn.

Daniel studied them closely, he was standing in line for a "drink". He rolled his eyes when a little boy ran over to Emma begging for her autograph, he didn't understand the hype of Emma Swan but he was sure he was going to find out soon.

* * *

"You had sex with Ruby?!" Regina asked her best friend through the phone.

"Yes, it was good, a little too good," Belle said.

"Explain," the brunette sighed. She was in the limo on her way to the event with her mom, she was hopping Belle would show up soon because being alone with her mother still didn't sit well with her.

"Well, I think I like her and I think she just wanted to have sex," Belle stated.

"Nah, I don't think that's true," Regina commented, "Emma told me how Ruby is, she doesn't do relationships, she's afraid, maybe you can change that."

"Maybe," Belle sighed.

When Regina and Cora stepped out of the limo, they were blinded by flashing lights. Regina was used to it all but she secretly thanked the heavens that Emma wasn't there because the blonde would hate this. They are complete opposites when it comes to the limelight.

"Be sure to smile dear," Cora instructed, "Keep your posture up."

"Mother I've been on a red carpet before," Regina reminded.

"Oh I know dear but this is much more important than those times," Cora stated before smiling for the cameras.

Regina sighed and smiled with her mother. A reporter from Forbes that Cora knew rather well, waved the two over to her, her name was Nova Dream.

"Cora hi, it's so good to see you," Nova smiled.

"Nova dear, it's a pleasant surprise, you know Regina right?" Cora asked.

"How could I not know the Evil Queen? Season 5 huh Regina? It doesn't seem like your show is ever losing its touch," Nova smiled.

Regina smiled back, "Yeah, it's been unbelievable."

"Well I called you over here to talk to you about something, Forbes wants to set up an interview with you, we're very interested in your wildlife charities. Are you having an event soon? Maybe we could interview you there," Nova suggested.

"Uh well-"

"Actually she is, Next Saturday, we are going to have a big charity event for all the wildlife," Cora interrupted. Regina looked at her mother like she was crazy, there was no way to throw an event together in 6 days.

"Well that is perfect, I'll set it up. Will the savior be there? Everyone absolutely loves you two together, if you get her there...man you'd have one hell of a party," Nova said.

"She'll be there," Regina smiled tightly.

After their chat with Nova, Cora and Regina made their way back to the red carpet. Taking pics together, before they knew it Belle showed up.

"Regina! Regina! Over here!"

"Where's Emma?!"

"Cora do you like Emma!?"

"Regina does Belle and Emma get along?"

"Where's the Savior?"

It was pretty overwhelming, Regina just wanted a break from the pictures and the questions.

"I didn't know the Savior was so popular dear, she must be at your event Saturday, people will surely write big checks if she is," Cora smiled once they made it inside.

"Mother, why did you say I was having an event, do you know how much work that is?" Regina sighed, "And I can't guarantee Emma will be there, she might have a game or practice, you can't just speak for me."

"Oh Regina calm down, she'll be there. You better make her attend," Cora said sternly.

"I won't ask her to jeopardize her career for a silly party that _you_ will be putting together," Regina scoffed.

"Sweetheart don't you see what's going on? Your show is doing great, _everyone_ loves your girlfriend, Henry is happy, you finally have what you wanted," Cora smiled, "Embrace that."

"Mother are you trying to use Emma? I know she's in her prime right now but so am I. I will get to the top on my own, I won't flash her around to get what I want," Regina clarified, "This interview is huge for me, that's what I'm focused on."

"Well if your party is nice, Emma attends, and people donate money, your interview will go perfect. You'll finally be something," she stated.

Regina frowned, "Why aren't I something now? How come I'm not good enough for you mother?"

"Because you have no recognition dear. Now, people are noticing you for what you are, my beautiful and talented daughter," Cora stated, "With a girlfriend who just happens to be Rookie of the Year."

Regina looked down at her phone, her screensaver was a selfie of her and Emma in bed being silly, the sun was shining perfectly, she was laughing while Emma made a funny face. That's what she wanted, she didn't care about how famous Emma was, she just cared about _her_ Emma, the Emma that she gets to be alone with. The Real Emma.

 **XXXXX**

"Wait, you think Regina is going to seriously be ok with us going to NYC to visit Lily?" Graham asked Emma as he followed her out of the guest room, they had just put Henry to sleep.

"No, that's why I'm not telling her. Look, I have a game in NYC on Thursday night, you come along, then Friday we go to Lily's house and see what she can do, we'll be back by Saturday night," Emma shrugged.

"Emma are you forgetting that Regina hates Lily? If she finds out we went to her _house_ , we're dead. And why are you so sure that Lily will help?" He asked.

"She will do anything I ask her, look Lily knows a lot of smart people, including pharmacist who have detox pills. And we can get help with resisting the urge to use," Emma stated.

"Ok ok, I trust you. I just hope this works, Aurora really wants another baby," He sighed.

"It will work, look Regina is on her way here. So that's your cue to go," Emma stated.

He shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this Swan, I think you should tell her."

Emma groaned, "Let me handle this, goodnight Graham."

Regina came to Emma's penthouse about 30 minutes later, she was tired. She walked into Emma's room with a slight grin, the blonde was in bed reading with cute little glasses on, "Well aren't you the cutest little nerd."

Emma smiled, "Mmm you look hot." She licked her lips as the brunette began to unzip her satin red gown, the blonde could feel herself getting hard, "Babe hurry up, I've missed you."

Regina knew exactly what the Savior was up to, "I think I'll take my sweet time."

Emma groaned, "No fair."

Regina climbed into bed and wrapped herself around the blonde, "I missed you too."

Emma kissed her girlfriend with nothing but lust, Regina pulled away, "What?" Emma asked with confusion.

"No sex yet, how was your day with Henry?" Regina asked.

"Good, oh guess what? He asked me about sex," Emma said.

"What? Why? What did you tell him?" Regina asked.

"That it was how babies were made and that I'd tell him more when he was older," Emma shrugged.

Regina sighed with relief, "Oh thank god. So mother has forced me to throw a charity event for wildlife. She insists that you come."

"I'm there, when is it?"

"Saturday," Regina said.

"Ooohhh, hmmm, I'll try my hardest to be there. I have a game in NYC Thursday and me and Graham were gonna spend Friday...exploring," Emma said nervously.

"You don't have to come Emma, it's fine, I'll just tell mother's guest that-"

"No babe, I'll be there, I promise. You know I'm going to support you," Emma smiled.

"Yeah but you're usually so tired after your away games and whatever you and Graham plan to do can't be good," Regina mention, "Just be careful ok? Graham isn't that safe."

"You're judging him babe," Emma reminded.

"I'm not! I just don't know how to deal with this," Regina said.

"Well you won't have to soon, I got it. I also will be at your event tired or not," Emma smiled.

"Good...Emma, do you want kids?" Regina asked.

Emma stiffened, Regina noticed. Emma cleared her throat, "Uh not really, I like just having Henry. Babies are too much work and plus, I'm focused on my career right now."

There it was, the downside to Emma Swan. Regina knew it was all too good to be true, she wanted at least two more kids and Emma didn't want not even one more? This was a problem for Regina, she really wanted more children. She blinked away the sadness in her eyes, "Oh...alright. I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

Emma noticed Regina's change in moods, she frowned when the brunette rolled over and went to sleep. She really hoped Regina understood where she was coming from, a kid is a big deal, she loved children but her career was more important right now. She wanted to be the best and she wasn't going to stop until she was.

* * *

 **Friday, July 24, 2015**

Belle and Aurora stood at their best friend's front door waiting on her to open it, "Something's wrong," Belle said.

"I know, I heard in her voice over the phone," Aurora commented.

The door opened revealing a very...different Regina. She had on Emma's college basketball jersey and underwear and her hair was in a bun, "Morning," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked.

"Yup, why do you ask?" Regina questioned.

"Well for starters it's almost 1pm and you're not dressed for the day, that's unusual," Belle stated.

"Where's Emma?" Aurora asked while looking around.

"In New York, I haven't seen Emma since Monday morning," Regina shrugged.

"Do you think she knows you're mad?" Belle asked.

"Uh yes, she sent me flowers everyday this week. I'm not even mad, I'm just disappointed, how could she not want anymore children?" Regina huffed.

"She said she didn't want any ever? Or right now?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know really, she said 'Not really' and then talked about her career and blah blah blah," Regina frowned, "It would have to be right now anyway, I'll be 30 next year, I'm not trying to be 60 when my kid goes to prom."

Belle laughed, "That would be quite interesting to see though. Do you think she'll still come tomorrow? Have you guys talked?"

"Kinda, we've texted a little, they lost their game last night so she called me and we talked for about 30 minutes, I didn't really want to talk," Regina stated, "She better come tomorrow, she knows how important that is to me."

"True enough, what do you think her and Graham are doing today?" Aurora asked.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Emma asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

She knocked on Lily's door, they waited a few minutes before the brunette opened the door with a smirk, "Emma Swan at my door? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help," Emma sighed.

Lily placed a wicked smile on her face, "Come on in Swan."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **The more you review, the quicker you get the next chapter. Chapter 22 is almost ready to be uploaded, might upload it TODAY...but eh I don't know.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, I wanted it to be perfect.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!**

 **I'm planning a SQ baby but this story will truly break your heart so be prepared.**

Chapter 22

"So what can I do for you guys?" Lily asked as she sat on her couch.

"I need those detox pills," Emma stated.

"You need them or he needs them?" She nodded towards Graham.

"He does," Emma stated.

"What's your fix?" She asked him.

"...Cocaine," he said softly, he was embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed buddy, it's ok. I'll be right back," she got up and left the room.

Emma smiled at Graham, "See told you I got your back."

"Thanks for this Emma, so the pills will clean me?" He asked.

"They will wipe you clean. Be careful though, these can be addicting. I'm only giving you three,"Lily stated as she walked back in, "Take one a day, when the third one is gone, you should be good."

"Thank you Lily, this means a lot," he reached for the pill bottle.

She snatched it back, "Uh uh, Emma hasn't paid me yet."

"I don't need the pills, why do I have to pay?" She squinted suspiciously.

"Because _you_ bought him here," she smirked.

"What do you want Lil?" Emma sighed.

"One night with _my_ Emma Swan," she said.

"Your Emma Swan?" The blonde was confused.

"Yes, Graham can come too. Tonight, we are going turn up like we used to. Think back to Junior Year of College, Greg's birthday party," Lily stated.

"That night was beyond crazy Lily. That was so long ago, I don't drink or smoke now, I can't be slow on the court," Emma said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's always about basketball isn't it? Look, do you want the pills or not?"

"Emma...I need those detox pills," Graham begged.

Emma sighed, "One night Lily, bring it on BUT we won't be having sex and I'm not doing anything wild."

"Deal," she smirked.

 **XXXXX**

Lily had invited a few friends over, it was a big huge party, just a small kickback. They had bottles on bottles, Remy, Hennessy, Ciroc, Captain Morgan and more. Mixing dark and light liquor never have good outcomes.

Emma was currently throwing up in the bathroom, what the hell did she get herself into? She didn't really drink. She danced, laughed and made a few new friends, overall she enjoyed herself but the fun stopped when her stomach suddenly turned upside down.

"Oh god," she groaned before wiping her mouth.

"Dude, how much have you drank?" Graham asked as he helped her stand up. She drank way more than he did.

"I don't know, I had a bottle of Hennessy to myself and a few shots of Ciroc," she stated.

"You need to get yourself together so we can get back to our hotel," he said.

"You aren't drunk?" She asked.

"Yeah kinda," he chuckled.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"Almost 3am, it's not that late," he stated.

* * *

 **Saturday, July 25, 2015**

Regina was 30 minutes into her event when she began to panic, she hadn't talked to Emma at all that day, she was way too busy. What if Emma was upset with her for pushing her away all week and didn't come? What would it mean?

"Dear, Nova is here, she'd like to start the interview now. Are you alright?" Cora asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Everyone looks very nice mother, thank you for throwing this together," Regina said. She had on a tight knee length black dress with red pumps, she looked radiant as always.

"It's all for you dear, now go, they're waiting on you," Cora smiled.

Belle and Ruby were bored in the corner of the grand room, they'd been there since the beginning of the event. Ruby was scrolling through her snapchat when she clicked on Lily's and saw her best friend dancing with some random chick, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"Uh nothing," she lied as she continued to tap through the snaps of Emma and Lily taking shots together. Belle snatched the phone.

"Is that Emma?" She asked as her eyes got wide.

"Yes, don't be stupid and tell Regina, she'll kill her," Ruby instructed.

"What do you mean?! She has to know Ruby, I know that Emma is your best friend but Regina's mine, I have to tell her," Belle stated.

"Belle, listen to me, they went to NYC to help Graham, that's it. It's not a big deal, people get drunk all the time," Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah but not with their ex girlfriend," Belle scoffed, "I'm telling."

"Snitch," Ruby mumbled causing Belle to gasp, "Just hold off ok? Let's not ruin Regina's night."

"Deal," Belle sighed.

 **XXXXX**

"So Regina before we get started, is there anything that is off limits? Anything you don't want to talk about?" Nova asked Regina.

"Uh no, not really. Robin is always a boring topic though," Regina chuckled.

Nova smirked, "Well then we won't bring up Robin Hood." She gave the cameraman the signal to begin rolling. When he returned the signal to start, she smiled, "So Regina, I want to thank for allowing us to chat with you at your very own event."

"No problem, thank you for the opportunity," Regina smiled.

"You're more than welcome. So how is it juggling your career, motherhood and your new career?" Nova started.

"Uh acting is always fun but it is time consuming so I make sure to spend most of my free time with my son," Regina smiled, "In my relationship, we support each other and understand that we can't always see each other when we want but we always make up for lost time."

"I can only imagine, it's no secret that you're in a relationship with Emma Swan, the LA Sparks newest edition. How did your fans react when they found out? We would've never expected you to be which teams," she chuckled.

Regina had never really thought about it, "My fans have been nothing but accepting and I love them for that. I have a very sincere relationship with each and every one of them."

"That's always good, I believe it makes it easier to be yourself," Regina nodded in agreement before Nova continued, "So I know your fans are accepting but what about your son, Henry, does he get along with Emma?"

"Oh yes," Regina laughed lightly, "Emma is such a big kid when Henry is around, they adore each other. He loves her."

"That's amazing, how did he enjoy going to Africa with you last year? We know you love wildlife, have you encouraged him to support them like you do? Do you plan on going back this year?" Nova asked.

Regina sighed, "Uh I really wish I could, he loved loved loved seeing the Lions and Elephants so I'm sure he'll be begging me to go back soon."

"You're pretty active and concerned about our wildlife going extinct. Where is the money you receive tonight going to?" Nova asked.

"I'm splitting the money between two of my favorite charities," Regina stated.

"That's wonderful. Have you gotten the savior on board or is she just supporting?"

"Uh Emma is pretty interested I think, she does a lot of reading so sometimes she knows more stuff than I do when it comes to wildlife," Regina blushed thinking about the blonde.

"You two seem to have a lot in common, would you agree or disagree with that?" Nova asked.

"Agree, she's amazing," Regina smiled.

"That means there's great chemistry, if you know what I'm saying," Nova smirked.

Regina turned red, "Oh god," she laughed, "I guess you can say that."

* * *

Emma groaned as the plane landed, "I'm so tired."

"Me too, my head hasn't stopped hurting," Graham agreed.

"Dude," she whined, "Who's gonna pick us up from here?"

He smirked, "I got this covered."

 **XXXXX**

"Hi guys," Ariel smiled as they got in the car.

"Hey, thanks," Emma said as she got in.

"No problem. Look, Regina is on edge, this means a lot to her, so I've bought you two coffee, drink up," she handed them the cups.

Emma took the Starbucks and drank, "You are a lifesaver."

"I'm taking you home, you're already an hour and a half late, so go get dressed, I'll wait for you two to change. Oh and Robin is there with that bitch so make sure you look nice Emma," Ariel instructed.

"Robin is there?! Oh I'm definitely going now, I don't care if I throwing up my intestines," Emma stated.

* * *

Emma walked into the charity event with Graham and Ariel, she searched for Regina and found her alone by the bar, looking disappointed. She glided over and sat next to her, "You know, a woman as beautiful as you should never be left at the bar alone."

Regina blushed, "I thought you wouldn't show."

"I made you a promise, I intended to keep it," Emma stated, "I'm sorry I'm late by the way, our flight got pushed back."

"It's fine dear, did you enjoy yourself?" Regina asked.

"Actually I did, I have to talk to you about something though," Emma cleared her throat, "About having a baby..."

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm over it," Regina gave a fake smile and stood up, "Come on there are a lot people that have been dying to meet you."

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Emma were talking to Killian and his father about donating money, Emma was secretly good at charming people into writing checks.

Cora walked over and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma dear, I need to discuss something with you."

"Excuse me," Emma said and walked away with Cora.

"You see that man over there dear," she discreetly pointed to a man playing pool with Robin Hood, "His name is Scott Raley, he is a huge basketball fan and from Chicago, he's debating on giving money."

"I'll work my magic," Emma smiled and took a step only to be gently pulled back.

"Wait a second dear, he is a big fan of you and only attended because I told him you would be here. He has a youth center in Chicago and wants you to teach a two day basketball clinic. You don't have to but I know he would give money if-"

"Don't worry, I understand, I'll go talk to him," Emma nodded.

"Thank you dear, oh and ignore Robin, I only invited him because his parents couldn't come," Cora stated.

"Got it," Emma smiled before walking over to Scott, "Scott Raley, wouldn't expect to see you here." She had never heard or met the man, she didn't know who he was but she was Emma Swan, she could play it off.

"Emma Swan, well it's an honor. You know of my work with the children?" He questioned.

"Yes, the Chicago Tribune's article on you was superb," she guessed.

He smiled, "You read that?"

 _Lucky Guess Swan,_ she smiled, "Yeah. I heard you were looking for me."

"Well yes actually, I was hoping you could come to my center and do a clinic with the younger kids," Scott stated.

"Absolutely, I love kids. Did you donate already? Maybe I can match what you gave," Emma smirked.

"Oh no, I didn't yet _but_ I plan to. How does $50,000 sound?" He questioned.

"Eh well, that's durable I suppose," she pouted a little.

"Actually, I'll give two million, won't hurt my pockets that much," he smiled.

Emma smiled back, "Great, I'll give an extra two million as well then. Now about this clinic..."

 **XXXXX**

"I like Emma so much dear, she's quite lovely," Cora told Regina as they watched Emma and Scott.

"Why?" Regina asked. It's been the Emma Swan show all night, Regina wasn't jealous she just didn't want her mother to use Emma for her own benefit.

"Well she's obedient for one," Cora smirked, "She's smart, very smart."

"Yeah, she's just trying fit in mother. She wants you to like her," Regina said. A crowd started to form around Emma and Scott, they were talking about Emma's stats. "They're probably making her uncomfortable, she doesn't like being the center of attention," Regina sighed.

"Well I do. Let's join them shall we?" Cora asked before walking over.

"So when she threw the ball, I had nothing else to do but dunk, I had no room to pass or even do a post move," Emma stated nervously as she looked at the people surrounding her.

The crowd chuckled, they all loved Emma. Robin was fuming, he was annoyed, everybody was so fascinated by Emma like they've never seen a professional basketball player before.

He had been playing pool with Scott for an hour and got nothing out of him, Emma comes over for 5 minutes and he's donating two million off back. He sighed and pulled out his phone, he smirked while send a text; **Ok, I'm in**.

Cora had received seven checks from various people, Emma was simply telling basketball stories and people were giving money like that. Cora smirked, Emma could really be a good asset to the family and Regina's career.

 **XXXXX**

Graham had been watching Ariel all night. They dated a while back but of course it didn't work out because Ariel was in love with Eric and he eventually stole her away from Graham. As of recently Graham's been thinking about how it would be to get back with Ariel. He walked over to the bar, where she sat alone.

"Hey," he said.

"Uh hi, what do you want Huntsman?" She asked using his formal role on Once Upon a Hospital.

He chuckled, "I wanted to see if you'd like to go out with me."

She snapped her head towards him, "You're serious? But...I broke your heart."

"Eh, I'm over it," he shrugged with a little grin.

She smirked, "Let's leave, you're turning me on."

He laughed, "I've missed your bluntness, let's go."

Belle and Regina watched them head for the door, "Where are you two going?" Belle asked.

"To have sex, great gig R, see you Monday," Ariel waved.

Regina laughed, "Well thank you, have fun having sex."

When they left Belle cleared her throat, "So uh...I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

Belle took out her phone, opened Snapchat and handed it to Regina, "Click through."

Regina barely knew how to work the app, she didn't have a Snapchat, she was confused but she obliged. She saw Emma laughing with Lily, then she saw her dancing with some girl, and then she saw her and Graham chugging down matching bottles of Remy Martin.

She laughed bitterly while giving the phone back, "That's how Swan wants to

act? Ok, cool."

"Cool? You're not mad?" Belle asked.

"Oh I'm livid but I'm not going to release the crazy just yet. After this event, I'm going to kill her. I can't believe she lied to me," Regina scoffed.

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked.

"I don't know yet, I've been too nice, she's gotten away with way too much. She's starting to take advantage of it," Regina stated.

"This isn't going to end well," the actress replied.

Regina simply glared at Emma from across the room, "She's dead."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ALREADY STARTING ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I'm sure you all have been waiting on this chapter lol. Thank you for the lovely reviews! I love you all!**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 23

Guilt was eating Emma alive, it had been two days since the charity event and her and Regina hadn't spoken, the brunette was ignoring her. Emma had gotten the idea that it wasn't about the baby anymore a long time ago, Regina knew, she _knew_. The only question was how.

 _My Majesty: Come over for lunch, I miss you._

The text message confused and scared Emma, she ignored her for days and now she wants to have lunch? It didn't seem right but she missed her girlfriend so she got up and showered.

 **XXXXX**

"Gina?" Emma called as she walked through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back.

Emma took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, her mouth watered when she saw Regina standing at the island with an apron on...that's it, just the apron, _nothing_ else.

"Uh hi," Emma licked her lips.

Regina smirked, "Hello dear, sit please."

Emma sat on the opposite side of the island, Regina pulled out a cucumber, "I'm making us salad."

Emma gulped again when her girlfriend pulled out a large, very sharp knife, "Uh so you've been ignoring me."

"Yes, I have," Regina stated before chopping the cucumber hard causing Emma to jump, Regina chuckled, "You ok Swan?"

Emma nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm fine. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Regina laughed as if it was obvious, "Because you think I'm stupid."

"No, that's not true. Baby I-"

"You what?" She stopped chopping, "You were going to tell me? Huh?" She was now holding the knife carelessly now, waving it, "Was it so hard to talk to me? Communication is everything Emma."

Emma was terrified now, she had never seen Regina upset like this, why was she so calm? Was she some crazy lady who was going chop her into tiny pieces? She gulped, "I know. I was going to tell you."

Ok, now Regina was mad, she stuck the knife into the chopping block, "Don't lie to me Swan."

"I was baby, I really was," Emma lied.

"That's bullshit Emma!" Regina yelled.

"I know but I don't know what to say Regina! I just trying to help Graham," Emma said.

"What the fuck can that bitch do for him?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Babe he's clean now and that's all that matters, it's not my business to tell," Emma said.

Regina laughed, "Now it's not your business to tell?! _You_ are the reason any of this is going on. Why lie Emma? Am I that hard to talk to?"

"No not really, it's just...I know how much you hate Lily and I didn't want you to be mad," Emma said.

"I'm passed mad now Emma, I'm livid! You went to New York to go have a party at your EX GIRLFRIEND'S house! You nearly missed my event for her!" Regina yelled. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen floor now, facing each other.

"Babe, I was just trying to help. The party was unexpected, I actually had fun, I didn't know that was a crime," Emma frowned.

Regina sighed and rubbed her temples, "Emma...baby it's not a crime to have fun. I want you to have fun dear, I really do but not with her. Why her out of all people? She's trying to take you away from me."

"No she's not, Regina she's been my friend for years," Emma sighed, she didn't want to let Lily go just yet.

"I don't care Swan!" Regina snapped, "You and her are done, period."

"I thought you trusted me!" Emma yelled.

"How can I trust you when you're lying to me?! When I have to find shit on the Internet?!" Regina questioned, "You know you're wrong!"

"I know, I really didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry," Emma said.

"Emma you don't understand, seeing you slopping drunk, grinding into some slut isn't what I consider fun," Regina said, "I don't want you talking to Lily, seeing Lily or befriending her."

"You can't control me Regina," Emma mumbled.

"Excuse me?! I'm not trying to! It's called loyalty! I don't like her, why isn't that enough for you? You care about everyone's feelings but mine," Regina scoffed.

"Not true," Emma said.

"How come it's not?! I tell you I hate Ariel, you fuck her. I hate Lily, you fly to see her. Am I not good enough Swan?" Regina frowned.

Emma sighed realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry Regina."

"That's not enough," she said, "You don't even have respect for me Emma."

"I know it seems that way but you mean everything to me, I can't reverse what happened Gina, I can't," Emma sighed.

"I want you to stay away from her," Regina mentioned.

"Ok I will," Emma said.

"I want to know you're in this Emma, seriously. I know you haven't been in a relationship in a while and the transition is hard but I've been deceived way too many times and I can't let that happen again. You promised to put me first Emma," Regina reminded.

"I know what I said Regina. I said I was sorry what else do you want from me?!" Emma yelled.

"I want you to make some changes! Block her, something, anything! I can't do shit with a sorry Emma!" Regina yelled back.

Emma sighed, she loved this woman more than anything, including basketball, why was she making it seem like she cheated or something? Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw pure sadness, it hurt her to see how much she hurt Regina.

"Come here Regina," Emma said softly.

"No, I don't want to be close to you," the brunette admitted.

"You're being difficult," Emma whined.

"No I'm not. Grow up Emma, you can't have me and your hoes. I don't ask you for much Emma, all I'm asking is to be FIRST, to be the only one," Regina said her eyes were tearing up now, "I'm in love with you, I give you everything I have, why can't you do the same? Why does it have to be lies and secrets?!"

"I'm done lying babe, I promise," Emma sighed.

"I can't deal with your lies Emma, I can't and won't!" Regina said, she stepped closer to the blonde, "I want change Emma."

Emma pulled out two black boxes from her pockets, "Is this enough change for you Regina?"

Regina gasped when she saw the little diamond swan on a ring, she looked into Emma's eyes, "What?"

"Promise rings, for both of us. You think I don't cherish you Regina? You should know that I do and it hurts to know that you feel last when you're my number one," Emma stated. She bought them as soon as she figured out Regina knew about New York, she knew the brunette wouldn't be okay with her not telling her about Lily.

"You're going to wear one too?" Regina smiled.

"Yes," she slid the ring on her finger, "I promise to never lie to you again, respect you and communicate with you, even when I don't want to."

Regina smiled as the ring was placed on her finger, "Really?"

"Yes baby," Emma smiled, "No more secrets," she kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry Gina, the guilt was killing me."

"Better than me killing you, I was debating on putting that knife through your neck," Regina dead panned.

The blonde gulped, "Well thank god you didn't. Do you promise the same?"

"Yes, I promise," Regina beamed.

"I love you so much," Emma hugged her.

"I love you too Emma," Regina said.

"Now...about this apron," Emma smirked.

Regina untied it and let it fall off her body, "What apron?"

Emma smirked and pointed, "Upstairs, now."

Regina smirked evilly, "Gladly," she said before walking up the stairs.

Emma followed her and smacked her ass before taking off her shirt. She loved make up sex and she was definitely was ready to make up with her girlfriend.

"I have a challenge for you Swan," Regina stated as the entered the room.

"What's up?" Emma asked as she sat on the bed.

Regina pushed her back, making her lay down, "I'm going to make you eat without your hands," she smirked.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Challenge accepted."

"Good," Regina said as she began handcuff Emma to the bed.

The blonde just went with the flow, it wasn't until she was handcuffed to the bed when she noticed Regina putting on clothes, "Gina...what are you doing?"

"Leaving, you didn't think you'd come here bat your eyes, give me a promise ring, and have everything be forgiven just like that did you?" Regina asked.

"Regina come on, I apologized!" Emma groaned as she tried to wiggle herself out of the cuffs.

"You're not getting off that easy Emma. Now, Henry and I will be at your place tonight while you lay here and think about what you've done," Regina shrugged.

"I'm not a child Regina," Emma scoffed.

"Then stop acting like one Swan, I'll be back in the morning to un-cuff you," she smirked.

"Babe you can't leave me like this," Emma said.

"I can and I will. You can't hurt my feelings and expect sex as a payment," Regina shrugged, "See you tomorrow."

"Regina!" Emma called as the brunette began walking out of the room, "REGINA!"

Emma groaned when she heard a faint "Bye Swan" and the front door slamming.

* * *

"Dude she handcuffed you?" August asked, they were playing basketball in Sarah's backyard a few days later.

"I'm sorry Emma," Graham said.

"It's cool guys, it was my fault," Emma said before taking a shot.

"My best friend is crazy, she gets it from her mom," Graham chuckled.

"I know that now," Emma laughed, "I'm just happy she's talking to me now."

August looked at his watch, "Yo, I have to go to work but I will be at your game tomorrow."

"Ok man, see you tomorrow," Emma said.

"Yeah I'm out of here too Em," Graham sighed, "I'm having dinner with Ariel's dad tonight."

"Oh god, good luck with that. Me and dads don't get along," Emma shrugged.

"Understood," Graham nodded before leaving.

Regina had gotten to Sarah's house about fifteen minutes later with Henry. Sarah wanted to have a family dinner.

"EMMA!" Henry yelled as he ran outside to the blonde.

"Henry! Oh you've grown, I've missed you kid," Emma smiled.

"I missed you too, look what I learned," he smiled before picking up the ball, dribbling it a little, and stepping back to shoot it.

"Woah, you're a pro now. Have you been practicing what I taught you?" Emma smirked.

He smirked back, "Of course I have, I use in the game now."

"Ok let's see how you hold up with some real defense," Emma smiled before guarding the boy.

Henry dribbled the ball between his legs, then behind his back before taking off to the hoop and making a layup, "That's what you call real defense?"

Emma laughed, "Ok ok, nice work kid."

Sarah walked outside, "Ok you two, I'm almost done with dinner. Henry I want you to come in and wash your hands and Emma, your sister needs to talk to you."

"Yes ma'am," they said at the same time.

 **XXXXX**

"What's wrong?" Emma asked her crying sister who was laid out on the couch.

"He..." She couldn't finished she just continued to cry.

Emma sighed and sat on the couch, "Come here."

Elsa practically threw herself in her sister's arms and placed her head in the crook of her neck and cried even harder.

Regina walked out of the kitchen with Kat, "I feel bad," she whispered.

"Me too, Emma is really good at giving advice and talking about things. I can't deal with crying and stuff," Kat admitted.

"Tell me what he did," Emma pleaded.

"He cheated on me and then broke up with me," Elsa sobbed, "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong E, he is just an asshole. You're still young, sometimes forever doesn't always mean forever. He didn't deserve you anyway," Emma said before kissing her little sister's head.

"I know but it just hurts so bad," she said before crying harder. She clutched her chest, "Make it stop."

"I can't take the pain away, only you can," Emma said, "Me and Kat are here for you, we love you. We can help subside the pain but only you have the power to make it stop completely. It'll take some time but you'll get through this."

Regina smiled, "She's a really good big sister."

"Yeah, Emma's the best, so she told me about the handcuffs," Kat smirked.

"Oh...well-"

"Nope, I know she deserved it, don't explain," Kat smiled, "I think you are the perfect person to straighten her spoiled ass out."

* * *

After dinner, Emma, Regina and Henry went back to Regina's house. Henry called Emma into his room after he got dressed for bed, "What's up kid?"

"Emma we need to talk," he said sternly.

Emma walked over and say on his bed, "Ok, let's talk."

"Are you going to ask my mommy to marry you?" He asked.

"Uh I have been thinking about that, how would you feel about that?" Emma asked nervously.

"I'd like that, you make her happy. Would you be my mom then?" He asked.

"Yeah I'd be your mom," she smiled.

"...well...what about now?" He asked.

"I'm not following you kid," Emma said.

"Could you be my mom now?" Henry asked.

"You...want me to be your mom?" She questioned.

"Yes, it's ok if you don't-"

"Henry, I'd loved to be your mom. I love you," she said.

"I love you...ma," he smiled and hugged her tight.

Emma held back tears as she hugged him back, she cleared her throat, "Ok, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired," he yawned.

"Sure you're not. Goodnight prince Henry," she smiled before getting up and turning his life off.

"Goodnight ma," he said before closing his eyes.

Emma let out a content sigh and walked into Regina room where the brunette was already in bed. The savior took off her shirt and got in the bed with her girlfriend.

"What are you smiling for?" Regina questioned.

"Henry called me 'ma'," Emma beamed.

"Awwww," Regina chuckled, "He loves you so much, I must say, I wouldn't want anyone else being his other parent."

"Not even Daniel?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina cleared her throat, "Not even Daniel. He was a good guy but I see traits in Henry that Daniel doesn't have so it's very odd. He's more like my brother and father than Daniel."

"Hmm, well in that case, thank you," Emma said, "Regina I kinda want to talk to you about something."

"What is it dear?" Regina asked.

"I was wondering...how you feel if I moved in with you and Henry?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyes lit up, "Seriously? I'd love that!"

"Really? You don't think it's too soon?" Emma asked.

"No, I love you. You moving in would just make everything better because Henry wouldn't have to miss you and be upset when he can't see you," Regina stated.

"Agreed. Well then, looks like I'm moving in," Emma smiled.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Things are about to get intense, buckle up. I love you all, thank you for reviewing, please continue!**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 24

Regina bit her lip, "Well since you officially live here...maybe we should christen _our_ bed."

Emma smirked before kissing her girlfriend passionately, she rolled on top of her and pressed their foreheads together, "You know I'm really happy to call this my home."

"I'm happy you're happy. Now, I get to be with you whenever I want," Regina smiled.

"You do that anyway," Emma chuckled, "You've got me under your spell your majesty, I'm not going anywhere."

Hearing those words meant everything to Regina, she kissed Emma and bucked her hips towards her. Emma's hand slipped under the silk gown and found the very damp lace panties, she slid them off quickly. Regina flipped them over, "I have something for you Miss Swan."

Emma didn't say anything she just watched her girlfriend disappear under the covers, she sucked in a breath when she felt a hot tongue on her tip, "Seriously?" She questioned.

Regina licked up the shaft once more before taking it into her mouth, the blonde groaned in ecstasy as she threw her head back. Regina had never given her head before, this was a moment to remember.

"Oh shit Gina, just like that," she instructed, the brunette didn't need any tips but Emma couldn't help herself. The brunette swirled her tongue around the tip quickly before sucking it gently, it drove Emma crazy, "Oh my fucking God, Yes!"

Regina knew Emma was close to cumming, she could taste her pre-cum. She sucked the shaft harder, "Gina I'm about to cum," Emma groaned.

Regina sucked for a little longer before pulling away, as if on cue Emma's cum spilled right out. Emma gasped, "I can't believe you."

Regina crawled back on top of her, "What?"

"You just let it go to waste," Emma pouted.

"You seriously thought I'd let you do that in my mouth...nope, sorry not sorry," Regina said, she seem Emma pout, she kissed her neck, "Let me fix it." She smirked before sliding down the still hard penis.

Emma immediately placed her hands on Regina's hips, "Mmm I like the way you fix things."

Regina smirked and bounced harder on the shaft, "Yes," she moaned.

Sex with Emma was something Regina was very happy she had the chance to experience. The way it felt, just made Regina want to be with Emma more. You could feel the love when the had sex, you could feel the development when they had sex. The only thing Regina wished is that Emma wanted kids. If they kept this up...

"OH GOD!" Regina screamed as she came all over Emma.

The blonde didn't give her time to ride out her orgasm, she flipped them over quickly and began storming her deeper.

Regina could feel the blonde in her stomach, "Emma, oh baby please don't stop." The tingling sensation was heavenly. When Emma picked up her pace the brunette went wild, what the hell was Emma doing to her?

"Keep cumming for me," Emma mumbled in Regina's ear, she rotated her hips as she deepened inside her lover.

"Mmm, baby I-" she could barely talk, the pleasure she was feeling was like none other.

"You what?" Emma smirked before pounding harder.

"OH EMMA! DON'T STOP PLEASE!" Regina yelled, she was cumming again, shaking violently this time, "It's all yours," she let out a happy sigh.

Emma smiled, "Who's is it?" She rotated her hips again and pumped faster, "Oh god, you feel so good."

"Yours!" Regina moaned, "Oooh baby it's all yours!"

Emma bit her lip hard, "Regina, I love you."

"I love you too baby, don't stop," Regina pleaded.

Emma began to shake a little, "Shit, I'm cumming," she moaned before releasing herself into the brunette.

Regina came with her, she felt an odd tingle as the blonde kept pumping, "Yes!"

Emma thrusted harder, "Fuck I can't stop, you feel so good." She pounded her harder, "Fuck."

"Emma...Emma, EMMA! Yes!" The brunette began to squirt.

"Damn baby," Emma said before cumming again inside her girlfriend. She was exhausted for the first time in a long, sex didn't usually make her tired like this.

"That was amazing," Regina whispered when Emma laid next to her.

"It was, your pussy is..." Emma smiled like a giddy kid, "The best."

"You're the best," Regina smiled.

"Oh yeah...let's further prove that point," she smirked while climbing back on top of Regina, she pecked her lips before going under the covers, "My turn," Emma said flicking the clit fast.

* * *

 **Monday, September 28, 2015 (Two months later)**

"So, last night was amazing. Your show is back, how does that feel?" Jimmy Kimmel asked.

Regina smiled, "Uh I'll admit I was nervous because season 5 is completely new and different than what the fans are used to but it feels great."

"I'll admit I had to grab my blanket and stuffed animal to watch last night," he chuckled. Regina laughed a honest laugh, "I think the only reason you're laughing is because you have a tall and strong basketball player to cuddle up with and all I have is Standford my penguin, when my wife is away."

Regina was blushing now, "Maybe a little bit."

"So speaking of...how are you and Emma? Her season is ending soon, like Wednesday, it went by fast," He stated.

"It really did. She had a good season though. We are good, very good actually," she smiled.

"Well that's good. You guys have been dating for a while now, have you done anything that steps into the more serious part of a relationship?" He questioned.

"Uhhhh," she bit her lip, "We just recently began sharing the same phone bill," she chuckled, "If that counts."

"Hell yeah it counts, Stanford's only a penguin, he can't pay my phone bill," he chuckled, the audience laughed with him, "You know, Emma made a tweet yesterday congratulating you on your show's success, you guys support each other, I like that."

"Yeah, she's my biggest fan and I'm hers. It almost feels like we share a soul now, we've gotten so much closer and connected, it's genuine and healthy," Regina smiled, the audience let out an "Awwwww" causing her to blush.

"Connected huh? Well can you guess what she's doing right now?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh I don't know, she's most likely watching this or sleep. She's in Chicago for an away game so I wouldn't be surprised if she's asleep," Regina chuckled.

"Well, call her and find out, if you're right, I'll give you $50, out of my pocket," Jimmy smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, if she's asleep, I don't want to wake her," Regina said.

"Nonsense, call her, call her," he began to chant causing the audience to join.

Regina blushed and pulled out her phone, "Fine fine!" She smiled and pressed "Swan" in her call log. It rang twice before Emma picked up.

"Hi baby," Emma answered. The audience roared, "I can hear that you're still at Kimmel."

Regina chuckled, "Yes I am, I was forced to call you. What are you doing?"

"Watching you calling me on Kimmel," Emma chuckled, "HEY EVERYONE!"

The audience all yelled a loud "Hey" back.

"Awww that's so sweet, you should get some rest, I heard you had a rough game," Regina said.

"Yeah, I'll get over it. We won but I didn't get my double double I wanted," Emma sighed.

"It's ok, everyone tell Emma it's ok," Regina suggested, they all told her it was ok, Regina smiled, "Go to sleep Swan."

"Ok, I love you, I'll call you when I wake up," Emma said.

"Ok, I love you too," Regina blushed, she just told her she loved her on national TV. She looked at Kimmel when she hung up, "Now where's my money?"

He laughed, "Actually, I have something worth way more than 50 bucks. Come on out Emma!"

Regina's eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend come from back stage. She smiled when Emma pulled her into a hug, the audience went crazy when Emma kissed the brunette's forehead.

* * *

The next afternoon, Emma and Regina walked into Henry's school's gymnasium, school had started back up and today was his first basketball game.

"Look at him, he looks so handsome in his uniform," Regina smiled.

"Yeah, he's so ready. He's about to beat these kids asses," Emma said.

"Hey, it's about him having fun remember? I don't want you filling his head with these overly competitive thoughts," Regina stated.

"What? I'm not overly competitive," Emma gasped.

The brunette chuckled, "Yeah right," she said sarcastically.

The buzzer sounded and the game began, Henry was looking great so far, he ran the court and made a lay up. The fourth grader was a natural with or without Emma's help. By halftime he was tired though, Emma noticed, Regina thought it was normal but Emma saw something she didn't.

"Something's not right," Emma said worriedly.

"He's been running a lot," Regina shrugged.

"No babe, this is the same kid who played a pickup game with me and my _adult_ friends, this should be a piece of cake for him," Emma said. She watched him intently, he looked like he was going to vomit.

"Emma, we have to get him to a hospital," Regina said, now seeing her son's queasy face.

"Agreed," Emma nodded. Henry stood up before he could even take a step, he fainted. Emma instantly ran across the court and picked him, "Kid, wake up, look at me baby please," she begged. Her heart dropped, he was a piece of her, she couldn't lose him.

"HENRY!" Regina rushed over, "I'm calling the ambulance."

"No, fuck that. I'm taking him to the hospital right now, it's two blocks away, get in the car and meet me there," Emma said before running off with the boy in her arms.

 **XXXXX**

Regina came into the hospital roughly seven minutes after Emma and Henry, "Did you run here?" She asked her pacing girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's rush hour, I didn't have time for that," she huffed out. She ran her son to the hospital, she'd run a thousand miles for Henry.

"Where is he?" Regina asked.

"In a room, they are running test on him. God, I pray he is ok," Emma was tearing up now.

"Baby, he'll be just fine," Regina said, her stomach was feeling queasy for the third time that day, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Emma paced until her mother showed up, "Sweetie, how is he?"

"I don't know mom, I'm so scared," Emma admitted.

"I know baby," Sarah sighed, "We just have to wait to see what's wrong with him."

Regina rushed back over, "Any news?"

"Not yet," Emma sighed as she began to pace again.

"I called my mother, she'll be here soon. I have to call Belle," Regina said.

An hour later everyone was there, Belle, Graham, Cora, David and even Ruby. They still had no clue what was going on with Henry. Dr. Whale walked over to the group, "Henry D. Mills II..."

"Yeah, what about him?" Emma rushed over.

"I need speak to his parents immediately," Whale said.

"We're his parents," Regina motioned to her and Emma.

"Followed me," the walked into a hospital room where Henry was sleeping, "He's pretty out of it, he was very dehydrated but that's not what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Your son has type 2 diabetes, this is not very common in young kids," he sighed.

"So what does that mean? His is really bad? Look doc, whatever he needs you give it to him, you make sure he has the best," Emma said.

"We are Ms. Swan but Henry's is very bad. His sugar is low and his body is having a very hard time breaking down glucose, that's why he's so tired. Is there anything hereditary diseases that run in the family?" Whale asked.

"His father...had diabetes as well and his father had it worse than him. I should've know Henry would-"

"Well hold on, we can slow this down if I were to run test on his father and figure out what kind he has-"

"You can't, he's dead," Regina said.

Daniel walked into the room, he cleared his throat, "Uh Regina..."

Regina knew that voice her head whipped around fast, "D-Daniel?"

 **Oh. Shit. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **WOW WOW WOW THE REVIEWS HAVE NEVER MADE ME SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked through gritted teeth as Belle and Graham made their way into the hospital room.

"That's none of your concern," Daniel said taking a step closer to Regina, "Regina just let me-"

Regina punched him hard, "How could you?" She asked with teary eyes, "How could you do this me? To him?!" Her breathing began picking up.

"Please just let me explain," Daniel pleaded to the woman who was currently hitting him.

Belle was now holding her crying best friend back, "Emma get him out of here."

Emma grabbed his arm, he shoved her away, "Don't touch me Swan."

She shoved him back, "You better chill."

"Or what?" He asked stepping him her face.

The stood close, chest to chest, staring each other down. Green eyes glanced at her crying girlfriend, it fueled her rage, Emma took a step back before punching Daniel square in the face, "You son of a bitch."

He wiped blood from his lip and glared at the blonde before launching at her, "You stupid bitch," he exclaimed before punching her back.

Graham tried breaking up, Whale threatened to call security. Emma now had Daniel in a chokehold, "Let's see how well you play dead," she muttered to man gasping for air.

Hearing all the commotion made Henry slowly wake up, his eyes fluttered open, he coughed a little before examining what was going on, "M-Mom?"

Regina snapped her head towards him before wiping her tears and rushing over to him, "Henry, I'm so happy you're awake."

"What's going on?" He asked.

Emma immediately let go of Daniel, he got up and walked over to the bed, "Hi Henry."

The boy made a confused face, "Who are you?"

"I'm your-"

"He's an old friend," Regina butted in.

"I need everyone to leave the room please, I need to talk to Regina and Henry alone," Whale said.

Daniel sighed before walking out. Everyone followed shortly, once in the hallway, Daniel leaned back on the wall, "You know Swan...if you ever touch me again, I'll end you."

Emma chuckled, "I'd love to see you try. Why are you even here?"

"Because I want my family back, I thought it was obvious," he said.

"The only thing that's obvious is that Henry doesn't need you, neither does Regina, they have me now," Emma reminded.

"Regina doesn't know what she needs," he scoffed.

Emma shook her head, "I'm so tired of everyone in her life saying that. She's not a child, she's a grown ass woman. She's very smart, she doesn't you or anyone else trying to control her."

"Oh because only you can do that right?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't control her. Regina can do whatever she wants, I simply treat her like a queen, as it should be," Emma nodded.

He gave another eye roll before stepping to her again, "I'm back now so you can move along Swan, you're no longer needed. Regina loves me more than anyone in the whole world, she will forgive me and when she does, you'll fade away."

Emma smirked, "You sure about that? I think I know two people she loves more than you."

"Like who?"

"Me and Henry hands down, don't underestimate me Daniel. You don't know the kind of relationship we have or the bond that we have," Emma stated.

"It doesn't matter," he scoffed, "Look, just leave now and I'll send you a thank you card for filling in while I was gone."

Regina came out the room and walked over to Emma, the blonde opened her hands and let the brunette hug her tight, "What did he say?"

"That Henry will be fine once he gets in insulin and that he should continue to play basketball," Regina said as she pressed her head against Emma's chest.

"Ok good, we'll get taken care of," Emma nodded, "You okay?"

Daniel watched the two with hatred, he officially hated Emma Swan. Regina nodded, "I will be."

"Regina I didn't mean-"

"Why are you still here?" She asked as she pulled away from Emma's embrace.

"Because I need to talk to you," he said.

"Well I don't want to talk, I just want to take my son and _girlfriend_ home so they can rest. He is tired and she needs to relax before her big game tomorrow," Regina commented.

Emma looked at him and smirked, "Told you dude, she doesn't need you anymore. Go away."

He glared at the blonde, "We'll see about that Swan, I _will_ end you."

"And I _will_ always win," she said before pecking Regina's lips.

 **XXXXX**

"Dude your eye is swelling," Robin said, "She got you good."

"She's very strong," he admitted.

"So what happened?" Robin asked.

"Regina didn't want anything to do with me," he sighed, "So now, I have to get rid of 'The Savior'."

"How?" Robin asked.

"How do you kill somebody emotionally?" He asked.

"Easy; Take away the thing they love most," he scoffed.

"Exactly. I'm going to end her career," he stated, "I guarantee Regina will see a different side of Emma when the blonde has nothing to live for."

Daniel thought he was so smart, he had it all figured out in his head. The only problem is that Daniel doesn't understand that Emma has found something else to live for...

 **XXXXX**

Emma was holding Regina close as she watched the brunette sleep, she kissed her head, "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," the brunette mumbled back.

Emma chuckled, "Go back to sleep."

"You're the one with a game tomorrow not me, why aren't you sleep?" Regina asked with her eyes still closed.

"Thinking...do you still love him?" Emma asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes, I'll always love him Emma," she confirmed, "But I'm _in love_ with you. You have nothing to worry about though, you're the only person I want to be with, now please get some rest, for me?"

"Ok baby, I'll try to sleep," Emma sighed before closing her eyes.

Regina opened her eyes and looked at her for a while, she sighed. Daniel being back changed a lot and she had been having...symptoms. She'd been pregnant once before so she knew what it felt like, now how was she going tell Emma? She sighed and got out of bed, Emma was knocked out cold in point five seconds so she didn't even notice.

Regina walked into the bathroom and opened the drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. She sighed before opening the box and pulling out the stick. She had the test for weeks but was always too afraid to take it, with the circumstances now, she needed to know.

"Whew, ok Regina let's just get it over with," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath before peeing on the stick.

The 3 minutes that felt like 20 drove Regina crazy, she looked down at her phone when the timer went off. She was extremely nervous, she sighed before picking up the stick and examining it. It read "Pregnant" as clear as day.

The brunette leaned back on the door and slid down it as she began to cry. She pulled her knees to chest and sobbed like never before. What the hell was she going to do? She was pregnant by somebody who didn't want kids now or later. Emma was content with her and Henry, which was great but Regina wanted a child with Emma. She wanted to have something that her and Emma would share like parenthood. A perfect mixture of both of them, the perfect blend. A baby would complete the circle, mold her and Emma together.

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 30, 2015 GAME DAY**

Emma was feeling off. She had an off morning, Regina had been distant and she couldn't figure out why. The brunette barely spoke to her, did she do something wrong?

"Babe?" Emma asked as they drove to The Staples Center.

"Hmm?" Regina asked from the passenger seat not looking up from her phone.

"Are you mad at me? Whatever I did, I promise I'm sorry. Is this about yesterday? I should've have hit Daniel I know but he pushed me and I-"

"Emma Emma, slow down. What are you talking about? I'm not mad at you," Regina asked, looking up from her phone.

"Well...you were all distant this morning and you haven't said a word since we've been in the car," Emma mentioned.

"I don't know," Regina lied, she found out she was pregnant last night and couldn't tell her girlfriend, that would make somebody distant, "I've just been in my own little world today, thinking."

"About? Talk to me," Emma have a soft smile.

"The future I suppose," Regina sighed, "What if you get tired of me? Or decide you're tired of..." She looked back at Henry who was on his phone with his headphones in, "having sex with the same person," she said lowly.

Emma chuckled, "Impossible. I love you, I'm happy with you and Henry, nothing can ever change that."

Regina smiled, "Ok great."

 **XXXXX**

Everyone came out to watch Emma's last game of the season, the game was in full effect. The Minnesota Lynx were out for the kill, Emma had been playing hard. She currently has 26 points, 6 assist and 3 rebounds.

"Ball ball ball!" Emma yelled from the wing, Ana passed her the ball and she pulled up a three pointer, splashing it in.

"Yeah baby!" Regina cheered.

"Let's go Swan!" Graham yelled, he was still a pretty crazy Emma fan.

The score was 67-58, Sparks were in the lead. It was the middle of the third quarter. Shae Kelley was on Emma's ass, she was a pretty good defender. Emma was having a pretty decent game, she didn't know that Shae had a secret agenda...

Kalana Greene was guarding Emma now, the Savior, shook to her right, spun to her left and pulled up a three. The crowd went crazy when it splashed in, the entire Staples Center were on their feet now.

"She's amazing tonight," Ruby exclaimed.

"Agreed, she hasn't been eating healthy though, a mother can tell," Sarah said.

Ruby chuckled, "You better talk to Regina about that."

"Oh you can guarantee I will," the older blonde chuckled.

Emma's defense had improved over the season, she had Greene on lock, the girl couldn't get past her. Greene attempted to pass the ball and Emma stole it before running down the court the opposite way. Anna Cruz and Shae Kelley were down there waiting on her, she could feel it. She managed to get pass Ana but when she went up to dunk on Shae, something went terribly wrong.

The 6'1 forward leaped up and palmed the ball, pushing and extending Emma's arm back further than it should go, forcing Emma to the ground. A pop could be heard from the blonde's shoulder, "AHHHH!" Emma screamed from the ground.

 **XXXXX**

Daniel and Robin were watching from a sky-box in The Staples Center, Daniel smirked, "Checkmate bitch."

Robin put a smug grin on his face, "Game on."

Daniel threw back his whiskey, pleased with his plan. The outcome was perfect, he let a wicked grin find its way to his face as he watched "The Savior" being carried off the court.

 **Oh no, Emma's hurt, did Daniel have something to do with that? Will this injury destroy Emma? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS...**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Please don't hate me. Thank you for the reviews! I love you all.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. ENJOY!**

Chapter 26

"Emma please calm down," Roman the physical trainer said.

Emma was going ballistic, she was flipping over chairs, kicking tables over, basically destroying the back room. Coach Brian walked in with a worried face along with Sarah.

"Baby please relax," she tried.

"I can't believe this shit!" Emma yelled.

"Swan, sit down and let us look at your shoulder," Brian instructed.

Her shoulder hurt like hell, thank god it was her left one because it was her right one she would've be able to do anything. She sighed and sat down, "It hurts," she mumbled.

Roman looked at the swelling and the bruises, "We need to get her to the hospital," he sighed.

Emma chuckled when she heard a faint voice yelling to the security, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO BACK THERE!?" Regina yelled.

"Somebody go get Gina, before she kills someone," Emma demanded.

 **XXXXX**

"Well, her rotator cuff is torn," Dr. Whale said, "The muscles have detached from the bone."

Emma groaned, "FUCK!"

"Baby, just relax. So what does that mean?" Regina asked.

"How long is she going to be out for?" Coach Brian asked.

"Well after surgery, it's going to take 4 to 6 weeks for it to heal, then it'll take another 4 to 6 for her to gain muscle strength. I don't think she'll be able to play back to her old self honestly for about 8 to 12 months," he said with a sorry expression.

"A year? We start practice in two months," Brian said.

"I seriously can't believe this," Emma said.

"So that's it? She's out for a season?" Regina asked, "You're telling me she's suppose to sit on her ass for 4 months and then try to get back in the gym?!"

"Well, she can do minimum exercise to get muscle strength but her arm will be in a sling for about 3 months yes," Whale said.

Emma's eyes began to water, "I might as well forget basketball."

"I wouldn't say that, in about a year you'll be back-"

"No! I'll never be the same. What team is going to want me?! Realistically I had a one year contract with the Sparks, the year is up, they aren't going to renew it!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, you know I love you but it's not up to me," Brian stated, "We will have to take all of this into consideration."

Emma frowned and nodded in understanding.

XXXXX

 **Tuesday, October 7, 2015**

"So how is she doing?" Ariel asked. Regina had invited her, Belle, and Aurora over for a chill ladies day at her house.

"Well she had surgery last week so she's still very sore. Correction: She's in a lot of pain," Regina sighed, "I can't do much to help, they say I can't massage it yet."

"You will be able to soon, hopefully. How long will she be out?" Belle asked.

Regina frowned, "Nearly a year, she hates it. She…cried."

They all gasped, "No, I can't imagine Emma crying," Aurora mentioned.

"Well I've seen her cry before...when Neal died. But this time, she was really balling, it hurts her heart. Hell, it hurts mine, I feel so bad," Regina said.

"Aww R, maybe you should do something nice for her," Aurora suggested.

"Maybe you should fuck her," Ariel said, they all glared at her, "What? Guys come on, I've always been blunt, don't look surprised. I'm serious though, I know she can't do much right now but riding is still a very satisfying position."

Regina blushed, "I'll think about it."

"Why are you blushing? Why is sex so impossible for you to talk about?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah Gina, she has a point, we never have sex talk," Belle said.

"There's nothing to talk about…" Regina said.

"Geez, that's harsh, I thought she was beating it up," Ariel teased.

"She _is,_ it's just-"

"Oh so she is putting in work? Well that's good to know," Aurora smirked.

Regina groaned, "Ugh I hate you guys. I mean how else would I end up pregnant?"

Ariel laughed, "Ok, you have a point. Speaking of that, when are you going to tell her?"

Regina looked down, "I don't know...it's hard. Now isn't a good time."

"She hasn't noticed anything?" Belle asked.

"Nope," Regina chuckled, "My baby is talented and smart but when it comes to being observant, she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. But she's mine and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"Awwww, that's so sweet," Belle smiled.

Regina blushed, "She just makes me happy so I want to make her happy. She's so upset about her career, I feel like a baby would just make things worse for some reason. I have a gut feeling."

They turned their heads to the stairs when they heard footsteps on the soft carpet. Emma came down with sleep all over her face, it was almost 11am. She wore black basketball shorts, black ankle socks, gray Nike t-shirt and her sling of course. Regina loved when Emma looked like she was prepared to stay in the house all day, mainly because that most likely meant she was, which meant that Regina could lay up under her all day.

"Good morning baby," Regina smiled.

Emma yawned, "Morning," before shuffling to the kitchen.

"Your food is in the oven," Regina mentioned.

"You two are beyond cute, I wish Graham wasn't an asshole," Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Emma's an asshole too, don't let her fool you. What makes you say that about Graham?" Regina asked.

"Some bitch texted his phone saying that she had just watched one of his movies and it made…" She sighed, "it made her pussy throb."

"Excuse me what? She actually said that? What did he say?" Aurora asked.

"He just sent her the smirking emoji and it pissed me off because why the fuck does he think it's ok to entertain females that aren't me?!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Understandable, Ruby almost near fought me because I asked to see her phone," Belle sighed.

"Wait, you guys actually do that? I have yet to look through Emma's," Regina admitted.

"You must really trust her," Ariel teased.

"Well yeah, I think," Regina raised her eyebrow, "Babe?!"

"Huh?" Emma asked from the kitchen.

"May I see your phone?" Regina asked causing her friends to raise their own brows.

"Uh...sure, why not…" Emma trailed.

"What if something's in there?" Belle asked quietly.

"Oh god, I don't know," Regina sighed.

Emma was about to go up the stairs when the doorbell rang. _Oh thank god,_ she thought. She ran to the door, "Graham!"

"What's up?" He asked.

Emma whispered something in his ear, he chuckled and nodded in understanding. He walked over to Ariel, "You still mad at me?"

"I don't understand why you're talking to me, go away," Ariel said.

He sighed and kissed her temple, "I'm sorry."

"Get away from me Graham," she scoffed.

He frowned, "Okay fine...I'll just leave you alone then."

Emma saw the hurt in his eyes, Graham must've really loved her, "Come on buddy, let's talk."

"The phone Swan," Regina reminded.

Emma gave a fake smile, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, it's upstairs, hold on." She jogged upstairs while Graham along with her.

"Dude, she wants to see your phone? What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I have no choice but to give it to her, if I don't, she'll think I'm hiding something," Emma sighed.

"Well are you?" He asked.

"Well...no. It's just that _a lot_ of my ex hoes have sent me get well text and I would delete them but she'll get suspicious if I haven't texted anyone in three day, that's unrealistic," Emma sighed. She began to walk out of her and Regina's room, "Pray for me."

Regina held out her hand when saw Emma walking towards her with her phone, "Thank you ma'am," she said as she grabbed the phone. Emma stood over her shoulder, Regina furrowed her brows, "You can go now Swan."

"But-"

"I'll call you when I'm done," Regina said.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs fully dressed with Graham following, "I need my phone back now, it's been like an hour."

Regina didn't say anything she just handed the iPhone 6s over. Graham looked at Ariel, she was looking down at her phone, "Yo red?"

She slowly looked up, "Yes?"

"I love you alright? You are my number one priority. I realized what I did wrong and I'm sorry, I'm going out with Emma, when we get back, you better be smiling and happy to see me. Give me a break Ariel," he sighed.

"I better?" She looked at Emma, "You made him say all of this?"

"Well no, not really. I just coached him, he doesn't know how to express his feelings that well and I do…" She said.

"Hmm," Ariel bit her lip as she thought, "Ok Graham, I forgive you but I still don't want to talk to you right now."

"I understand," he sighed before leaving out of the front door.

Emma groaned, "Why do you do that to him? He's like putty when it comes to you, just be nice."

"The longer I stay upset, the better our make up sex will be," she shrugged.

"You are twisted," Emma chuckled, she kissed Regina's head, "I'll be back ok?"

"I suppose," the brunette sighed.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Emma asked.

"Nothing Swan, I'll see you later," Regina said.

"Uh ok but you know that my mom said she was coming over," Emma shrugged before leaving out.

Regina groaned, "Great, now I have to face Sarah. Emma thinks it's ok to invite her mother over like we are already married."

"I get what you mean, you still have to impress her no matter how well you and Emma are doing," Belle said.

"Exactly, I could mess up at anytime and she could tell Emma that she doesn't like me and Emma will end us in a blink of an eye," Regina sighed.

"I think you're over thinking, just be smooth. Don't act nervous, just be calm. Jesus Regina, you're an actress, _act_ like everything's okay," Ariel instructed.

"I have to throw up," Regina said before rushed upstairs. As if on cue the doorbell rang.

Ariel sighed and looked at Belle, "Go get the door, you're her best friend."

"Ugh why me?" She sighed before walking over to the door and opening it, "Ms. Swan, hi."

"Belle, hello. Where is Regina?" She asked as she stepped in.

"Upstairs, she isn't-"

"I need to talk to her," Sarah interrupted before going upstairs.

"Oh fuck," Ariel groaned.

 **XXXXX**

"What's the verdict?" Emma asked as she and Graham walked into Mary-Margaret's office.

"Good afternoon to you too, well I have some news but I don't know how you're going to take it," she sighed.

"Just tell me MM," Emma sighed as she sat down.

"Well for starters, the Sparks won't renew your contract until they see that you are completely better. Everyone just wants to see how you play once you're healed," she said.

"But I won't be able to play next season right? That's bullshit, players come back in once they are cleared all the time, why should I have to sit out a whole season?" Emma asked.

"Em, you are a phenomenal player, nobody wants you to get hurt again. I think it'll be good for you," she stated.

"Sitting on my ass?" Emma asked.

"Well no; The Sparks have arranged an...agreement with Spain," MM stated.

Emma's eyes filled with rage, "Oh no no no, I already know where this is going. I'm not playing overseas, I have a 8 year old to look after."

"Emma it's the only way that you stay paid and the Sparks can track your improvement. Coach Brian really had to pull some strings," she sighed.

"This is bullshit," Emma groaned.

"Emma look I don't think it's that bad, you get to play basketball and make money. I know you don't want to be away from us but it's for the best. You want to be able to play for Henry to go to college, I don't think it's best that you be unemployed for a year," Graham said.

"You're right, I have to think about the kid," Emma said, "Fine. I'll play for Spain but Regina won't like this one bit and I'll make sure that she curses you and Brian out."

"That's fine with me, just as long as you are playing. It'll be way better, you can really get a full work out," MM smiled.

Emma hung her head, "I'm screwed. How long is there season? When do I leave?"

"Well you'd be leaving on November 1st after you get cleared from the doctor. They start practice in January so that'll give you a full two months to train and strengthen your shoulder. You won't be returning until Christmas of next year," Mary-Margaret said.

"So I'll miss my first Christmas with them? Just fucking great, and I'll miss Henry's birthday," Emma sighed, "I have to do what I have to do."

 **XXXXX**

"Regina?" Sarah called, she saw the bathroom light on and heard a faint gagging. She took a chance and opened the door, "Oh sweetie are you ok?"

The brunette was on her knees, hunched over on throwing up in the toilet. Sarah stood behind her, held her hair, and rubbed her back.

When she was done, Regina stood up, grabbed a towel, and wiped her mouth, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem dear, you don't look so well. So when are you going to tell Emma that you're pregnant?" Sarah asked.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Oh shit Sarah knows?! O.o What do you guys think will happen next? How will Regina react to Emma leaving?**

 **REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND I'LL WRITE FASTER!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've had the busiest week ever, has to write a 7 page research paper. Anyway...WOW THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL...**

 **I have a feeling this chapter is going to piss some of you off but hang in there, I have a plan. Btw Broken WILL be updated tomorrow.**

Chapter 27

Regina let her face go pale as if she had seen a ghost, "Uh...I-...how do you know?"

Sarah chuckled, "A mother knows, dear. You don't look so well, why don't we sit."

Regina followed the older woman to the bed, they both sat, "Emma doesn't know, please don't tell her."

"I'm not dear, that's your business. I am willing to help you though, you need to go to doctor, how far along are you?" Sarah asked.

"I don't even know honestly, I have an appointment tomorrow actually," Regina said with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sarah questioned.

Regina couldn't hold it in anymore, she just broke down in tears, "I can't tell her," she sobbed, "She doesn't want kids, what am I supposed to do?"

Sarah sighed, "She told you that?"

"Yes...why do I get a feeling you know something I don't?" Regina asked.

Sarah's shook her head, "My Emma is difficult, it's not my business to tell but if you're going to keep this baby, you need to know the truth."

 **XXXXX**

"Ok, so you have a week to make the decision," Mary-Margaret announced.

"Yeah ok, I'll call you," Emma said as her and Graham stood up to leave.

"Wait, there's more…" She pulled out a folder and opened it, "Regina's publicist sent me these."

Emma didn't hesitate to take the files in her hand. Photos of Daniel handing an envelope to Shae Kelley's agent, the blonde smirked, "I knew it. I'm going to kill this idiot."

Mary-Margaret shook her head, "I don't think that's wise. I say we build a case and put him away forever."

"He's trying to ruin my life and take my family away from me, I don't have time for a case, that could take months and there's no guarantee that I'll be here to look after my family," Emma stated, "Thanks MM, I'll take care of it."

"Maybe she has a point Em, we could put him away. I don't want this to get messier than what it is," Graham said.

Emma thought about it, "Fine."

 **XXXXX**

"Wait...so Lily was pregnant, didn't take care of herself, did drugs, and ended up losing the baby?" Regina questioned.

"Yes ma'am. Emma was never the same after that, she was so excited and then there was nothing to be excited about. I love Lily like a daughter but I hate her for what she did to Emma. Every dream Emma has had, Lily crushed it. I just don't want you to do the same," Sarah mentioned.

"I won't I swear. I don't want to be like Lily, which is why I don't want to tell her. She'll be so upset because she's going think I don't care about her career," Regina began to weep.

"Regina, you need to tell her. She'll find out eventually when you start showing which will be soon. You also need to go to the doctor," Sarah reminded.

The brunette nodded and wiped her tears, she was going to tell Emma and everything would be fine.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina?!" Emma called from the front door, "Gina!" She yelled this time.

The tired brunette nearly ran down the stairs, "Jesus Emma, where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just pissed. I'm going to kill Daniel when I find him, he's behind all of this," Emma breathed out.

"Oh...please just be rational, I'd rather him go to jail other than you going to jail for murder. He's such a dick, I don't know what I saw in him. I understand that he wants his family back but he shouldn't have given us up in the first place," Regina scoffed.

"Agreed, I'm just tired of everyone trying take you away from me. I knew you were special and in popular demand," Emma teased as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Regina blushed, "Well you're the only person that will ever have, so let them be jealous."

Emma kissed her deeply, "I love you Gina."

"I love you more Swan, uh I have to talk to-"

"Uh uh, me first, this is important," she sighed and pulled away, "Let's go upstairs."

"Uh ok...Henry is with your mother, she picked him up from basketball practice," Regina stated.

"Yeah I knew, he texted me," she replied as they entered their bedroom.

Regina say at the foot of their bed, "What's up baby?"

"Uh...well the Sparks, more so Brian, have come up with a little...arrangement…"

"Go on…" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Emma nearly melted, she loved this woman so much, everything she did just made Emma love her more. The blonde took in a breath, "Well they want me to play in Spain for a year...that way they can watch my improvement and I'd still get paid. I know it's far away but I think it'll be ok. I don't want to leave you and Henry though. I don't know what to do babe…"

Regina stayed silent for a while, she was in deep thought. She thought about when she first met Emma, their first kiss, her first time meeting her family, their first time making love, the way Henry smiles when he's with Emma, the light behind Emma when she plays basketball and last but never least, her unborn child she was carrying. She looked up to see green orbs staring at her, waiting, "Oh...well of course you should go. You love basketball baby, I think you should go."

"Really?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned a little, "I mean of course I don't want you be away for so long but baby I want you to be happy. I'm in the middle of filming, it would be unprofessional if I just up and leave don't you think?"

"Yeah, and I think Henry loves his friends and basketball, he'd be beyond bored in Spain...I don't want to leave you two though, I'll miss you too much," Emma sighed.

"Emma...I won't take away your dream. I refuse, go baby, it's fine," Regina said. She knew she couldn't be selfish, she wouldn't be like Lily, she wouldn't do that to Emma.

"Well I'm going to talk to Henry before I make my decision," Emma said, "As much as I don't want to sit around for a year and miss an opportunity to become stronger, I won't go if he doesn't want me to."

"Agreed, I'm very proud of you Emma. You've had an amazing season and you're being very selfless right now and that's all I could ever ask for," Regina smiled.

* * *

"You told her to go?!" Belle yelled.

They all were in Regina's trailer the next day, the brunette was crying and her friends demanded answers. Aurora even came over on her lunch break.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Regina cried.

"Tell her to stay her ass at home with her pregnant girlfriend," Ariel scoffed.

"I couldn't do that, she doesn't even know. I'm not telling her, if she finds out, she won't go and she needs to go," Regina sighed.

"I'm not following you Regina, you're being stupid," Belle said.

The brunette frowned, her friends and Ariel, didn't understand, she couldn't kill Emma's dream, "Ugh guys just forget it!" Regina yelled, "I won't be like Lily! I won't! She wants to play basketball and I won't take that away from her. I can't, I refuse. I love her too much to force her to stay home and be miserable."

"So when she comes home to a baby, then what? She's going to flip out," Aurora reminded.

"I'd rather her be mad at me than do what Lily did to her. She left Emma and moved to New York because she didn't believe or support Emma's dream. I can't be selfish, she was understanding and selfless last night-"

"So fucking what? You're pregnant Regina! What if she sees it in the news or a magazine, you're going to come off as a cheater or liar," Ariel stated.

"She won't find out, she doesn't feed into the media, especially during basketball season. They will be working her around the clock, she won't notice," Regina replied.

Belle rolled her eyes, "She'll notice Regina. Don't be an idiot, I understand that you love her but you can't go through this pregnancy alone."

Regina groaned and placed both hands on her face before weeping AGAIN.

 **XXXXX**

"You can't leave! What about Christmas? You promised we'd go to Africa to see the elephants, you can't leave!" Henry yelled.

Emma sighed, "Calm down bud, I won't leave if you don't want me to."

"Well good because I don't," he launched at her and hugged her tight.

She hugged him back just as tight, she'd give up her dream for him, she loved him more than anything.

A few hours later, Regina walked into Henry's room to tuck him in, "So my little prince, how was your day?"

"It was alright, I don't want Ma to leave," he admitted.

"I don't either baby but I have to be strong for her, she's hurting right now. She can't do the thing she loves," Regina sighed.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Regina nodded her head towards his window, the eight year old hopped out of bed and looked out his window. He frowned when he saw Emma outside holding a basketball in her hand, kneeling in front of the basketball hoop, crying.

He snapped his head towards his mom, "She's crying."

"I know, I just wish she was all better," Regina admitted.

"Me too...will Spain make her all better?" He questioned warily.

"I honestly don't know, it'll be better than her going to see a physical therapist for a few hours and not being able to play for months," she sighed.

"I think she should go, I'll miss her but time will fly right?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

She kissed his head, "Yes it will baby, yes it will."

* * *

 **Friday, October 23, 2015**

"Come on Henry! Yes kid! Good screen, now move your feet!" Emma yelled to her son.

"Swan, I think he knows how to play," Regina chuckled.

They were at Henry's basketball game, he was doing much better with his diabetes. He had refused to play for two weeks once he found out he had but his mom's reassured him that everything was ok. Graham and Belle were there today, Henry felt special seeing most his family there to watch him play.

"That's my god son!" Graham yelled when Henry shot a three, he looked at Emma, "He shoots like you."

"I thought him my form over the summer," she smirked.

After the game Emma let fury fill her body when she was Daniel walking up to them, they hadn't seen him since Henry was in the hospital. He had been calling and texting but Regina ignored him.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I came to give my son something," he looked at Regina, "If that's ok…"

She squinted, "I suppose…"

He smiled, "Hey Hen, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Daniel, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm pretty ok, I brought you something. You played very well today," he smiled.

Henry smiled proudly, "I made the winning shot."

"Yeah I know buddy, here you go," he had a special magazine made with Henry on the cover, it was so cute. He then pulled out a medal, "This is for playing so well today and I heard how much you like basketball so why not make you the star of my magazine this month?"

"Woah, you have a real life magazine?!" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you've inspired me to follow my dreams," Daniel smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes and stormed off, Graham quickly followed, "Yo, Swan!"

"What?" She snapped.

"I know you want to kill him but he is Henry's father after all...maybe-"

"MAYBE WHAT?! WE CAN GET PAST ALL OF THIS?! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY FOR ONCE! SOMEBODY IS ALWAYS THERE TO SNATCH WHAT I HAVE!" She yelled, she couldn't control her anger at this point, she sighed, "I just want my son, basketball and Regina...that's it."

Graham sighed, "I know, I want that for you too...have you noticed a change...in Regina?"

"Yeah of course I have...she says she's stressed. She thinks I'm stupid, I know it's something else," Emma sighed, "I leave in a week and I can't even be sure that she's alright because he's here now and clouding her mind."

 **XXXXX**

"It's nothing Emma! Just please drop it!" Regina yelled. They had been arguing for about 20 minutes now.

"Drop it? Regina, I can't! You're hiding something and I want to know why?! I drop a lot of stuff Regina but-"

"A lot of stuff like what?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Like the fact that you let the man who tried to kill me just prance in and give our son gifts!" Emma yelled.

"He's his father Emma! I'm handling the case, alright? My dad, your sister and my lawyers are all on it, we can't have him suspecting anything! I won't force Henry not to see his father if he wants to," Regina stated.

Emma chuckled, "Oh but you nearly killed him for wanting to spend time with me while you away in the summer. He couldn't get too attached to me but he he's free to latch on the man who didn't want him in the first place?"

Regina gasped, "How dare you?! This is different and you know that!"

"The only difference is that I'm not a man Regina, I play both roles as mother and father and we seemed to be ok with that! You want him to spend time with Daniel fine but I won't stand for it, I don't want Henry to see him!" Emma demanded.

"Well I'm sorry Emma the choice isn't up to you! If my son wants to see his father then-"

" _Your_ son?" Emma frowned, "Oh...I get it now...well I guess my arguement is pointless huh?"

"Emma you know I didn't-"

"No, you did mean it. I'm going to tell your _and_ Daniel's son goodnight and then I'm leaving," she said before leaving the room.

"Leaving to go where?!" Regina asked, there was no answer, "Emma?!"

There was a hard slam of the front door, Regina sighed and prayed that everything would be alright.

 **Oh boy...things are really getting messy. I loved reading your thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND/OR IDEAS! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews and thoughts! I promise you I take them all into consideration. I know you guys are going to hate me and Regina but I promise, I have a good plan.**

Chapter 28

"Emmy!" Elsa called as she watched her step out of the rented Porsche.

"Hi sissy," Emma smiled before hugging her sister.

"What are you doing here? It's not everyday my sister visits me in the middle of the week," Elsa smiled.

"Well I...just needed to get away I suppose and you popped into my head," Emma replied as they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"Well you're in luck because we just so happen to have a basketball game today, why didn't you come with daddy?" Elsa asked.

"Dad as in David Swan? He's coming down here?" Emma questioned.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed, "Emma…you do know today is his birthday right?"

"Uh no, can't say I did," Emma said.

Elsa shook her head, "That's really bad E, he's your dad."

"No, he's _your_ dad, he's never been a father to me. I don't want to be here if he is coming," Emma admitted.

"No, please stay? I promised him I'd take him out to eat for his birthday so he's driving here," Elsa relied, "Plus, I know how much you've missed being on this campus."

"He's driving here from Cali?" Emma asked.

"Yes ma'am, he left last night. It's a long drive from California to Illinois," Elsa shrugged.

"Well duh, that's why I hopped on a red eye. He's an idiot for driving," Emma scoffed, "Anyway, enough about him, what's up with you?"

"Nothing…Calc homework," Elsa smirked.

"Oh no, I didn't come here to help you with homework," Emma groaned.

"Please, you're really good at math and English...and science...geez when I think about it, you're a secret nerd," Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah, the only nerd in history who had all of her hoes do her homework," Emma smirked.

"That Lily didn't know about," Elsa smirked back, "You sly dog."

Emma laughed, "Yeah, college was fun. I've missed this place."

"Yeah I bet. So how's married life?" Elsa giggled while opening her calculus book.

"Not married," Emma corrected, "And it's...stressful. Henry's father has decided to be in his life."

"The dead one?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, long story. Anyway, I don't want Henry interacting with him at all and Regina is being well...Regina and doesn't seem to care what I think," Emma shrugged.

"Hmm, sounds like it's deeper than that…" Elsa said.

"Well...she does want a child. Oh and I'm going to play basketball in Spain for a year," Emma shrugged.

Elsa dropped her pencil, "What?!"

"That's kinda why I'm here. I know you're going to miss me and all," Emma teased.

"Yeah I will but Em, that's awesome. All of that exposure, Jesus, Swan, this is huge," Elsa smiled.

Emma smiled, "Thanks."

"So what about this baby?" Elsa questioned.

"She really wants one soon because she's getting older but I just don't want one right now," Emma said.

Elsa frowned, "Because of Lily though, don't punish Regina for what Lily did."

"I'm not trying to it's…" Emma began tearing up, "I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman…what if I'm not good enough to parent my own child. Henry is already old ya know, the hard part is done. I blame David, he's scarred me for life. I don't want to be a bad mom."

"Em, you'll be awesome. You are so sweet and fun, I think it'll work out just fine, and plus, I know you secretly want a kid," Elsa smiled.

Emma blushed, "It would be pretty cool huh? My own legacy."

 **XXXXX**

Emma was finishing up Elsa's homework when there was a knock on the door, "Yo! Door!"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know," Elsa said as she came out of the bathroom, once she made her way to the door, she opened it and let out a small gasp, "Kristoff, what are you doing here?"

"I uh...came to see you before my game. We haven't talked in awhile," he gave a nervous smile.

"That's because you've been with Anna and she doesn't like me. Out of respect for you, I stayed away," Elsa explained.

"I broke up with Anna…" He said.

She blushed, "Oh, well I guess that's good for you, you were miserable with her anyway."

"Yeah...I was. So uh will you be at my game tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can count on me," Elsa smiled.

Emma listened with a small smile on her face, she wish she could be like her sister sometimes and show courage and simply explain her feelings. She and Regina had argued and what did she do? Run away. She let fear control her and a part of Emma didn't want to do that anymore.

* * *

"Well Regina, you're baby seems to be perfectly healthy. Are you ready to know what you having?" Dr. Whale asked.

Regina looked at Sarah who gave a smile, "Yes, I would love to know."

"Ok well...let me put it like this...I hope your baby _boy_ turns out to be a fine basketball player like Emma," he teased.

Regina smiled brightly, "Yes, I knew it."

"I did too," Sarah smirked, "You're glowing."

Sarah knew how upset Emma would be when she found out that she knew Regina was pregnant and didn't tell her but she didn't care. She wanted to help Regina, she truly liked the woman. She felt as if Regina was exactly who Emma needed to be happy. The brunette was an amazing woman, she just needed to get a grip on everything right now, take charge of life.

 **XXXXX**

"He's totally in love with you," Emma smirked.

"No he is not, me and Kris are just friends. His girlfriend just so happens to be my ex best friend," she shrugged.

"You mean, his ex girlfriend," Emma teased, "Either way, he loves you."

"Why don't you leave me alone and go call your wife," Elsa teased before sticking out her tongue.

Emma laughed and picked up her phone, "Well, she's pretty crazy in case you didn't know. I do miss her though…"

Elsa smiled as she watched Emma call Regina, she wished she could one day be as happy as her sister. She also wished Emma would let down her walls and let Regina in, sure she knows the real Emma but there's still so much she doesn't know about the blonde.

" _I was worried sick," Regina said through the phone._

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm fine, I promise," Emma stated.

" _Well I would like for you to return home so we can talk, like adults. How soon can you be home?" Regina asked._

"Uh...the morning," Emma said.

 _Regina dead panned as If the blonde could see her, "Try again Swan."_

Emma cleared her throat, "I mean tonight baby."

 _Regina smiled, "Oh what a brilliant idea, how did you come up with that?"_

Emma laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Daddy! You made it!" Elsa smiled brightly before hugging her father as he entered the arena.

"I did indeed," he hugged back. When they pulled away, he looked around and sighed, "Ah, the University of Illinois, Champaign/Urbana, home of the fighting Illini, remember the good ole days Emma?"

She scoffed, "Yeah David, I remember."

"Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?" He asked his middle daughter.

"Happy 45th birthday David," Emma sighed.

"45th? I thought it was 44…" Elsa said.

"Nope, I'm 45 today. Had Kat when I was 17, she's 28 now...do the math. Geez, E, I knew you were bad at math but I didn't know it was _that_ bad," he teased his youngest daughter.

Elsa laughed, "Oh shut up," she gave him a light shove.

Emma watched the smile on her sister's face as she spoke to David. They were talking for about 20 minutes when Emma finally felt jealousy rising inside of her. How could Elsa talk to him for so long? Forget that they were at a basketball game and all. Emma hated her father, for good reason, right? They could never be as close as he and Elsa were right? Emma would never know because she's too stubborn to forgive him.

They were sitting pretty close to the court, some people came up to Emma asking for a picture or a autograph which made Emma extremely uncomfortable. She didn't like being hassled, she knew if Regina was there, she'd eat that shit up and Emma never understood how she did it.

"What's up?" Kris nodded to Elsa while he waited in the wing for the ball.

"Hi," Elsa blushed and gave a little wave.

Emma smirked, "Oh yeah he totally loves you. Anyone who takes their focus off of a basketball game that their _playing_ in, just to speak to you, loves you."

Elsa blushed, "Oh my god not true."

"So true," Emma laughed.

* * *

Emma smiled when she walked into her bedroom at 2:03am to see her girlfriends sleeping peacefully. She let out a happy sigh when she slid under the covers and snuggled against Regina's back.

"I'm sorry for leaving," Emma whispered.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch," Regina mumbled with sleep in voice.

"You're not a bitch, you're just a protective mom...but so am I, that's why...I think Henry should decide if he wants to continue to see his father, not us," Emma said.

Regina rolled over to face Emma, "I love you."

"I love you more my beautiful Queen," Emma smiled.

"Emma...I have something to tell you," Regina said.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Regina looked Emma in the eyes and got scared, "Uh...I-...I'm really going to miss you while you're away."

Emma blushed, "I'm going to miss you too. Let's get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok," Regina sighed before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Can't believe you're leaving in the morning," Henry pouted.

"Yeah kid, I can't either," Emma replied.

They were watching the first Bulls game of the season while Regina made pizza, it was the first time the three of them had been alone in a long time. It was very short lived when Graham rang the doorbell. Henry sprung up to answer the door.

"Hi buddy, what's the score?" Graham asked as he walked in.

"Bulls up by 7," Henry beamed.

"Cool, Swanny, how are you? Ready to see Spain?" Graham asked as he sat on the couch next to Emma.

"Yes I am, I've surprisingly gotten more excited. I can't wait," Emma nodded.

"That's good. Where's Regina?" He asked while looking around.

"Making pizza," Henry said.

"I'd rather order," Graham shrugged.

"Hey, my baby makes great pizza, don't knock it until you've tried it asshole," Emma gave him a little shove.

"Thank you dear," Regina said as she walked into the family room. Regina hadn't been feeling well all day, part of it from the pregnancy and the other part is from realizing that Emma would be leaving within the next 12 hours.

"Welcome. You ok?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded before looking down at her hands, she cleared her throat, "I'm going to go to bed, I don't feel well."

"But You just said you were ok," Emma sighed, "What's wrong baby? Talk to me."

Regina sighed, "It's nothing seriously, I'm just going to bed early."

"...Ok," Emma said after eying her for a while.

After sending Henry to bed, Emma cleaned up a little, showered, and finished packing. She slid into bed next to Regina and stared at the ceiling. She would leaving in exactly 7 hours, she couldn't believe what her life had become just in a few months. She had a woman that loved her more than she loves herself, a kid who adored her and a friendship with her biggest fan, Graham. Things would be different once she left, she was scared but excited at the same time.

"Regina?" Emma questioned while still staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?"

"Come here," she instructed, Regina curled into the blonde, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you," Regina stated, "On top of that, I-...never mind."

"No, stop saying that, just tell me please," Emma begged.

Regina looked into her girlfriend's eyes, she wanted to tell her so bad but she knew that the blonde wouldn't leave if she knew about the baby so she simply went with, "I want you to make love to me."

Emma smiled and kissed her forehead, "Then I'll do just that, me and my one arm."

Regina chuckled lightly and nodded before smiling into a kiss with the blonde. She knew she was wrong for not telling her but all she wanted at that moment was to make love with the love of her life before she left for months upon months.

 **Will Regina tell Emma before she leaves? Do you guys want a little smut? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you all for your thoughts and comments. I want you all to know that I have a plan and everything is for a reason. So please don't be upset with me...**

Chapter 29

Regina had on Emma's college jersey, when Emma went to take it off, Regina stopped her, which Emma found odd but she didn't say anything. The blonde simply proceeded to take off the silk panties the brunette wore.

"You are so beautiful baby," Emma mumbled before kissing the brunette again.

Regina blushed as she deepened the kiss, the room was pitch black, thank god. She didn't want Emma seeing her protruding stomach, it wasn't huge but it was definitely bigger than what Emma was used to and Regina simply prayed Emma didn't notice. Oh but she did notice, she had been noticing but how do you tell your spouse that you've noticed their weight gain without offending them?

Emma let out a sigh of satisfaction when she slid her shaft deep into Regina, "Fuck, it's been too long."

Regina couldn't respond, all she could do was moan as the blonde began to stroke. This was the most awkward sex they've had yet, Emma had on a sling, Regina was trying to hide her tiny baby bump, and Emma would be leaving in less than 12 hours.

"Oh god," Regina groaned when Emma threw one of her legs over her shoulder and pumped faster.

Emma was so focused, Regina felt so good, like a suction cup around the hard penis, she grunted as she quickened her pace.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"Mmm I love you too," Regina replied before throwing her head back, "Harder!"

Emma smirked before pumping harder into her girlfriend, "Mmm yes Gina, you feel good," she groaned.

Regina's back arched off of the bed, "Sí bebé me mierda!"

The blonde bit her lip hard when she heard Regina speak Spanish, it was beyond sexy. She stroked her deeper and harder, she felt her girlfriend getting wetter by the second, making it difficult for Emma to hold back her release.

"Don't stop!" Regina demanded. Emma obliged and sped up her pumps, Regina gripped the sheets as hard as she could. She knew it was hormones making her feel like this, pregnant sex felt heavenly. She felt her whole body shake as her orgasm ripped through her, "EMMA!" She screamed.

Emma didn't let her ride out her orgasm, the blonde simply began to pound harder. This drove Regina crazy, she bucking her hips, begging for more. The bed was rocking now, Emma wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

"Cum for me again," Emma mumbled before sliding out and ramming back in.

"FUCK!" Regina screamed, she was cumming again...and screaming again.

They were almost positive Henry was awake by now, even though he could sleep through anything. Neither of them wanted to stop though, Emma would be gone for a whole year, they needed this. Regina's juices were splashing all over the blonde, which caused her release to come.

"Shit," Emma hissed before cumming deep inside of Regina.

 **XXXXX**

"You're a fucking liar!" Ariel yelled through the phone as her and Belle walked into the house.

Regina chuckled, "You two are the best of friends huh?"

"I tolerate her," Belle shrugged, "Her and Graham are going at it again."

"Of course. I can't believe Emma leaves today, her family are on their way over here to say goodbye," Regina mentioned.

"Cool, is she excited?" Belle smiled.

"Yes, very excited, which is why it's so much harder to tell her-"

"Good morning everyone," Emma beamed as she entered the kitchen, she snaked her arm around Regina's waist from behind, "Good morning beautiful."

Regina blushed, "Morning baby, it's about time you woke up."

"Well I'm sorry I took so long," Emma chuckled, "I'm going to wake Henry up."

"Ok dear," Regina smiled. She looked at Belle worried eyes, "I feel like shit."

"Morning sickness?" Belle questioned.

"Yes, that and guilt. I just don't know what to do," Regina sighed and put her hands over her face.

"We will figure it out," Belle said a second before the doorbell rang, she rushed over to answer it.

Graham stormed into the house, "Where's my girlfriend?"

"Go away Graham, I don't want to talk to you," Ariel scoffed.

"No, we are going to talk and make up," he said before scooping her and hurrying up the stairs.

Regina and Belle chuckled when they heard a faint 'PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!' coming from Ariel. Sarah, Katherine, Elsa, and David, walked through the front door bickering. It seems as if everyone was having a rough morning.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked.

"Yes dear, we're fine," Sarah smiled, "So how are you feelings this morning?"

"I feel fine," Regina nodded.

 **XXXXX**

The morning went by agonizingly slow for Regina, it was very bitter sweet. She sat on the couch and watched Emma laugh with Graham and Katherine in by the door. Emma was due to leave in a few minutes, she still had no idea what she going to do without the blonde waking her up every morning trying to get out of bed to go on her morning run.

So stuck in her thoughts, Regina didn't even notice the blonde had sat down next to her, "What are you thinking?"

Regina sighed, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know, I guess now wouldn't be a good time to propose, right?" Emma smirked.

Regina's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What?!"

Emma laughed, "Oh man, you should've seen your face. Relax Regina, I know we're not even there yet but I have been thinking about it…"

"Me too, I'd love to marry you," Regina smiled.

"Good to know. I can't wait to get to Spain and get back in shape, give those girls a taste of Chicago," Emma nodded, she bit her lip in thought, "You think I'll be better than before?"

"Yes dear, I do. Emma you can do whatever you want to," Regina stated, "I want you get there and work your ass off. Mary already warned me that you won't have much free time."

"I don't want it, honestly. I just want to work and hustle, I don't have time for media or drama," Emma mentioned.

"Agree, now, you have a flight that leaves in 45 minutes, let's get you to the airport," Regina smiled.

"Yeah sure, just hold on, I have to make a phone call," Emma said before getting up and walking upstairs.

 **XXXXX**

"Yo Felix, are we good?" Emma asked as she stared at the blonde young man on FaceTime.

"Yeah, we're good and settled in. We got you Emma, we'll look after Regina while you're away," Felix nodded, "That Daniel guy is watching the house but I have a few lost boys watching him."

"Good. Thank you for this," Emma nodded, "You don't understand how much her and Henry mean to me. I need them to be ok while I'm away."

"And they will be, we met with Graham yesterday, so he'll be great help. Look whatever move this guy makes we'll either be a step ahead or right on his heels," he assured.

"That's all I need to hear," Emma smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina had been keeping quiet the whole ride to the airport. Emma had said goodbye to everyone, Ruby was out of town for a modeling gig so her and Emma said their goodbyes via FaceTime. Henry sat in the back seat staring out the window, he really didn't want to see Emma leave but he sucked it up.

"You ok kid?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

"Talk to me," Emma said while looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Well, I was thinking, since you're leaving, does that mean I have to spend time with my dad?" He asked.

Emma looked at Regina, "Does it?"

"Oh...I don't know. You don't have to do anything Henry, but if you like...I suppose I could arrange that," Regina stated.

"I don't think I want that…not yet," he said.

"Ok then you won't get that. You have to promise me two things- no, three things while I'm away," the blonde stated.

"Lay them on me," Henry smirked, "I willing to take on anything."

"One, you take to promise me you'll do your best in school. Two, take your insulin, don't make your mom have to ask you three or four times before you finally decide to take it. Three, take care of your mom," Emma gave Regina a soft smile.

"Done. Semi done. Done. I don't like taking my medicine," he frowned.

"Sweetie, you have to," Regina reminded.

"Yeah bud, you have to. I just want you feel the best you can so you can give them hell on the court," Emma smirked.

"Ok, fine. I promise, but only if you promise to come back 10x better than before," he challenged.

"Done," Emma smirked back, "I plan to work my ass off, just for you."

 **XXXXX**

They arrived to the airport fairly late, Emma's flight was due to leave in 15 minutes.

"Oh there you are finally," Mary-Margaret rushed over to the small family, "I told you to be here 30 minutes before."

"Sorry, it's been a busy morning," Emma assured.

"It's fine," she smiled, she glanced at Regina and noticed the brunette looked very...distant, "Uh well I'll be over there, I'll let you say goodbye."

"Thank you," Emma nodded, she turned to Regina, "Are you okay?"

Regina looked down at the floor before locking eyes with Emma, "I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me then," Emma said, she pulled Regina over to the side, "What's going on?"

Regina's eyes were filled with tears now, "Emma...I don't know how to-"

"Hey hey," Emma pulled her into her, "Just tell me, it'll be ok, I promise."

"I love you, so very much and I don't want to hold you back. I just feel so torn right now, I just want you to be happy," Regina stated.

"Baby, I am happy. With you and Henry, I feel...safe," Emma smiled, "I love you guys."

"I know but it's just that, you're about to leave and-"

"I'll stay if you want me to," Emma said. She was sure, for the first time in a long time, she was positive that she'd stay for Regina, "I love basketball, but I won't lose you to it."

"Emma, that's just it, I'm afraid of losing you. Lately, I've been feeling...sick," she tried to hint.

Emma looked at her blankly, "Elaborate baby."

Regina sighed, "You how I've been eating and gaining weight?"

"Yeah, it looks sexy on you. I don't mind," Emma smiled, "I can't wait-"

"Emma, before you change the subject, I really just need to tell you about this. I know you don't want kids but-"

"Flight DL9379 to Spain, please proceed to your gate, plane boards in 5 minutes," blasting through the big speaker

"Baby, make it quick," Emma said while looking at MM who was waving her over.

"Ok, I know you don't want kids but I do and I think-"

"Gina, I've been thinking. I can't run from having a baby, right? So when I get back, we can have one," Emma smiled, "I guess a little boy or girl would be kind of cute right?"

Regina smiled, "Yes of course dear but you see, about that, I'm alre-"

"Emma! Come on, you have to go," Mary-Margaret rushed out while pulling on the blondes arm.

"Yeah yeah, give me two seconds," Emma said.

Henry ran over, "Ma, do you really have to go?"

"Yes Henry I do, I need to finish talking to mommy though," Emma said.

"Flight DL9379 to Spain, now boarding," Emma looked at Regina with sad eyes.

"Emma we really have to go," MM said.

"Yeah I know," Emma sighed and pulled Henry close, "I'm going to miss you kid, be good for me, Ok? And call me everyday."

"Ok I will, I love you Emma," he smiled.

"I love you too my little prince," she winked. She pulled Regina close, "We'll talk later ok? I really hope you aren't mad about all of this."

"No, I'm not mad, I just really have to tell you this. Baby, I'm-"

"Regina, I promise when I land, we will talk. I have a layover in NYC so I'll definitely be calling but as for right now, I have to go," she pecked Regina's lips before walking backwards towards the gate due to MM pulling her, "I LOVE YOU!"

"We love you too ma!" Henry yelled.

Regina dropped her head, she failed.

 **XXXXX**

"And just like that, she's gone," Daniel smirked, "Now, all I have to do is win over my son and Regina will simply follow suit."

"Henry isn't very easy to win over. Daniel, look, if you're going to do this, make real. Sincere. Don't just toy with him...or her," Robin said.

"Dude, I would never. I really do love Regina, I didn't want any of this but I was dirt poor and you were on the road to being filthy rich, I did what felt right. I just hope Regina can move past that and forgive me, I want to make things right," Daniel admitted.

 **XXXXX**

"So did you tell her?" Sarah asked as soon as Regina walked back into the house.

"Tell her what?" Graham asked.

Regina sighed, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Kat, Elsa, Graham, and David yelled.

"Are you serious? Reggie this is so great!" Graham picked her up and spun her around, "I'm so happy for you, why didn't you tell her?"

"I couldn't, she'd never leave me if she knew. Guys, she loves basketball, I couldn't do that do her," Regina said, "If you all don't mind, I'm going to upstairs and take a nap; I'm exhausted."

Everyone nodded as Regina traveled up the stairs, Henry looked around, "Wait, so my mom's pregnant and ma doesn't know?"

"Looks like it bud, but you can not tell Emma, no matter what," Sarah stated.

"Yeah, Hen, this is a big secret so you have to make sure you keep it," Graham butted up.

"I got it, I got it," he nodded, "I got it."

A few hours later, Sarah decided she'd stay and make dinner for Henry and Regina. Kat and Elsa agreed to stay as well and have dinner as a family. They wanted Regina to know that they were there for her.

"What's cookin' sweetie?" David asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Something simple, chicken and rice. I want to make sure Regina eats well," Sarah nodded.

"You know, she's not a child. I'm sure she'll be fine," David nodded.

"I am as well but today has been rough. The poor girl has been tip toeing around Emma for weeks, she's exhausted David. Imagine being pregnant, hiding it, working on a set for 12 hours, and have to come home to cook, clean and take care of an injured Emma," Sarah shook her head, "I don't know how she does it."

He smiled, "You are always thinking of others, I love that about you."

"Thank you dear. It'll get worse once that baby is born, you remember how busy Emma was as a baby," she sighed.

"Oh how could I not?" He chuckled.

"I'd love to hear," Regina yawned as she walked in.

He chuckled, "Well she had a head full of blonde curls. Sarah and I were freaking out because we didn't think we could handle such a different child, you know? How we would make her feel normal or help her fit in," he smiled, "But Emma, she was a smart baby, she knew she was different and I think she liked it."

"And when we say smart, we don't mean some cute baby smart. No no no, my baby was a genius. She was walking at 7 months," Sarah beamed.

"No...seriously?" Regina questioned.

"Yes dear," she chuckled, "Oh god, she hated being alone, so she slept with us most nights. David had her room filled with basketballs, so of course she caught on to the message he was trying to send. She was talking before most children, her first word was ball."

"Oh my gosh, that's just too cute," Regina smiled, "Tell me more, I'm going to be dealing with her spawn," she chuckled.

Sarah laughed, "Ok ok, well she was very mean, only liked her sister. Much so like now, not a people's person. She adored us as parents, stuck to my hip and to his grip."

"By two, she was finding wherever I was in the house and mocking my every move," David smiled.

"Regina, Emma was the perfect baby. She did cry but only when she wanted something, it was like she knew she couldn't talk yet so she just cried until somebody understood what she wanted," Sarah said as she took the chicken out of the oven.

"Well looks like I'm in for a wild ride," Regina nodded while biting her lip.

 **XXXXX**

Emma flopped on her apartment bed, she officially lived in Spain for a year. She groaned, she missed home already. She thought about if it was all worth it, being away from her family for basketball. Sure this was a great opportunity and she wanted to get back on the Sparks but she felt like all she needed was Regina, that's all she wanted.

She nearly jumped when she heard her phone ringing, it was Graham trying to FaceTime her.

"Yo yo yo, Swanie, guess what I found!" He smiled.

"What?" She said in a grumpy voice.

"The fucking basketball pump," he chuckled.

"Oh dude, the one we've been looking for?! It's been like three months, where was it?" She asked.

"Back room, on the side of my gaming chair," he shrugged.

"Wow, we did spend a lot of time in your back room, why didn't we look there?" She asked, she yawned, "Dude, I'm so tired."

"Yeah I bet, well I'll let you get some rest but first, I have one question, I must know the answer to," he smirked.

"What's up bro?" She asked.

"Come on E, you have to tell me and I don't want to hear that you haven't looked because I know you have...so, how hot are those Barcelona girls?"

She laughed, "Oh man, the hottest. I'm pretty sure three have checked me out already and one of them literally looked like she was eat me, no joke."

"You're hot Swan, get used to it. Well you better behave while you're away, you have a family to get back to," he said, trying his hardest not to mention Regina being pregnant.

"I will behave, you know that. I'm trying not to think about how long I have to wait for sex," Emma groaned.

"Well pornhub still is in business buddy, just one click away," he grinned.

"Ew no, I won't revert back to my lonely 15 year old days, I've evolved," she dead panned.

"You say that now Swan, just wait on it," he smirked, "Well go get some sleep kid, I love ya."

"You too G," she smiled. She let out a deep sigh, she hated being alone, always have. She was just now realizing the 9 hour time difference between Spain and LA. This was going to be a very long year. Training started in the morning, Emma decided to finally get some sleep, so she laid her head down on her pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **Everyone keep calm! I have a plan! Please let me know what you all think, please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, hope I didn't upset you guys too much! I love you all! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 30

Faster feet. Faster hands. Stronger arms. Stronger legs. That's the way it goes in Spain. Two weeks in and Emma was exhausted, they worked her to her full ability. Her first morning there they got her out of her sling and instantly began physical therapy. It's only two weeks later and she's already back on the court, and stronger.

"How are you hanging in there rookie?" Angela Salvadores asked.

"Good, I'm so tired. I feel out of shape," Emma replied. She mostly talked to Angela or Laura Quevedo, they were the only two on the team who were fluent in both English and Spanish.

"We'll get you there," Angela smiled, "You're doing good, you're very strong."

"Yeah thanks," Emma chugged her water. She had been wincing all morning, her shoulder hurt like hell, she was near tears earlier but she brushed it off, like most things.

Coach Lucas Mondelo wasn't pleased, they lost the FIBA championship to Australia last year and he didn't want to lose again, "Emma! Come here!"

Emma walked her sore calfs over to her new coach, "What's up?"

"We have a game in a week and a half, do you remember?" He asked with his thick accent.

"Yes," she nodded.

He gripped her jersey and pulled her close, "If you want to play for me, you must move your damn feet! What are you scared of? You are strong, that's why I wanted you but if you do not show me that, I'll send you back like you Americans send back unwanted babies!" He pushed her back onto the court.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm pretty sure my coach hates me," Emma told Regina through FaceTime. It was 4pm in Spain which meant it it was 1am in Los Angeles.

Regina yawned, "I highly doubt that."

"No babe, he does. He's really strict and I'm trying so hard to please him but it hurts, my arm hurts real bad," Emma stated.

"Baby, don't over push yourself. I know you want to get back in shape but you have to pace yourself. I don't want you to get hurt again," she stated.

Emma couldn't see her because she had the lights off in the room, she was in bed. She hated keeping her up all night but she wanted to talk to her even if it was for a little while.

"I don't want that either babe, I'm getting stronger though, I can tell," Emma smiled, Regina yawned again, "Go to sleep Gina, please."

"No baby, I'm up, I'm up," Regina said, "I just had a long day."

"I know, which is why I'm telling you to rest," Emma chuckled, "I love you, I'll talk to you later."

"But Emma-"

"Regina, go to sleep," Emma instructed.

"Fine, I love you too," Regina sighed before yawning again, "Are you going to stay on FaceTime?"

"Yeah sure, until I have evening practice at 7," Emma nodded, "I'll be right here."

* * *

 **Thursday, November 26, 2015**

 **5:12pm Regina's house**

"Daddy!" Regina smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey princess," he smiled and pulled her into a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm great," she stepped back, showing her baby bump, "So is he," she pointed to her stomach.

His eyes widened, "Woah," he chuckled, "Hello there little one."

"Oh Henry move out of the way!" Cora shouted, pushing him aside, "Hello dear," she said to Regina before heading to the kitchen.

"She's in a mood," Henry informed his daughter.

"That's fine, I'm just happy you're here," she smiled.

"Regina what on earth is that?!" Cora was shocked to see her daughter pregnant.

"Uh surprise, I'm pregnant. That's what happens when you don't check on daughter for months," Regina rolled her eyes.

"You know I was in New York for a play, is that...Emma's child?" She asked.

"Yes mother, is that a problem?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"No dear, of course not. Emma's lovely, where is she?" Cora asked.

"She's in Spain dear, she plays basketball there now. She plays tonight at 7, it'll be on ESPN," Henry mentioned.

Regina smiled, "You know?"

"Well yes dear, I do watch the news," he chuckled, "and I happen to like sports and your little girlfriend even though I have yet to meet her."

"You will, I promise," Regina smiled, "So her family is coming over for dinner in a little while."

"Excuse me?" Cora asked, "Regina, I wasn't planning on spending thanksgiving with a bunch of people I don't know."

Regina rolled her eyes, "They're lovely people mother, they are my family now."

"I'm sorry but I don't see a ring on your finger. I hope you aren't going out of your way for this girl and you end up single and alone. Do you plan on marrying her?" Cora asked.

"Jesus dear, let her breathe, please," Henry asked, "They've only been dating for a few months."

"And she already pregnant," Cora snapped, "I don't care how good the sex is dear, you better not end up alone," she said before walking off to the bathroom.

Regina sighed and looked down at her stomach, "She's right."

"She's not, princess, I trust you. If you want to have sex, have it. Don't pressure yourself into another marriage, if you do get married to her, make it count. Make sure you're making the right decision," Henry smiled.

"I'm in love with her daddy," Regina smiled, "She makes me feel invincible."

"Then everything is alright, I can't wait to meet her family," he nodded.

 **XXXXX**

Coach Lucas had been riding hard all week, Emma was very nervous for her game in a few hours, she felt alright. Her shoulder didn't hurt anymore so that was good sign.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked.

"I'm pretty ok," Emma nodded, "Coach is being a dick."

"Oh yeah, sorry about him. He gives Spain a bad name," she chuckled, "I think you'll do good."

"Yeah if he plays me," Emma sighed, "I do want to thank him though, he's made me faster."

"He's made you stronger, by the end of the season you'll be bigger and better Swan," she smiled, "Maybe a little sexier," she winked before walking off.

Emma stared blankly.

 **XXXXX**

Everyone was at Regina's house, Sarah and David got along fairly well with Cora and Henry. Graham came over to watch Emma's game, he was the only person there considered a friend, even though Ruby was sitting casually on the couch. The doorbell rang to Regina's surprise, she quickly got up to answer it.

"Daniel?" She questioned as she opened the door.

He gave a soft smile, "Hi Regina."

She stepped outside the door and closed it behind her, she shivered as the LA wind hit her, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Well I uh, I was wondering if I could join you all for dinner. You know my parents still live in Brooklyn so I kinda have nobody to spend thanksgiving with," he stated.

"So not just fly to Brooklyn?" She asked.

"Because my son is here," he said, "Please, I just want to spend time with him."

"He doesn't want to see you Daniel," Regina confirmed.

The man sighed, "Oh," he forced a small smile, "Well then I guess I'll uh, go."

"Alright," Regina said. He looked so disappointed but she couldn't forget what he did to Emma.

The door opened behind her, "Daniel? What's up?" Henry asked with smile.

Daniel looked at his son, "Nothing much buddy, just wanted to tell you Happy Thanksgiving."

"Are you hungry?" Henry asked.

"Henry, we don't have enough food for him," Regina said.

"But...he's alone. Don't be mean mom, ma told me to be nice to those in need," Henry said, "Come on, I'll make you a plate."

Regina didn't like this one bit, the awkwardness was killing her. Daniel had been there for 30 minutes and everyone practically ignored him except for Henry and herself. He wasn't the man she fell in love with that's for sure.

"So a baby huh?" He asked, "I'm sure Emma's excited, hate that she left you alone though."

"Well people had plans to get rid of her and they worked," Regina replied, giving him a knowing look.

He looked down, "Regina, I can explain-"

"No need, what's done is done. Now, I just have to go through this pregnancy alone," Regina huffed.

"She doesn't know does she?" He asked with a sad tone.

"Mind your business Daniel and hurry up and eat, her game comes on soon and I don't want to be focusing on anything but her," Regina said.

"Ok," he said before taking another forkful, "So where's Zelena and Jefferson?"

"With their families," Regina nodded.

"Oh, right," he nodded, he examined her body, "You look good Regina."

She let out a bitter laugh, "I always look good Daniel, but thank you."

"Maybe we can-"

"Stop, don't even say it. Any chance you ever had with me is gone, you ruined it for yourself. Henry on the other hand is more forgiving than I am," she acknowledged.

"I just want to be in his life Regina, please let me," he pleaded.

"Whatever, are you done?" He nodded, she took his plate and threw it away, "Come on, let me walk you out."

"Jesus, what's the rush?" He asked.

"Daniel!" She shouted, causing everyone to turn and look their way, "I don't want you here ok? I don't, I'm sorry but I can barely look at you!"

"Regina I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not. You think you're slick and you're not! Ok? And to be quite honest, I have a 6'3 blonde who hates you and if she finds out you were in her house, I'll have to deal with it, not you. I don't want to hear her rant, especially when I'm already in deep shit with her," she admitted.

"It's always about her isn't it? And what do you mean her house?" He asked.

"Yes Daniel, it is always about her," she chuckled, "It will always be about her, why can't anyone get that through their heads?! She lives here Daniel, this is her house! She pays the bills, she helps clean, she's here with Henry when I'm not. Do I need to go on? We share a bed, bathroom and soon we'll share a child, so what I need for you to do is leave!"

"Regina calm down," Graham tried.

"No, I will not calm down. I'm tired of everyone talking to be like I'm a fucking child. I know what I'm doing! You all aren't in a relationship with Emma, I am so therefore to maintain that relationship, I'd like to keep her happy. The first step to doing that, is to get him out of her house!" She yelled and pushed Daniel towards the door.

"I'm sorry that you hate me Regina, I shouldn't have faked my death," he said clearly.

She let out another bitter laugh, "Daniel, this isn't about you anymore. The only reason I hate you is because you're the reason Emma isn't here right now. Now Go."

Daniel waved goodbye to Henry before exiting the house, Regina closed the door and leaned against it, "Nobody speak to me, just turn on ESPN so we can all watch the game."

They all watched the game in silence for the most part, Graham was getting antsy, the first quarter was almost over and Emma hadn't played yet.

"I mean seriously! What the fuck is this coach doing? He needs to play her!" Graham yelled.

"She did mention that he hated her, he said some pretty disrespectful stuff to her," Regina mentioned.

"Yeah I know," he replied, he looked at Sarah, she had a worried look on her face, "You ok Ms. Swan?"

"Yes dear I'm fine, I'm just nervous," Sarah replied, "I know how she'll react if she doesn't play."

"Well to be honest, she's new to the team, she doesn't have to be a starter," Cora commented.

Everyone looked at her, "Mother, since when did you become enlightened on basketball?"

"Since you started dating a basketball player dear, you might think I'm a bitch and I don't care about what you want but I do," Cora said softly before looking back at the TV, Emma was taking off her warm up, "There's your girl."

"Woo, finally," Regina smiled, "She's so sexy."

"Ew stop," Elsa scoffed.

Regina chuckled, "Just stating facts. She's faster…"

"Much faster," Graham agreed.

They watched as Emma ran down the court, sprinting with ease. She's always ran so the transition to becoming faster wasn't difficult. Angela passed her the ball and she made a lay up.

"Alright Swan," Graham smiled, "Now it's time to warm up."

"I wonder if she's in pain," Regina said.

"She doesn't look like- OH LET'S GO SWAN!" Graham yelled as Emma splashed her first three pointer.

Emma began feeling herself, she felt her confidence coming back and that was very dangerous thing because once Emma was back, the world would have to fear the new and improved, Dark Swan.

 **Well looks like Regina snapped a little there, could the Evil Queen be making an appearance? Please REVIEW your thoughts!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT**.

 **Well as predicted, Emma won't be pleased about the Daniel thing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I love all the reviews. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 31

Emma was exhausted, she had just finished her first international game of her career. She had accomplished what most players haven't, what most players dreamed of but she missed home. She missed the Sparks to be honest, she wanted to go home.

She laid down and checked her phone:

 **My Majesty: Good luck baby, I love you**.

 **Felix: 2 New Images**

 **Kid: Ma I miss you, how was your game?**

 **Mom: Call me**

 **Kat: Don't Call Mom, Call Me**

Emma chuckled at her sister's text but couldn't help but open Felix's pictures first before anything. There was a picture of Daniel at the front door, then the second picture was of him walking in house. Green eyes darken, blood began to boil, rage began to rise.

She didn't hesitate to call Regina.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was cleaning up after her guest, she had to admit, this pregnancy was taking all of her energy, she was tired but thankfully Katherine was helping her.

Ruby, Graham and Elsa were on the couch watching Christmas movies on ABC family. David and Sarah had taken Henry to movies, they wanted to bond with him, especially because it seemed as if Regina and Emma were lasting forever.

Emma's phone call rang through the TV, Graham answered it, "Yo Swan, what's up?"

"Uh hi, where's Regina?" she asked.

"I'm cleaning baby, what's up? How are you feeling?" Regina asked from the dining room.

"Am I on the TV? Take me off, I need to talk to you right now," Emma said, everyone could tell by the tone of her voice that the blonde wasn't pleased.

"Baby, I kinda can't right now," the brunette sighed.

"Ok fine, I'll talk to you through here then. Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear?" Regina answered.

"Why the fuck was Daniel at my house?!" Emma asked with anger deep within her voice.

Regina sighed, she knew this wasn't going to end well. She walked over to the couch and sat down in front of the TV, "Uh he kind of just showed up, I wasn't going to let him in-"

"But you did. Why? What was he doing there?!" Emma yelled.

"Emma please calm down and let me explain," Regina said, "Henry, invited him in. He said you told him to help the needy, Daniel was alone on thanksgiving and your son felt bad for him."

"I thought I made it very clear, very fucking clear that I didn't want him near you or Henry. Regina, I don't know what games you think I'm playing but I promise you that I meant what I said," Emma stated.

"Baby I know and I told him that. I let him that he and I could never be. I made him leave, he was only here for only about 30 minutes," Regina sighed. Everyone else in the room were dead silent.

"I don't care! I don't want him there! I don't want him near Henry and I don't want him near you!" Emma yelled again.

"Ok baby, I understand," Regina nodded as if the blonde could see her.

"Do you? 'Cause from the looks of it you don't!" The blonde was livid.

Regina frowned, Emma had never really yelled at her, not like this, "Emma...I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not," Emma snapped.

"Better not?" Regina's eyebrow raised, now her blood was boiling, "Did you just threaten me? Threaten t-to break up with me?"

"Yes, don't act like it's impossible. I told you that I wouldn't tolerate Daniel being around," Emma mentioned.

"Emma you can't break up with me over Daniel? What the hell? The fact that you think I'd even let you is far fetched! We are NOT breaking up, ever. Do you understand me?" Regina snapped.

Emma took a deep breath, "Yeah I understand. Just don't test me Regina, you know I'll keep my word." And with that Emma hung up.

Regina looked at Graham, "Now do you see what the fuck I meant? That's why I couldn't 'calm down' or let Daniel in. The Daniel thing is beyond done."

"I get it Gina, she's fucking pissed," he agreed.

"That was past pissed, she's fucking outraged!" Regina sighed and placed her hands over her face, "She's never hung up on me before or threaten to end us," she mumbled.

"She's just bullshitting," Ruby said, "I know Emma, she loves you, she won't let him win."

"It's not about him winning, it's about her losing. It's not about him at all, she doesn't want to lose Henry or Regina, not to Daniel, not to anyone. She's feeling insecure, she's not here, so has no choice but to trust you but when that's not enough for her, she gets scared. How did she know Daniel was here? Henry didn't tell her because it's not that important to him. She has someone watching the house, she's scared," Katherine stated, everyone stared at her, she shrugged, "What? I know my sister."

Regina groaned, "Great so now she's going to find out about my pregnancy."

"Not necessarily," Elsa smirked, "I have a plan."

* * *

 **Friday, December 4, 2015**

"Why don't you just tell her?" Cora asked.

"I don't want her to leave Spain, I want her to play, do what she loves. Once the season is over, I plan on telling her," Regina confirmed through the phone.

"Ok dear, whatever you say. What are you getting Henry for Christmas?" She asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure but he told Emma that he really wanted a dog so we both agreed he should have one. So that'll come from both of us, I have no idea what she is getting him separate from that. I'm getting him a MacBook," she announced.

"Regina, he's 8," Cora stated.

"He'll be 9, in February. He's growing up and he is becoming more serious about writing so I want him to have all the resources he needs," she mentioned.

"I agree. So he won't be going to the NBA?" She chuckled.

"Oh no, not on my watch. Basketball is a risky career and Henry likes it but he doesn't see himself doing that forever. I asked him, he laughed that I thought he actually wanted to play basketball his whole life," Regina chuckled.

"Well that's good. I think he'll make a fine writer," Cora smiled.

"His dream is to write for me," Regina said.

"Well I must be apart of that too," she said.

Regina laughed, "I'll see if he can write you in mother, I'll call you later."

"Ok dear, I love you," Cora smiled.

Regina's eyes widened, she hadn't heard that in a while, "I-I love you too mother."

Regina smiled while she waited on Henry to get out of practice. The boy was really becoming quite the basketball player, Regina was proud of him but she was even prouder that he was sticking to his dream of being a writer. Henry hopped in the car with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"I'm so tired, I just want to sleep," he huffed, he looked over at his mother, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I miss your mom," she said.

"Me too," he agreed.

As if on cue, Emma called. Regina used Bluetooth to answer the phone call so it came through the car, "Hi baby."

"Hey Gina, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"I just got out of practice," Henry said.

She smiled, "Hey kid, I miss you. How are you?"

"I'm great. I miss you too," he stated, "So about Christmas…"

She chuckled, "I know I know, you've subliminally sent me three pictures of the Jordan's that come out. Oh and the pair of Kobe's."

He nodded, "Uh huh, just checking."

"Emma have you seen what Sports Illustrated said about you?" Regina asked.

"No, Gina you know I'm not into all of that media bullshit. I don't care what they say, I literally use my phone to call and text," she chuckled.

"Yeah you're right. I uh...miss you," Regina said nervously, her and blonde weren't exactly perfect at the moment.

"I miss you too baby, how are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, work is going good," Regina smiled.

"That's good, don't stress, I'll be home. Oh and Henry, lay off the candy and pop. Regina please make sure he drinks only water for a while," Emma stated.

"Will do," she smirked as the boy groaned.

* * *

 **Christmas 2015**

Emma laced her shoes before standing up and sighing, it was Christmas and she was alone. To make it worse, nobody realized how homesick she was. She was in the locker room at halftime, she tried calling Regina but the brunette didn't answer.

"You ok?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just missing home," Emma replied.

"How about you come out with me tonight? It'll make you feel better," she smiled.

"Uh…," Emma thought about it, "Yeah yeah, I'm down."

After Emma's game, Regina called her, "Merry Christmas baby, did you win?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Making breakfast for Henry, he is still asleep. Your family is coming over a little later, dinner is at your mom's later tonight," Regina stated, "It's kinda funny how you're well into the day and ours has just begun."

"Yeah, I wish you guys were here," Emma said.

"Yeah I know, baby I really would've came but your mom said that-"

"I know she's sick. Kat told me, my mom is getting sick, you can say it," Emma said, "When did this start?"

"Baby, I have no idea. She's been very secretive, your father is very upset-"

"Oh who gives a fuck what David thinks," Emma rolled her eyes, "He's suppose to taking care of her," she shook her head, "I need to come home."

"Can you?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled, "I wish, my coach would kill me if I even asked."

Regina shook her head, "Not fair. What are you up to?"

"Um I'm going out to dinner with one of my teammates," Emma said, she knew her girlfriend wouldn't be too pleased about this but she refused to lie to her.

"Just you two?"

"Yeah, from my understanding," the blonde replied.

"Oh...uh I don't know how I feel about this," she admitted.

"You shouldn't feel like anything, I only want you," Emma reminded.

"Emma I trust you, it's just, I don't know her, I don't know what she's up to," Regina said.

"I know, it'll be fine babe. I promise, I'll call you later, I'm about to shower," Emma said.

"Ok. I love you Emma," Regina smiled.

"I love you too beautiful," the blonde said.

 **XXXXX**

"No way!" Henry exclaimed, "Mom, this is so cool!" He beamed as he stared at the box that held his MacBook Air.

Regina smiled, "Well I figured you deserved one, plus you've made me so happy and proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, "I wonder what ma got me."

"Why don't you look and see," she smirked and handed him an envelope.

He quickly opened it, his eyes widened before tears formed in them, "Dude…" He whispered.

Regina looked at him carefully, she wasn't sure what Emma had gotten him but from the looks of it, Henry was completely shocked, "What is it dear?"

He smiled and wiped his tears, "This is awesome," he handed her the envelope.

Emma had gotten Henry into a young authors contest in San Diego. In the envelope were their press passes and then the rules for what he was expected to deliver. There was a note inside, Regina read it:

 **Merry Christmas Henry,**

 **I hope you like your gift. I know you think I don't pay attention but I do. Basketball isn't everything. I support your choice of taking writing seriously. Make me proud kid.**

 **-Ma**

Regina smiled, "She's very sweet."

"She's the best, I love her so much," he cried, "This is awesome."

Regina was so happy to see him happy, "It is dear, I think there are more boxes from her under the tree."

"Yes!" He ran over, examining the boxes, he found one with Regina's name on it, "Ma, I think this would one's for you," he handed her the box.

She took the box and opened it, there a ring box, a jewelry box and an envelope. She opened a ring box, it didn't contain a ring but a tiny note:

 **When I come home, I plan to put to a ring inside. How does that sound? There is no question that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.**

Regina let a tear escape from her eyes, Emma wanted to marry her and she was keeping this huge secret from the blonde. She couldn't help but think that the blonde wouldn't want to marry her once she found out what Regina did. There were also a pair of Cartier diamond earrings. The envelope held many pictures of different places, Regina could read Emma's sloppy hand writing on each of the pictures. They were all suggestions of where the family would spend their next Christmas, it was very sweet.

 **XXXXX**

Emma laughed as her and Laura left a restaurant, "I love Spain, everyone's so welcome, and funny."

"Yes, I love it here too," Laura looked at Emma, the blonde smiled as she looked at Barcelona causing Laura's eyes to twinkle, she loved Emma's smile. She adored the blonde to be honest, "You're very fun to be around Emma."

"Oh, thank you. I try to be, live life to the fullest, you know?" Emma asked.

Laura nodded, "I do. Well my apartment is just around the corner, would you like to come in?"

"Uh nah, I'm tired, thank you for offering though. Come on, let's get you home," Emma gave a small smile.

They walked in silence to the woman's apartment, Emma enjoyed herself tonight, she needed to get out and explore Spain. Once they arrive Laura leaned back on her door, she bit her lip nervously, she looked at the blonde who was looking everywhere except at her.

"Well Emma, I'd like to thank you for tonight," she blushed.

"Oh no, thank you. I can't imagine how bored I would've been in my room all alone," Emma chuckled.

Laura turned a deep red, "It was my pleasure."

"Alright well goodnight," Emma said before giving her a one armed hug, Laura leaned in to kiss her, Emma quickly stepped, "Woah woah, hold on there."

Completely embarrassed, Laura looked down, "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm deeply in love with my girlfriend," Emma stated.

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked with wide eyes.

"And a son," Emma nodded.

"Oh," she looked down, "I have to go," she rushed out before rushing inside her apartment.

 **XXXXX**

"Mom?" Henry called as he stepped into Regina's bedroom, he walked over to her bed, "Mommy why are you crying?"

Regina tried to wipe her tears but they wouldn't stop falling, "Sweetie, mommy is just having a rough day."

He slid into the bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her, "Your belly is getting bigger."

"Yeah I know buddy," she wiped her tears more.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just wish your mother was here," she said, "She is going to be very upset with me."

"Because of the baby? Mommy, I think she'll like the baby, don't cry," he said, "I don't like when you cry."

"I know Henry, I just want everything to be alright. I'm keeping the baby a secret and-"

"Because you love mommy, secrets can be good," Henry said, "Ma said that she loves me and you, your secret won't make the love stop."

She smiled, "I love you so much sweetie," she pulled him closer and showered him with kisses.

"I made the tears stop!" He cheer, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes of course," she smiled.

He snuggled into her and rubbed her belly, "I think he should have a E in his name like ma has an E for Emma."

Regina smiled, "I think you're right."

 **Well...WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please review your thoughts. Next chapter will be a time jump, so prepare yourself. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the wait, this chapter is important, WE MEET THE BABY! Next chapter will be much longer though. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 32

 **Friday, November 18, 2016**

Gray skully, black bomber jacket, black jeans. Emma took in the cool autumn breeze as she stepped outside of LAX with her bags by her side. When Mary-Margaret pulled up, she hopped in with a smile on her face, "Hi."

"Hi, how was Spain?" The woman asked.

"It was beautiful and sunny and...hot," Emma chuckled.

"Well that's good to hear I suppose, so Brian is very excited to see you in a few minutes. He cleared out the gym for you, he wants to do some drills and see how you're doing. Does your shoulder hurt at all?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm all good. I'm better," Emma nodded.

"So I've seen, even though most of your games weren't televised, from what I saw, you're much faster," the brunette nodded.

"Faster?" Emma chuckled, "I'm much more than just faster," she smirked, "Just wait."

 **XXXXX**

"Good Emma!" Brian called, he looked at Mary-Margaret, "She's unguardable."

"It's scary how good she is," she added.

"I'm not surprised, she's a team player now, she just needed the push," he nodded, "I want her bad."

The woman smirked, "What are you willing to pay to get her back?"

Brian watched the girls run drills, Emma zoomed pass Ana and made a reverse windmill layup without looking, he bit his lip, "Anything."

"Well the Sky want her back as well and so do the Lynx," she stated.

His eyes widened.

* * *

Regina was in her trailer making herself some tea, she was feel just a tad bit under the weather. 2016 had been a pretty good year for her, despite the fact that Emma wasn't there. They hadn't seen each other in so long, they tried, they really did but Regina was too busy whenever Emma was free and Emma was away whenever Regina had the time to visit. She has successfully hidden her pregnancy from her significant other with much guilt of course.

At home waiting on her was her 7 month old son, she had him in late March. When Emma left the brunette was nearing four months, it happened so quickly but she had to deal with it. Now she looks forward to waking up to his big chocolate eyes with his curly blonde hair all over his head. He was truly Emma's child, he had Regina's eyes and smile but Emma's everything else.

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, she tried to turn around but the arms only gripped her tighter, "Relax Gina."

Regina's eyes widened, "Emma?" She turned around smiled, "What happened to Christmas?"

Emma shrugged, "Came back early, don't I get a hug?"

Regina literally jumped on the blonde and smashed their lips together, Emma caught her of course and let the brunette wrap her legs around her waist. They kissed until air became necessary.

"I've missed you so much, your hair is longer!" Emma smiled as she put her back down.

"Yeah it is. I've missed you too, I-I've got something to tell you," Regina stated.

"Wait, me first. So the Sparks want me back but so do Chicago," Emma mentioned.

"What?" Regina smiled, "That's amazing, you love Chicago but you love LA too…"

"Yeah so you see my dilemma?" Emma questioned, "I'm staying in LA though, my family is here, I never want to be away from you again."

Regina blushed, "Agreed, baby come sit down, let's tal-"

"Regina, you're needed back on set," A man called as he banged on the trailer door.

Regina groaned, Emma walked over to the door, "Baby don't worry, we'll talk tonight, go to set and I'll just see you at home."

"But Emma-"

"Byeeee," Emma sang before leaving the trailer.

 **XXXXX**

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he ran to her, "You're home!"

"That I am," she hugged him tight and kissed his head, "I'm so happy to be back."

"I'm happy you're back too, thanks for getting me out of school early," he smirked as they walked to her Jeep.

"No problem kid," she smiled as they hopped in, "So what's been up? What did I miss?"

He looked out the window, "Ma...a lot has been going on. I promised not tell you but...mom had a baby while you were away."

Emma laughed, "Good one kid, come on now, be serious. How's school?"

"Ma, I am dead serious. She was pregnant when you left," the nine year old reminded.

Emma sat quiet, she thought about everything that happened before she left, "I knew it! That's what she wanted to tell me, why didn't she just tell me?"

"She said something about not wanting to stop you from doing what you love," he shrugged.

Emma stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, she couldn't believe it. The thought was sweet but it wasn't realistic, Regina couldn't possibly think that Emma didn't want to know about her child. Oh, but maybe she could, Emma did say that she didn't want children. Maybe Regina was scared to tell her. Whatever the case, Emma was infuriated, she needed answers.

* * *

"Emma and Henry still aren't here yet?" Sarah asked as she came down the stairs, "It's nearly 8."

"Yeah I know," Regina said from the couch, "She said she wanted to spend time with him, I'm so scared for when she comes home, she's going to be really upset."

"She'll get over it," Kat shrugged, "Emma has to understand the reason you didn't tell her."

"I suppose you're right dear but I have to fix this," the brunette sighed.

They froze when they heard the sound of the doorknob jiggle, Emma opened the door and Henry walked through, "Hey guys."

"Hi bud, did you have fun?" Regina asked.

"Well duh," he shrugged before jogging upstairs.

"Welcome home," Regina smiled as Emma closed the door.

The blonde leaned over the fireplace, "So nobody wanted to tell me I had a son?"

The room was silent for what seemed like forever, Regina was the first to speak, "Baby I wanted to tell-"

"But you didn't! What kind of a family are you? Mom you couldn't tell me? What the hell?!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, we-"

"No, this is my fault. Emma, baby, I wanted to tell you but I knew you didn't want children and I didn't want to hold you back from basketball," Regina stated, "I didn't want to be like Lily."

"Like Lily?" Emma questioned, she bit her lip before sighed and glaring at her mother, "You _told_ her?!"

"Emma I just wanted to help-"

"You could've helped by keeping your mouth shut! If I wanted her to know I would've told her! I was going to tell her when the time was right! So now what? Huh? You all just think secrets are okay? You think hiding my son away from me is ok?!" Emma asked.

"No Emma but you have to see where I'm coming-"

"I get it Regina, I really do but that doesn't justify anything. I've missed 7 months of my sons life!" Emma screamed, "You all are fucking ridiculous," she looked at Regina with hurt eyes, "I trusted you...I-I thought you were the one."

Regina's eyes began to tear, "Emma I-"

"Save it Regina," she walked to the door, "I'm out of here."

"I knew she'd run," Kat said before walking to the door.

"Wait Kat," David said as he came from the kitchen, "I think it's time for me and my daughter to have a long overdue talk, let me handle this."

 **XXXXX**

David found Emma at a pond near the house, she was sitting on a bench, he sighed as he sat down, "LA is really beautiful huh?"

Emma glanced at him before nodding, "Yeah, it is. What do you want David?"

"To talk to you," he stated, "Why'd you run?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "I didn't do anything! Everyone in that house, including _you_ , are liars!"

"I'm not disagreeing, I'm just saying, your son is in that house and you left before you could meet him. You ran away from the introduction," David announced.

"Maybe I didn't want to meet him," she mumbled.

"Maybe you're the one lying now," he raised his eyebrow, "I know you want to meet him. He looks just like you and acts like you too. You both are stubborn."

"I don't even know him, how could she do this to me, I thought she loved me," Emma sighed.

"Regina loves you more than anything, she was scared of what you would do. She was scared she'd ruin your career," he explained, "Look, I know you're scared-"

"I'm not scared!" She exclaimed.

"You are, it's ok Emma," he said, "I was scared when I had you. You were my first born, your mother and I were...complicated."

"Explain," she replied.

He took a deep breath, "I hated Midas, Katherine's father, he was this big, tall, intimidating basketball player. I, on the other hand, was just the best friend who was in love with Sarah. Next thing I know, she's pregnant with his child, he went a party and got killed. I had to step up and take care of Kat and Sarah. I was 16, I had no clue how to do any of that. So I sold drugs, the only way I knew how to make money at the time."

"So you took care of them even when mom didn't like you back?" Emma asked.

He chuckled, "Oh, she definitely liked me back. She was just too afraid to admit it, I was, and still am, very handsome. I played basketball too so I had a nice body but I was stuck in the friend zone. So I started dressing nicer, working harder, getting girls and Sarah couldn't stand it. She was pissed, she came to me all upset about how she had me first but she didn't, she had me but I didn't have her. She was in love with Midas."

"I heard he was an asshole," Emma nodded.

"He was the biggest asshole to ever live, he didn't even care about her but she was too blind to see. So anyway, I asked to her out, we had the best time together. She fell in love with me, our love made you. I was so scared, you were born different, I blamed myself. Kat was so...perfect. I'll admit, I was...ashamed," he began to tear up, "Midas made this perfect child and mine was-"

"A mistake," she stood up.

"No," he grabbed her, "No you weren't. I'm telling you this to let you know that it's ok to feel what you feel, not to hurt you. Emma, I loved you and I still do but you need to understand that no matter the circumstances, you can't run away from your fears. You were so precious and beautiful but I didn't see that at first. People judged us, I let them. I hated myself for it but when I looked into your eyes...I fell in love with you. I can't tell you when or where because it was so random, it just happened one day. I wasn't ashamed anymore, I defended you more and I didn't let people's words get to me."

"So why'd you leave?" She asked.

"Emma," he groaned, "I didn't leave, I was set up. Your mom and I were living good, on our own, she went to school and I stayed at home with you and sold...drugs while you napped. Then when Elsa was born, I sold more and more, I had three beautiful girls to look after, I didn't have time to slack. I took your mom out whenever we found a babysitter, I spent a lot of time with you all but Gold's jealousy sent me away."

"I still don't understand," Emma shook her head, "I would've never left my family for him."

"I had no choice! Emma it was either me or you! He threatened to kill all of you! So I took the blame for all of those drug charges, I didn't snitch, I refused. I had my friends watch after you all, baby I tried my hardest to protect you and look at you now, you're everything that you want to be, I'm very proud of you," he smiled.

She looked at him, "I would've done the same thing...I didn't know why you did what you did. There's no way I'd let someone kill Regina over me."

"Exactly, so Emma go back home, meet your beautiful son and stay around. Don't make the same mistake I did," David said, "I know you don't want to but you're going to have to forgive Regina, or at least talk to her. Don't you love her?"

"More than anything," Emma nodded, "She makes me very happy."

"Then go be with your family. You can stay mad, just make sure you stay around," he smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina!" Emma called as she walked back in the house with her father.

"She's upstairs," Sarah said.

Emma looked at her mother, she looked under the weather, "Oh, uh are you alright?"

"Yes dear, I'm just sick," she coughed, "I'm sorry for-"

"I don't want to hear it, I just want to be with my kid. I want all of you to leave me alone, let me be mad...be hurt," Emma stated.

"We didn't mean to hurt you Emma," Kat rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, actually, dad can you guys leave?" Emma asked her father.

He didn't ignore the fact that she just called him dad, "Uh yeah, I think that's a great idea. Come on guys."

"You can't kick us out," Kat argued.

"Dude," Emma groaned, "I just want to be alone with Regina so we can talk."

"Fine," Kat stormed past her.

"I love you Emma," Sarah said before leaving out of the door.

Emma sighed, locked the door, and jogged upstairs, "Regina?" She found the brunette in their bathroom, "I want to meet him."

Regina smiled, "You're back," she blushed while drying her hands, "I didn't think you'd come back."

"I didn't think I would either," she admitted, "Where is he?"

"In his room, come on," Regina said before turning off the light and walking to the baby's room.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Emma asked.

Regina stopped outside of his door, "He'll love you, don't worry."

Emma shook her head, "I-...maybe we shouldn't wait until tomorrow."

"No, come on, he's still up. Relax baby, it'll be fine," Regina smiled.

Emma nodded, "Okay."

Regina opened the door and walked over to his crib, "Hey my big boy," she picked up.

Emma looked around his room, basketball was surely the theme. There was fathead of her on the wall, "Wow," she whispered. She walked over to his closet and almost everything in it had something basketball on it.

"Emma, Come here," Regina smiled.

Emma turned around to face the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, she smiled, "Woah, I thought I was the only blonde around here."

Regina giggled, "No anymore dear. Meet your son, Elijah Neal Swan-Mills."

"Eli," Emma smiled, "I'm going to call him Eli."

Regina gave a small smile back, "Have fun with that but his name is Elijah."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ok fine, hi _Eli_. How are you?" The baby smiled a toothless smile but clung to Regina, "Can I hold him?"

Regina handed him over, "Be gentle Swan."

"I got it," she said as she held him, "When's his birthday?"

"March 24th, he's almost 8 months. He's crawling, a lot," Regina mentioned.

Emma bent down and placed him on the floor. Elijah zoomed across the floor to his toys, "Woah," Emma chuckled, "He's fast."

"Like you," Regina nodded.

"He has your eyes," Emma mentioned.

"Yeah I know, he's _so_ your child though," Regina stated.

Emma walked over to his toys and grabbed a small basketball, "I'm going to teach you how to play, as soon as you start walking."

The boy grasped the ball and yanked it from her, he held it with one hand and clapped it against the other. Emma laughed, "He loves it already."

"Yeah, I figured you'd like your son to be into basketball so I kinda went all out," Regina bit her lip, "The room, do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you," she looked up at her girlfriend before standing up and walking over to her, "I love you Regina but I can't forgive you right now."

"I understand dear," she nodded.

Emma looked at her son once more, "But I'm not going to run, I'm going to be here for him, forever."

 **Sooo...what do you guys think? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Been a busy week, sorry for the delay. Broken will be up tomorrow, plus, I'm bringing We Can Do This back due to a beautiful PM I got from a fan. I always planned on finishing it but just after Broken was finished but damn it I'm gonna do all three!**

Chapter 33

 **Wednesday, November 23, 2016**

Regina scrubbed the counter as Belle searched Instagram for a picture of Ruby's new boo, "So that's her new Bae."

"Bae?" Regina chuckled, "I literally hate that word and that girl isn't even cute."

"That's what I said!" Belle exclaimed, "I miss her."

"I know but you have to move on, Ruby is just...not your match," Regina said.

"I believe she is though, she's just scared," Belle said.

"I guess," Regina shrugged.

"So how are you and Emma?" Belle asked.

Regina chuckled, "I wish I knew, we barely talk. She's still pissed off, she hasn't spoke to any of her family. Henry is the only one she talks to, she doesn't even talk to Graham. Thanksgiving is tomorrow, how am I supposed to host it with both of our families with her being upset?"

Belle sighed, "I don't know Gina, I feel like everything will be fine. Want to help me look for a dress for Saturday?"

"What's Saturday?" Regina asked.

"Your sister is releasing her fashion line, it's a whole fashion show Regina. Come on, please tell me you didn't forget," Belle groaned.

"Oh shit, I knew about it but I didn't know we were going to that. You know we barely talk. Zelena thinks she better than me but she'll never be a queen," Regina said, "Plus, I don't want to go alone and I doubt Miss Swan would want to go."

"All you can do is ask. So are you coming shopping with me or not?"

"I have to ask Emma if she can watch the boys," Regina said, "She might have something to do today."

"Yeah yeah," Belle shrugged as Regina left the kitchen.

Regina entered her bedroom surprised to see the blonde still sleep, it was almost noon. She heard shuffling behind her, "Elijah, is that you crawling behind mommy?" She asked while picking him up, causing him to laugh, "Come on let's wake mama up."

Emma groaned when she felt a tiny body on top of hers, "Mm Eli, what's up kid?"

"We decided you've slept enough," Regina said, "Plus, I need a favor."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't think I'm in the mood to do you any favors."

"That's fair, I deserve that but I would like for you to attend my sisters fashion show with me on Saturday. I also would like for you to watch the boys today while I go shopping with Belle," Regina said.

"I'll go and they're my kids Regina, you don't have to ask," Emma yawned, "Me and Eli are going to have a great day."

 **XXXXX**

Emma groaned as her son screamed to the top of his lungs. She wasn't used to this at all, he was teething so he was in pain, which made him cry. Emma bounced him on her lap, "Come on E, stop crying. It's ok," she handed him a teething toy but he just threw it. She groaned.

"He likes basketball," Henry said as he sat next to his mom in her bed, he grabbed the remote and turned on the Golden State vs. Bulls game from the previous night.

"Look, Steph is on TV," Emma smiled, Elijah slowly stopped crying and even giggled when D. Rose shot a three, "Wow, he's truly my kid."

"Hey! So am I," Henry chuckled.

"Yeah yeah," she laughed before kissing the side of Eli's head, "I love you guys."

Henry smiled, "I knew you'd like him."

Emma looked at Henry, "Yeah me too, so you ready for your writing competition next week?"

"Yes, thank for getting me in," he smiled, "Ma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…do you still want to marry mom? I know you're mad at her but-"

"Hey, don't worry, I love your mother. I just...have to forgive her," Emma nodded.

"You still didn't answer the question," Henry sighed.

* * *

 **Thursday, November 24, 2016**

"Taste this," Regina said as she put a spoon up to Emma's lips.

The blonde tasted the mac and cheese and moaned, "Mmm you are..you are the best cook ever. Don't tell my mom I said that."

Regina blushed, "Thank you baby. It feels _so_ good to have you home."

"I have to admit, sleeping next to you every night has been heaven. I've missed you _but_ I'm still mad," Emma stated.

"I know. I'm sorry Emma," Regina pouted.

"I know, we'll be ok," she said before kissing the brunette's temple, "I love you."

Regina smiled brightly, "I love you too and I hope you don't stay mad forever."

"I won't," the blonde assured.

"So, are you nervous about meeting my dad?" Regina asked.

The blonde sucked in a breath, she hadn't even thought about that, "That's today? Oh god, I'm hella nervous."

"He's very sweet," Regina nodded, "You'll be fine."

"What if I'm not?" Emma asked, "What if he hates me?"

"It won't happen Emma. Oh, by the way, Tink and Killian are spending thanksgiving with us, is that fine with you?" Regina asked.

"I guess, I don't know them that well though. I'm not really fond of big Thanksgivings but if you like it, I love it," Emma said before kissing the brunette's cheek and walking off, "And I'm still mad at you!" She yelled half way up the stairs.

Regina blushed, _God, I love her._

 **XXXXX**

"Do _NOT_ step on my son!" Emma yelled as a tipsy Graham stumbled around the kitchen, "Dude come on, get out of here."

"Relax Swan, just make the little rug rat go into the living room, there's carpet," he said.

"Excuse me, my son is not a rug rat!" Regina snapped, "Graham, seriously, get the hell out of my kitchen, dinner will be ready soon."

"Fine fine," he shook his head as he left.

The doorbell rang, "Come on bub, let's go open the door," Emma smiled as she picked up her crawling son and walked towards the door.

Cora Mills gave warm smile when the blonde opened the door, "Welcome home Emma."

"Thank you," she smiled back, "Hello Sir," she said to Henry.

"Hello Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled.

"Same here," was all she managed to get out, the man scared her for an unknown reason.

To everyone's surprise, Zelena and Jefferson walked through the door next, "Hi Emma, I'm Zelena, Regina's older, more better, sister."

Emma bit her lip, "Nah, I doubt that," she gave a light chuckle, "Hi, come on in."

Jefferson stepped through the door, "Ah we meet again Swan, how are you? How's my cute nephew?"

"He's great," she smiled.

"How are you and Gigi?" He asked.

"Gigi?" Emma questioned, "Uh we're great." Emma lied simply because she was aware of how Regina's siblings treated her, made her feel like she was never good enough to be apart of the family. So Emma was going to put all her anger aside...for today.

 **XXXXX**

Henry was standing outside on the back patio, smoking a cigar. Regina stepped outside and placed her head on his shoulder, "Hi daddy."

"Hello Princess, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright, so what do you think of Emma?" Regina asked curiously.

"She's lovely, I like her. I can tell she loves you," he nodded, "I just want you to be careful sweetheart, someone like Emma is hard to come by and a beautiful woman like you is hard to keep so you both have to make sure to keep each other happy. Compromise, try to understand each other and make sure to support each other at all times, even when you're mad at each other and think your girlfriend's father won't notice."

Regina chuckled, "Nothing gets past you huh?"

"Of course not, Emma is sweet for trying to play nice but I know that you hiding your pregnancy wouldn't sit well with her. Actually, can you tell her to come out here? I would like to speak with her," he stated.

Regina gulped, "Uh sure."

Henry waited a few minutes for the blonde to come outside, after talking to Regina, he knew that he had to have this talk with Emma. He liked the blonde for Regina, she was willing to do anything for her.

"You wanted to talk?" Emma questioned as she stepped through the sliding doors.

"Yes, so how does it feel to be back home?" He played it cool.

"It feels very good, I've missed my family," Emma stated honestly.

"That's good. I appreciate you playing nice today, I know you're still upset with my daughter," he stated.

"Oh, sir, I wasn't trying to come off fake or less sincere about my feelings-"

"No no, relax, that's not what I thought. I know what's going on, how she lied. I would've done the same if my future in-laws were coming over," he chuckled.

"Well...actually, since you mentioned it," she cleared her throat, "I know we just met but I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" He looked at her.

She checked behind her to make sure the door was closed, "I would like for your blessing, I would like to ask Regina to marry me...soon."

"Why?" He squinted his eyes.

"Well, for one, the simple fact that I can't stay mad at her to save my life. I have to keep announcing that I'm mad at her just to remind myself that I'm suppose to be mad. She hurt me, she did but it doesn't change how I feel about her. I understand why she lied, sure, I'm upset but the fact that she cares so much, touches my heart. She's not perfect and I love that," Emma blushed.

Henry smiled, "Hmm, that unconditional love is a bitch huh?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah it is. I just don't see the benefit of me staying mad, hating the world. Truth be told, I have a wonderful 7 month old blessing inside that house and I wouldn't trade him for the world. I want to spend more time with him. I want Henry to need me, like I need him. He reminds that there is always a bright side to things."

"Emma Swan, you are an amazing woman," Henry nodded, "You win, you have my blessing."

Emma chuckled, "I wasn't trying to win you over sir, I was being honest."

"I know, that's why I gave you my blessing. You just have to promise me to protect her at all times, I've been watching her and she's not too keen on Daniel popping up over and over," Henry stated.

"Don't worry, I'm home now, I'll take care of him," Emma nodded, "Thank you for your blessing."

* * *

Later that evening, Emma was downstairs in the basement playing poker with sobering Graham, Killian, and Jefferson. Emma, of course, was winning. Killian was tipsy, he made Emma uncomfortable because she didn't know him as well as everyone else did, which meant she couldn't trust him.

"I don't know love, I think Tink is going scoop one of those Image Awards this year," Killian smirked at Emma.

"Over Regina?" Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "That's highly unlikely."

"Excuse me love?" He questioned, "My blonde beauty will murder Regina in acting."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, Graham cleared his throat, they knew Emma wouldn't appreciate that comment, "Are you fucking delusional?" She snapped, "Regina acts circles around Tink, just because she's _just_ now becoming a regular on the show doesn't make her a better actress. There is no show without Regina."

"Woah, defensive are we? Regina's a mess, be careful who you're defending. You just got back home," he commented.

"And?" She asked.

" _And_ if it wasn't for those blonde curls on your son's head, we'd all be questioning which one of those assholes he belonged to; Daniel or Robin," Killian hissed.

Ok, now this conversation had taken a whole new turn. Emma was furious, "Actually you dick, I trust Regina and I know for a fact that she doesn't want anything to do with either of them."

"Oh please Swan, she's an attention whore, she loves that men fralic over her. I mean realistically, what woman jumps into a relationship right after being cheated on. She's easy love," he scoffed.

Emma slammed her cards down on table, "Excuse me what?"

"Ok, I think you've had enough to drink," Graham as he took Killian's rum.

"Yeah, maybe you should leave before I punch you in your throat," Jefferson hissed.

"Everyone calm down, it's not my fault Regina practically a slut," He said.

Emma flipped the table over, "I'll kill you!"

Graham quickly holds her back, "Calm down Swan."

"No! Who the hell does this guy thinks he is? He's a jealous prick!" Emma yelled.

"Not jealous love, nothing to be jealous of," Killian chuckled.

"Maybe you should be jealous of the fact that Regina's faithful to me. _You're_ the one that fell for a slut, not me. You think we don't know why you drink so much? Huh? Because you and Tink go back and forth cheating on each other and the last time cut too deep so now you drink to forget," Emma stated, "If I wanted to, I could fuck Tink right now. _She's easy._ "

"Watch your mouth Swan!" He yelled, getting in her face.

She pushed him, "Back up dude, I'm just stating facts."

"Well the real fact is, you're such a mediocre basketball player that the league felt bad for your injury and sent you away because you weren't worthy enough to play in the states," he smirked.

In a split second Emma punched him the jaw, he swung off of her but she ducked. He shoved her hard into the wall. Everyone who heard the commotion rushed down the stairs. Killian punched Emma in her face, before she could punch her back, her dad helped Graham hold her back.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" Regina yelled.

"Have you two lost your minds!?" Tink yelled.

"Swans a bitch love," Killian spat out to his girlfriend.

"Regina I want him out of my house now," Emma said as she held her eye which was starting to swell.

"Wait, what happened?" Regina asked.

"They're fight over you and Tink, Killian said some things about you, made Emma mad-"

"I want to kill him," Emma hissed.

"Well I'm not totally against it," Regina said before crossing her arms over her chest, "Dear, don't worry about anything guy liner says, he's simply jealous."

"That's what I said, can I finish what I started?" Emma asked.

"Oh bring it on love," Killian said as he tried to get out of Jefferson's grip.

"No, our children our upstairs. Everyone needs to calm down, it's Thanksgiving," Regina said.

"I want him out Regina," Emma stated.

Regina looked at Tink, Tink sighed, "Fine, we'll leave."

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Emma was in bed reading a book, while Regina was in the bathroom washing her face, "You know...maybe what Killian said is true," Regina said from the bathroom.

"Which part?" Emma asked.

"The part about the award, I mean I think I'm a great actress but that doesn't mean the world does," Regina said as she walked out the bathroom, "How's your eye?"

It was swollen and nearly closed, "I'm fine," Emma shook her head, "Why do you do that to yourself?"

"What?" Regina asked as she slid into bed next to Emma. The blonde pulled her closer, "Tell me."

"Beat yourself up about awards and stuff. I hate when you do that, you don't give yourself as much credit as you should. You're an amazing actress, my favorite one," Emma said before kissing Regina's head, "You're getting an image award, Emmy and hell, you might get a people's choice award too."

Regina blushed, "I don't know…"

"Well I do," Emma said, "Regina, stop beating yourself up, you're the best."

"You are so great, you make me feel better each time," Regina said as she snuggled into Emma's side.

"It's my job," Emma smiled, she reached over and turned off the lamp before pulling Regina closer, "Hey Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm still mad," Emma said.

"Sure you are Miss Swan, sure you are," Regina smiled before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **What do you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry it took so long. I'm updating We Can Do This next, to everyone who hasn't already checked it out, PLEASE do and REVIEW for me. Broken will be updated later on this week simply because I'm evil and want to keep you all guessing and reviewing. Anyway, I love you guys so much and all of your support! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and makes sure to REVIEW!**

Chapter 34

Emma placed soft kisses on her sleeping son's face and gently scratched his chest like Regina showed her, "Wake up." The infant squirmed a bit before blinking his little eyes and smiling when he saw his mom. She picked him up and smiled, "Hey prince Eli, let's check your diaper."

Henry shuffled into the room, "Ma?"

She looked at him from the changing table, "Yeah?"

"Do I have to be here when Roland and Grace get here?" He asked.

She made a confused face, "Uh yeah, why don't you want to?"

"Because they call me names, beat me up and take over my PlayStation," he pouted.

"They're your older cousins, it's kind of their job to do those things but I won't stand for you getting beat up. Sometimes you have to put your foot down Henry," she said.

"But...they scare me," he mumbled.

"Kid, listen, you don't have to be scared of anybody. I'm here to protect you. If you want hit them back...eh never mind. Look...They're your family, you guys have to learn how to get along. You know your mom won't stand for you fighting but I don't want you being a...punk," she stated.

"I'm not a punk!" He said defensively.

She chuckled, "I know that Henry, that's why you have to stand your ground. Tell them that if they can't play nice then they can just not even bother to come over."

He nodded in understanding before leaving out. She shook her head before heading downstairs with Elijah. Regina was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob, "Ooohh my favorite show!" Emma squealed before sitting next to her.

Regina chuckled, "You are truly a big kid dear."

"Yeah yeah," she placed Eli on his blanket on the floor and he instantly took off crawling, "I'll never get tired of watch him do that. I can't believe we created a life."

"Me either, he is truly a blessing," Regina smiled as she watched him play.

Emma laid her head in Regina's lap, "If feels so good to just relax."

Regina nodded, "I know," she began to play in Emma's hair, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, sooo I was thinking about Christmas and I think we should go to Aspen or Africa...I figured we could choose between cold or hot," Emma smirked.

Regina smiled, "I have never been anywhere but home on Christmas so this should be fun."

"Why are you smiling so hard?" Emma chuckled, "We haven't even decided where we are going yet."

Regina blushed, "I don't know...it's just," she bit her lip briefly before shaking her head, "Never mind it's silly."

"No...tell me. I want to know," Emma said.

Regina looked down at the blonde beauty in her lap, "It's just that Robin never suggested anything like that, I always felt like Henry needed to experience the other aspects of life which is why I took him to Africa with me. I guess it just feels good to have someone spontaneous."

"When are you going to realize that I'm _not_ Robin?...I'm better," the blonde chuckled, "I'm going to make everything holiday, birthday, and family vacation worth our while. I want us to keep learning each other, how the hell can we do that if we're stuck in the house? We have to travel, I want my sons to have as good as of childhood as I did. My mom was alone and broke, and still managed to keep us satisfied. Even though I'm way more wealthy than she was when she had kids, I still want to keep up with her."

Regina smirked, "You know you've been saying 'my sons' a lot lately. You love having children just admit it."

Emma laughed, "Did you hear anything I said?" Regina stuck her fingers in her ears, "Ugh fine I love having kids, ok? Happy now?"

The brunette took out her fingers and smiled, "Ecstatic dear. By the way, you'll be a great mom, just like your mother."

 **XXXXX**

"Guys come on, I wanna play," Henry said to his cousin Roland who was playing on his PlayStation with his friend Bobby.

"Wait your turn," Roland said.

Henry sighed, "But I wanna play."

"Henry stop whining," the eleven year old replied. Roland was getting annoyed.

Henry looked at Grace who was on her phone, "This isn't fair."

She rolled her eyes, "Life isn't fair."

Henry realized if he wanted to play his game, he was going to have to get it back himself. His mother was right, he had to stand up to his cousins. So, he walked over to Roland and snatched the controller out of his hand, "You've been playing long enough."

Roland jumped up, "Hey! What's your problem?!"

Henry ignored him and began playing the game, Roland grabbed the controller and began pulling it. Soon they were tugging it back and forth, it wasn't long before it flew out Henry's hands and crashed into the TV causing the screen to glitch. Henry's eyes were as big as golf balls when the flat screen wobbled back and forth before crashing onto the ground. The young Mills dropped his head knowing what was to come.

Regina walked into the room, "Henry Daniel Mills what the fu-" she sighed, "What happened?" Roland and Henry both began pleading their case, Regina could feel her blood boiling. Emma had _just_ bought Henry a new TV for his birthday, she knew her blonde lover would be pissed, "One at a time!"

"Mommy, Roland broke my game," Henry pouted.

"No I didn't! He's lying!" Roland yelled.

Regina knew her son, Henry wasn't a liar, "I want one of you to tell me exactly what happens. Emma isn't going to be happy about this young man."

"I wanted to play my game but they were being selfish, so I took my controller and started to play," he looked at Roland, "He started yanking my controller and then it flew into the TV."

Regina rubbed her temples, "All of you go downstairs, I've prepared lunch."

It took no time for them to run out of the room. Regina looked around at the mess and sighed, how was she going to explain this to Emma? She shook her head before heading out of the room and walking downstairs. Emma was on the couch watching tv, she sat next to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The TV is broken, it fell and crushed the PS4," Regina said calmly so the blonde wouldn't explode.

"Wait what?! I just bought him that damn TV! Henry get in here now!" She yelled.

The boy walked into the room with tears in his eyes, he knew he would get grounded but he was trying to do what his mom said. He saw the anger in Emma's eyes, he gulped.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to play my game but they were being selfish, so I took my controller and started to play and-"

"I've heard enough. Did Roland take the controller back?" Emma asked, Henry nodded, "And you two started fighting over it didn't you?" He nodded again, "Okay, go eat."

Henry walked back into the kitchen, Emma looked at Regina, "What is it dear?"

"I don't like how they treat him. He feels weak against them and he shouldn't. I understand that are older but-"

"Emma, I don't Henry fighting-"

"Regina I don't either but I won't have my son being pushed around either. He did the right thing but now we have a problem, Zelena is buying Henry a new game and tv though," Emma shrugged.

"You don't know my sister dear, she's not going to do that," Regina argued.

Emma smirked, "Think again my Queen, think again."

* * *

"Excuse me what?" Zelena questioned, "You pulled me away from setting up for _my_ fashion show to demand a check because apparently my son broke Henry's TV? Oh please, you're not getting a dime from me!"

"You know it's your responsibility to fix whatever your child has broken, you are his mother," Emma argued.

Jefferson, who was there helping his sister setup, just looked between the two. Regina observed as well, remaining silent. Zelena rolled her eyes, "Emma dear, you're a professional basketball player, surely you can afford another game for my sister's _spoiled_ son."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Your sister's son? He's my son too."

"Not really," Jefferson spoke up, "Unless you two are secretly married."

"What the fuck does marriage have to do with anything? I feed Henry, clothe Henry, and protect Henry, that means he's mine," Emma stated.

Zelena laughed wickedly, "No dear, that mean my sister has you trained well."

"Trained?!" Emma asked, "I'm no one's pet."

"I love Emma," Regina finally spoke up, "I'm not using her, there's no training."

"Well tell me then _your majesty_ , what parent leaves their child for year while they go dribble a basketball?" Zelena asked.

Guilt. That was the first thing Emma felt, what could she say? She sighed, "A parent who wants the best for their sons-"

"Oh yes and let's not forget poor Elijah," she smirked, "The poor baby not knowing his own mother for what? 6...no, 7 months of his life? I mean we just swallowed the fact that you're a freak, now we have to deal with you being a bad parent as well?"

Pain. That was the second thing Emma felt. Zelena had just called her a freak, she hasn't been called that since she was a child. She had overcome her hatred towards God for making her the way she was, "I'm not a freak," she sneered.

"Would you rather us call you a disgrace?" Jefferson asked, "A mistake God created, you're different than all of us including my sister. We've allowed you to be around our children with your...condition and now you want money from us?"

"Stop!" Regina yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you two? She's not a freak or a mistake!"

"Love has you blind dear," Zelena snapped, "Don't forget where she comes from. What she's been surrounded by. Drugs and violence, and now she brings her morals and beliefs upon _your_ child. Like we don't read the news," she scoffed, "Tell me Emma, how many innocent children died in Chicago this year? How many teens died from drug use?"

Emma gulped, she shook her head before storming out. Regina turned to run after her, "Don't Gina, it's for the best," Jefferson said.

Regina turned to face her siblings, she was fuming, "What do you mean? She's my world! She's my children's mother! You two are the fucking disgrace! You don't know her, how dare you you judge her?! I have to go after her!"

"You don't though," Zelena said.

"I do though! She fights for me better than you two ever did! She's loves me for me, she's forgiven me, she treats me how I want to be treated. I've _never_ been more happy in my life," she began to tear up, "I can't lose her! I have to go after to her! Fuck you and your show Zelena! Neither of you have to speak to me ever again! If you ever disrespect her again, I'll end you. Don't try me Zelena, you have _no idea_ what I'm capable of. Roland

and Grace will be mother, none of you are welcomed back into my house, goodbye," Regina said before storming out.

 **XXXXX**

Regina sighed when her, Emma, and Henry stepped inside of their house. The ride home was silent. Regina was just happy Emma went back to the car where Henry and Elijah were instead of leaving completely. Henry ran to his room without a word. Regina began taking her off her shoes when Emma stormed upstairs and was back down in a matter of seconds.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as Emma put on her jacket.

"Out," the blonde muttered.

"Out where? Emma, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't," she snapped before leaving out.

* * *

It was nearly 10 o'clock when Regina heard the front door open and close. A sigh of relief was heard in her empty bedroom, she was so afraid the blonde wouldn't return, that she would leave her. Emma shuffled into her bedroom expecting to see Regina sleep but of course she was up waiting.

"Hi," Regina smiled.

"Hi," the blonde replied.

"I want to talk to you," Regina stated.

"Nothing to talk about," Emma shrugged, "I've cooled off."

"I understand that but I still want to talk...if that's ok with you," she said nervously as she watched blonde take off her find piece of clothing, her pants.

"Fine, we can talk," Emma said as she walked towards their bed in her underwear.

Regina quickly snuggle up against Emma as soon as she got under the covers. She needed to feel the blondes touch, she needed to know that she was really there. Regina nearly melted when she felt the blondes strong arms wrap around her, "Thank you for coming back," she whispered.

"I promised to never leave you again, I meant that," Emma said, she was still very hurt but she wouldn't take it out on Regina.

"Baby I love you, I don't think you're a freak or a disgrace. You're a beautiful creation of God, don't you ever think differently. I don't know why my sister wants to pretend like she didn't grow up in Brooklyn, we weren't always rich. There were times when my mother wasn't a famous actress and my father wasn't a judge," she explained.

"I know," the blonde said.

Regina frowned, "Why are you being so short with me?"

Emma sighed, "I don't know, I'm sorry. My feelings are hurt Regina, how do you want me to act? I don't usually let people get to me but they are your family, how am I supposed to feel wanted?"

"You don't have to feel wanted by them; I hate them. Zelena is a fucking witch, she's lonely and always will be. I love you Emma, just the way you are," Regina explained, "I need you. You're a wonderful mother to Henry and you make him happy, I don't hold you going to Spain over your head simply because _I_ was the one who told you to go. They will never understand what we have."

"I love you too," was all she said.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Talk to me, please," Regina begged.

"I won't be ashamed of where I come from Regina, if I could stop the killings I would but I can't. I feel so bad, your sister is right-"

"No she's not!" Regina raised her voice, "Emma, Chicago is a beautiful city. It will always be beautiful, you can't blame yourself for crime. It happens everywhere. I think I know where I wanna go for Christmas," she smiled.

"Chicago?" Emma asked.

"Yup, I think it'll be nice for Henry to see where you grew up. And I want an official tour, see what did everyday. Where you hung out and stuff," Regina confirmed, "Plus, Elijah will need to know where you learned to play basketball if he's going to be a big basketball star like his mom."

Emma smiled, "You're right," she pulled Regina closer, "Chicago would be fun, we can do so much stuff. Ice skating and-"

Regina cut Emma off with a soft kiss, she pulled away with a smile, "It'll be perfect."

"You're perfect," Emma whispered.

Regina's chocolate orbs stared into Emma's glistening green ones stared back. Emma touched their foreheads, Regina couldn't help blush, the simplest things Emma did made her feel like a sixteen year old girl. The blonde kissed her deeply, the brunette kissed back with passion. It had been a year since they've been in bed kissing, Regina had been patiently waiting for the blonde to fill her again. Emma was soon on top of her girlfriend kissing her neck.

"I hope you are going to tease me Miss Swan," Regina moaned.

Emma smirked and slid Regina's oversized t-shirt over her head, she quickly latched onto her lover's harden left nipple. Regina moaned out, it had been _too_ long since she'd felt Emma warm tongue flicking her nipple. Her hands were tangled in the blondes mane. Emma was as hard as a brick now, hearing Regina moan was a sweet sound she hadn't heard in so long.

"Emma," Regina breathed out, "I need you baby, please."

"Need me where?" Emma teased.

"Inside," she moaned as Emma began kissing down her body.

"As you wish, my queen," Emma smirked. She trailed her tongue down her tongue before sucking the skin on Regina's pelvis.

"Ugh Emma! Please!" Regina let out.

Emma chuckled darkly, "Eager are we? You know it's been a year for me too right? I want to savor every ounce of your beautiful body that I've missed so much."

"I know but-, shit!" She hissed when Emma pecked her clit, "Oh god!"

"Shhh," Emma smirked before latching her lips on the swollen bud and sucking gently.

Regina softly, Emma's mouth was magical. She bucked her hips and pushed Emma's head inward. The blonde took the hint and let her tongue snake through the slick folds.

"Oh Emma!" Regina belted out, "Yes!" She missed Emma so much, she craved the blonde at this point and now she wanted...more.

Emma was curling her tongue inside of Regina and groaning as the sweet sweet nectar attacked her tongue. She was shocked when Regina yanked her head away, "What the hell? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No baby," she breathed out, "I just _want_ more, I want _you_." She pulled Emma up so now they were face to face, "I want you so bad."

Emma licked her lips before pecking Regina's, "That's all you had to say baby." Emma quickly took off her briefs and positioned herself between Regina's legs.

The brunette reached grabbed the shaft, she gasped feeling how hard it was. Geez, it had been such a long time since she had felt her that. She began to stroke it causing Emma to hiss. She smirked and ran her thumb over the tip, Emma sucked in a breath and grabbed her wrist and placing it above Regina's head, "Don't. Do. That," Emma hissed.

Regina bit her lip with lust, "I just did though. So now what? Are you going to _punish_ me?"

Emma's eyes turned a dark emerald color as she let go of Regina's wrist and grabbed her thighs, spreading them more before sliding herself deep into her girlfriend. Regina's breath got caught in her throat, she couldn't breathe. Her blonde was truly filling her and stretching her, she was so tight. Emma groaned as she began thrusting deep into Regina, the brunette gasped when Emma hit her back wall.

"Fuck!" She moaned, "Please baby, don't stop."

Emma bit her lip as she sped up her thrust, "Shit Gina, you're so tight."

Regina was having an out of body experience at the moment, she hadn't felt the blonde in so long. She wrapped her arms around her and pull her closer, pushing her deeper, "Ooohhh baby!"

Making love to Regina was the only thing that truly made Emma feel whole, being with Regina all together. So close, so connected. It's all Emma wanted. She knew this is where she belonged, with Regina. She wanted to be with Regina forever. She kissed the brunette and slipped her arms around her tiny waist and stroked her deeper.

"Yes Emma," Regina moaned out, she dug her nails deep into her. She could feel Emma deep in her stomachs, giving her endless butterflies.

Emma knew Regina was close so she rotated her hips inward and instantly felt the brunette walls clench her shaft. Emma slid nearly out before sliding back in deeper causing Regina to arch off the bed and scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Emma smirked as she watched Regina come undone, pleasing her queen was what she lived for.

"You're so beautiful baby," Emma said once the brunette's breathing began slowing down.

"Thank you, you didn't.."

"I know," Emma kissed her softly, "Nobody said we were done yet."

Regina laughed causing Emma to smile, she loved that laugh, that smile and glisten in her eyes. Emma made Regina gasp when she began stroking her again, she felt _so_ good.

"Harder baby," Regina moaned.

Emma began pounding the brunettes swollen core, "Fuck!" She groaned, she started going faster, "Ah shit, I'm about to nut."

Regina was about to cum again too, she couldn't help it. Watching Emma sweat, her muscles glistening in the dark room, her strong hands caressing her body…"Emma!" She screamed as her nails scratched Emma as her cum spilled out of her.

Emma stiffened and cum deep inside of Regina, their juices sure to mix. The blonde pulled out slowly, "Shit Regina, you don't know how good you feel."

Regina blushed, "You feel good too dear." She flipped them over, "You've been so good to me."

Emma smiled at the sexy brunette on top of her, "You deserve to be treated like a Queen."

Regina smiled before going under the covers, Emma was confused. The blonde sucked in a breath when she felt warm lips wrapped around tip of her large shaft. Regina sucked it hard as she began to deep throat. Emma pushed the covers back, she wanted to watch Regina give her head. Dark chocolate looked at her with lust. _Bad idea_ , Emma thought. Regina looked beyond sexy, Emma was going to cum soon.

Regina skillfully swirled her tongue around Emma's tip, she knew it drove her crazy. Emma grabbed the back of Regina's head, "Baby, just like that, please don't stop."

Regina licked up the long shaft before swirling the tip, Emma moaned. Regina smirked and did again, repeatedly. Emma gripped the sheets, "Fuck Regina!"

She knew the blonde was close, so she deep throated the shaft again letting it hit the back of throat. Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head, this was by far the best blow job she'd ever received and she's had a fair share of them in the past...ok, she's had a lot in the past.

Regina was sucking Emma fast and sucking hard, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she announced. To Emma's surprise, Regina let all of her seman fill her mouth before pulling back and swallowing it. Yup, it was official, Emma _has_ to marry this woman.

"Did you…?" Emma asked.

"Yes, let's not talk about it," she smirked as she crawled on top of her blonde basketball player, "I'm not done with you dear."

"By all means, proceed," Emma smirked.

Regina grabbed Emma's semi limp penis and smirked, "Well I have to fix this problem first, have you gone to sleep on me Swan?"

"No no no, hold on. I can get it back up," she rushed out.

"No my knight, allow me," Regina said in a husky voice as she began stroking Emma. She kissed the blonde deeply before biting her lip and sucking on it hard. Emma quickly grew in her hand but Regina wasn't satisfied yet, she wanted her lover rock hard. So the actress smirked, "Take your bra off."

Emma looked down at her sports bra, "Huh?"

"Take it off, hurry up," Regina commanded.

Emma took off her bra, "There I'm naked, happy?"

"I didn't want you naked Swan, I wanted to do this," she stated before taking one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth.

"Ah fuck," Emma groaned. It was odd, Lily was the only other woman she'd let suck her breast. Other girls simply weren't interested.

It was first for Regina, she had never sucked a pair before but for Emma, she'd do anything. She loved the way the blonde moaned when she flicked her nipple faster, the cock in her hand was now standing straight up and harder that it was the first time. Regina pulled away and smirked, "Now, I'm going to fuck you."

That was not Regina who just said that, Emma swore she just heard the Evil Queen. Her girlfriend's TV character had just come to life in their bedroom. Emma couldn't help but moan when Regina slid herself down on the hard shaft.

"Yes," Regina threw her head back and moaned as she began to ride Emma.

The blonde just grabbed her hips and continued to watch the most beautiful site in the world. Regina riding her was so sexy, watching her titties bounce for Emma. It was _all_ for Emma. She thrusted her hips upwards to match Regina's rhythm. The half Latina was really working her hips, Emma loved it. Emma was close, she was so close. Regina began bouncing hard on the shaft, Emma gritted her teeth, "Ah fuck, babe, I'm cumming."

"Cum for me," she leaned down and whispered Emma's ear, "Dark Swan," she added before licking the blonde's ear lobe.

"Shit!" She hissed as her cum shot into Regina.

"Yes baby," Regina smiled as her own orgasm washed over her.

"Get on all fours," Emma hissed out as Regina rolled off of her.

Regina obliged, she gasp as gripped the sheets tight when Emma entered her without hesitation. Emma grabbed hips and began pounding her without mercy. Regina muffled her screams with a pillow, Emma was stretching her and it felt amazing. The blonde smacked Regina's perfect ass as she stroked her deep when she slowed down her pace. Regina pulled away from the blonde when she went to deep, Emma yanked her back, "Why are you running Regina? Don't run."

"I'm sorry," she moaned out, "Baby it's all yours."

Emma smirked, "I know." She looked down at the perfect arch in Regina's back, "All mine," she repeated. She reached up and held the headboard before pounding her lover harder and deeper again.

Regina's legs began to shake as the brunette quaked, another orgasm was coming. She wanted to be fucked harder though, she decided to taunt Emma, "That's all you got Swan? I thought they called you the _Dark_ Swan."

Emma grunted, "I am the Dark Swan."

"Then _fuck_ me Emma and quit with these baby ass strokes," Regina stroked.

Emma grabbed handful of Regina's hair and yanked it, "Brace yourself, Your Majesty." Emma began pounding herself deeper inside of Regina.

Regina was moaning Emma's name loudly as the blonde took her from behind, feeling her lovers balls slap her clit with force was about to send her over the edge again. Emma was close too, Regina's pussy was clenching her dick.

"Don't stop baby!" Regina yelled.

Emma yanked her back and wrapped one arm around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. Her cum was running down Emma's dick, the blonde couldn't contain her release any longer.

"Fuck!" She groaned as she came inside Regina again.

As soon as they laid down wrapped in each other, Emma kissed Regina's head, "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Regina asked.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Emma said surely.

"Emma…" Regina looked at her, "Are you sure? Because I want that as well but I don't want you to change your mind or cheat or-"

"I will _never_ cheat on you. I'm ready Regina and I'm sure," Emma said, "This is my home, right here in your arms."


	35. Chapter 35

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hey guys, welp here it is! You all know I LOVE DRAMA. This chapter is a set up for the next one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 35

Emma smiled as she held Eli's tiny hands as he attempted to take a step toward her, "Come on Eli, you can do it."

The boy was focused, he knew the goal he was trying to accomplish. He lifted his tiny foot and took a step closer to Emma. She smiled and encouraged him to take another one, he did. She scooped him up and plastered his face with kisses, "Good job my big boy." Elijah giggled, when Regina walked into the bedroom he stopped immediately and reached for her.

"Hi my baby," she beamed as she took him from Emma, "Good morning Swan."

Emma bit her lip, "Good morning sexy, I can't wait until Kat comes and gets them."

Regina smirked, "And why is that dear?"

"Oh you know why," Emma smirked before smacking Regina's ass and leaving out.

Henry was lying on his bed typing away on his MacBook when Emma knocked on his door, "Hey ma," he said without looking away from his screen.

"Hey kid, auntie Kat will be here soon. Her and Elsa said something about the zoo," Emma smiled.

"Cool, I can use the zoo for Intel. I'm incorporating animals in my story for the young authors competition," he nodded.

"Well that's great, it's in two weeks. You sure you'll be ready?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure," he scoffed.

"You don't suppose I could maybe see what you're writing?" She asked taking a few steps closer to his bed.

Henry quickly slammed his laptop down, "Of course not!"

Emma laughed, "Ok ok, top secret. I get it."

* * *

"Mmm oh Emma!" Regina moaned as Emma pounded her from the back. She was bent over the kitchen island scratching and gripping the granite as her girlfriend stroked deep inside of her.

They don't even know how the ended up having sex. One minute she was making Emma's breakfast, the next minute she being fucked hard on the counter.

"Mmm Gina, you feel _so_ good. God!" Emma groaned, "I'm almost there."

"Harder baby," Regina moaned.

Emma pounded her harder and stroked her deeper. Her cum was just at the tip, she was almost there _but_ the doorbell rang. Emma groaned, "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Regina whined when Emma stopped.

The doorbell rang again, again and again. Emma slowly slid out, "You owe me."

Regina sighed and picked her robe off the ground, "I know dear, but trust me, you will cum."

"Sure," Emma rolled her eyes before spraying air freshener.

"It doesn't even smell like sex Emma," Regina scoffed as she shuffled to the door.

"Don't want to take the risk," Emma stated.

Regina opened the door to find a distraught Bell, "Belle, what's wrong?"

"It's Ruby," she huffed as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the island Emma was currently wiping down.

"What did Ruby do Belle?" Regina asked.

"She came over last night," Belle started.

Emma quickly tried to exit the kitchen, she knew Regina would blame her for her best friends actions. Regina wasn't letting her get away that easily, "Not so fast Swan."

"But-"

"Sit down and listen to the story," Regina snapped.

Emma whined and sat down, "This better be good."

"Ok well…

 _Ruby pounded on Belle's door at 2:05am, she had just left a party. She missed Belle, she wanted Belle, "Baby! Open the door!"_

 _Belle snatched her door open, "R-Ruby? What are you doing here?"_

" _I just left a party, didn't want to sleep alone," Ruby said obviously._

" _Where's your girlfriend?" Belle scoffed._

" _I broke up with her," she shrugged, "Baby I want you."_

" _Baby?" Belle chuckled, "I'm not your baby. I think you should go."_

" _Belle," Ruby sighed, "Why are you treating me like this?"_

" _Because when I was trying to be in a relationship with you, you turned me down and turned around and got with some slut!" Belle yelled, "I don't want to see you!"_

 _Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled Belle close, "Belle, I know I fucked up but I want you."_

" _Y-You do?" Belle asked._

"Oh my god!" Regina scoffed, "You fucked her didn't you?"

"Well it's complicated," Belle muttered.

"Uh no it's really not," Regina scoffed, "Belle I thought I told you to let her go."

"I can't!" Belle groaned, "It's too hard, Regina the way she makes me feel...it's surreal."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

"Well, there's nothing to tell because when I woke up this morning she was gone," Belle pouted.

Regina instantly looked at Emma, "Swan. You better talk to your friend."

"Gina, I'm not getting in this. This is between them too," Emma stated.

The actress raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me? No the hell it's not. _Your_ Bestfriend, hurt _my_ Bestfriend so _you_ have to talk to her because if I have to, I'll send her to the wolves...I'm sure she'll be more comfortable with them anyway."

"Regina," Emma warned.

"Miss Swan," Regina snapped back.

Emma groaned and shook her head, "I'm going to go change."

Regina tried to talk some sense into Belle while Emma went upstairs. Regina had an interview in the morning and didn't want spend the whole day dealing with her friends so she groaned when she heard the doorbell ring again.

"Do you all secretly meet up and agree to come to our house?" Emma asked as she opened the door.

"Of course not," Graham smirked, "We just love you guys too much."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Emma said as she stepped aside to let him and Ariel in.

"Hello Swan," Ariel smiled.

"Why are you so happy to see me?" Emma asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"It's not just you, I'm happy in general," Ariel beamed.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because...WE GOT MARRIED!" She held out her hand.

"Wait...you and Graham got married? When? Where? H-"

"Why!?" Regina interrupted Belle.

"Yes we are married. We did it yesterday at the courthouse," Graham smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ariel.

"And they actually let you two marry each other?" Belle asked.

Ariel glared, "Yes, they did."

"Graham may I speak with you for a second?" Regina asked.

"Sure Gigi," he nodded before walking upstairs to her and Emma's bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked, "Are you two seriously married?!"

"Yes! We are in love Regina," he argued.

"Oh I'm gonna be sick," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," he said.

"And you think I'm not?" She questioned, "Look, you might love her but trust me, you might want to rethink this whole marriage thing. It's not all unicorns and rainbows."

"We trust each other Regina and that's all that matters. I don't care about what she's done in the past or what I've done, all I care about is our future," he smiled to himself.

"Excuse me, have you fucking bumped your head. You need to wake the hell up and realize who we are talking about here," she snapped.

He groaned, "Damn it Regina why can't you just be happy for me?!"

"Because I'm your best friend. My job is to protect you and help you think clearly which you are obviously not. I love you but I don't know if I support this," she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well surprisingly it's not about you Regina," he sighed.

"So my opinion doesn't matter? Wow Graham you're acting like her already," Regina scoffed.

"Hey, I never said that! I want to know what you think but I want your support too. Yet and still, I won't let you dictate my decisions. We all can't be perfect like you and Emma, so don't judge me and my _wife_ because _you_ and her have a complicated past," Graham stated.

"Perfect?! Me and Emma are _not_ perfect and you know that. It's not about me and Ariel's past, it's about me worrying about you but if you don't want me to, trust me dear, I won't," she snapped before storming out.

Graham sighed and walked back into the kitchen, "Where's Emma?"

"Outside," Ariel answered.

 **XXXXX**

"Wait, a ring? You're proposing?" David asked his daughter. He had come over to play basketball with her and Graham.

"I think that's wonderful," Mulan smiled. Her and Aurora just arrived a while ago.

"Well yeah that's the plan. I just need to find the perfect ring," Emma said before stepping back and splashing in a three.

Graham caught the rebound, "Are you sure? Marriage is a big step," he said before tossing her the ball.

"Says the man who just got married last night," Emma scoffed before shooting another three and making it.

"She's gonna make those every time," David warned.

"Yeah I know," Graham chuckled before tossing her the ball back, "Anyway Swan, are you sure you're ready? What about temptation?"

"What about it?" She asked before shooting the ball again.

Graham shook his head as he watched it splash in again, "It's something to worry about."

"I agree Em, woman don't care if you're married or not, they'll attempt to steal you away," Mulan added.

"Even I get tempted sometimes and I've been with your mother for a long time," David said.

"I'm not worried about that," Emma shook her head, "All I want is Regina."

"Ok, if you say so. I say go for it then," Ruby smirked as she entered the backyard.

"Ah just the person I wanted to see. You got me in trouble," Emma glared.

"If it's about Belle I rather not talk about it," Ruby shrugged.

"Red you can't just toy with people's hearts. That woman really loves you," Emma stated.

"And I love her too," Ruby nodded.

"So why'd you fuck her and then leave? Would it have killed you to be there when she woke up?" Emma asked.

"Ooohh bogus move Rubes," Graham nodded.

"She's cruel," Emma added.

"First of all, I'm not cruel. My mom called me and asked me if I wanted to go to lunch," Ruby lied.

Emma laughed so hard that she fell to the ground, "Oh *laugh* oh god *harder laugh* You are such a liar."

"I'm serious!" Ruby chuckled.

"Dude," Emma stood up, "I know when you're lying. Now tell the truth."

"Fine, this morning I got a call from the writers of Once Upon A Hospital," Ruby stated, "I got a part on the show and had to meet with them."

"On a Sunday?" Graham questioned.

"Yes dude. I'm telling the truth," Ruby said.

"Oh this is just great. You break a girls heart and have the pleasure of seeing her everyday at work. She's going to be sooo mad," Emma stated.

"Just like high school," Ruby chuckled, "But seriously though, I'm going to make things right with Belle. I think I'm ready for a relationship."

"Sure you are," Emma said before splashing in another three.

* * *

"It was actually funny watching Graham sleep while I stayed up, I completely knocked him out. It's not a surprise though, he's a baby in bedroom," Ariel chuckled.

"Well we know who runs the show," Aurora smirked, "Mulan and I...haven't had sex in so long."

"And you're still alive?" Regina asked, "I barely survived a year but last night definitely paid for it."

"Is that so?" Ariel smirked because Regina never talks about her and Emma's sex life.

"Yes that is so," Regina chuckled while sipping her mimosa.

"So why haven't you guys had sex again?" Ariel asked.

"All she does is work," Aurora rolled her eyes.

"More money for her to spend on you," Belle nodded.

"I seriously don't care about the money. I would give all of my money for one day at home with her," Aurora sighed, "It's her one day off and she decided to come over here and play basketball with Emma."

"Basketball will always win," Belle stated.

"Over my dead body," Regina scoffed, "I let basketball win for a year, Emma knows better now."

"She's done playing basketball?" Ariel asked.

"No," Regina stated, "I'm just saying she will never put leave to play basketball again. Her season starts in June, until then, she's mine."

Ariel smirked, "She better propose."

"I know right?" Regina questioned, "I'm getting antsy and you waltzing in here with your ring doesn't make it any better."

Ariel chuckled, "Hey, I didn't plan this. It just happened. By the way, I know you don't fully approve but I promise you, our relationship is _so_ healthy right now, nothing could mess it up."

The doorbell rang again causing Regina to groan, who else was coming over? She rolled her eyes when she saw Tink, praying that her boyfriend wasn't with her considering that Emma hates his guts.

"So girls, what's new?" Tink asked as she sat down.

"Nothing much, where's guyliner?" Regina asked.

"Tink rolled her eyes, he and I...aren't together at the moment, he's an asshole," Tink said.

"Well that's nothing new. Anyway, I'm married," Ariel smiled as she held out her hand.

"To whom?" Tink asked.

"Graham duh," Ariel rolled her eyes, she grown when Tink began to laugh, "What the hell is so funny?"

"I mean I would take you two seriously if we didn't-" she cleared her throat, "Nevermind."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "You have history with Graham?"

"What? No, of course not," Tink lied.

Ariel wasn't buying any of it, "GRAHAM!" She called.

Emma, Graham, Mulan and Ruby came in the house. Belle rolled her eyes at Ruby who just winked at her. Emma stood behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist, Regina leaned back into her.

"What's going on?" Emma whispered.

"I'm not sure but it's going to be good," Regina whispered back.

"Graham, I need to know something," Ariel said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Did something happen between you and Tink because it doesn't seem like she's going to tell me," Ariel said looking into his eyes.

Graham thought fast, he was married now. He didn't want to lie right to Ariel's face but he also didn't want to tell her the truth in front of everyone. He sighed, "Yeah about a month ago, when we broke up for real, remember?"

"Yes, I told you I never wanted to see you again," she reminded.

"Exactly, so I was home, having a pretty rough day. She came over, looking for comfort about Hook, she came onto me-"

"That's all I needed to know," Ariel stopped him and glared at Tink, "I thought we were friends."

"Oh please, you're going to turn this on me!? What kind of a man fucks their girlfriend's best friend?" Tink scoffed.

"What kind of a best friend sleeps with their best friend's ex-boyfriend?" Ariel asked.

"Somebody had to take care of him," Tink mumbled.

"Uh oh," Emma whispered.

Ariel stood up, "Excuse me what did you say?"

"I mean you try and judge me and Killian but you and Graham aren't any better! There's a reason he wanted me," Tink said.

"We are _nothing_ like you two. We don't cheat on each other back and forth and trust me honey he doesn't want you. You were just another pussy for him to fuck," Ariel said, knowing him rather well, he nodded.

"I agree," Regina whispered to Emma.

"You bitch," Tink hissed before hitting Ariel in the face.

"Oh shit," Emma said before rushing over to the women who were fighting in her kitchen.

"Why does everyone decide to fight at my house?" Regina asked herself.

The catfight was intense, they currently pulling each others hair. Graham tried to stop Ariel while Mulan helped hold Tink back, Emma stood between of them, "Ladies, stop this. You're suppose to be friends."

"Fuck her!" Ariel yelled.

"Don't talk to me about friendship Swan," Tink hissed.

Emma eyebrows furrowed, "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry Em, we'll all pretend to forget that you and Ariel had sex," Tink scoffed as Mulan placed her closer to the foyer.

Emma chuckled, "Oh yeah, about that, Regina and Ariel weren't exactly friends then so my conscience is clear. Don't let the doorknob hit you on the way out."

* * *

"Well yesterday was a disaster," Regina mentioned to Belle as they sat in hair and makeup.

"Yes it was, I just hope our interview goes well," Belle smiled.

"I think Emma is about to inflict a rule; No visits unless invited," Regina chuckled, "She was so upset because we were kinda in the middle of something-"

"Do you think she'll marry you?" Belle interrupted.

Regina's words got caught in her throat, she cleared it, "I- uh...well, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I see it Regina, I see how you look at her, I see how you talk about her every second you can. You respect her and give her your all, as a best friend I have to question if it's worth it," Belle said.

"Well I believe it is. She's let it be known that she's happy with me and wants to marry me," Regina stated.

"Yes, but will she act on it?" Belle questioned.

"Belle I-"

"Ladies, we're ready for you," the producer of Access Hollywood said.

Billy Bush smiled when the ladies walked out, "Well well well, if it isn't Regina Mills."

"Billy hi," she hugged him, "It's been way too long."

"Exactly what I was thinking," he chuckled, "Belle, it's an honor meeting you."

"Thank you so much," she smiled as they sat on the couch.

"How is it working on your first TV show? You usually are in movies right?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm in _a lot_ of movies," Belle chuckled, "I like TVs a bit better though, I just like going to work everyday."

"That's good to hear," he looked at Regina and smirked, "Oh you know I'm coming for you next."

"I had a feeling," she nodded.

"I mean how could I not, girl you are _evil_ ," Billy laughed.

Regina laughed, "I know, isn't it great? I love it so much."

"It is great and you torture poor Belle here on the show, when I found out you two were best friends in real life I barely believed it," he announced.

"Me and Regina have been friends for a very long time now. Almost 11 years, right?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded, "I know think so, yeah."

"Wow that's lovely. So Regina, you know I have to ask you about Emma Swan," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Regina instantly blushed and smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes of course. How is it living with the dark swan? What's it like having her home?"

"Living with Emma is...well let's just say you have to get used to it. I'm extremely happy she's home though," Regina smiled.

"What's one rule that she always breaks?" He asked, "Think fast."

"Don't have to, this is easy. The one rule Emma _never_ abides by is: No Basketballs In The Kitchen. She'll come in from outside, just bouncing it towards the fridge, get water or whatever she wants to drink and sits that _damn_ ball on the counter," Regina glared.

"It literally will change Regina's mood for the whole day," Belle laughed.

"I can image," Billy laughed, "Belle, I heard you're seeing someone is that true?"

"Uh it's actually not," Belle raised her eyebrow, "I'm not dating at the moment."

"Hmm ok I'll take your word for it. Belle if you could date anyone in the industry right now, who would it be?" He asked.

"Even I know this one," Regina smirked.

"How do you know it before me?" Belle chuckled, "Uh I think it would be-"

"Justin freaking Bieber," Regina answered.

Belle turned red and laughed extremely hard, "I hate you, you told my secret."

"He's young but hey, maybe he needs a sugar mama," Regina smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?!" Regina ran into her bedroom after her interview and leaped on a napping Emma.

The blonde groaned, "What?"

"Guess!" Regina whined.

"You're pregnant?" Emma asked.

"Nope, sorry, I'm on the pill. Guess again," she instructed.

"Baby…just tell me please," Emma whined.

"Fine. I, Regina Mills, just got nominated for a People's Choice Award AND a SAG Award," Regina cheesed.

Emma sprang up, "Oh my god!"

"I know!" Regina smiled.

"Wow," Emma hugged her tight, "I'm so proud of you."

Regina blushed, she rarely heard anybody say they were proud of her, "Thank you, I'm proud of myself."

"As you should be," Emma smiled, "I can't wait until win."

"We don't know that I will," Regina blushed.

"I know you will. I believe in you Regina," Emma said while looking her in the eyes. She was so happy for Regina, she had never seen the actress smiling so hard.

Regina stared into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

"Ya know...we never did finish..." Emma smirked.

Regina smirked, "Oh is that so? I owe you, don't I?"

"Yes your majesty, you do," Emma bit her lip as Regina took off her shirt.

* * *

 **Saturday, December 17, 2016**

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked Henry.

"Yes. Did you know Peter entered too?" He asked.

"From basketball camp?" Emma asked.

"Yeah that's the one. He's 12! I'm only 9, he's going to win," Henry pouted.

"Hey kid, where's your belief in yourself? This isn't like you," Emma announced.

"Well all the kids at school are rooting for him instead of me," Henry said.

"So? Kid, when I go to other cities to play, they are never root for me. I get booed, hey sometimes they throw stuff at our bus but I never let them get to me. Henry, you're a great writer, you can and will win this. Ignore the haters," Emma nodded.

Henry smiled, "You're right, thanks ma."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, school started back up. I know how much you guys want the proposal** ** _but_** **it's not in this chapter unfortunately, still setting some stuff up. It will be in the NEXT chapter which I've already began writing. So please REVIEW! The more you review, the quicker I post. Broken will be up soon, still figuring some stuff out.**

Chapter 36

"SECOND PLACE?!" Regina yelled, "That's bullshit. That shit was rigged!"

Emma sighed and shook her head, "No it wasn't, he just got second place. It was his first competition, I think that's good."

Regina glared at her girlfriend, "Excuse me what? Since when is second place good?!"

"For a 9 year old? Uh I don't know since FOREVER!" Emma snapped.

Regina looked at her crying son that she was soothing, "Sweetie can you go upstairs? I'll be up in a minute." Henry nodded and jogged up to his room, the actress stood up from the couch and stepped closer to Emma, "I don't know what _your_ family taught you Swan, but in _this_ family, we _DON'T_ get second place!"

Emma chuckled, "That explains so much. You don't even see what you're doing to him. You're doing the same thing that your mom has been doing to you for years. So he got second place? So what? I'm very proud of him, he's 9 and beat out 178 other kids his age throughout California!"

"I never said I wasn't proud of him," Regina scoffed.

"Well you never said that you were either!" Emma yelled.

Regina stayed silent, realizing that Emma was right, "I don't want to be my mother," she mumbled.

"Well then, go upstairs and tell your son that you're proud of him and he'll get first place next year," Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes and went upstairs to Henry's room.

* * *

 **7:15am Friday, December 20, 2016**

Regina looked at a sleeping Emma with a sleeping Eli on her chest. The past week or so had been going well for the family and they were due to leave for Chicago in the morning. Regina was excited, Henry would see where Emma came from and she just hoped that it brought them closer. Henry hadn't been in his best spirits since losing the Young Writers Competition but Regina was determined to make this trip worthwhile.

After she finished brushing her teeth, she began to look through her closet. She decided this would be a good Friday considering that it was her last Friday of work until the new year. She decided on wearing black jeans, a black sheer shirt and her favorite black leather jacket. After she finished getting dressed, she walked over to Henry's room to wake him. It was currently 7:40am and he had to be at school at 9am.

Emma woke up at about 8:15am due to Regina yelling that breakfast was ready. She was confused when her son was no longer sleep on her chest. In her sports bra and basketball shorts she jogged downstairs to the kitchen, "Did you take him off my chest?" She asked as she entered the kitchen and sat at the island next to her son's high chair.

Regina looked over her shoulder from the stove, "Yes dear."

"Why?" Emma frowned, "You know I hate when you do that. If I go to sleep with him on my chest, I'd like to wake up that way."

"Ok Emma, I'm sorry," Regina rolled her eyes before turning around and giving her a plate of pancakes, "I only woke him up because he needs to eat."

"I get that but when you wake him up make sure to wake me up as well," Emma said, "I don't like being away from him," she mumbled as she wiped her sons mouth.

Regina smiled to herself hearing Emma say that. She knew Emma would love their son the moment she met him. Regina had plans of being happy with Emma for the rest of her life but it seemed as if Emma was taking _forever_ to propose. She didn't want to rush the process but the fact that Ariel prances around with her ring and marriage license, makes Regina a little antsy. She turned back to Emma, "So what's on your agenda today?"

"Uh have a few errands to run with Graham and then we are going to take Eli to his doctor's appointment. Does Henry need more insulin?" Emma asked.

"Yes actually he does, he hasn't been feeling well lately," Regina pouted.

"Yeah I know, he'll feel better once we get to Chicago. I'll grab him some more insulin as well," Emma nodded.

Henry shuffled downstairs fully dressed but it was clear that he was not fully awake, "Morning Moms," he mumbled with his scratchy voice.

"Morning kid, are you ready to go to the Windy City?" Emma smirked.

Henry smiled for the first time in awhile, "Yes, I can't wait. Did you know it's going to snow while we're their? I've never seen snow before, it's going to be awesome."

Emma bit her lip and looked at Regina, "Seriously? You couldn't take the kid to see snow?"

"Hey, I told you every Christmas has been in LA," Regina argued.

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I can't wait to get home to some snow either buddy."

 **XXXXX**

Emma walked into _Diamond In The Rough_ with Graham and Elijah in his arms, it was own by one of her good friends, they called him The Sultan. She wanted Regina's ring to be special and there was no better place to go, she thought.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Jasmine Ali smirked, she was The Sultan's daughter and her and Emma had a very...interesting past.

Emma's eyes widened, "Jasmine? What are you doing here? Where's your dad?"

"Daddy is away on business so I came into the shop today to help him out, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I came to pick up a ring that your dad helped me designed," Emma nodded.

Jasmine licked her lips, "You mean the one for Regina?"

"Uh correct me if I'm wrong but you two know each other?" Graham asked.

Jasmine chuckled, "I know Emma Swan better than anyone else on this planet."

"May I ask how?" Graham looked at Emma was staring at Jasmine, "Emma."

She snapped out of it, "Hmm? Oh uh we met in college."

"I gave the Dark Swan my virginity," Jasmine smirked.

Emma licked her lips, "You just had to mention that huh?"

"Of course. Anyway, your ring is ready Emma, but you only get it after we chat," Jasmine stated.

Emma glanced at Graham, it was stuff she didn't want him to know. Stuff he _shouldn't_ know. Stuff _nobody_ should ever find out. She was nervous, "Uh fine."

"Are you sure you're ready to marry the Evil Queen?" She asked.

"You're a fan?" Emma smirked.

"Uh no, we actually hate each other. A few years back her mother invited my father to a charity event and she thought I was flirting with Robin, we had a few words and she actually smacked me," Jasmine chuckled, "But of course I hit her back."

"Oh yeah!" Graham exclaimed, "I totally remember that. Cora was _livid_ because you two decided to fight at her event. You're a total bitch though."

"And Regina's not?" She scoffed, "Anyway, yeah I don't think she'll be pleased to know that we are friends."

"Are we friends Jasmine?" Emma asked.

"Why wouldn't we be Emma? I know everything about you. What makes you tick, what turns you on, every breakdown, every loss, every win, every... _secret_ ," Jasmine stated.

Emma's eyes snapped up, "Don't-"

"Relax, I wouldn't tell a soul," Jasmine said.

Graham studied the two, they really did have a past, "Question: Where was Lily?"

Jasmine laughed, "Fuck Lily. She didn't know I was fucking her girlfriend at the time but she did know that Emma was happier for an anonymous reason."

"You sly dog," Graham smirked at Emma.

"Not one of my proudest moments," she sighed, "Can I have my ring now?"

"Sure, when are you coming back from Chicago?" Jasmine asked before looking for the ring.

"Uh the day after Christmas and how did you know we were going to Chicago?" Emma asked.

"Regina tweeted about it. Well when you return, we should have dinner to catch up, fully," Jasmine announced.

"Uh I'll have to ask Regina," Emma smirked.

Jasmine smiled, "Of course you do," she said sarcastically before handing Emma her ring.

 **XXXXX**

"Jasmine Ali huh?" Graham asked, "She knows you very well."

"Yeah," Emma sighed, "She does."

"Remember that talk we had about temptation?" Graham asked as they drove to the hospital.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"Think about it," he warned.

Emma looked at him for minute before chuckling, "It's not like that man. I don't want Jasmine."

"I don't know Em, the long stares, the lip licking, you kept biting your lip…you want her," he confirmed.

"I don't think so Graham, she did help me figure something out though. I can't propose to Regina without telling her one of my biggest secrets," Emma sighed.

"What's up with the secret? How does Jasmine know?" He asked.

"Uh she saw it happen. In college I helped Neal do some...bad stuff," Emma shivered.

"Well, I'm sure Regina will understand," he nodded.

"True, how's the married life bro?" Emma smirked.

"Oh man, it's so annoying. It's like nothing belongs to me anymore. She eats off my plate, sleeps in my shirts, and oh my god, she's using my headphones!" He groaned, "I told her I would buy her some new ones but she doesn't want any, she said she likes mine."

Emma laughed and nodded, "Yup, welcome to marriage."

"It's all bad dude, last night I couldn't get it up," He pouted.

"It's a mental thing. You must have been over thinking about something. Our dicks have minds of their own, your adrenaline slows down when your brain-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, nerd," he scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd," she slapped his arm as they pulled up to the hospital.

"You are too smart to be a basketball player. Why are we bringing him here again?" Graham asked.

"Regina wants him to get a check up before he flies," Emma groaned.

"She's such a mom," Graham rolled his eyes.

 **XXXXX**

"Oh my God! I can't believe you," Regina scoffed, "You're still sleeping with Ruby, you know she's just using you."

"Regina what do you expect me to do?! She makes me feel wanted, what's wrong with that? Plus, I'm not overdoing it. She wants to have sex so that's all we do and I'm fine with that," Belle shrugged.

"Are you really?" Regina asked.

"Yes because now she misses me and wishes she could have more but I refuse to give that to her," Belle said.

"I guess. When is E! News getting here?" Regina asked.

"Uh I think they might be here already," Belle said.

"Shit," Regina snatched her hand back from the cabinet in her trailer, "And I've broken a nail."

"Have fun getting that fixed," Belle chuckled.

"Oh please dear, Emma will take care of it, just watch," Regina smirked, there was a knock on the door, "I guess they're here."

 **XXXXX**

 _Definitely just broke my nail :(_

 _ **:( Oh no.**_

 _If only I had a certain Savior to help me *heart eyes emoji*_

 _ **Lol I'll pay to get it fixed**_

 _:D See I knew you were my savior_

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "Regina is so dramatic."

"You're whipped," Graham announced, "Do you want to go to this appearance with me tonight? It's at a club in Hollywood."

"Uh sure, why not?" Emma shrugged.

 **XXXXX**

Regina chuckled, "Well I can promise you that The Evil Queen doesn't get much nicer."

"Well I can only imagine what the rest of the season is going to look like. Does the Evil Queen and Ariel ever get back on good terms?" Katt Sadler asked Regina and Ariel who were on set of Once Upon A Hospital.

Ariel smirked before talking about her character, who just so happens to have the same name as her, "Uh I don't know, Ariel has to learn to forgive the Queen."

"Yeah I agree, the way they interact will always have tension but The Queen understands that she needs Ariel in the hospital so who knows," Regina shrugged.

"Hmm, well I know you two aren't very friendly on the show but how are you two off-screen?" Katt asked.

"Uh we are friends, I think that's safe to say," Ariel chuckled.

Regina cut her eyes at the actress next to her, "Eh she's alright I guess," she said sarcastically.

Katt laughed, "You two are too fun. So speaking of fun, how's married life?"

"It's not bad, I'm still getting used to it but Graham's a great guy so he tolerates me. I know he's definitely not used to me bugging him all the time," Ariel chuckled.

"Well that's good to hear. Regina how is _Prince_ Elijah of the SwanQueen family?" She smiled.

"He's doing very well. He's so so sweet. Emma is teaching him to walk, he's almost there," Regina smiled.

"Speaking of Emma or should I say the Dark Swan when are you going to convince her to make a snapchat or Instagram or something!" Katt exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I know right? Emma literally hates media but she has been on Twitter a little more. Don't worry, I'll get her in shape," Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if there's anyone that can do it, it's you," Katt smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was in her trailer with Belle and Ariel when Emma and Graham came through the door, "Hi baby," Regina smiled as she hugged Emma.

"Hey," Emma said as she sat the couch, "How's your day going?"

"It's been tiring," Regina stated, "I just want to go home."

Emma chuckled, "So glad all I had to do is run errands," she said as she dug in her pocket, she pulled out her wallet and gave Regina her debit card, "Here, for the broken nail."

Regina smiled, "Ooh debit."

Emma laughed, Ariel rolled her eyes, "You two make me sick."

"You're not the most pleasant site yourself dear," Regina snapped.

* * *

It was nearly 11pm when Emma and Graham walked into Bootsy Bellows, a club in West Hollywood, with smiles on their faces. People had their phones out and whispering, Emma was getting used to being the center of attention, it wasn't that bad. She let out a sigh of relief when they sat in VIP, Graham walked over with a drink, "For you my friend."

"Oh no," she shook her head, "You know I don't drink."

"Yeah but that's when you're in season. You're currently on off season," he stated.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the drink, "You people and your liquor," she said before taking a sip of it.

"You basketball players and your health," he said sarcastically, "Dude I can't believe you're leaving me for Chicago tomorrow."

"Yeah I know," she said before taking another sip, "This is good."

He smiled wickedly, "Drink up Swan. Are you nervous about proposing?"

"No, I don't think so. I love Regina, God tested me today but I passed," she stated before taking a longer sip.

Graham stared at an blonde woman dancing and bit his lip, "God Is testing me right now. I'm going to fail."

Emma chuckled, "No, you mustn't give into temptation. You have to remain faithful, you're a _married_ man now."

Graham groaned, "You're right. I need to go home and fuck my wife."

Emma laughed, "You are ridiculous but I couldn't agree more. Liquor makes me horny."

He laughed, "Me too dude!"

"That's it, I'm going home," she said as she stood up and downed the rest of her drink.

"She's probably sleeping Swan," Graham called.

"So!" She shrugged, "I'm going to wake her up and fuck her back to sleep."

Graham's eyes widened, "I like you with a little liquor in your system Swan. Are you good to drive?"

"Yeah yeah," she waved him off.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was sleeping peacefully when she stirred due to Emma kissing her neck, "Mm what are you doing?"

"Shhh," Emma whispered before sucking on her neck hard.

Regina moaned, "Baby, we need to be sleeping. We have an early flight."

"So shut up and let me fuck you back to sleep," Emma groaned.

Regina's eyebrows rose, "Are you drunk Miss Swan?"

"Mmhm," Emma nodded before taking off her shirt, "May I?"

Regina was intrigued, she bit her lip and nodded her head. Emma took off the oversized t-shirt that she had on and quickly latched onto her bare nipple causing Regina to moan. Regina could smell the intoxication on Emma, she couldn't decide if she was a fan of this version of Emma yet.

"I want you so bad," Emma mumbled as she took of Regina's underwear and positioned herself between her legs.

"Then take me Swan," Regina teased.

Emma bit her lip before taking off her underwear, her member was rock hard and only desired Regina's warmth. Emma nearly released everything when she first entered her girlfriend, "Fuck Regina."

Regina's hands quickly found themselves tangled into Emma's hair when the blonde started to stroke her, "Don't stop Emma," she moaned.

The blonde wasn't stopping anytime soon, Regina felt like a paradise to Emma. The professional basketball player didn't say a word as she sped up her pace, she groaned when Regina's moans became louder. Her moans always take Emma to the perfect place, like music. Regina's moans were Emma's serenity.

"Baby!" Regina screamed as her girlfriend stroked her deeper, "Harder!" She demanded.

Emma couldn't help but oblige, she'd do _anything_ Regina told her, simply because the brunette felt _so_ good right now. As she pounded Regina harder, she couldn't help but think of how she was keeping her darkest secret from the love of her life. Seeing Jasmine today reminded Emma that her and Neal weren't the only people who knew what happened. What if Jasmine told Regina and ruined everything? Emma had made up her mind, she was going to tell Regina…before somebody else did.

"Hey, are you okay?" Regina asked as she cupped Emma's face. The blonde was there but wasn't _there._ Plus, her strokes had slowed down.

"Huh? Wha- oh...yeah I'm fine," Emma have a fake smile before leaning down and kissing Regina deeply while pulling her closer and stroking her deeper.

* * *

Regina looked at the sleeping woman with her head on her shoulder and sighed, "What are you hiding?" She whispered.

Of course she knew something was bothering Emma and of course she couldn't ignore the fake smile that was giving to her the previous night. Yet and still, she was on a plane with her family, on the way to Chicago. Henry was playing a game on his phone and Elijah was sleeping peacefully in Regina's arms. All she hoped is that Chicago molds them closer. She also hoped this trip help Emma get whatever it is off of her brain, whatever is bothering her couldn't be that bad right?

 **What do you think Emma is hiding? Will Emma tell Regina? Will Daniel or Robin find out her secret? Will Jasmine appear again? Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! Love You All.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **It's HERE! I worked extremely hard on this, I hope you guys love it! Please review and let me know what you think! Oh and thank you for ALL of the reviews! Some of you guys surprised me lol get out of my head ;)**

Chapter 37

"Wow! Snow!" Henry yelled as he walked out of the airport.

Emma chuckled, "Wait till you see downtown kid, you're gonna flip."

"I love it already," he smiled at her.

"Are we going to your parents house dear?" Regina asked.

"Uh even though they are here for the holidays too, I don't want to be bothered so I got us a suite on the Gold Coast," Emma smiled.

"He'll love being by the lake," Regina smiled.

They took a cab downtown and checked into the hotel. Henry jumped on the beds and cheered with joy. This trip was going as planned so far. Emma was currently sitting in the middle of their suite floor holding her son's tiny hands, "Ok, I'm going to let go okay? Remember how we practiced?" She spoke, even though she knew he wouldn't respond, "I believe in you kid," she smiled as she let go of his hands and he stood on his own. Emma's eyes lit up, "Yes! Regina! Regina!"

Regina rushed in from the bathroom, "Jesus Emma is it that hard for me to urinate around he-...my baby!" She smiled as he took steps on his own, she squatted, "Come here little prince."

"Go ahead bud, walk to mommy," Emma encouraged.

Elijah giggled at Regina before stepping towards her, she clapped when he reached her causing him to clap with her, "You're such a smart boy, aren't you? Emma, you did it, you taught him how to walk."

"My job isn't done yet," she hopped up and jogged to her duffle bag and pulled out a small rubber ball, "Here you go Eli, now that you can walk, it's time to learn to dibble."

"Emma!" Regina snapped, "Can he master walking first, maybe running?"

"Yeah but only after he learns to dribble," Emma stated.

"Listen dear, I understand that you want him to be this big basketball star but we need to take this slow," Regina warned, "I mean it Swan, no dribbling."

"But-" Emma groaned when Regina lowered her eyes into a scowl, "Ok fine. I know!" She exclaimed, "I'll teach him how to do suicides!"

"Emma," Regina groaned while palming her face.

 **XXXXX**

"This is the way you took to school?" Henry asked that walked the streets on the north side of Chicago.

"Yup, everyday. I used to take the bus, then I met Neal and he walked me home after we played basketball," Emma said as she walked next to her son.

Regina observed from the behind them, it wasn't very cold but it was snow on the ground. She pushed Elijah in his stroller while listening to Emma tell Henry stories about her teenage years.

"Wow, so there's a candy store right on the corner?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, went there everyday. I used to get Doritos with nacho cheese and ground beef," Emma stated.

"Is that good?" He asked, "Can we go?"

"Is it good? Kid, you haven't lived until you've had it and of course we can go," Emma smiled.

Emma walked a very happy Henry through the doors of Sweet Tooth, "Ah Emma Swan, long time no see," Archie smiled.

"Tell me about it Archie, just came to show my son how it was coming here everyday," Emma smiled.

Archie looked at Henry, "This...this is your boy? Well, I can't say I'm disappointed. You look like a fine young man."

"Thank you sir," Henry nodded.

"Charming too? Must've gotten that from your father," he chuckled at Emma before looking at Regina, "My Queen," he bowed.

Regina blushed, "Oh stop. Please, call me Regina."

Archie smiled, "My my, aren't you a beauty? Emma I've been meaning to ask how you managed to get a beautiful woman such as Regina Mills."

"I got game," Emma beamed.

"Is that so?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "Come on kid, there's so much to choose from."

Regina watched Emma and Henry get loads of candy, usually she would protest but how could she? Henry was so happy. Of course he had been to a candy store before but never with Emma. She felt herself getting very emotional when Emma handed him special Doritos and his eyes lit up. He loved it, Emma smiled. She hadn't seen either of them so happy in so long. As the tears swelled in her eyes, Archie tapped her shoulder.

"Here you go," he said as he handed her a Kleenex.

"Oh," she took it and immediately wiped her eyes, "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome...dear," he replied, "A child and their mother is always a beautiful sight. Your boy is very happy with Emma. No father I assume?" Archie knew Henry wasn't biologically Emma's son.

"No...his father...is irrelevant. He doesn't care about Henry the way he claims. He's not good for him," Regina stated, "Emma is Henry's best chance."

"I see. Times like this are important, never forget that. You're a very talented actress and Emma is a very excellent basketball player, make sure there's time for the boys," Archie suggested.

"I try," she nodded, "It's very hard for us. Now with Elijah, things are even harder. Emma wants him to play basketball like her but apart of me...doesn't want him too."

"I think you should let him decide. Emma has had a very troubling life," Archie said, "I don't know how much you know so I will keep my mouth shut when it comes to details. I will tell you this though, these boys have made her a different person...a better person. Please, if you never ever do anything for me ever again, please just do one thing for me…"

"What is it?" She looked at him.

"Do not leave her," he begged, "Everyone has left her."

"I know," Regina nodded, "I will not leave her. I love her too much."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome. You are very easy to talk to," Regina said.

Archie smiled, "I try."

* * *

Regina giggled, "Where are we going Swan?" She was currently blindfolded.

They left the kids with Sarah and David, just for the night. Emma said she wanted to take Regina somewhere out of the city, so they drove to Naperville. Neal had a cabin by a large hill, the snow made it look like a winter wonderland, Emma had the keys. She smiled when they entered, "Ok, we're here," Emma said before taking off the blindfold.

"Wow, this place is very beautiful. Neal has great taste," Regina nodded.

"Yeah, this place was our secret spot. It's just how he left it. My mom cleaned up like food and stuff so it wouldn't smell but other than that, she left it untouched. Hey…" She walked over to the couch, "This is my blanket, that thief."

Regina chuckled, "Oh get over it."

"Oh I will because I have on his watch," Emma shrugged, "And I stole a pair of his socks, they were really nice dress socks."

Regina smiled, "You two were like an old married couple."

"Maybe," Emma shrugged, "Let's get the fireplace going."

Regina took off her coat and sighed, her and Emma both dressed comfy in sweaters. Regina observed Emma study the details of the cabin, "Are you okay dear?"

Emma nodded slowly, "Yeah. I just miss him."

"I miss him too," Regina said truthfully, "He always kept it real."

Emma nodded, "Oh yeah for sure, never sugarcoat. I want tonight to be special."

"Special how?" Regina smirked.

"Special enough," Emma teased, "I'm going to get us some wine."

 **XXXXX**

They had been talking for hours, in front of the fireplace, the laid face to face but yet in opposite directions. Emma loved staring into Regina's eyes, they made her feel free and that's something Emma never felt. Always obligated to please everyone but laying with Regina, being with Regina, changed that.

"What's something you always wished you could do?" Emma asked.

The brunette bit her lip in thought, "Uh...be at two places at once but it's impossible."

"Is it?" Emma sat up, "Come here."

Regina sat up and scooted closer to Emma, "What is it?" She asked as she leaned into the blonde.

Emma pulled out her phone and went to the Google Earth app, "Pick a place."

Regina didn't understand what was going on but she trusted Emma, "Rome, Italy."

Emma typed it in and the app zoomed in on Italy, "It works through satellite pictures, we have the whole planet in our hands."

"That's so cool," Regina smiled.

"Isn't it? But the best part is, we are in America and Italy at the same time," Emma smiled as she pinched the screen to show Regina the different landmarks and restaurants.

"It's like we're really there," the brunette mumbled, she looked Emma in the eyes, "Thank you."

"I'd do anything to make your dreams come true Gina, you know that," Emma said as she nuzzled their faces together, "I love you."

Regina blushed, hard, "I love you too Swan."

Emma cleared her throat, "Regina I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Regina worried, this night had been going so well, it was perfect, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know…" Emma laid her head on Regina's lap, "I just need you to try and be open minded."

"Just tell me Emma," Regina snapped.

Emma sighed, Ok well-"

"Does this have anything to do with Jasmine? I know you saw her yesterday. I saw her tweet," Regina said.

"Uh well it kinda does but wait...she tweeted about me?" Emma asked.

"Yeah it said 'Saw SwanTheSavior today, wow how time flies'. I didn't know you knew that slut," Regina scoffed, "But I'm not surprised that you do."

"Yeah well I do know her, kind of well actually. But listen, she's nothing to worry about, I promise. What I have to tell you could change everything," Emma sighed.

"Just tell me, don't be afraid," Regina said.

Emma nodded, "Well you see, in college, Jasmine and I...dated I guess you could say. Lily and I were still together though...it was complicated. Loving two women at the same time…

" _Hey Nerd," Jasmine smirked, "Done with your homework?"_

" _Yeah almost, when I finish, I'm meeting Neal at the courts," Emma nodded._

" _Cool," Jasmine said, "Where is Lily? At work?"_

" _Yeah," Emma nodded again, "Where are you coming from?"_

" _Uh a meeting with Jafar," Jasmine said._

" _Hate that guy," Emma stated._

" _Don't we all? But uh yeah, daddy wants me to marry him. Follow traditions," Jasmine sighed._

 _Emma looked up from her laptop, "You can't marry him!"_

" _I know!" Jasmine groaned, "I don't know what to do Emma."_

 _Emma shook her head, "Me either, maybe I can get my mom to talk to your dad. They're friends."_

" _Maybe," Jasmine sighed._

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _A 21 year old Emma zoomed to the hoop before laying up the ball, "Bring it Neal."_

 _Neal chuckled before catching the rebound, "Guess who I saw earlier…"_

" _Lily," Emma scoffed._

" _How'd you know?" He said sarcastically, "My little sister is going through hell right now without you."_

" _Dude, she killed our child," Emma argued._

" _Unintentionally," Neal argued._

 _Emma scoffed and began to walk off, "Fuck you man."_

" _Fuck me? Wow, real mature!" Neal yelled. He groaned when Emma kept walking, "Em wait!" He began to jog after her._

 _Emma walked towards the locker room, she was pissed. Neal didn't understand what she felt, he didn't understand how unfair Lily made things. She paused when she heard a faint scream; Jasmine's scream. She rushed down the hallway to the locker room, Jafar had Jasmine pinned on the wall._

"...They were arguing. She was refusing to marry him regardless of what her father wanted. I was terrified for her, he was so angry. He was power hungry," Emma sighed.

"So let me guess, you saved her?" Regina asked.

"Well...I tried…

" _Dude!" Emma yelled before pulling him off of the girl, "What the hell is your problem?"_

 _Jafar smirked, "Oh let me guess, you've come to save her…"_

" _Somebody has to, I'm not just going to let you beat her into marrying you," Emma scoffed._

 _Jasmine tugged on Emma's shirt before mumbling, "Emma please, just go. I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _Emma sighed, "Fine Jasmine, have it your way," she said before turning to walk off._

 _Jafar grabbed her into a chokehold from behind, "Not so fast."_

 _Emma was gasping for air, "Dude."_

" _If you ever interfere again...I'll kill you," he hissed._

" _Emma? Emma!" Neal ran over and forced Jafar to let Emma go, "Touch her again and I'll kill you," he mocked._

" _You're all talk boy," Jafar said before shoving Neal._

 _Neal punched him in the face, it wasn't long before the two were fighting in the locker room. Emma tried to break it up but there was no use, it wasn't until Jafar was on top of Neal choking him to death._

 _She panicked, her Best Friend was turning blue, she looked around the locker room for a weapon. Neal's eyes were rolling in the back of his head right before Emma hit Jafar in the head with a bat, killing him. She dropped the bat and backed up, scared._

 _Neal quickly snapped back, "Emma…"_

 _Blood was oozing out from the man's head, the blonde shook her head, "I just-...he was going to kill you."_

 _Jasmine stood in shock with her hand over her mouth. Neal began to pace, "Uh Emma, just go home ok?"_

" _But Neal-"_

" _GO HOME! NOW!" He yelled, Emma jumped, "I'll handle this Emma. Just go home! You were never here! GO!"_

"So I ran home, well to my apartment. Nobody ever found out...what we did...what I did," Emma said refusing to look Regina in the eyes.

Regina stayed silent, surprised at the story she was just told. She didn't know what to make of it, Emma was trying to save Neal, that's all. Emma began to worry when Regina didn't reply, tears quickly began to form.

"I love you Emma," Regina said.

Emma sat up, "W-what?"

"I love you, I'm in love with you," Regina reminded, "I don't care what you've done and I won't judge you. We've all made mistakes. There are things I've done that I'm not proud of either. Yes, technically you've committed a serious crime but I don't care, it doesn't change anything. You were saving Neal, I know he would've did the same for you. Sometimes things don't work out the way we want to but they always seem to work out...regardless."

Emma couldn't speak, who was this woman? Did she not hear what Emma had just told her? How could she understand? How could she not be afraid? Why would she love her? Emma's eyes closed as a tear slipped, she had never felt so loved in her life. Regina had just proven that Emma made the right decision.

Emma simply wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close, "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear, I'll never leave you. I love you too much. I'll always be here Emma," Regina reassured.

"I love you too," Emma nodded.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Regina asked.

"Ya know, it's funny you say that...come here," Emma hopped up and held her hand out.

Regina gently took her hand and allowed her to pull her up from the rug, "Where are we going?"

Emma walked towards the stairs, "Upstairs," she said before jogging up.

Once they reached upstairs, Emma went into the master bedroom and through the balcony doors, "The view is beautiful."

"It is," Regina smiled, "Snow is covering everything."

"Yeah...are you sure I can tell you anything?" Emma asked.

"Are you kidding me? After what you just told me? Of course," Regina nodded while leaning forward on the railing.

Emma leaned back on the sliding doors behind Regina and looked at the woman in front of her, "Well then, I guess you should know that I love you very much. I want to be your irritation, I don't mind you bugging me or nagging. Every headache or broken nail, I want to be the one to fix that. Remember when I told you I had a rough past?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"Now you know why," Emma said.

"I understand Emma," Regina said.

"Good because I'm going to need you be understanding once I make you my wife," Emma said.

Regina stiffened, "Wh-what?"

"Will you marry me?" Emma asked.

Regina turned around slowly, sensing that something was up. Emma was on one knee holding a beautifully elegant ring out, "Emma…"

"Regina, I love you more than anything or anybody in the world. You've shown me that I'm actually capable of being loved. We've been through a lot, I know but you are the eyes to my soul, you read me like nobody ever has, I need you. No matter what we go through, there's no way I'll ever stop needing you. You are my Queen and I want to spend the rest of my life, giving you the world. You're beautiful and perfect for me," Emma said, "So _your majesty,_ Will You Marry Me?"

Regina couldn't stop the tears that were running down her face. This was so perfect in her eyes, here they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow, sharing secrets and Emma decides to propose. This is the moment she'd been waiting for since the first time Emma told her that she loved her. Functioning was not possible for Regina at the moment, "I-...Emma...oh my god!"

Emma chuckled, "I need an answer…"

"Yes baby," she nodded, "Yes!"

"Yes?" Regina nodded, Emma stood up and hugged Regina tight while spinning her around, "Oh I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Regina sobbed, "You are...just-," she kissed Emma deeply while pulling her closer.

"Mm," Emma held Regina tight, never wanting to let her go.

Regina pulled away with a huge smile on her face, "Put the ring on," she squealed.

Emma chuckled before sliding the gorgeous ring on Regina's finger, "It's perfect."

"I love it," Regina smiled.

 **XXXXX**

The air was thick, time seemed frozen, nothing else mattered. Emma and Regina were kissing naked tangled up in bed together, they were inseparable. Regina had never been more happy in her life, Emma had made all of her dreams come true...well almost. She knew Emma would have something to say about it but nevertheless, Regina was already thinking about the wedding of her dreams.

Emma was finally happy, the past few years of her life had been full of ups and downs, Regina seemed to solve all of her problems. She loved her the way nobody else did. She accepted all parts of Emma and that is a love that is _very_ hard to come by.

"Make love to me," Regina whispered against Emma's lips.

"Gladly, my queen," Emma smiled before beginning a trail of kisses down the brunette's body.

Regina shivered when the blonde kissed her thighs, "Stop teasing."

Emma chuckled before pecking her fiancé's clit and diving into her core. Regina pulled Emma's hair hard, the blonde's tongue was magic. Emma began to flick her clit rapidly with her tongue, she was addicted to Regina's taste. Regina was going crazy inside, an uncontrollable rush of pleasure filled her body as she began to spasm, what was Emma doing to her?

"Emma, please…" Regina huffed out before letting her orgasm take over.

Emma watched her fiancé shake and quake as her sweet cream spilled out of her, "You're so beautiful."

Regina swallowed trying to calm herself down, she had just had an out of body experience and now all she wanted was for Emma to take her deeply and fill every inch of her, "Take me Emma."

Emma nodded before leaning down pecking the brunette's lips allowing her to taste herself for a quick second before positioned herself at the brunette's entrance, "I love you Regina."

"I love you too Emma," Regina blushed.

Emma slid into Regina with ease and immediately leaned down and latched onto her neck while pulling her closer, "I never want to let you go," she mumbled while going deeper.

Regina blushed and smiled brightly in the dark room, the amount of joy she felt in that moment was what she had been waiting on. She felt herself getting emotional, she began to tear up.

She moaned loudly when Emma stroked her deeper. She could moan, scream and yell as loud as she wanted to, so she definitely wasn't holding back. Feeling Emma in her stomach was the feeling she loved the most, "Yes baby!"

Emma pumping into Regina's core at a steady pace, the brunette was like a suction cup. It amazed Emma how she could never get enough of Regina. Regina took things in her own hands and rolled onto of Emma, "What are you doing?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

Regina ignored her and simply began to rock her hips causing the blonde to drop her head back on the pillow and let her eyes roll back, Regina felt so good. Her moans were driving Emma crazy, she couldn't control them though. She began bouncing on Emma's hard shaft causing Emma to wrap her arms around her waist and guide her down harder, Regina let out a loud yelp.

"You're so perfect," Emma bit her lip as she watched the beautiful breast bounce slowly in her face. After watching Regina for a few more seconds, Emma couldn't help but begin to thrust upward to match Regina's pace.

"Oh god!" Regina screamed as she came again, "Yes! Emma! Yes!" She was now creaming all down the blonde's dick.

Emma began to guide Regina down harder and thrust deeper, "Oh my fucking-...Shit!," she hissed, "I can't hold out much longer."

"Then don't," Regina smirked through a moan.

A growl was heard from Emma as she flipped them back over and began to pound into Regina quickly before slowing down and stiffening into her lover, "Ah shit," she bit her lip as she spilled everything she had into Regina.

Regina looked Emma into the eyes, "Come here."

Emma slid out slowly and laid next to Regina, "Yes?"

"Hold me," Regina whispered. She sighed with relief when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her, smiling as she snuggled into Emma she said, "I love you more than all of the stars."

"I love you more," Emma said.

"There's only one thing I love more than you to be honest," Regina teased.

"Oh yeah, do tell, your majesty," Emma scoffed.

"My ring," Regina beamed, "It's so perfect."

"Well I'm happy you love it. I prayed you would, I designed it myself," Emma nodded.

"Really?" Regina gasped.

"Really," Emma said before kissing her shoulder.

"Well, thank you," Regina blushed.

"Anything for you Regina," Emma let out a happy sigh, "Anything."

Regina smiled a kid in a candy store, "You know I have a secret too…"

"What is it?" Emma asked asked she ran her fingers through her fiancé's hair.

"I almost proposed to you," she let out a breathless laugh, "You were…" She paused to yawn, "You were taking too long."

Emma chuckled, "Well my apologies, your majesty."

"You're forgiven...I'm happy you waited a while longer though," Regina admitted.

"Why?" Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I wouldn't want to tell you I'm pregnant again without knowing you were actually going to marry me," Regina shrugged as if it was noting.

Emma's eyes became the size of golfballs, "WHAT?" She smiled.

"Looks like we're expanding…again," Regina rolled her eyes.

"And this time, I'm not missing one minute of it," she placed her hand on Regina's belly, "Momma's gonna be right here."

"I highly doubt they can hear you, I'm only two weeks along, they probably don't have fingernails yet," Regina scoffed.

"Actually, at the two week mark, the fetus is creates a Corpus Luteum, which help to supply hormones to prepare your uterus for pregnancy," Emma shrugged.

Regina blinked a few times, "Oh my god, you really are a nerd."

Emma blushed, "Sorry, I can't help it."

"Don't apologize," Regina smirked as she rolled on top of Emma, "I think it's sexy."

"Oh really?" Emma smirked, "Well let me tell you about how the embryo's hands and feet grow at week 7."

Regina grinned, "Mmm, I'm all ears dear," she smirked as she traveled down Emma's body.

"Or I could tell you about how the sexual organs form at week 11," Emma stated.

Regina grasped her shaft, "I want to hear about all 39 weeks dear."

Emma nodded, "Cool well I guess I can start from-...oh god!" Emma groaned as Regina took her whole member in her mouth.

 **Sooo...did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I've had a very busy weekend. On the bright side...I'm thinking about making a new story. I'm going to finish the last chapter of How The Swan Became A Knight, I promise. Plus, Broken will be ending soon but I think I'm doing a sequel.**

 **I need YOUR help though, I have a few topics to choose from, so review your answer. I'm either going to do a SQ Affair story, SQ College Story (Emma's crushing on her best friend's big sister), or a SQ one night stand accidental pregnancy story. So PLEASE HELP ME CHOOSE! The college one is what I'm leaning towards BUT I still want YOUR help!**

Chapter 38

Emma and Regina woke up early Christmas morning and went back to Sarah's house. Regina couldn't believe Emma finally proposed it felt like a dream come true, now all she wanted to do was spend Christmas with her family. They made it back to Sarah's around 6am, Regina went straight to sleep but Emma on the other hand was currently up watching Once Upon A Hospital.

 _Evil Queen: You know...Captain, I've figured out a way we can co-exist in the realm._

 _Hook: What on Earth makes you think I want to stay in the horrible hospital for one more second? We have a passage to the Mist Haven love, let's use it._

 _Evil Queen: Not so fast dear._

 _Hook: (steps closer to her) Please your majesty, do tell me, why should I wait._

 _Evil Queen: Because I can think of much more fun things to do dear (she smirks before pulling him into a kiss)_

Emma gasped loudly, "No fucking way!" She hopped up and stormed upstairs to her sleeping fiancé, "Regina…" she tried. The brunette was sound asleep, Emma was brig dramatic.

Regina stirred after being shaken lightly, "Hmm?"

"You kissed Killian?" Emma asked.

Regina cleared her throat and sat up a little, "What?"

"You kissed Killian!" Emma said louder.

"It's a show Emma," Regina yawned.

"So! You know I hate him, why didn't you tell me you kissed him," Emma scoffed.

"Because I knew you'd act like this dear," she yawned again, "I can't believe you woke me up because of this. It's just acting ok? I have no interest in Killian...or Hook."

Emma scoffed again, "How many more times do you have to kiss him?"

"Uh a few more, he's my love interest Emma, it's been planted since the first season," Regina said. Emma simply shook her head before walking out, "Merry Christmas to you too dear!"

 **XXXXX**

"Mother?" Regina questioned as Sarah opened the door, "You're in Chicago?"

"Well yes dear, my grandchildren are here," Cora stated, "I have yet to miss a Christmas with them. Where's Emma dear?"

"Upstairs, waking up the kids," Regina said, she looked down at her hand and smiled, "Want to see my engagement ring?"

Cora placed a wickedly bright smile on her face, "You did it? She proposed? Well of course I want to see it dear."

Regina held out her hand to her mother, "Isn't it beautiful."

"It definitely is, I knew I liked Emma," Cora smiled, "I'm happy for you dear."

Regina smiled, "Thank you. I also was nominated-"

"I know about those dear, I'm extremely proud of you," Cora nodded, "I knew you could do it."

Regina had never heard her mother say that, it made her feel warm inside, "Thank you mother."

"Grandma!" Henry yelled as he rushed downstairs, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, I have gifts for you. I also, have gifts for the youngest Prince, Elijah," she smiled.

"Eli is walking now," Henry stated with a proud smile.

"So I heard," She nodded, "Emma dear, I need to talk to you."

Emma stood at the bottom step frozen, "Uh, Cora, hi. How are you?"

"I'm great dear. Lovely ring, I can't wait until we are officially family," She smiled.

Emma was shocked, "You can't?"

"Of course not," she replied.

"Well thank you. We can talk right after I quiz Henry," Emma nodded.

"Quiz him?" Regina questioned, "On what?"

"Don't worry about it," Emma said, "This is between me and him. Hey kid, let's get to it so you can open your gifts."

Henry sighed, he was just about to open one. He walked over to his mother, "I'm ready."

Cora and Regina looked at eachother with questionable eyes, Emma was very serious about whatever it is her and Henry had going on. She took out some flash cards from her back pocket, "Ok kid, what was the first American settlement?"

"Jamestown," he answered.

"What year?"

"1607."

"They made their money from…?"

"Tobacco."

"Good. And if I ever see you smoking, eating or attempting to drink Tobacco, I will…?"

"Kill me."

Emma smiled, "Great job kid. You may open your presents now." Regina looked at her with questionable eyes, "What? The kid has a history test the first day back at school and I want him to be ready."

Regina smiled, "You are very sweet Swan."

Emma blushed, "Eh thanks. Alright Cora, let's talk."

"Well I was hoping if you would accompany me to Russell Simmons New Years Eve party, you know very well that I have my hands in a lot of things. Investing has become a new hobby of mine and I've arranged an interview at the party with you and SLAM magazine," Cora smiled.

"I'll go," Emma nodded, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Regina waited for Emma to go upstairs before turning towards her mother with dark eyes, "Why do you do that to her?"

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"Mother please, don't act coy. You know very well that you've already confirmed that Emma would attend the party. She doesn't like the spotlight, you know that," Regina said.

"Then why did she agree to go?" Cora asked.

"You're my mother, she's wants to make me happy because she know it'll make me happy. She's very sweet and she'll never tell you no, simply because she wants to please you," Regina sighed.

"I already approve of her dear. I'm not using her, I swear. I genuinely like Emma," Cora stated.

Regina frowned, "I'm watching you mother," she warned before walking off.

* * *

 **December 31, 2016 - The Hamptons**

The car ride to Russell Simmons house in the Hamptons had been long, Emma had her headphones in trying to calm her nerves. She knew Russell would have a max amount of guest at his party and that made her nervous. Cora could tell but she wanted to help Emma gain some confidence.

"May I ask you something?" She asked.

"Uh yeah sure," Emma replied while taking out her headphones.

"Why don't you like the media?" Cora asked.

"The media changes people, ruins them. I don't want to the same to happen to me," Emma nodded.

"You want to stay humble, there's nothing wrong with that. Listen to me dear, it's ok to love yourself and believe in yourself. I see you've been active on Twitter more and that's good but I did some research and your fans think you don't like them," Cora stated.

"What? Really? Why? I love my fans," Emma stated.

"I know that but they don't. Dear, you don't make yourself available to them. You don't interact with them, Emma, I think you should embrace this ride," Cora gave a warm smile.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I really do. The people love you Emma," Cora nodded, "It's ok to dip into the lights and cameras."

"You're right," Emma nodded, "I guess I could come out of my shell a little."

"Good. You can start with your interview with SLAM. It's almost a new year, a new season, and a new chapter in your life, welcome it with open arms, not to mention you're educated as hell," Cora smirked.

Emma smirked back, "Ok Cora, you win."

"I always do dear," she chuckled, "Stick with me and you won't need dear old Mary."

 **XXXXX**

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Belle asked as she walked over to Regina who was sitting in the corner at her NYE party, "I throw a party for the first time in forever and my own best friend isn't enjoying it."

"I am enjoying it," Regina said, "I just can't drink or anything."

"I've barely touched the liquor myself, what's wrong? Something's wrong." Belle announced.

"Nothing besides the fact that my fiancé is at a party with my mother...alone. You know my mother B, she's manipulative," Regina sighed.

"Relax Gina, I'm sure Emma will be fine. Can you please interact with the people here?" Belle asked her Best Friend.

"Yes," Regina slapped her hands on her lap before standing up, "Come on, let's party."

 **XXXXX**

Emma smiled at the blonde reporter asking her questions, she was tired, it was almost midnight, "Uh this season will definitely be an interesting one, I have a little something up my sleeve."

The woman smiled, "Well I can't wait to see that. Your fans are absolutely in love with you and Regina, how does it feel to be engaged?"

"Regina and I are great, even though I wake up to a new wedding magazine everyday," she chuckled, "We are still learning each other and I love that."

Cora stood off to the side and watched Emma do her interview with SLAM, she was extremely proud of the blonde to be honest. She hadn't realized until the charity party how much of an asset Emma could be. She could-... _they_ could make money together.

"I love LA, it's not the Windy City but it's home. I'm very excited to start practice in late January so yeah, it's safe to say I'm ready to get back in the swing of things," Emma responded with a smile.

Cora saw Ellen walking by and grabbed her arm, "Ellen dear, may I have a word."

Ellen Degeneres stopped and smiled at Cora, "Cora, hi, I didn't even see you there."

"I bought the Dark Swan as promised," she stated.

Ellen looked at Emma and smiled, "So do you think she'll do my show? If I can get her, I'll go down in history," she chuckled.

"You're right about that dear. She doesn't like people in her business _but_ I might be able to get her to do your show... _if_ my daughter can tag along," Cora nodded.

Ellen nodded, "Deal. I love Regina, she's just always so busy."

"I'll clear her schedule. So when are you thinking?" Cora asked.

"Uh sometime in March," Ellen nodded.

"March?!" Cora shook her head, "Oh no dear, my daughter waits for no one. You'll have to push some guest back because Emma and Regina won't have time in March. Emma starts practice in January and Regina begins filming then as well."

Ellen rubbed the back of her neck, it was almost impossible to say no to Cora, "Uh how does next week sound. I was going to have Vanessa Hudgens on the show but Emma is much more-"

"Worth it. Next week sounds lovely dear, they'll be there," Cora smirked.

"Nice doing business with you Cora," Ellen smiled before walking away.

"I'll be giving you call dear...so you won't forget," Cora stated before the blonde made it too far.

* * *

Graham smiled as Emma and Cora entered his Range Rover, "Hey guys."

"Hello dear, thank you for picking us up from the airport," Cora smiled, "I hope you don't mind taking me downtown, Henry and I have dinner soon."

"You just landed Cora, geez," Graham chuckled.

"Well my husband wants to eat and _I_ am certainly not cooking so we'll settle for restaurant food for the evening," Cora shrugged.

"So, how was New Year's Eve?" Emma smirked.

"Well I let out a lot of... _steam_ ," he winked.

"It's alright dear, you can have sex talk, just pretend I'm not here," Cora smirked.

Graham laughed, "Ok whatever you say. Anyway, I had a _great_ New Years."

Emma nodded, "That's good to hear, I need to go home and-"

"Let off steam?" Cora asked.

Emma turned red, "Something like that."

* * *

Once they dropped Cora off to Henry, Graham and Emma made their way to Emma and Regina's house in the Valley. Ariel was there waiting for Graham to return, she and Regina rarely hang out alone but watching reruns of Say Yes To The Dress seemed to draw them closer.

"That dress needs saving," Regina scoffed.

"Agreed, I can't believe she even tried it on," Ariel rolled her eyes.

"And I can't believe I've been home for a whole three minutes and no one's noticed," Emma said from the front door.

Regina's eyes widen, she hopped off the couch nearly ran to Emma, she jumped in her arms, "Oh my god, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby," she kissed her deeply.

Graham sat at the end of the long L shaped couch and pulled his fiancé onto his lap, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good baby," Ariel lied, she's been going through an internal battle.

"Speaking of baby…"

"Don't," she snapped at him. Graham simply nodded and pulled her closer into him.

Emma sat at the other end of the long couch and placed her legs on the it, Regina sat between the blondes legs and leaned back into her and pulled a blanket over there, she inhaled deeply, "It feels so good to be close to you."

"I know right?" Emma chuckled, she pulled her closer, "You smell good."

"Thank you," Regina blushed, "So you two, what's up?"

Ariel couldn't hold her tongue anymore, "I can't believe you're pregnant."

"Well uh...believe it dear. Is there something wrong with me being pregnant?" Regina asked carefully.

"No. I just wish our opportunity wasn't ripped from us," Ariel hissed.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Ariel sighed, "Remember that talk we had? The morning after we…"

"Yeah yeah, I remember," Emma rushed out quickly wanting to forget her and Ariel's past.

"Yeah well-"

"I want to know the story," Regina said.

Ariel sighed, "Ok...well I had a boyfriend his name was Eric. The day Belle and Gold broke up and she needed me, I was with him. I was having an affair...with Graham. I ended up pregnant by him…"

"And that's why he pushed you down the stairs?" Emma asked.

Ariel nodded sadly, "Yes, I lost my baby," she looked at Graham, "Our baby."

Regina gasped, "Why didn't you tell us? I'm so sorry dear, I had no idea."

"I couldn't tell you, neither of you wanted to talk to me. I'm fine though, really. I just want to try again," Ariel said.

"We can," Graham said.

"You should," Emma smiled.

"I'm scared," Ariel admitted.

"Don't be," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Emma was laying in bed watching ESPN, Regina was sound asleep. Emma's eyes widened when she saw herself on the screen, she didn't even know they played her high lights, let alone discuss them.

She grabbed the remote and turned up the TV a little louder, Nicole Brisco was speaking with Matt Barrie about the WNBA, " _Matt I think this season is going to be a great one, we have Elena Delle Donne returning after receiving MVP," Nicole smiled._

" _Yes, I'm very excited about the Chicago Sky this season but Emma Swan is back as well and you know she's going to bring her A-game," Matt stated._

" _The Dark Swan's return is one that is well anticipated, you all know The Savior but her coach says the name might need a little adjustment...take a look…"_

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she saw her coach pop on the screen, he was in his office. She was truly shocked to be honest, she didn't know her returning was a big deal. Maybe Cora was right, she did need to embrace this ride.

" _Emma's return is one I've worked very hard for, she saved my team. I'm excited about her coming back to LA but I believe that Spain did her some good. I love Emma, she's a playmaker and a leader, it's not very often I get one of those so for that I'm grateful. I've seen her play, we've met up for a few workouts and I don't think anyone's ready for what she's bringing to the table. Coming off of an injury can't be easy but I promise you, the Savior is dead. The Dark Swan shall rise, she's very serious on attacking this season," Brian concluded._

Emma chuckled at her coach, she did tell him that she wasn't taking any shit this season and she meant it. She already prepared herself to be mentally and physically better. She tapped Regina lightly, "Babe?" She leaned down and kissed Regina's shoulder, then her neck, "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Regina stirred, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need someone to talk to," Emma admitted.

Regina yawned and sat up, "What's up?"

Emma laid her head on the brunette's shoulder, "I have to really work hard this season, I don't know if I have it in me."

"Oh you definitely have it in you. Emma, you have to believe in yourself, have you seen yourself play? Baby you're amazing, don't be afraid," Regina smiled.

Emma smirked, "Mmm I like your pep talks," she kissed her neck.

Regina giggled but held Emma off, "I'm _very_ tired dear."

Emma instantly frowned, "Are you turning me down?"

Regina gave a meek smile, "Kinda. I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood."

Emma wanted to pout, Regina has never turned down sex before, "Oh yeah, I totally get it."

"Are you upset with me?" Regina asked.

"What? No no no, it's cool," Emma pulled Regina closer and let the brunette snuggle into her.

Regina felt Emma's slight erection and felt bad, she simply wasn't in the mood for sex, it wasn't Emma's fault. Emma whined internally because she knew this pregnancy had something to do with it, if this was what she was going to be dealing with for nine months...she didn't know how she would survive.

* * *

Regina smirked and darkened her eyes, "Well Captain, I'm impressed."

Killian gave a villainous look, "As you should be, a dashing pirate like myself can handle any task you give me. Snow White and her Prince won't know what hit them love."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes, "That's just the thing dear-"

"CUT CUT!" John, their director said, "Regina you're great but Killian, understand that Hook is almost desperate for The Evil Queen, you must stoop to her level of evil. You don't look like a villain, your expressions aren't pleasing me."

Killian sighed, "Sorry, Let's do it again."

Regina was irritated, they had did this scene three times already. She was feeling moody today and wanted to go home to her baby. She missed Elijah, she was tired and morning sickness kicked her ass this morning. To make matters worse, Emma had awaken pretty grumpy and that bothered Regina.

"Johnny can we please take a break, I don't feel well," Regina admitted.

John smiled sweetly, "Yes of course, please take a break."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Of course she gets what she wants!"

Regina scoffed and walked off to her trailer, surprised to find her mother sitting on her couch, waiting for her.

 **XXXXX**

Regina walked through her front door exhausted, she needed a hot bath. She frowned when she saw her fiancé pulling on her leather jacket. She looked good; Dark Jeans, black turtleneck to survive the cool LA air and her favorite gray skully.

"Where on earth are you going?" Regina asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Out to dinner with Jasmine," Emma muttered.

"Ali?!" Regina was appalled, "When were you going to talk to me about this?"

"Uh I don't know, it's not like it's a date, it's just dinner," Emma shrugged.

"With your ex-fuck buddy!" Regina voice raised dangerously, "You are really testing me Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Look, it's not a big deal," she stated as she took her keys off the key hook by the door.

"You're taking the Bentley?" Regina asked, she smirked knowingly, "You're trying to impress her."

Emma scoffed, "What? No I'm not, I can drive whatever car I choose. That's why I have multiple cars Regina, I don't care about impressing her."

Regina nodded, "Yeah yeah sure," she said sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll be back later," she said as she walk past Regina.

"You're so full of shit Swan," Regina said before storming upstairs.

Emma couldn't help heralded, she quickly followed her fiancé up the stairs, "How the fuck am I full of shit? You're jealous and you want me to kiss your ass well I'm not."

"This has _nothing_ to do with 'jealousy'. Emma I have no reason to be jealous of Jasmine Ali, she can sell every fucking rhinestone she wants, I'll keep my #1 TV show," Regina chuckled with an eye roll, "This is about you being comfortable with not telling me shit. Did you forget that I'm pregnant dear? You've been home all day with Elijah and expect me to cook for myself after being on my feet for 12 hours?! Did you even think about what we would eat tonight?"

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry."

"More apologies and less results," Regina shook her head, "Please Miss Swan, go on your dinner date, don't worry about me."

"It's not a date," Emma argued.

"Well whatever it is, it's important to you. It's so important that _you_ forgot to tell me that we were doing the Ellen show, _next week_. My mother had to inform of that, which is ridiculous because she told you to tell me as soon as you returned home so I could make sure I was free but I guess that doesn't matter to you," Regina said.

Emma frowned, "It does matter to me. Regina I simply forgot, this has nothing to do with Jasmine."

"Tell me anything," Regina said sarcastically.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Dear Mindi, I usually don't do this but you've offended me. How DARE you try to make an assumption about my mindset based off of a chapter of my beloved story!? For your information, I've been in a relationship for 3 years, going on 4. So no I do NOT sleep around with a bunch of people. I don't give a fuck what it "seems" like, my story is MY story. Just because I write something doesn't mean I live it or believe it, I'm a writer it's my job to have creativity and WRITE. If you've read all 39 chapters you'd know that Emma indeed doesn't know how to be in a relationship, that's the WHOLE POINT! Sooo Regina is going to teach her, she's been teaching her the whole time. It's a learning process. One of them has been married and understands how this shit goes, the other one has had the worse luck in relationships. THAT'S WHY THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER! Duh! I know Emma's an ass, she's suppose to be one. I have all of this planned out, everything that happens in my story happens for a reason, there are no fillers!**

 **Now...Hey everyone! Here's chapter 39! Love you all, please keep reviewing! So happy I've gotten new readers! Welcome! Btw, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks *kisses***

Chapter 39

Emma pulled up outside of Diamond in the Rough, where Jasmine told her to pick her up. Jasmine came outside looking rather casual, jeans and a t-shirt. She hopped in the car with a smile, "Hello Swan, nice car."

Emma smiled, "Thanks. I don't think I've ever seen you wear jeans."

Jasmine chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen you without a red jacket."

Emma laughed, "Nice comeback. So where do you want to eat?"

"Uh I was actually hoping we could go to this place my dad owns," Jasmine said.

Emma nodded, "Cool. Just tell me where to go."

As they drove Jasmine studied Emma closely, something was bothering the blonde and like always, she could tell, "Uh Emma actually can you make the next right."

"You said turn left though," Emma gave her a confused look.

"I know, just follow directions and keep your eyes on the road. Make a right," Jasmine demanded.

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "I don't know how Al deals with you."

"He deals with me because he doesn't have a choice not to. My husband is a very understanding man," Jasmine smiled.

Emma scoffed, "Aren't you lucky."

 **XXXXX**

"She's going to make me pull my hair out," Regina said into her phone as she paced her and Emma's bedroom.

"Stress isn't good for the baby," Belle stated.

"I'm not stressing, I promise. It's just she makes me so mad, she's gets upset about me kissing Killian but goes out with that _bitch_ ," Regina said through gritted teeth, "I'm thinking about killing her when she gets home."

Belle chuckled, "I don't advise that love. Gina relax, you trust Emma right?"

"It's not about trust, it's about respect. I would never go out with somebody she didn't want me to," Regina said as she continued to pace.

"I understand. Just try to calm down for me ok?" Belle asked.

"I'm trying. It doesn't make it better that my hormones are raging and I'm horny as shit," the brunette groaned.

"Tsk tsk, she's missing out," Belle shook her head as she hopped up and skipped to the door.

"Exactly, what am I going to do B?" Regina asked, her best friend didn't reply. Regina huffed, "Belle?" All she heard were whimpers and kissing, "Is Ruby there?...BELLE?!"

"Shit, sorry. Uh yeah she's here," Belle said as Ruby picked her up, "Reggie can I call you back?"

"Why is she there? I thought we discussed that she wasn't healthy for you," Regina sighed, "You're going to regret this in the morning."

"I know I know. I gotta go," Belle said as Ruby attacked her neck.

 **XXXXX**

"The gym?!" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, In the car I could tell something was wrong so I decided to bring you to the gym let you shoot around, I know it clears your mind," Jasmine gave a small smile.

Emma smiled, "That's sweet," she picked up a basketball and shot it from the bleachers and missed.

"Ummm maybe you need a little work," Jasmine said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "There's just a lot on my mind."

"Explain," Jasmine said as she picked up a ball of her own.

"I don't think I'm meant to be in relationships," Emma sighed before taking the ball from Jasmine and shooting a three, this time, it went in.

"Hmm," Jasmine caught the rebound and tossed it to Emma, "Trouble in paradise?"

"She's all upset because I'm out with you. I just...wanted to catch up, I don't think it's a big deal," she sighed.

"To her it is, she hates me," Jasmine said knowingly.

"She doesn't even have a reason to," Emma said, "She's being petty."

"Petty or not, she's made up her mind. Now come on Emma, talk to me, for real. You could always talk to me, that's why we kinda-"

"Yeah I know. That's why we began messing around in the first place," Emma stated, "I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"Emma, I know you. Very well. It seems like you're scared," Jasmine said.

"Scared of what?" Emma asked before shooting the ball again.

"Letting go," she replied.

Emma froze, "I-...it's hard."

"I know but you have to. You don't need me or Lily or even your sisters," Jasmine stated.

"You taught me how to open up and Lily taught me what it was like to share stuff and actually be in a relationship," Emma chuckled, then she silenced in thought, "But now…I have Regina. I know I can talk to her and be with her."

Jasmine smiled, "See you don't need us."

"She's wonderful," Emma smiled, "But…"

"But what?" Jasmine raised her eyebrow.

"I'm scared to let go. I don't have Neal, Ruby isn't concerned with me, you and Lily have your own lives...if she hurts me, I have no one to turn to," Emma admitted.

"If you are so scared then why did you propose?" She asked.

"Because," Emma scoffed, "Regina's like...ugh I don't know... she's just everything that I want. I'm in love with her, she's the mother of my child. She's like the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Then what are you doing here with me?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, closure?" Emma shrugged.

"Emma we closed our chapter a long time ago," Jasmine chuckled, "Stop being scared and go home to Regina."

Emma shot another three, "I need to fix this...again."

"It's ok to mess up Em," Jasmine said.

"I know but she doesn't deserve anyone else in her letting her down," Emma sighed, "She's pregnant."

"Again?" She gasped.

"Yup," the blonde nodded, "I'm so happy it's not even funny but I just can't help but think that I will push her away."

"Emma only you control your actions, nobody else. You need to take control of what you want. If all you need is Regina then let go of the past," Jasmine suggested.

* * *

After Emma and Jasmine had their talk Emma went to go get herself some pizza. She wanted to be alone to think. As she thought, she realize that her and Regina both have made mistakes and they've all came from lack of communication. If they were going to survive and get married, they were going to have to talk to one another.

By the time Emma arrived home, it was 1:04am, she knew her family would be sleep, it was a weekday. She entered the silent house with a sigh, she was tired herself. Once she reached her room, she palmed her face, there was a cover and a pillow outside her bedroom door with a post it note on it that read:

 _Hope the couch is to your liking dear_

Emma groaned and picked up the stuff. Something told her to open her bedroom door, a gut feeling. Emma reached out and twisted her bedroom doorknob and was shocked when the door opened. _Why wouldn't Regina lock the door?_ She thought. Emma smirked, Regina wanted to know if the blonde would try to come in after reading the note. Emma smiled when she saw Regina sleep in bed with Henry wrapped around her and Eli tucked into her side, tightly.

She began to feel bad, she had left her family alone when she could've been home with them; the people she loved most. Taking a chance, she stepped inside their bedroom and prepared for bed. She looked at the bed before scratching her head, Regina was in the middle of the bed, with the boys on either side. So, she decided to go to the where Eli was, they don't have specific sides of the bed surprisingly, they just sleep wherever they ended up.

Emma picked up the small boy and smiled when he snuggled into her, "Ok buddy, let's see how this is going to work," she whispered to her son. She slid into the bed and laid Eli on her chest, the boy was knocked out within seconds.

Regina noticed the movement and fluttered her eyes open, "Go away Swan," she muttered before closing her eyes again.

"Come here," Emma said lowly, when Regina ignored her, she grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

The brunette groaned, "What do you want? You're suppose to be on the couch."

"I want to apologize," Emma said.

"Apologies don't mean anything Emma," Regina yawned before rolling over with her back to the blonde.

"Yes they do, look Regina I'm not asking for the world here, I just want to know that we can talk about this in the morning," Emma stated.

"Mmhm," Regina muttered uninterested with her eyes closed.

The blonde sighed and wrapped one arm around Regina before closing her eyes and preparing to sleep. Regina grabbed her arm and pushed it off of her, Emma placed it back around her, Regina pushed it off, Emma placed it back around her, Regina scoffed before turning to face the blonde again, "Look, if you _must_ sleep in here, then don't touch me. I don't want to see you, talk to you or touch you. Just leave me alone Swan," she snapped before turning back over.

Emma looked like a sad puppy after Regina snapped at her, all she wanted to do was know that everything was ok but maybe it simply wasn't ok.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning to an empty house, even baby Eli was gone. She pouted, Regina hadn't said a word. Usually the brunette would wake her up and tell her that it was time to take Henry to school or that breakfast was ready. This morning was extremely different, she didn't like this at all.

She decided to text Regina and find out where her son was, she missed him and she'd be starting practice next week and wanted to spend every moment she could with him.

 **9:43am: Where's Eli?**

 _ **9:45am: Elijah is minding his business**_

 **9:46am: Regina seriously, I want to see him.**

 **9:58am: Tell me**

 **10:05am: Are you serious right now?**

 _ **10:18am: Calm down Miss Swan, I am at**_ **WORK** _**sorry if I can't text back every second of the day. He's with Kathryn. Now please leave me alone.**_

 **10:20am: Leave you alone, what the hell does that mean? We are engaged Regina and we live together. I will not leave you alone.**

 **XXXXX**

"I'm definitely not texting her back," Regina shook her head.

"You two need to get it together," Belle said as she stepped out her trailer.

"Belle, you don't understand how fucking mad I am," Regina stated.

"I do though, it's ok to be upset. Meanwhile, today is Ruby's first day on set and she's ignoring me," Belle sighed.

"I told you that her coming over last night wasn't a good idea," Regina scoffed.

"I know but it felt _so_ good. She's knows my body too well, that's all," Belle stated.

"You're going to let her destroy you B," Regina sighed.

"I'm not," Belle promised. Ariel walked over to them swiftly, "Where's the fire?"

"No fire, just a hot guy. King Arthur is sexy as hell," Ariel said.

"You say the same about Graham and that's repulsive. I no longer trust your judgement," Regina chuckled.

Ariel stuck her tongue out, "Oh hush. I'm serious."

"Let's go meet him," Belle said as she grabbed Regina's arm.

Regina was taken back by the piercing blue eyes coming from the man. They were intriguing, they were beautiful...they were hot. The brunette cleared her throat, "Ariel was right," she whispered to Belle.

"Behave Regina," Belle whispered back.

"Oh please, I'm not a cheater and he's not my type," Regina scoffed.

Belle looked at her with a knowing look, "He's so your type."

Regina laughed, "Got me."

"Exactly," Belle chuckled, "You can't lie to me."

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet my good friend Arthur, he's playing King Arthur coincidentally," Ariel smirked.

"Are we good friends?" He chuckled, "Hello ladies," he looked at Regina and bowed, "Your majesty."

The brunette couldn't help but blush, "Very nice to meet you."

Arthur shook his head and looked at Regina with desire swimming in his deep blue eyes, "No, my Queen. It is my pleasure to finally meet you," he kneeled and kissed her hand, "I'm a big fan."

She smiled, "Thank you, really but please don't make me blush."

He stood up sharp, "My apologies. So ladies how is everyone feeling this morning?" He asked with a dashing smile.

 **XXXXX**

"When is the last time you've been to the UK?" Arthur asked Regina as they ate lunch together.

"Uh oh God, I don't even know," she blushed.

"Well I'm sure you'll return soon, it is very hard to stay away. So, I hear you're engaged to Emma Swan, congratulations," Arthur smiled.

Regina nodded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yes, I am. Are you a fan?"

"Yes I am but something tells me you aren't a big fan of her right now. Am I right?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious? I just...it's complicated," Regina settled with that.

"You looked like you wanted to vomit when I said her name," he stated, "I know we don't know each other very well but please don't hesitate to talk to me, I'm a good listener."

She nodded, "I'm having a hard time with getting through to her. Sometimes I feel selfish and sometimes I feel like she just doesn't care."

"Everyone needs someone who cares I believe. If you truly feel like there's nothing you can do or there's nothing that will work, then sadly it's not meant to be. I've learned that talking usually helps, have you tried that?" He asked.

Regina looked down, she couldn't help the guilt that washed over her. She let a tear escape, "No," she shook her head and wiped the fear, "I've been pushing her away all day, she won't stop texting me."

"Regina, it's no secret that you're a very strong woman but even strong women need strong arms to hold them. If you have a pair, let that pair hold you. Pushing Emma away will only make matters worse," Arthur nodded, "I'm no expert but I've lost love, it hurts like hell. My very own best friend stole my wife because I wasn't being a husband."

"I've already had my husband stolen away from me," Regina scoffed, "It's all my fault."

"I don't believe that, I believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe she needed to get out of the house last night," he sighed.

Regina looked at him questionably, "I never said anything about her leaving the house last night…"

He froze for a second but quickly snapped back to reality, "You did dear."

Regina stood up, "No, I didn't. You were watching her, why?"

"Regina, I have no idea what you are talking about," he shook his head.

"Listen to me dear, I never been a dumb bitch and I won't start today. You can play dumb all you want but now, you've made something very clear, very _very_ clear," Regina stated.

"And what's that love?" He smirked.

Regina smirked, "That you want to exploit my weakness and the problem with that dear is that…" She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "In my family we exploit weaknesses for breakfast."

* * *

"Seriously Daniel?!" Regina stepped out of her Benz.

He stepped out of his Porsche, they were at the beach, "What is the matter? You told me to stay away and I did Regina, for months."

"So now you want to resurface with your fucking puppet?!" Regina asked, she was tired, she had just gotten off of work. She called him to meet up and confront him on his bullshit.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Arthur," she snapped.

He sighed, "That fool. What did he do now?"

"He slipped up Daniel, ruined his cover. I'm no fool, _you_ should know that," she scoffed.

"I-...Regina it's not what you think. I just wanted to keep an eye on Emma," he stated.

"The only person who keeps an eye on _my_ fiancé is me," Regina snapped.

He quickly glanced at the rock on her finger, "You're marrying her?! She was out with another woman-"

"I know!" Regina yelled, "Look, I understand your creepy way of caring but I've got this. If you cared so much then you wouldn't have left me in the first place Daniel, you've missed your chance so please just leave me and Emma alone."

"This isn't fair Regina! I can't even get to know my own son," he sighed.

"THAT WAS YOUR CHOICE!" Regina screamed, "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TALK TO ME!"

"I KNOW!" He yelled. He began to pace, "Every night I go over in my head what I should've done, it drives me mad Regina."

"I'm sorry but that's not my fault. You could've told me you weren't ready and I would've been ok with that!" She stated.

"I know, I was young and stupid," he scoffed.

"And I was an expert on parenting?" She scoffed, "I was just as inexperienced as you!"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "I know and I'm sorry...I love you," he let a tear fall.

Regina let a smirk grow on her face before laughing, Daniel frowned, "Oh please."

"I don't find this funny," he hissed.

"I do," she chuckled, "You think this is some remake of a Nicholas Sparks movie but it's not. Your tears mean nothing to me dear, I have my happiness, all I ask is that you leave us alone. You don't fool me dear, not anymore so as my mother would say," she stepped to him, "Your acting skills need work dear." He glared as she walked back to her car, got in, and started the car, she rolled down the window, "Oh and by the way dear, thanks for sending Arthur to distract me, he's handsome but I like green eyes now," she smirked before driving off.

* * *

Emma had spent the day at Kat's house with Eli, as the day passed she played with him and tried to teach him a few words. They left Kat's house when it was time to pick Henry up from school, so now Emma Swan was in the kitchen cooking her fiancé dinner. Henry was at the dining room table doing his homework.

Regina stepped through the front door surprised to find the house clean, her older son doing his homework and her younger son in his highchair eating applesauce. She took off her heels, and walked to the kitchen, "Emma…"

"Don't," Emma said, "Henry the tacos are ready!"

Regina sighed as the young boy zoomed into the kitchen to make his plate, "Hey mom."

"Hi Henry, how was your day?" She asked.

"Eh it was alright. I'm just happy ma made tacos," he smiled.

"Me too, it's been awhile since we had them," she nodded.

Dinner was silent for the most part, Henry told his story of how well he did on his history test thanks to Emma. The blonde was oddly quiet, Regina had never seen her like this. Emma hated the fact that Regina wouldn't talk to her but they were going to talk even if she had to tie Regina up.

Later after Regina tucked Henry in and put Elijah to bed, she walked into her bathroom surprised to find Emma sitting on the edge of tub with a bubble bath waiting for her. She smiled, "Is this for me?"

"Yes, you've been on your feet all day. So, strip and get in so we can talk," Emma said.

The water felt heavenly as Regina entered the tub. She was tired and her body was sore, "Thank you for this."

"No problem," Emma smiled, "So how was your morning sickness today?"

"It was horrible, it didn't happen until I got to work," Regina sighed.

"Well lucky you, you don't have to work tomorrow," Emma nodded.

"Yes I do, we are doing Ellen tomorrow and that still counts as work," Regina chuckled.

"I guess you're right," Emma stated, "Regina I'm sorry about how I acted with Jasmine. I just thought there was something that we should discuss but I was wrong, me and Jasmine have no business in each other's lives anymore."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Is this coming from Emma Swan?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah it's me, all me. She did help realize something though."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"That I made no mistake when I asked you to marry me, you're everything I dreamed and more," Emma stated.

Regina looked into those green eyes that she trusted so well and knew that the blonde was telling the truth, "Well dear, I know I made no mistake when I said yes. I love you Emma and I shouldn't have ignored you."

"It's quite alright Regina," the blonde smiled, "From now on, we will _talk_ to each other no matter what."

"Agreed. Speaking of talking...I saw Daniel today," Regina said.

Emma's eyes darkened, "What does he want? Regina I told I didn't want you near-"

"I know Emma but please, listen and try to understand, I called him…"

Emma listened to Regina's story about her day, Arthur and Daniel, she hated that guy. Her anger grew as she heard Regina tell how much of a creep Arthur was. Daniel was trying to lure Regina in and his mistake was not knowing Regina. She's not the same person she was when she was 18, naïve.

"Well I'm happy you set some things straight with him," Emma said, "I'd prefer you not see him but I trust you and if you think confronting him today was best then I support you."

"I'm sorry dear, did you drink a magic potion or something?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed, "Uh no, sorry. I'm not some mystically enhanced creature from your land, I'm just being honest Regina."

"Well good. Now that we're in the clear, I have to ask you about something I've been meaning to ask you about for months," Regina announced.

"What is it?" Emma questioned.

"Miss Swan, What the hell is going on with you and your mother?" She raised her eyebrow.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "I uh...I don't know. I'm still pretty hurt, Regina you don't understand, me and my mom are like...spaghetti and meatballs," she chuckled at her example, "When I found out that she knew about your pregnancy and didn't tell me, I couldn't believe it. My son is 10 months now and beginning to talk, I'm so happy and I just can't help but think how much happier I would be if I would've known about his arrival. I would've came home, I would've been there."

"Emma it was all of our fault-"

"No, fuck that. She was the one out of everyone who I thought would've told me, we tell each other everything!" Emma expressed.

Regina frowned, "She did it for me Emma, she didn't want you to leave me. She knew about Lily and she didn't want me to make the same mistake she did."

"I know and that's great but she should've told me," Emma said.

"All I ask is that you talk to her, please. She's your mother Emma and it's been months and she hasn't been feeling the best about this, I've spoken to your sisters and they told me how sad she is," Regina said, "All of this stops tonight."

Emma sighed and kissed Regina on the forehead, "Yes my Queen, I'm going to call her while you enjoy the rest of your bath."

 **XXXXX**

Kisses. Nothing but kisses, Emma and Regina were rolling around on their bed making out. Emma could kiss Regina forever, her smooth lips fit hers perfectly. She wanted nothing more but to make love to Regina right now but for some reason, kissing her was enough. Regina on the other hand was soaked, she was going to need another bath, her hormones were raging, all she wanted was for Emma to fill her deeply.

Emma pulled away, "We need to stop."

"No, why?" Regina asked with lust in her eyes.

"Because we have to get up super early," Emma said.

Regina pecked her lips, "Shhh," she kissed Emma again, sucking her lip hard.

"Ahh, baby calm down," Emma chuckled at the brunette on top of her, "We have to go to sleep right now."

Regina groaned, "Emma, I'm pregnant and horny!"

"I know but if we don't go to sleep now or least within the next thirty minutes, we aren't going to wake up on time," Emma said.

Regina smirked, "Is that a challenge Swan? Because I can make you cum over and over within thirty minutes."

"Regina," Emma shook her head, "That's not what I me-"

"Shh, challenge accepted," Regina said as she reached into Emma's pajama pants, "Looks like you're ready for me," she smirked.

Emma knew they were going to regret this but she couldn't turn Regina down, "I'm always ready for you _dear_."

Regina smiled, "Hey, I like hearing you say my word." She bit her lip as Emma's shaft sprang out of the pants.

Emma quickly rolled them over, "I got this."

"Show me," Regina teased.

Emma took off Regina's lace panties and gasped at what she found, "You're so wet for me my Queen."

"Always, especially when you play basketball," Regina admitted, she was drunk with hormones.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AHAAAHAHHAAHHA I'm evil! No Smut today guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well looks like you guys enjoyed Choices lol. Thank you for all the reviews, I know its late but I figured I'd upload this sexy ass chapter anyway. Enjoy.**

Chapter 40

Regina looked at her fiancé sleep with her head on the window and her mouth slightly open in the back of their truck. She took this opportunity to take a selfie, she flashed a bright smile making sure to catch Emma in the background and posted it to Twitter:

 _ **TheRealEvilRegal: On our way to TheEllenShow, apparently someone's still tired aka TheDarkSwan.**_

Silently giggling while looking at the picture she just posted to Twitter, she shook her head before placing a kiss on Emma's temple, the blonde was so tired and so cute.

 **XXXXX**

Emma watched Regina get her hair done, she wanted her revenge on her. Even though it made her fans laugh and smile, she needed to get Regina back for posting that picture of her. _Perfect time_ , she thought as she witnessed Regina yawn, quickly snapping a picture of her with her hand over her mouth and posting it to Twitter:

 _ **TheDarkSwan: Looks like I'm not the only one who's still tired aka TheRealEvilRegal. #RevengeIsSoSweet**_

Emma smirked when she heard Regina's phone go off, the brunette quickly shot her daggers causing the blonde to laugh, "Take that Mills."

Regina chuckled, "Oh it's so on, I hate that you're so comfortable with social media now."

"Blame your mom," Emma chuckled, "Apparently we are 'relationship goals'. Our fans are so cute."

"Agreed dear, are you ready? This is our first real interview together," Regina smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. I'm ready for this year period, we are going to be doing so much more together. Traveling, exploring, and what not," Emma smiled.

"Really?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, we gotta get out more," Emma chuckled.

 **XXXXX**

"Alright everyone, I want you all to give a warm welcome to the couple we've been waiting for, Emma Swan and Regina Mills!" Ellen smiled as she wore her SwanQueen sweater, she laughed when Emma and Regina came out wearing their very own SwanQueen sweaters.

The audience cheered and screamed at the coincidence, it was too cute. After giving Ellen hugs, the couple sat down and so did Ellen, "Well hello," Regina smiled.

"Don't hello me, you stole my outfit," Ellen laughed, "I thought I was going to surprise you and here you are surprising me!"

"We wear them better too," Emma joked.

Elle laughed, "That might be true. So how are you?"

"We're good," Regina responded, she was happy Emma was comfortable.

"That's good. I see you two are tired as well, long night?" Ellen raised an eyebrow.

Emma immediately blushed, "Uh something like that. She started it."

"I get on Twitter and the fans are just eating up our pictures, how did you two even come to cross paths, you both are in such different professions," Ellen said.

"We literally ran into each other," Regina chuckled, "I was running late for a meeting, rushing down the streets of LA and she was doing her daily morning run and crashed into me, knocking me over."

"I apologized!" Emma exclaimed, "I was completely star struck and she didn't even know who I was."

"How could you not know who the rookie of the year was?" Ellen questioned.

"In my defense, I'm not into sports. Basketball was never my forte but our son Henry loves it so I guess it was fate," Regina chuckled.

"Speaking of kids...rumors are floating around that you two might be expecting…" Ellen smirked.

Regina and Emma exchanged looks, Regina smirked, "We aren't confirming nor denying that."

"I knew you'd be a tough cookie to crack," Ellen laughed, "Fine fine, I'll leave it alone. So Emma pre-season is about to start, are you excited to be playing in the states again?"

"Yes, oh gosh, I'm so happy to be back home. Spain was absolutely beautiful and beneficial to my career and my skills but nothing is like LA," Emma smiled.

"You mean Regina," Ellen faked a cough causing the audience to laugh and clap and caused Emma to blush.

"You're right, I missed her too much," Emma placed a kiss her Regina's cheek, the audience swooned.

"I can't take all of this cuteness," Ellen smiled, "Nice ring by the way."

Regina blushed this time, "Thank you so much."

"When's the wedding? Am I invited?" Ellen asked.

"Yes of course you are and we haven't decided yet, I know for a fact I want it to be in the fall but Emma loves the summer so we don't know yet," Regina shrugged.

"It'll be in the summer," Emma gave a knowing look.

"Over your dead body," Regina snapped.

Ellen laughed, "Uh oh, I've started another war."

"No you haven't, she knows I'll win," Regina smirked.

Emma laughed, "No, I'm not backing down, I want a summer wedding."

"Well, let me be the first to give you two your engagement presents," Ellen smiled and pulled out a big box, the audience cheered.

"Oh wow, you're so sweet," Regina smiled.

"Yeah you totally didn't have to," Emma stated.

"Oh but I did. Here Emma, this is for you," Ellen smiled as she handed Emma a white cape.

Emma chuckled, "Oh man, this is awesome. It says 'The Queen's Savior' on the back."

"Yup, and Regina this are for you," Ellen handed Regina a white SnapBack.

"No...oh my god, this is perfect. Look," she showed Emma, "It says 'The Savior's Queen."

"Awesome, these are really cool, thank you so much," Emma smiled.

"No problem, ok so you know we have to play a few games while you're here. One is a round of rapid fire questions and the other is a surprise, shall we start?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, bring on the questions," Emma said.

"You're going down Swan," Regina smirked.

"Alright, the person who answers the question first gets the point. Alright?" They nodded, "Ok, here we go...who does the laundry?"

"Regina," Emma answered first.

"Who's the better cook?"

"Me," the both say causing the audience to laugh.

"Who's funnier?"

"Emma," Regina answered with hearts in her eyes.

"Alright, who's a better driver?"

"Me," they both answered.

Ellen laughed, "Of course you both think that, last question, Who's more evil?"

"Uh me," Regina pointed to herself.

"Regina," Emma said.

Ellen pondered, "Hmm, I think Regina won that one."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Just bring on the next game." Everyone laughed at the blonde, including Regina.

* * *

Graham had just picked Henry up from school with baby Elijah in his backseat, a phone call came through his car, "Henry, press that green button for me."

As soon as Henry pressed the green button, Mulan came blasting through the speakers, "G, I'm so fucked."

"Woah woah woah, language alert. I have Henry and Elijah in the car, playing super god dad today," he chuckled, "What's going on?"

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Uh probably going to take them to the park, what's up?" He asked.

"I'll meet you there," she said quickly before hanging up.

"Is she in trouble?" Henry asked.

"I don't know kid," he shrugged, "I hope not."

"Me too, would hate to see her and Aurora get divorced," he shrugged.

Graham looked at his godchild, "You...just stay in a kids place," he chuckled, "I'll handle the adult stuff."

"Mom says Aurora has been showing up to work very upset because of something Mulan did," he added.

"Henry, it's not nice to eavesdrop but since you did, tell me everything you know," Graham smirked.

 **XXXXX**

Henry slid down the slide with his little brother causing Graham to smile from the bench, he loved those boys as if they were his own, "Dude," Mulan came rushing up, interrupting his thoughts.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" Graham asked.

She sat down next to him, "I did it...the one thing Emma told me not to, I did."

Graham groaned, "Please tell me you didn't cheat on Aurora…"

Mulan dropped her head, "I...it just happened."

"Oh no," he sighed, "When did this happened?"

"Right after thanksgiving, oh man, this girl is so fine," Mulan sighed.

"How fine?" He asked with squinted eyes.

"Latina fine," she smirked.

"Oh man, I don't blame you. _But_ cheating is wrong, having an affair is worse. So what's the problem, Aurora found out or something?" He asked.

"What? No, god no, take it back, take it back," she panicked.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I take it back. I forgot you're super superstitious," he chuckled.

"Now you see my problem? To make matters worse, she's crazy in love with me now, I have clothes at her house, work stuff, and my wedding ring is lost there. I can't go home without it," she whined.

"So let me get this straight, you've been fucking a chick since thanksgiving, behind Aurora's back, now you need to get away from her crazy ass but you can't because you lost your ring and have shit at her house that she probably won't let you get?" he asked.

"Exactly, you _and_ Emma need to help me, please?" She begged, "She's at work until 8 tonight, you guys have to help me sneak in and get my stuff, plus find my ring."

Graham laughed, "Sneak in? You mean break in someone's house. No offense, but maybe you're not as good as you think you are because I would've had a key by now."

"Dude, I had a key. I gave it back when I told her I was done with affair and couldn't hurt my wife anymore. That's when everything went downhill," she sighed.

"Ugh, let me text Emma, we're going to help you," he smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Hell no, I'm not helping you," Emma snapped.

"Emma please, I know you warned me but I lost control," Mulan stated.

Graham felt bad for her, he looked down at his wedding ring, "Em, we have to help her."

"Why not? Guys, I haven't had sex in _so_ long, matter of fact, I haven't had sex in the new year yet. Tonight is suppose to be the night, I won't spend it helping this idiot!" Emma whined as they stood by her car in front of her house.

Graham sighed, "Look at it this way, if we don't help her, Aurora will find out, right?" Emma nodded with an eye roll, "Guess who will have to listen to the rath of Ariel and Regina? Us. They are going to be up our asses because they want to make sure we aren't cheating. They'll be nagging about how horrible Mulan is and I personally don't want to hear it."

Emma pondered before looking at her friends, "Fine, I'm in."

 **XXXXX**

 _ **5:40pm: When will you be back?**_

 **5:45pm: Later baby.**

 _ **5:46pm: Why are you texting so slow Swan?**_

 **5:48pm: I'm driving Gina.**

 _ **5:50pm: I told you about texting and driving Miss Swan but if you must...Well anyway hurry up with your friends, I need you *Smirking emoji***_

 **5:57pm: *Shocked emoji, smirking emoji* Yes, your majesty.**

"Yeah we need to hurry this up, I have a horny fiancé at home," Emma stated.

"Are you sure about this pregnant sex thing? I don't want you to hurt Regina," Graham stated.

"I'm not bro, I swear. It's been so long though, I going to put in work for sure," Emma smirked as she parked.

Graham rolled his eyes, "Oh please."

She glared at him, "Tease me all you want, just remember I fucked your wife," she smirked before getting out of her truck.

Mulan laughed as she exited the car, "I almost forgot."

"I _did_ forget," Graham glared as he left the car as well.

"Alright, we need to be in and out," Emma said, "Where do you think your ring is?"

"It has to be in the bedroom, that's the only place I ever take it off," she stated as they walked to the back door.

Emma squatted down and looked at the lock, "Alright, Neal taught me a few things, let's see how well I remember," she said.

Graham watched Emma attempt to pick the lock, "Just let me do it."

"No, hold...on, I almost...got it!" She smiled before pushing the door open, "Shit the alarms on."

"I got it, I got it," Mulan stepped through the backdoor and went to the alarm and quickly turned it off.

"Great. So me and Graham will look for the ring, you just pack all your stuff so we can get out of here," Emma said as they followed Mulan through the house.

"Gotcha. Thank you guys so much for helping me," Mulan said sincerely.

"No problem, just please stay faithful from now on because I'm pretty sure I don't want to have to do this again," Graham said.

"Agreed. Plus, I kinda have a guilty conscience, Regina going to want to know where I was and I'm not comfortable with lying to her," Emma said as they entered the bedroom.

"Emma please try to keep this between us," Mulan said as she opened her destinated drawer, quickly beginning to empty it.

Emma and Graham searched the room quickly, trying not to destroy it, it needed to look untouched. Emma looked at the bed and sighed, "Fuck it," she said as she threw back the sheets and comforter.

"Hold on, let's try this," Graham said as she reached under the bed and lifted it up, allowing Emma to look under it.

"Nothing," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she took another look around the room, in the corner there was a piece of carpet lifted up, she smirked, "If you don't want someone to leave you but you know they want to, wouldn't you hide their ring knowing they won't leave without it?"

"You're a genius," he said as she looked at the same piece of carpet in the corner.

Emma rushed over and lifted up the carpet, she pulled the gold wedding ring from under it and tossed it to Mulan, "I believe that belongs to you."

"Yes! Thank god!" She quickly slid it back on her finger, "Now, I can go home."

"When's the last time you've been home?" Emma asked.

"A week," Mulan sighed out.

"Your wife let you stay away for a week?!" Graham asked.

"She thinks I'm in New York for business," Mulan shrugged.

"Uh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Graham said.

Her eyes widened, "Explain!"

"Well Henry informed me that Aurora arrived to set rather upset a few days ago because she knows you're lying, apparently somebody saw you working out...in LA," Graham said.

"How the hell would Henry know that?" Mulan asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I have a pretty good guess. Belle and Regina gossip like 16 year olds."

"Ok, look, you need to go home and be the best wife you can be. Meanwhile, I'll go home and cook Ariel dinner, I've missed her," he sighed.

"Awww look who's all comfortable with being married now," Emma smirked, "But I agree, I need to go home as well but I'll skip dinner and fuck Regina's brains out."

Graham chuckled, "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?"

"I would if I was speaking to her," Emma scoffed.

"That has to stop Em, forgive her already," Graham said.

"Yeah yeah, I talked to her the other day," Emma stated.

* * *

Regina was on the phone with Aurora trying to calm her down, she was livid, "Dear, you are going to stress yourself out, have you called her?"

"Three fucking times Regina! She won't-...hold on…" Aurora said, Regina could hear yelling in the background, "Hello?"

"Mhm?"

"She finally decided to come fucking home, I'll call you tomorrow or maybe later, I might need you to bail me out of jail," Aurora said.

Regina laughed, "Just relax and use your words, call me tomorrow."

Once Regina hung up from Aurora, she walked downstairs and wiped down the counters. Henry was on kitchen duty but he didn't do his job, she checked the clock, it was almost 9 o'clock, Emma should've been home by now, especially since she said she wouldn't be gone long. Just as she was about to call the blonde, she walked through the front door.

"I'm surprised you're not in the bed," Emma said as she stepped into the kitchen.

Regina smiled at her, "Hi, welcome home and I would've been but something told me to check the kitchen, Henry didn't clean it like I asked."

"Hmm, I'll have to talk to him...again. Don't worry, I'll clean," she said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, "Go lay down."

Regina could've melted in the strong arms, Emma was so sweet and warm, "Emma, I can-"

"Stop, go to bed. I got it, I'll be up in a few minutes," she kissed the brunette's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina blushed before letting go of the blonde and going upstairs.

Emma sighed and looked at the mess of a kitchen, she was going to have a serious talk with her son about doing his chores. She began wiping down the countertops and putting miscellaneous stuff away. She decided to take the garbage out before shutting off all of the lights and heading upstairs. Regina was still up watching Mob Wives and eating apple slices, when Emma entered the room she looked at her with worried eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired. Today was fun though," Emma smiled.

"It was, Ellen is so nice," Regina said.

"Yeah," Emma took off her shirt and jeans, "I think I'm going to shower."

"I had a nice bath once I put Elijah to bed," Regina nodded.

"I'll make it quick, don't fall asleep!" Emma called from the bathroom.

 **XXXXX**

Emma dried off and slipped into bed naked, surprised to find her lover naked as well. Regina had turned the tv off and drifted to sleep. Emma kissed her shoulder, "I thought I told you not to go to sleep."

Regina shifted a little, "I thought you were going to be quick."

"Sorry, I had to wash my hair," Emma said.

"What took you so long to get home?" Regina asked.

"Oh," Emma palmed her face, "I forgot to tell you that fast, so I was on my home and Brian called and said to meet him at the Staples Center so I did and come to find out, we have a scrimmage with the Lynx tomorrow evening. Coach Brian is beefing with their coach so bad right now."

"Hmm, so you have a game tomorrow is what I'm hearing. I can't wait, I love seeing you play," Regina smirked.

"Mmm so I've heard," Emma rolled on top of Regina, "You know what I love?"

"What?" Regina blushed.

"Making love to you," she confirmed.

Regina rolled them back over so she was on top, causing Emma to gasp a little, "You know what else I love?"

"What?" Emma smirked.

"Your tattoos," Regina leaned down and kissed the blondes strong arms, nipping at the inked parts on the basketball players arms.

Emma bit her lip, Regina looked so sexy biting and kissing her tattoos, she began to grow and harden, "If you keep it up…"

"You'll do what Swan?" She leaned down to the blondes ear, "Fuck me?" She questioned before tugging on the soft lobe.

Emma shivered, she didn't know what had came over Regina in the last two minutes but she loved it, "Only if you beg," she smirked.

Regina grabbed the hardened shaft, "You'll be the begging Miss Swan, begging me to have mercy on you," she smirked before sliding down on the penis.

"Oh god, you're so wet," Emma groaned as she grabbed her fiancé's hips.

Regina began riding Emma so skillfully, she loved how the green eyes would roll to the back of the blondes head. She secretly loved riding Emma, her dick filled her perfectly, "Yes," she moaned when Emma began thrusting up to match her pace.

Emma bit her lip as she watched the beautiful breast bounce in her face and the beautiful brunette with her head thrown back. Regina's was the sexiest being on earth if you asked Emma but in the bedroom, she transformed into a sex goddess. Her pussy was squeezing Emma so tightly and her wetness was causing Regina to splash all over Emma and they were just getting started. Emma couldn't take it anymore, she gripped the woman's hips tingly before flipping them over again.

Regina immediately gripped the headboard when Emma began ramming into her, "Yes Emma!"

Emma threw one of her legs over her shoulder and strokes Regina deeper, "God, you feel so good. Fuck!"

Regina could never tire of her fiancé's reactions, she took pride in the way she made Emma feel. She began moaning loudly when Emma quicken her pace, "Please don't stop," she moaned. Emma leaned down and began sucking her sensitive nipples, "Fuck Emma, mmm oh yes," she gripped the golden hair and pulled it hard.

Emma was in heaven, they hadn't had sex in so long, she needed this, she was planning on giving Regina everything she had tonight, she just hoped the brunette was ready for her. She flicked the nipples faster as she held Regina close and slowed down her thrust, causing her to go deeper into the brunette.

"Oooh baby, mmm it's so good," Regina moaned as her juices splashed out every time the big dick smacked her walls, "Fuck Emma...oooohh."

"Mmhm," Emma knew what was coming next so she slid all the way out before ramming back in cause Regina to yelp.

"Fuck!" She hissed, she could feel her orgasm rising every time the blonde rammed into her. Emma kept going, she knew Regina's body so well, the brunette began to shake, "Please," she gripped the blonde back tight, "Don't stop," she cried out as she scratched the blonde's back.

Emma deep stroked Regina one good time before the dam broke and all of Regina's juice came spilling out all over her, "Oh shit," she hissed, "Damn Gina."

Regina couldn't comprehend anything Emma was saying, her vision was blurred, she was seeing stars and arching off of the bed. She didn't want Emma to move so she held her in place on top of her. Once her orgasm passed, she calmed down, let Emma go of her tight grip and looked her in the eyes, "I need you to do me a favor…"

Emma bit her lip, "What's that?"

Regina rolled over slowly, got on all fours and arched her back deep, "Fuck me," she said.

Emma's mouth watered at the view, Regina's swollen cunt and perfect ass in the air, just for her. She placed her hand on the back and guided herself into the brunette deep, "With great pleasure...my majesty."

Regina let out a deep moan with her face in her pillow, she could hear her pussy sucking Emma in deep, "Mmm please fuck me!" She let out.

Emma decided playtime was over and gripped her queens hips before ramming into her deeply, "Oh god," Emma groaned, Regina felt so good it was indescribable.

"Yes baby!" Regina moaned loudly as Emma stroked her perfectly.

Emma leaned over Regina's back and held her hands, intertwining their fingers, she slowed down her thrust just to tease Regina a little more. Both of them now sweating, making sweet sweet, sticky love. Emma slid in and out of the tight canal with ease due to the amount of wetness oozing out of her fiancé. She was loving pregnant sex, it was like an out of body experience.

"Swan," Regina groaned, "Who told you to stop?"

Emma let go of Regina hands and chuckled, "Anxious aren't we?" She smirked.

Regina simply pushed back on the blonde signaling that she should get on with it, she gasped loudly when the blonde slapped her ass hard before ramming into her without mercy, "OH YES!" She yelled.

The air was thick, Emma was sweating, but that didn't stop her from pumping into Regina. Emma spread her lover's legs more causing her to go deeper, "Damn, I love you," she hissed, she could feel all of Regina, she was going to cum soon, this position was deadly.

Regina was moaning endless moans, she could feel Emma in her stomach, she couldn't think, it all felt so good. She gripped the headboard again, "Oooh Emma, yes. I love you too."

Emma kept a steady pace a while before rotating her hips inward, she heard Regina mumble something, "What was that your majesty?"

Regina wasn't going to answer Emma but when she rotated her hip again, repeatedly, she couldn't stop what flew out of her mouth, "Oooohh sí papi," she moaned.

"Ah shit," Emma hissed, yup that was it, hearing Regina speak even the tiniest bit of Spanish sent her over the edge. She sped up her pace, "Fuck you're so tight," she began ramming faster, harder, deeper.

Regina felt her knees giving out, she couldn't hold herself up anymore, she was creaming all over Emma, "Baby...oooohh baby, yes. Please don't stop papi."

"Fuck!" Emma groaned as she pumped deeper and released everything inside of her fiancé.

Regina was quaking as she continued to cum all over the blonde, it wasn't long before she collapsed on the bed. Once Emma slid out, laid next to the brunette, and pulled her close, "That was…

"I know…" Regina added.

They were both speechless. Speechless and deeper in love with one another.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. Should Aurora find out about the affair or should it stay Emma, Graham, and Mulan's secret? How will Emma's scrimmage go?**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Oh my god you guys, your love for this story makes me never want to stop writing it. I love it so much, things get interesting this chapter. Emma plays basketball with the sparks again and Belle reveals what or should I say** ** _who_** **she's been hiding...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 41

"Hi, good morning sunshine," Belle smiled brightly.

Regina looked like she could kill the Australian beauty. It was 9:30 in the morning and she was extremely tired, her and Emma stayed up late...making tacos. So there she stood, with sex hair, in one of Emma's shirts, "Morning," she groaned, "What's the emergency?"

"I have nothing to wear," Belle frowned as she stepped into the foyer.

"What are you talking about?" Regina yawned.

"I have a brunch date at noon and I have nothing to wear and my hair isn't done, this is where you come in," Belle said.

"You have a date?" Regina smirked, "With whom?" She questioned before yawning again.

"Her name is Merida, she's Scottish and hot and I think I like her," Belle smiled.

"Ooh really? Where did you meet her? What does she do? Why haven't you mentioned her?" Regina said as she walked into the kitchen.

Belle followed her best friend and sat at the island in the kitchen, "Well, we met at the park actually. I was jogging and she was jogging, so we jogged," she giggled, "She's an intelligence specialist for the FBI."

Regina nearly spit out the orange juice she just drank, "What?! Oh my god, she has a great fucking job."

"I know and the only reason I know this is because I saw her badge in her workout bag. I didn't tell you about her because I didn't want to jinx anything," Belle stated.

Regina nodded, "I understand. So," she smiled, "What's the plan?"

"Ok, well, she wants to have brunch on her yacht. I told her if it goes well, she can accompany me to Emma's scrimmage today," Belle said.

Regina smiled knowingly, "Oh you must really like this girl."

Belle blushed, "I do, she's so...brave," she chuckled, "She's not afraid to be herself."

"Like my Savior," Regina smirked, Belle nodded, "Hmm that's great but the real question is, what's going on with Ruby? Are you over her? Are you two still having sex?"

"Let's just say, from this moment on, I'm done with Ruby. No sex, no relations, no friendship. We can be cordial," Belle stated.

"Ok, but you know she's going to be at the scrimmage," Regina said.

"That's great, she should support her best friend," Belle shrugged nonchalantly.

Regina smirked, "I like this new you. My my, what Merida has done to you…"

Belle smiled, "Let's not talk about that, let's talk about what Ms. Swan has done to you. You are absolutely ravishing this morning."

Regina blushed, "Oh...I didn't notice."

"Care to tell me about last night?" Belle asked.

Regina turned red, "Honestly?"

Belle nodded, "Nothing but the trust."

"I think I had the best sex of my life last night, like oh my god," she gripped the countertop, "Have you ever met somebody who knew your body so well that-"

"That it felt like they were made to please it? Unfortunately, I have," she gave meek smile as her mind ventured to Ruby.

* * *

The Staples Center was packed as if it was a regular season game, Coach Brian was on edge, he wanted this win. He and the coach of the Minnesota Lynx had a beef that started way back in high school, nobody knows how or why it started but it got Brian in kill mode. The scrimmage was to see who was battle the Chicago Sky in the first game of the season, let's just be honest, Sparks vs Sky just had a better ring to it.

"Good evening everybody, I'm Doris Burke and I'm here with _your_ Savior, Emma Swan. Emma, what can we expect from your game today?" Doris asked.

Emma stood in her gold warm-up leaning down towards the mic held by the very tiny lady, "Uh I just want to play my part, be a contribution to my team. I've been gone for a year so I just want to place my mark back on the Sparks court."

Doris smiled, "I like the sound of that. Now, the last time you stepped foot on this court, you put up 33 points, 6 assist and 3 rebounds. Can we expect a similar game?"

Emma chuckled, "You really have your stats down, I love it but uh I'm not focused on numbers. I'm just going to play, if I put up more points or rebounds then that's just the results that I played my best. I'm going to play hard and play smart."

Regina, with Elijah on her lap, watched Emma do her interview with Doris but she didn't ignore Ruby sitting next to Graham a few chairs down, Katherine and Elsa came shortly after. Henry left Regina's side to sit by Elsa, he and her had a great relationship. She looked at Ariel, "Belle is walking in with her new boo."

Ariel smirked, "I heard she's hot."

"Well forget what you heard and look for yourself dear," Regina nodded towards the couple walking their way.

"The red hair is a plus," Ariel mumbled.

Ruby studied the couple closely as they sat next to Regina and Ariel, she caught on pretty quickly and she didn't like what she caught one bit. She looked at Graham, "Who is that with my girl?"

Graham stifled a laugh, "Your girl? Oh please tell me you're not serious. Just because you have occasional sex doesn't make her yours."

"In my book it does, I love Belle," Ruby said.

"Well looks like she doesn't care," he chuckled only to earn a fist to his chest, he coughed through a laugh, "Hit me all you want but it's still funny."

 **XXXXX**

It was 2 minutes left in the second quarter Emma was guarding Natasha Howard, the small forward charged towards the blonde ready to attack the rim. Emma moved her feet, she was ready quick and Coach Brian loved it but when he saw Natasha make an layup, he frowned. What the hell was Emma doing?

The blonde was having a decent game, it was almost half time and she had 23 points, 3 assists and 5 rebounds but that wasn't enough for Brian. He needed Emma to get more aggressive, she was acting as if this was a work out. Even though it was a scrimmage, this was important to Brian. So because the Lynx were more aggressive than the Sparks right now, with 1:05 left in the first half the Sparks trailed the Lynx 46-63.

Brian called a timeout quickly, when his team rushed over he instantly began yelling. Regina and Graham shared a look, "He's pissed," she mouthed. He nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SWAN?!" He yelled, he placed his hands on both sides of her head, "You have to _stop_ the ball! She shouldn't be able to score on you."

"I know, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Look, second half I don't want the Savior, I _need_ the dark Swan," he said, "We must win this game, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"Alright, I know you might be worried about your shoulder but don't be afraid to play some defense," he said.

"Let's go Em," Candace said.

"Yeaaaah, welcome back, let's do this," Ana said.

Emma smiled, "Alright alright," she chuckled, "Second half, I'm bringing the hell."

 **XXXXX**

Emma had Kat put two French braids in her hair, she needed to prepare herself to attack. She came out of the locker room with black shoulder tape on and a black leg compression sleeve. Regina looked at Graham with confused eyes, "What's that on her shoulder?"

"It's tape, it'll help her shoulder. She'll be fine," he reassured.

"And that thing on her leg, she's never wore it before," Regina said worriedly with her eyes glued to her fiancé.

He chuckled, "Geez Reggie. Relax, it's all to help her."

"I hope," Regina said.

"Don't worry mom, ma is going to be like a bull in a china shop. Do you release that she's unguardable?" Henry asked.

Graham beamed, "Dude I know. I'm so proud of her, she's really improved and I didn't even think that was possible considering how great she was."

"Oh my god, me either! I already-"

"Hey hey, settle down _girls_ ," Regina scoffed, "The second half is about to start."

Brian was pacing the sidelines as his team brought the ball in, "Let's work ladies!"

They were down by 17, Emma knew she was going to have to put up more points if they were going to get back in this game. Ana passed the ball to Alana Beard who drove to the hoop, defense was on her heavy so she passed the ball out to the wing where Candace was waiting, she pulled up and shot the three. The ball hit the back of the rim, as it was coming off Emma palmed it and slammed it in.

"Yes!" Graham stood up, "Nice put back Swan."

The crowd was live now, Emma had just brought everyone back to life. Now, much like the first half, Natasha was charging towards the hoop, she went up for the lay up only to have Emma block her shot. The Dark Swan was awake now, she sprinted down the court leaving a salty Natasha at the other end.

By the end of the third quarter the score was 73-79, the Sparks were still down by 6 but at least the had a chance of winning this game. Emma now had 35 points, 7 assist and 12 rebounds, she was on her game. She sat out the first few minutes of the fourth quarter, Brian wanted her to rest before he put her back in. He wanted this game badly so he needed his best players well rested. With eight minutes left in the game, put Candace and Emma back in the game.

"Yeah push the ball Ana! Swing it!" Brian yelled as Ana passed the ball to Emma, "Swing it Emma," the blonde stepped back and splashed in a three, "What the hell? Hold on, hold on, TIME!" The Sparks walked over to their coach for the random time out he just called, "Swan what the hell is wrong with you? HUH? I said swing the ball!"

"But I made the three-"

"I don't care! This isn't your game this is my game! God damn it," he threw his clipboard, "What do we practice for if you're not going to play _my_ way!? Sit your ass down and don't move until I say so," he fumed.

"But coach-"

"That's enough Swan," he said.

The blonde stormed over to the bench (chairs), a worker tried to hand her a water bottle she smacked it out his hand. She was pissed, she just got back into the game and he was quick to sit her down. Regina leaned down to her ear, "It's ok baby."

"No it's not. Just leave me alone Gina," Emma said before leaning forward, watching the game.

The brunette frowned and leaned back in her seat. Elijah had been excited the whole game, it was pointing at Emma and clapping when she scored so naturally he thought it was ok to play in her hair while she watched the game. The blonde knew the familiar tiny hands so she didn't snap but the truth was, she just wanted to cry. She hated not playing especially after not being able to play with her true team for a year.

With four minutes left in the game, Brian let Emma get back in. She wasted no time playing good defense, she was locking down Natasha. When she tried to shake to the left, Emma quickly followed her, she couldn't get pass the blonde. Emma chuckled and wagged her finger while shaking her head no. The crowd laughed and clapped at the good defense. Natasha tried to pass the whole but no one was open, she sighed when the buzzer went off for shot clock violation making it the Sparks ball.

The Dark Swan clapped loudly, Brian was smiling and giving her a nod of approval. He had to admit, Emma plays a good game. When Candace tossed the ball in, Ana drove to the hoop before passing it to Emma, the blonde pump faked before charging to the basket and slamming the ball in. The score was now 93-87, Sparks leading. Emma had the ball, she passed it to Ana who only passed it back to Emma, Natasha was hacking Emma but that didn't stop the blonde from shaking to the left, crossing the girl over and driving to the paint putting up a nice bank shot.

"Oh my god," Graham had his hands on his head, "It's impossible to guard her."

Yes, it was impossible. Due to that, the Sparks won, 105-97. Emma Swan had 46 points, 12 assist and 15 rebounds.

* * *

After the game everyone went to Kat's house. Ruby was sitting in the corner, on her phone, heated at the fact that Belle and Merida were so...cozy. Ariel and Regina loved Merida, she was very charming and fun.

Emma came and sat by her friend, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just watching Belle and her new bae," she sighed, "Belle won't even look my way, it's like I'm not here."

"You really messed up, why is it so hard for you to settle down?" Emma asked.

"It's not, I was comfortable with B," Ruby nodded.

Emma shook her head, "Oh come on, you know you were wrong for fucking her and leaving her. You can't just prance in and fuck her and think she'll be satisfied with that."

"They way she screamed...she sounded satisfied," Ruby smirked.

Emma chuckled, "Seriously though, sex isn't everything," Emma stated, "Belle wanted more, Merida is going to give her that I guess," she shrugged.

"Do you think she's already...hit that?" Ruby asked.

Emma looked at the two, "Hmmm, it's hard to tell. I don't think she has, Belle isn't glowing."

"Yeah but she won't stop smiling," Ruby said.

"Because it's not all about the sex," Emma said, "I think she's just genuinely happy."

Ruby looked down and sighed, "Well, that's that."

Emma frowned, she felt bad for Ruby. She deserved to be happy but she didn't deserve Belle, Emma wasn't going to be the one to break it to her though. Ruby had to seriously grow up and that would take time. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw her stand up, "Where are you going?"

"To get my girl back duh," Ruby said while walking off before Emma could stop her. All conversation ceased when she entered the kitchen, she locked eyes with Belle, "Can we talk?"

Belle glanced at Merida quickly, "Uh sure, let's talk outside."

Ruby followed Belle out the back door, "So uh, hi."

"Hi," Belle nodded.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked.

Belle cleared her throat, "I moved on. I'm dating Merida now."

"What about me?" Ruby asked.

"What about you? You made it very clear that you weren't interested in a relationship with me. What am I supposed to do Ruby? Stay stuck on you?" Belle asked, "You broke my heart in case you didn't notice."

Ruby stepped closer to her, "I'm sorry."

"Fuck that," Belle said, she let out a chuckle, "I'm going back inside," she turned on her heel.

"I-I love you," Ruby blurted out, she finally admitted it. Belle froze, "I've known it for some time now, that's why I left that morning. I was scared, scared that you'd hurt me. I've never been in love...until I met you. Please, give me a chance."

Belle turned around slowly with tears in her eyes, "I've been waiting over a year to hear you say those words...I'm sorry but I've moved on now."

 **XXXXX**

"I know you had a rough game today, Brian was being harsh," Regina said as she massaged Emma's shoulders later that night in bed. Elijah was playing in Emma's lap, Emma was sitting between Regina's legs and Regina's back was against the headboard.

"Yeah he was, mmm you give the best massages," Emma grinned.

"Thank you dear," she kissed the back of Emma's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma responded.

"Love!" Eli yelled.

Emma laughed, "Yeah big boy, love."

"He's talking more," Regina nodded.

"Yes, our baby is growing so much," Regina smiled before placing kisses all over Emma's strong arms and back.

"Ba'," Eli yelled as he pointed at the basketball on the TV screen in front of him, "Ma ma," he giggled.

Emma looked up at saw herself on the TV, "Yeah that's me, that was from earlier," she kissed his cheek.

The doorbell rang, Regina groaned, "I'll go get it, I have to go downstairs anyway for snacks," she said as she scooted off the bed. The bell rang again, she hustled to the door and opened it. She frowned when she saw Aurora on her doorstep, crying.

 **XXXXX**

"I just don't understand what I did," Aurora sobbed to Regina, Belle, and Ariel.

Yes, it was going on midnight but they didn't care. As soon as Regina seen her friend crying, she called Belle and Ariel. Regina shook her head, she knew that feeling all too well, "You're a great wife," Regina stated, "How did you find out exactly?"

"I went through her phone, somebody kept blowing it up. We were trying to sleep and it was a random number texting and calling saying that they couldn't believe that they were blocked and blah blah blah," she said as she wiped her face.

"What did she say?" Ariel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She said she was going to tell me, she admitted to it all. I asked her how long and she said almost three months, my heart sank to my fucking stomach, how could she do this to me?" Aurora said tearing up again.

Regina began to tear up, it was the hormones, "I'm so sorry," she hugged her friend.

"I found something rather interesting though," she sniffled, "Graham and Emma helped her get her shit out of that bitches house."

Regina's eyes darken, "They did what?"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Please review and tell me what you all think. I want to know your comments, questions and concerns... and ideas...**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well Happy Valentine's Day! Fair warning...uh remember when I told you guys this story would break your hearts so PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME!**

Chapter 42

A sleepy Emma shuffled into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Regina making pancakes, "Mmm my favorite."

Regina have a fake smile, "Mmhm I know."

"So uh you were up pretty late last night, what happened?" Emma asked.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, "Can you go get that dear?" Regina asked.

"Yup," she walked over to the door and opened it, "Morning guys, what brings you here?"

Graham and Ariel walked through holding hands, he shrugged, "I was told to come over for breakfast."

Emma nodded as she shut the door, "Cool cool."

Ariel have Regina a look, the brunette cleared her throat, "So uh, Aurora came over last night, completely distraught."

"Yeah, she said Mulan has been having an affair," Ariel said causing Graham to gulp.

"Wh-what? That's insane," Graham said.

Emma knew better, she kept quiet. Regina looked at her, "She said the funniest thing, she said she went through Mulan's phone and saw some text from you."

"Oh really? Mulan and I text all the time," Emma gave a nervous smile.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "Hmm I bet. I didn't know you guys talked about hidden affairs and how you weren't going to tell me."

"If you read the messages correctly-"

"Oh I did!" Regina snapped, "What the hell were thinking Swan? Breaking and entering is one thing but how the fuck do you get off by not telling me that one of my closest friends was getting cheated on!"

"Baby I-"

"We didn't know how to tell you," Graham tried to help.

"Hmm, so Graham, if Emma were to cheat on me, would you tell me?" Regina asked.

"Uh...Of course I would," Graham nodded. Emma looked at him with confused eyes, "I mean I wouldn't completely just throw Emma under the bus but I'd warn you and stuff."

"Hmm," Regina looked at Ariel, "Anything you want to say dear?"

Ariel smirked, "Baby, Regina and I have been thinking…"

"Since you two want to keep secrets from us…we figured we'd keep a little something from you," Regina smirked.

Emma hung her head, "I know what you are going to say and before you say it, hear me out. Baby Mulan is our friend, we couldn't just sell her out, if we would've told you, you would've told Aurora and Mulan really wanted to tell her herself. She owes her that."

"You're right she does but you see dear, the difference between me and you is that if you would've asked me to keep it a secret between us, I would've," Regina said, trying to remain calm.

"I don't believe that," Graham scoffed.

"Well you should, we are married Graham! I would've kept my mouth shut and Emma you know Regina would've, you guys didn't trust us and that's our issue with you two," Ariel snapped.

"Gina, I didn't know-"

"You didn't even take the risk Swan. We love Aurora don't get us wrong but we love you two way more, way way more," Regina said.

"Way more," Ariel nodded, "But...we don't blame you."

"Oh fuck that, speak for yourself. I can't believe you didn't tell me Emma," Regina glared.

Emma groaned, "I'm sorry Gina, I really am."

"And then on top of that, you _help_ that dirty liar!" Regina snapped.

Graham knew there was no getting out of this, Emma groaned, "So let me guess, we are going to get the silent treatment?"

Regina smiled evilly, "Oh no dear, you're going to get something much worse than that."

"We like to call it 'No Tip in the Dip'," Ariel smiled.

Emma frowned, "Seriously?"

"Dead serious. A few weeks without sex won't kill you Emma," Ariel shrugged.

"But it'll kill me!" Graham exclaimed, "Baby I can barely go a few days."

"Don't care, should've thought about that before you decided to be Spencer fucking Hastings," Ariel scoffed.

He groaned and stormed off to the living room. Emma looked at Regina, "A few weeks?"

"Yes dear, I hope you don't mind," Regina said before kissing Emma's cheek, "I'll call you when breakfast is finished."

* * *

The following week had been hell for Emma, Regina was teasing her endlessly. She was pregnant so her breast were...mouthwatering, she would just walk around naked for no reason or make Emma take showers with her. They were currently having dinner with both of their parents so they could discuss the wedding, Regina had her hand on Emma's thigh, rubbing it gently.

"So looks like I'm going to paying for everything," Henry chuckled.

"You don't have to, I'll help," David said.

"No no, I insist," Henry said.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Yes sir, I'm positive," Henry smiled, "I got it."

Regina smiled, "Thank you daddy, now we've agreed on a Spring wedding. I wanted it to be in the fall and she wanted it to be in the summer _sooo_ we compromised."

"Paris in Spring has a ring to it," Emma smiled.

"Oh Regina, Paris is so cliché," Cora scoffed.

"That's what I said at first, I voted for Chicago," Emma shrugged.

"Emma, everything can't be in Chicago!" Regina snapped.

"What's wrong with New York?" Sarah asked.

"Oh that would be lovely, I have connections at the Plaza," Cora smiled.

"Hotel?" Regina questioned while rubbing Emma's thigh higher, "No, they have too many restrictions and plus, I want it to be outside."

Emma stiffened, Regina was very close to her dick, "Why does it have to be outside?"

"It doesn't have to be, I suppose," Regina shrugged before smirking when she felt Emma's dick hardening, she rubbed it harder.

Emma clenched her jaw, her father noticed, he smirked, "So, Emma, what do you think about New York?"

"I think-" she cleared her throat, "New York is fine."

"So are we going with New York?" Sarah asked.

Regina bit her lip in thought, "Now that I think about it, New York is a perfect location."

"Well now that that's settled, you know you're going to be showing soon dear-"

"I don't care mother, if I'm showing during my wedding, it won't make a difference to me. All I need is Emma, if she minds, she'd let me know," Regina smirked, "Right Emma? It's not like you would _keep_ it from me, right?"

Emma was focusing on Regina stroking her dick, she could barely understand what Regina was saying, "Right. Uh I don't mind, you'll still be beautiful to me."

 **XXXXX**

After lunch, Graham came over to hang out with Emma, they in back, playing basketball. Graham pulled up and splashed in a three, "Oh come on Em, what kind of defense was that?"

"I'm sorry dude, I can't function. I have blue balls _so_ bad. You should've seen me at practice yesterday," Emma sighed.

"I've had blue balls for three days now, I hate this shit. Ariel is the biggest tease," he groaned.

"No, I think Regina has her beat. She practically gave me a hand job under the table today _with_ our parents there," Emma stated.

He laughed, "That's so not fair. Have you decided what colors you guys are wearing?"

"Me? I don't decide anything, this is Regina's wedding. I'm letting her decide everything," she said.

"Em, it's your wedding too. You should have a say so," he scoffed.

"Do you want to tell her that? Because I'm not, she'd bite my head off. Her and Robin didn't have a wedding, this means a lot to her," Emma smiled a little, "I want it to be perfect."

"It'll only be perfect if you _both_ contribute ideas," he stated.

Ariel walked outside in very little blue jean shorts, a flannel shirt tied around her waist, with a white camisole on and heels, of course. She smiled, "We are back from the mall, did you miss me?"

Graham smiled and walked over to her, "I did. Mmm, you look good."

She smirked, "Good enough to eat," he nodded with hunger, "I bet," she turned on her heel and swayed in the house.

He groaned and bounced the ball hard causing it to soar in the air, "This shit is not fair!"

Emma chuckled as Henry came outside, "Can I play?"

"Sure kid, where Eli?" Emma asked.

"He's sleeping, mom said I get to carry the ring at the wedding. I have a better job than you," he stuck out his tongue.

Emma chuckled, "Is that so? Well you better no trip, a lot of people will be watching."

He gulped, "H-how many?"

"Oh I don't know kid, I think your mom said the guest list had about 250 people on it," Emma shrugged.

"Oh wait Em, I think she moved it up to 400," Graham smirked.

"400 people!? Woah, what if I trip? Everyone's going to laugh at me," he said with worried eyes.

Emma shrugged, "Better practice before she moves the list up to 500."

Henry shook his head, "No way, I'm not doing it. Mom! We need to talk!" He yelled before going back into house causing Emma and Graham to laugh and give each other high fives.

 **XXXXX**

"Hello ladies," Belle smiled as she entered the house with Merida and a redhead little boy.

Ariel and Regina were on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy, "Hi," the both said.

"Ariel I have the slightest feeling that you're trying to steal my best friend," Belle teased.

"Eh, nah, you can have her if you want," Ariel joked.

"Hi Merida, who is that cutie?" Regina asked with a smiled.

"Oh, this is my son, Fergus. Say 'hi' lad," Merida nudged him.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Where's Emma?" Merida asked.

"Oh she's in the back playing basketball. Fergus, my son is back there as well, do you play basketball?" Regina asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Well you're welcome to go join them," Regina smiled.

Belle sat next to Regina and laid her head on her shoulder, "I talked to Aurora today, she's not doing any better."

"I know, it's so sad," Regina sighed.

Merida leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Belle's head, "We are going to play basketball while you gossip," she said before walking off.

"Ruby is back there," Regina said.

"Hmm, well that should be interesting. Geez, Gina your tits are huge," Belle said as she examined her best friend.

"I know, they are super sore, I hate it," she groaned.

"So what did Aurora say?" Ariel asked, "Wait wait, Merida has a son…"

"Ah I wondering when you two would notice," Belle chuckled.

"I've been noticed, so how do you enjoy playing mommy?" Regina asked.

"I'm not playing mommy," Belle argued, "I just met him like two days ago. I don't think he likes me, Merida told me he was picky. His mother is still in his life."

"So there's baby mama drama?" Ariel asked, "I'll punch that bitch in her face."

Belle laughed, "There's no need for that...yet. I haven't met her yet but I'm sure once she finds out about me, she'll want to meet me."

"So are her and Merida like on good terms? Or...?" Regina asked.

"No, not at all. Merida had Ferguson because his other mother couldn't, she's not very fertile. So, of course once he was born, shit went south because she wanted to control everything that happened in his life. Merida didn't like that, she went through the pregnancy, so she of course felt more connected to him," Belle sated, "So they ended up breaking up Merida wasn't happy with the situation, Fergus lives with her now and he see's his other mother whenever he wants. They argue all the time though."

"Sounds like no fun," Ariel pouted, "Being stuck in the middle of that."

"I know, poor kid," Belle pouted, "I just hope he likes me, he means so much to Merida."

"What's not to like?" Regina asked with a shrug, "So how was the sex?"

"What sex?" Belle asked.

"Ugh oh would you just do it already?!" Ariel asked.

"No, not yet. The time has to be right, I can't just sit on her face," Belle scoffed.

"Yes you can!" Regina and Ariel yelled.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, they were playing a three on three. Emma, Henry, and Ruby verses Merida, Fergus, and Graham. Ruby was pissed that Merida was there, especially since she bought her kid. Belle loved children, it all seemed too perfect.

Ruby had the ball, Merida was playing defense, "Dude, back up."

"I'm not even on ya' aye," Merida said.

"You are," she pushed her a little, "Back up, you're hacking me."

"Don't push me," Merida warned.

Ruby dropped the ball and got in her face, "Or what?"

"Hey, come on, let's play nice," Emma said, "There's kids out here."

"Fergus, go in the house for me," Merida instructed, the boy obliged, "Now that my boy is gone, you want to try pushing me again?"

Ruby shoved her hard causing the woman to stumble back, "I'm not scared of you."

Merida pushed Ruby back, Emma stepped between them, "Come on, we are all adults, let's just calm down."

"What's going on here?" Regina said as she stepped outside.

"Nothing babe, I got this. They're cool, right?" Emma asked.

"I've been cool," Merida said.

"Ruby?" Emma asked.

"I'm just peachy," Ruby said through gritted teeth.

Belle stepped outside and walked up to Merida, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"She said she was cool B," Ruby snapped.

"I didn't ask you," Belle scoffed, "I'm asking Merida."

"I'm fine beautiful, no worries. I wouldn't let someone so lanky ruffle my feathers," Merida smirked.

"Lanky?" Ruby asked, turning red.

"Aye," Merida nodded, she cupped Belle's face and gave her passionate kiss, "We're all good here love."

Belle blushed due to the fact that her friends were watching, she nodded and began to walk away. Ruby was fuming, she waited for Belle to get out of the way before charging at Merida landing them in the grass.

"Ruby!" Belle called.

They two were rolling around in the grass throwing punches at each other. Henry looked at Graham, "This is awesome!"

Regina quickly covered his eyes, "You shouldn't be watching this, go inside and check on Fergus."

"But mom," he whined as he removed her hand.

"You will do as I say Henry," she said sternly causing the boy to stomp in the house.

Emma was trying to break them. There was blood, she yanked Ruby off of the redhead, "Stop, it's not worth it."

"Belle is worth it," She muttered trying to get out of Emma's grasp while holding one of her eyes.

"Rubes, chill. You think she's going to want you after this?!" Emma yelled.

Merida stood up and wiped herself off, she had a cut on her face and bruise on her cheek, "You got me good mate."

Emma laughed at how careless Merida was, "Go inside and clean yourself up."

"Nah I'm good, I'm going to take my boy home now," she looked at Ruby, "I know you and Belle had a past and I'm sorry if I triggered something but my intentions weren't to steal Belle or whatever I did to make you attack me. I hope one day we could be friends. By the way, nice shiner," she gave a nod before walking off.

Ruby scolded at the mention of blackening eye, "How does she want to be friends?"

"I don't know but she truly has nothing against you," Emma said, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how much I wanted her dead. She's so perfect, it's unbearable," Ruby said.

"Nobody is perfect," Graham said.

 **XXXXX**

"Hold still," Belle told Merida as they stood in Emma and Regina's half bathroom near the foyer. She stood between the redhead's legs who was leaning back against the sink. She was applying peroxide to the cut on her face.

"It stings love," Merida hissed, "I have to get Fergus to his mother's."

"She can wait, he's upstairs with Henry anyway, let him have fun. Relax," Belle instructed.

"He's a bit of a loner, it's nice seeing him get along with Henry," Merida smiled.

"Mmhm, I agree. Babe, do you remember the other night when I told you how much me and Regina loved kids?" Merida nodded, "Don't you think it's a coincidence how you suggest that we come here…with Fergus?"

Merida blushed, "You caught me. I was trying to butter up your best friend aye."

Belle smiled, "Why?"

"Because I want her to like me, she means a lot to ya," she nodded.

"She does, Regina is one of the best people in the world. You're very smart, she already approves of you though," Belle smirked.

"She does?" Merida asked with wide eyes, "Hmm, that's great. Does that mean...you'll come...closer?" She asked while wrapping her arms around Belle's waist and pulling her closer.

"You think...wait, hold on. You think we haven't had sex yet because of Regina?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I thought you were waiting for her approval," Merida chuckled.

"No, if you want to have sex just say so," Belle shrugged, "I thought we were taking it slow."

"For what? Belle, you know I'm falling for ya. I'm not going anywhere, I've been your secret for some time now, there's no need to move any slower. It's not all about the sex but I do want to show ya how much ya mean to me," Merida said, she gripped Belle's ass, "Plus, you are too sexy to pass up."

Belle blushed, "Thank you."

Merida kissed Belle with lust causing her to whimper. Merida smirked and picked Belle up before turning around and placing her on the sink, she began to kiss her neck. Belle bit her lip and gently pushed her away, "What's the matter?"

"We can't do this...here. In my best friend's bathroom," Belle said while scooting off the stink.

"Why not? Aw come on B, when's the last time you've done something spontaneous?" Merida asked.

Belle blushed, "It's been a while."

"Exactly," Merida said as she unzipped Belle's skirt, "Just be really quiet."

Belle had never done anything like this, she was nervous that someone would hear. If Regina heard her, she'd never let her live it down. Her eyes when wide when she felt her skirt fall around her ankles, "Oh my-"

"Shh," Merida said as she snaked her hand into Belle's lace panties and lifted one of Belle's legs up and placing it around her, "Relax," she warned.

Belle couldn't believe this was about to happen, she simply leaned forward and kissed Merida deeply. She let out a low moan when she felt two fingers slip inside of her warm core.

 **XXXXX**

"They've been in there a while," Emma said from the couch, her and Graham were playing 2k.

"I know, something's going on," Regina said with her feet in Emma's lap.

Ariel walked out of the kitchen with a beer in her hand, "Here baby, this is your first and last one," she said before handing it to Graham.

"Thank you and that's not fair but whatever," he shrugged.

"You've been drinking a lot lately and I don't like it," she stated as she sat next to him on the long L shaped couch.

"So I'll slow down then," he stated, "Emma, you're a fucking cheater."

"How?" She chuckled, "Don't be a sore loser."

They all jumped when they heard a thump coming from the bathroom, "Alright that's it," Regina said as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom, she pressed her ear to the door. Belle was whimpering and moaning softly, Regina smirked and walked back over to the couch, "They're totally fucking."

"I knew it," Ariel smirked.

"At least somebody is getting some," Emma scoffed.

"Oh hush Swan, just play your silly game," Regina snapped.

Belle and Merida came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later, everybody was waiting for them in the livingroom. Regina hiked up her eyebrow, "You better disinfect my bathroom."

* * *

Later that night Emma and Regina laid in bed watching Netflix, Emma rubbed Regina's belly, "I hope we have a girl."

"I actually want another boy," Regina chuckled, "Girls have attitudes and if my daughter is anything like me…she'd be a handful."

"I agree but I just want a little girl to snuggle and kiss. A little princess," Emma said, "That's why I'm so excited because we could have a girl and I just want one so bad."

Regina smiled, "I'm happy you're excited. I hope you're happy with our wedding process."

"I...babe, I want to be a little more involved. Like with colors and stuff," Emma said nervously.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "I'm not wearing a red jacket."

Emma chuckled, "You don't have to."

"Hmm, well what were you thinking Swan?" Regina asked.

"Well I think you'd look very elegant in a classic pearl color with like a lavender accent. We should get married inside a castle because you're my Queen and I found one in Florence that is perfect. Our wedding should be very sophisticated because that's what you are. I don't want anything cliche or tacky," Emma said.

Regina's mouth nearly dropped, she smacked the blonde's arm, "Emma! How long have you thought this? Oh my god, that sounds so lovely and beautiful."

Emma blushed, "I don't know, when I see you, I see Queen."

"You are…"

"Perfect, phenomenal, fantastic...any of those adjectives work," Emma smirked.

"Oh hush. I just can't believe you love me this much…" Regina blushed.

"I've loved you since the day I've met you and I won't stop anytime soon," Emma smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later, Emma and Regina could be found at Grammy's after party with their friends. Emma was doing an interview with MTV, they rarely interview athletes so she felt a little special. Regina was dancing with her friends with Taylor Swift joining them.

The night was going well, everyone was doing good.

Emma and Graham were happy to be having sex again. Regina was nearly four months pregnant and half way done preparing her and Emma's wedding. Belle and Merida were doing great. Graham and Ariel were trying to have another baby but Ariel just wasn't getting pregnant, it bothering them but it was ruining their relationship. Aurora kicked Mulan out and nobody has heard from Mulan since. Something weird was going on.

"After _after_ party at your house?" Graham asked Emma.

"Yeah that's what my future wifey wants," Emma cleared her throat.

"How was the interview?" He asked his best friend.

"It was great, they asked me about being in a few music videos and what I thought about it. I told them I'd love to be in a music video," Emma chuckled, "The camera does love me."

"Oh please," Graham laughed, "I'm ready to go."

"Me too," she said before walking over to their lovers, "Ready to go babe?"

"Mmhm," Regina said, "If you are."

"I am," Emma nodded, "Let's go."

"Oh, I was going to ride back with them," she pointed to her friends.

"Ride with them?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Regina shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Emma asked, she knew it was raining very bad out and would feel better if Regina rode with her.

"I'm positive, I'll see you at home unless you're too obsessed with me and can't stand being away from me for a few minutes," Regina smirked.

Emma chuckled, "I'm fine. I was just making sure."

 **XXXXX**

Emma walked into her empty house confused, she flicked on the lights, "We beat them?"

"Yep, I guess so. Where's the kids?" Graham asked while taking off his jacket.

"Henry is at Aurora's house and Eli is with my sister," Emma said while turning off the alarm. She was about to say something when her phone began to ring, "Hello?...What?!" She tossed Graham his jacket and began putting the alarm back on, "Are you sure? Oh god, yeah we're on our way."

"Emma?" He called as she began leaving the house, he followed her quickly, "What's wrong?"

"That was the hospital," she said as she tossed him the house keys instructing him to lock the door, she ran to her truck, "Regina, Ariel, and Belle have been in an car accident!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Its been a while since I've written a super drama filled chapter so...**

 **Two things:**

 **1\. Please ENJOY and REVIEW.**

 **2\. Try to keep up *evil smirk***

Chapter 43

The whole ride to the hospital Graham stayed silent, he didn't know what to expect. Never in his life had he been so scared. Emma on the other hand was used to bad things happening to her, she always expected the worst. She wasn't even slightly worried, she was livid. Livid at the fact that things can't ever stay calm in her life, she was starting to believe it was her fault.

When they arrived to the hospital, they weren't surprised to see all three women's parents but Robin and Daniel were there before them, it boiled some blood. Emma quickly walked up to Robin, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The accident was all over the news, of course I came to check on Regina," Robin scoffed.

"Don't say 'of course' like you care about her so much," Emma snapped, "You two aren't needed, why don't you just leave?"

"We're not moving Swan," Daniel finally chimed in.

Emma had been waiting on this day, she turned to Daniel punched in the face, "I've been waiting a year to do that. If I find out you had anything to do with this I'll-"

The man shoved her, Henry stood in between them, "Not here," the old man said. He turned to Emma, "Let's worry about Regina, let them stay, they can't do much harm."

Emma shook out her wrist, "Fine," she walked over away.

"What did the doctor say? What's going on? Are they alright?" Graham asked.

"We don't know anything yet," Cora said, "All we know is that they are all unconscious and the driver is...dead. Ariel hired a driver for the night I assume."

Graham nodded, "Of course she did," he gave a sad smile, "My wife is a diva."

Emma began to pace, all she could think about was her unborn child. Ruby rushed in, "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know," Emma quickly responded.

Ruby sat next to Cora, "Well where are they?"

"Regina is in a room upstairs, Ariel is as well. Belle is...well she's in surgery," Cora said, "We don't know why, her father is upstairs-"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but did you say Belle's father is here?" An man asked.

"Gold?" Graham asked as he stepped closer.

Emma froze, she knew that name. How did she know that name? That couldn't very well be the man who is responsible for her father...nah. She shook her head of the thought. He couldn't be the reason David went to jail, could he?

"It is I," he nodded, "Me and Belle might not be on good terms but-"

The man was cut off by Graham slamming him into a wall, "I should kill you for what you did to her!"

Emma quickly pulled Graham off of the man, "Relax G, everything will be fine, I promise."

He let go of the man, "You're right, I need to focus on my wife."

"Your wife?!" A man asked as he entered the waiting room.

Graham gritted his teeth, Emma gulped, she'd never seen someone's eyes change to black so quickly, "Eric…"

Eric smirked, "Hello Graham, so you married Ariel, even after...the baby."

He stepped closer, "You mean my baby you killed?"

Emma nodded in understanding, that's the guy Ariel told her about, she knew Graham wouldn't behave now. Luckily, Dr. Whale entered the room, "I have news."

"Tell us," Cora spoke.

"Well I need to speak to you and Henry," he said.

"And Emma," the blonde said, "And Graham, we should know what's going on."

"Emma I'm sorry but you aren't-"

"I'm not what? I'm her family!" Emma snapped.

Whale sighed, "Very well, come on."

"Emma, I don't think I can handle anything tonight, I'm far too tired," Cora said, "Please go and relay the message to me, I just-"

"I understand," the blondes nodded before walking down the hall with Graham and Whale.

Dr. Whale sighed, "Emma I think you should sit-"

"Just tell us," she said.

"Ok...Graham, Ariel has a small concussion but she'll be fine within a week. Her leg on the other hand is broken in two places, she's in a lot of pain right now and will wake up shortly. We've already performed surgery on her," he said.

Graham bit his lip, "Well that's good I guess. When can I see her?"

"In a little while," he nodded, "I think you two should know that Belle isn't doing too well at all, she lost a lot of blood. There was bleeding in her brain, we stopped it before she could experience a stroke but...she's in a coma and we aren't sure when she'll wake. I'm very sorry."

Emma looked at Graham and Graham looked at the floor, they stayed silent for a while. Emma looked up with watery eyes, "And Regina…?"

"Emma please sit-"

"JUST TELL ME!" She yelled. Graham put hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off. She was pissed that the man was beating around the bush...her bush.

"Regina is fine, she'll only suffer a broken wrist. There were complications...that we couldn't control and-"

"Complications?" Graham asked.

Whale looked at Emma with sorrowful eyes, "Emma I'm so sorry but the baby...she didn't make it."

Time stopped. Graham tried to catch Emma before she hit the ground but he couldn't. Emma was on her crying her heart out. Graham looked at Whale with tears in his eyes, "Is that all? Does Regina know? Can she see her?"

"She's knows. She's the only one awake, Emma may go see her," Whale nodded, "That's all."

 **XXXXX**

Merida and Ruby arrived shortly after Emma and Graham went to talk to Whale. Graham came back into the waiting room with a tear stained face, "Graham, what happened?" Cora asked.

"Uh well for starters, Regina lost her baby," he said causing everyone to gasp.

"She is alright?" Daniel asked.

"She's fine, just has a broken wrist. Emma went up to see her, she doesn't want to see anyone else. Ariel, will be fine, she just has a broken leg. Belle…" He sighed and began to tear up, "She uh she's in a coma, her brain was bleeding. I think it's something their not telling us but I can't be sure."

Ruby stormed out of the room. Gold was about to as well but David and Sarah walked in the room. He looked at David with shock, as if he would never see the man again. David immediately attacked the man surprising everyone in the room, he choking Gold on the wall.

"David!" Sarah called.

Graham tried to pull the man off of him but David was surprisingly very strong. Daniel stood up to help, "I don't need your help!" Graham snapped at him. He used more strength and successfully pulled David away, "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" David asked, appalled, "I spent 16 years in a hell hole for him!"

"I know and I'm sorry," Gold said, "Let's talk David, outside. Like men."

David rolled his eyes similar to how Emma would and stormed out the room. The little imp followed. David turned to him, "Give me one reason why I should blow your brains out."

"Because I want to settle this. Plus, I need your help," he said.

"Why on earth would I help you?" David snapped.

"David, listen to me. I didn't give the cops your name," Gold said, "We're friends."

"I don't believe any of that bullshit, I did everything you asked. I even had Sarah take in your son. Neal wouldn't even have made it to college if it wasn't for us!" David said.

"I know and I appreciate everything you did for me. I would've gotten you out but I spent some time in jail as well. When you went in, they wouldn't let us talk. I came to California to seek help from a friend and never made it out," he sighed, "They caught me, I got arrested. I had a good lawyer, I only served 10 years."

David scoffed, "Of course you did. I missed my daughter's entire life Gold, for you."

"I know. She turned out to be a lovely girl David, you should be proud. I looked out for her David. Did you know that I own half of the Sparks? Who do you think was responsible for trading her to our team? It all was for you, for what you did for me. I appreciate it. Can we make a deal?" He asked.

"What do you want?" David questioned.

Gold sighed, "Belle's father is upstairs with her. He treated Belle horrible, I have security watching him. He used to...touch her."

David looked at Gold with questionable eyes, "As a little girl?"

"Yes," Gold nodded, "He's a demon and I vowed to Belle that I would kill him the next time I saw him…"

"And you want me and the police force to look the other way," David nodded in understanding.

"Precisely. I'm going to make him drown in his own blood. I love Belle and even though she hates me, I made her a promise I intend to keep. He thinks it's ok to touch little girls," Gold shook his head, "I'm going to make him wish he was never born. He's the reason B thinks she's gay now."

David chuckled, "I think she's pretty sure that she likes women."

"Oh please, when Belle sees me. She'll forget about her little fling with Ruby and her new 'relationship' with that redhead with that horrible accent," He said surely.

"What do I get out of it Gold?" David asked getting back to the point.

"I met you when you were 14 David, do you remember that?" Gold asked, David nodded, "Do you remember Mary-Margaret and how much you loved her but her daddy moved her away?" David nodded, Gold smirked, "Well in case you didn't know she's closer than you think, she's Emma's agent."

"How come I've never met her?" He asked, not believing the man.

"She doesn't want to see you with Sarah, David. She's your true love," Gold smirked.

"I know but I love Sarah," David confirmed.

"Who says you can't have both...dearie?" Gold asked with a chuckle.

 **XXXXX**

"Gina?" A scratchy voiced Emma called out as she entered a the hospital room.

Regina was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed, her face stained with tears, it was clear she had been crying. Emma had been crying too, the fact that she was going to have a little girl and now she's not was killing her but she knew it would be a worse feeling for Regina.

Emma walked over to the brunette's bed and kissed her forehead, Regina's eyes fluttered open, "Emma?"

"Yeah baby, it's me. How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head slowly, "...my heart is broken."

Emma dropped her head, "Regina if you would've just-..." She stopped herself, not wanting to upset her fiancé, "They said I can take you home in a few hours."

"Ok," Regina said, "How are Belle and Ariel?"

Emma sighed, "Baby...Belle is in a coma."

"What?!" Regina asked with wide eyes, "No...tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry Gina but she's not doing so well, Gold is here as well as her father," Emma said.

"Emma, you have to get them out of here. Especially her father, ugh I hate him. I wish-"

"Hey hey, calm down. It's all being taken care of," Emma said as she rubbed her fiancé's hair. She placed another kiss on Regina's head, "Ariel will be fine, she's just in a lot of pain. A lot of glass went in her leg."

"Well I'm happy she'll be fine. I just want to go to home," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

Ruby sat next to Belle's bed, holding her hand tight, "You're going to get through this B. I know you will." She turned her head when she heard the door open, she rolled her eyes when she saw Merida walk in, "Geez, can I get five minutes with her."

"She's my girlfriend and I haven't seen her yet, your time is up," Merida said dryly. It was obvious that she had been crying, she didn't even look like herself.

Ruby sighed, "I'm not leaving her side, I've already made up my mind."

Merida shook her head, "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"Excuse me? I will never give up on her, so watch your back. You don't know Belle like I do," Ruby scoffed.

"You're right, I know her better. See you think just because you gave her a few orgasms you have a place in her life but you don't, she'll always turn you down. Just give up," the redhead smirked.

"Never," Ruby stated, "I know Belle, she loves me. Don't worry though, when she wakes up, I'll be the one she wants. She can hear us by the way."

Merida gulped, "I doubt that she'll choose you."

"Sure you do, you're scared. You should be though because my love for her is strong, I'm done being a fool. I know what I want now," Ruby said as she kissed her head.

Merida gritted her teeth, "You're too late."

"That's where you're wrong, it's never too late," Ruby smirked.

* * *

When he heard about Belle he was delivering flowers, he didn't bother going back to the shop to get his car, he just drove the flower truck. He had now dropped the truck, Moe French was walking to his car outside of his flower shop. He was very sick man if you asked anyone that knew him, when he lost wife a long time ago, he began taking his pain and anger out on his daughter Belle, who was growing more beautiful everyday...like her mother.

He paused when he heard footsteps behind him, "Who's there?"

Nobody answered. The footsteps simply grew closer and moved quicker, the old man began to run. He froze when he made it to the alley by his shop, he had seen movies about what happened to people in alleys. Before he could made up his mind, he was shoved into the side of a brick building. Robert Gold stood in front of him, "Hello Moe."

"G-Gold? What do y-you want?" The man was quivering.

Gold smirked and punched him in his stomach causing him to slide down the wall, "I want you to pay dearie. For every time you hurt Belle."

"You don't know what you are talking about I love my daughter-"

"SHUT UP!" Gold yelled, "If you loved her you would've have beat her when she was 8," he hit the man with his cane, "When she was 10," another blow to the man's leg, "You wouldn't have...touched her when she was 12," he punched the man in his face, "Or raped her when she was 14!" He shoved his cane into the man's growing causing him to scream out in agonizing pain.

 **XXXXX**

Way across LA, Regina and Emma had just arrived home. Emma hadn't said a word to Regina and quite frankly the brunette was getting pissed off. She wouldn't settle from shrugs and nods from the blonde, did Emma forget who she was?

"Swan, I know you're upset but ignoring me isn't going to get you anywhere dear," Regina said as she sat in bed.

Emma was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, she didn't want to talk. She had just lost her little girl, didn't Regina understand that? She sighed and rubbed her face, "I'm not ignoring you, I'm just not in the talking mood."

"Please talk to me, I want to know what you are thinking," Regina said. Nothing. Emma Swan said nothing. Regina sighed, "Emma, plea-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WITH ME?!" Emma yelled, she was huffing now, "Why Regina why?! How could you be stu-" she caught herself.

Regina dropped her head, "I don't know...it's my fault."

Emma sat down on the bed and looked at her fiancé, "How am I supposed to be strong knowing that I could've prevented what happened?!"

Regina looked at her with teary eyes, "Baby, you don't have to be strong."

"I do! Crying is for the weak. Regretting is for the weak. I will not be weak Regina," Emma said as she looked at her.

Regina bit her lip and patted the spot of the bed next to her, Emma sat next to her, "You are not weak Emma, we will get through this together. We won't regret what happened but we forget either and we won't walk around like nothing's wrong," she pulled Emma to her chest, "Now Emma, cry if you want to. I've seen you do it before, what's different this time hmm?"

"I don't want it to be real," Emma mumbled fighting her tears.

Regina kissed her head, "It's very real Emma but so is my love for you and I do not blame you. I blame myself."

"Don't blame yourself Gina," Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better...I'd say you're about to cry Swan," Regina said.

Emma gave up her battle with her tears and hugged Regina tight before sobbing on chest. Regina held her fiancé tight, kissed her head, and let her cry harder than she ever has before.

 **Well that was a ride wasn't it? Next chapter we find out how Ariel feels about seeing Eric again. Also, what have Daniel and Robin been up to? PLEASE REVIEW! Also, Broken will be the next update.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This week has been hell, I'm away at college and I found out that my mom is in the hospital :( All I want to do is go home but since I can't yet, I write for you guys to get mind off of it. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, hope you don't mind. Thank you for your review, please continue posting them. I love you all.**

Chapter 44

Emma eventually cried herself to sleep but sleep didn't come as easily for Regina. It was now 9am and she was still up, holding Emma and staring at the ceiling. Her life had never been exactly easy, at least not for long. She was hiding the fact that she just wanted to cry and hide in her room. She knew life had to continue though, she knew her and Emma had to try again, they just had to. It had taken all night but Regina was officially drained and hurting so when she felt the blonde moving against her, she secretly hoped she'd just stay sleep.

"Mm morning," Emma mumbled, Regina clearly wasn't lucky.

"Hi," Regina said.

"Looks like someone didn't get any sleep," Emma said.

"None dear," Regina said, "Do you still have your collection of Hannah Montana seasons?"

"Yeah...why?" Emma asked.

"May I watch them?" Regina asked with sad eyes.

"Yes," Emma kissed her head, "You're not going to see Belle?"

Regina shook her head and sunk deeper into bed, "Not today."

Emma nodded while yawning, she stretched and got out of bed, "I'm about to make you breakfast."

"Ok, can you close the curtains? All of them," Regina stated.

Emma frowned, she felt bad for Regina but she obliged. She placed Hannah Montana season 1 DVD in and left the room. Once she got downstairs she realized how much of a mess the house was. Elijah's toys were...everywhere. Henry's shoes were by the door, his basketball with them. The thing that caught Emma's attention was the kitchen, it was mess. She sighed and began to clean.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, she knew Regina wouldn't want any company so whoever it was would be turned around. Except for the worried looking blonde with blue eyes she called an older sister, "Morning Kat."

"Hi...are you ok?" She asked as she stepped inside.

"I'll be alright," Emma nodded, "Did you get Henry to school on time?"

"Yes, Eli is just in the car, he's sleep. I didn't want to bring him in if-"

"It's fine, he lives here too. Just because we aren't doing our best doesn't mean we force him upon you so please by all means, go get my son out of your car and bring him in," Emma nodded. She knew she'd be the one dealing with Eli today because Regina simply needed time and space, Emma could tell from the moment she woke up.

"Ma ma!" Prince Eli smiled wide as he stumbled into the house.

"What's up kid?" She smiled as she picked him up.

"Ma ma!" He giggled.

"Yeah it's me," she chuckled, "I've missed you," she said honestly.

He snuggled into her and hummed a happy hum. He always liked being in Emma's arms, Emma loved holding him because Regina always kept him smelling good. For the first time in 12 hours, Emma felt as if she didn't need anyone but her baby boy. That feeling quickly disappeared when Kat asked, "How's Regina holding up?"

Emma sighed and held Eli closer, "Uh she's not doing too good this morning, she subliminally let me know that she didn't want to be bothered today. I'm going to make her breakfast and leave her be."

"You have to be strong for Em, I know you're hurting too but just imagine how empty she feels," Kat reminded.

"Yeah I know, I know she's hurting but I just...I-I...I don't know Kat," Emma groaned, "I've never felt like this before, my heart is literally aching."

"I know but remember, everything happens for a reason," Kat stated.

Emma nodded before sighing loudly and returning to the kitchen with Elijah still in her arms.

 **XXXXX**

"You ready to go home?" Graham asked with a little smile.

"Yes," Ariel nodded, "My leg hurts like hell though. So are you excited about taking care of me for a few weeks?" She smirked.

He blushed, "Uh I don't know, I've never had to do this before so I guess," he shrugged, "You really scared me."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry. I was scared as well, we spinning and-"

"Let's not talk about it, let's just get you home," he nodded.

Once Ariel got into her wheelchair, Graham began pushing her out of her hospital room. It was no surprise to Graham that Eric was getting off the elevator to come her, Graham glared, "Why are you here?"

"I uh," he stopped, he hadn't seen Ariel in years, he barely could swallow the words that got caught in his throat, "I came to see…you."

She blinked, "I'm fine Eric, why do you even care?"

"Well that's what I was hoping we could talk about, with everything that happened I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he gave a meek smile.

"Ok?" She chuckled, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes," he nodded.

She felt as if she was going to explode, how dare he? Is fucking delusional? She allowed herself to get angry, she promised that she would let it go but now she couldn't, "Eric, you're a pathetic piece of shit. It amazes me how you want to come and check on me in the hospital after all these years. You didn't care when _you_ left me for dead at the bottom of a staircase after _you_ pushed me down it. Now…" She began tearing up, "Now, I can't get pregnant. I had a chance and you took it from me. You ruined _my_ happiness."

"Ariel I-"

"No, let me finish. I loved you, Eric. You don't know how much pain you've inflicted upon us," she said, "Now that we've recovered, please leave us alone."

"But I-"

"Dude, just don't. She's in a lot of pain right now, just let it go," Graham said before rolling Ariel away.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Hey B, I wish you were awake right now," Regina said as she sat next to her best friend's hospital bed, "Kat has encouraged me to continue planning the wedding to keep my mind off of...the baby. I need your help, I can't plan it alone. Ariel's been a great help but she can't do much until she's walking again. Emma is still having a hard time but she'll be alright. Ruby hasn't left your side," she said as she looked at the sleeping woman across the room, "Merida on the other hand has been visiting but she still lives her life. We all keep praying that you wake up soon but I know you need time."

Merida knocked on the door before entering, "Uh hello there Regina."

"Hi, I was just finishing up," Regina said before standing.

"Oh no, you're perfectly fine. Any movement?" Merida asked with hopeful eyes.

"A little this morning actually, her heart sped up," Regina said hesitantly.

"Oh really?" Merida smiled, "Due to what?"

"I kissed her forehead," Ruby grumbled as she woke up, "She must've liked it," she smirked while stretching.

"I highly doubt that's the truth," Merida said.

"Well sorry _mate_ , that's exactly what happened," Ruby nodded, "Regina, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I suppose. Emma on the other hand is at home, she won't go to practice," Regina sighed.

"I'll talk to her for you," Ruby said before looking at Merida who was rubbing Belle's hair and kissing her face, "She doesn't like when you do that."

"Aye? How do know mate?" She asked, "She's fast asleep."

"Well, when she was awake I used to kiss her face all the time while she slept..she doesn't like it," Ruby stated.

"I'll do what I want," she scoffed before kissing the auburn girl's closed eyelids.

Ruby looked at Regina who simply shook her head. Suddenly, there was change in Belle's heart rate, it sped up. Ruby glared at Merida, "See! Look what you did! She's suppose to be resting and here you are doing things that she doesn't like-"

"Aye! She's simply dreaming mate, I did nothing," Merida snapped.

"You don't get it do you? You think you're so smart but you don't know B at all. Just let her rest, stop kissing her and let her body heal her," Ruby snapped back.

"That's enough you two," Regina said, "She needs rest, please let her rest. Both of you...out. Go."

"I'm not leaving-"

"Excuse me pup but I don't think I was asking you. You already have a short role on our show, should I make sure you have a short role in Belle's life as well dear?" Regina hissed out. Ruby rolled her eyes before storming out, Merida stepped closer to Belle, "That includes you too Annie. Give her some space."

"Aye," she nodded before leaving the room slowly.

Regina looked at Belle before leaning over and kissing her forehead, "See you when you wake," she whispered before exiting the room herself.

 **XXXXXX**

"Mommy!" Eli reached for Regina later that night as he stood on the side of his mother's bed, "Up!"

"Yeah yeah I know dear," she chuckled as she picked him on and placed him on the bed, "Having a good day?"

He nodded and looked around for Emma, "Ma ma!"

"She's in the bathroom if you're wondering," Regina kissed his head, "You should be sleep young prince."

He giggled and shook his head as if she had just told the funniest joke of all time, she smirked because it was almost like he was saying "Bitch please." He stood up in the bed when Emma came out of the bathroom in her briefs and t-shirt, "Well hello there young prince."

"Ma ma!" He bounced on the bed, "Ma ma!"

"Someone's excited to me huh?" She asked as she got in the bed and pulled him to her, "I've been with you all day kid but I understand if ya' can't get enough of me."

"Oh please," Regina scoffed, "He simply didn't want to sleep alone."

Emma chuckled, "Someone's jealous."

"Queens don't get jealous dear," Regina scoffed.

"Yeah ok," Emma scoffed back. She rubbed Eli's back as he laid on her chest, "So his birthday is coming up, can't believe he'll be one."

"Yeah I can't either. I want to give him a big party, what do you think?" Regina asked.

"Define big," Emma said.

"...I take that back. I want to throw him a medium sized party, ya know with a few kids," Regina nodded, "Nothing too crazy."

"That seems like that's all we know as of lately...craziness," Emma sighed.

"We'll be ok Emma," Regina reassured.

"I know," she nodded as she kissed her son's head, "Medium sized party it is, theme?"

"You know he has a slight obsession with Captain America right?" Regina asked.

"Of course I know, he yelled out 'Cap Cap' whenever he see's a red star. I think that will be a lovely theme, plus, I know you secretly like him too," Emma smirked.

"How would you possibly know that?" Regina asked.

"Henry told me a _long_ time ago," Emma smiled, "So how's the wedding coming along?"

"Great, I think I picked the date but it's kind of soon," Regina said nervously.

Emma looked at her with suspicious eyes, "How soon?"

"Like April 30th soon," Regina winced.

"April 30th?! Regina," Emma sighed, "That's like…less than two months away. What's so special about April 30th?"

"No clue," she shrugged, "I just like it."

"Then that's the date we're going with," Emma nodded.

Regina leaned over and kissed the blonde, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as she watched the sleeping boy on her chest before looking up at her fiancé, "You know what? I think we're going to be just fine."

 **XXXXX**

"You're crazy," Robin scoffed at Daniel.

"How so? She'll never see it coming," he scoffed.

"Listen mate, I'm over the schemes and the games. We are not killing Emma, what's the purpose? Just face the fact that Regina is happy now, I've grown tired of all this shit," Robin snapped.

"Brother...just hear me out. We've been friends for too long for you to give up on me now," Daniel said, "I promise you, this plan will be fool proof."

"I'm not killing Emma," Robin simply stated.

"Fine, she won't die...not exactly," Daniel smirked.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

 **Friday, March 24, 2017**

"Happy 1st birthday my sweet man," Regina smiled as she showered Elijah with kisses.

He giggled and smiled, "Mommy!"

"Mmhm," she kissed him once more before laying him down so he could be changed.

Emma entered the bedroom with a smirk on her face, "Somebody turns 1 today."

"Indeed he does but if you don't get out of here, he'll pee on me...again," Regina huffed.

"That only happened like 2 times Regina, don't be dramatic," she scoffed.

"3 times dear and I'm not being dramatic," she playfully rolled her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok...I'm better," Emma confirmed. They hadn't really spoke of their lost child since it happened, neither of them wanted to. All they wanted to do was be happy again. Emma cleared her throat, "How are you? I know you're going through a rough time with Belle still being in a coma," she hugged her fiancé from behind, "She'll pull through, I have faith in her."

"I do too," Regina sighed and leaned into Emma, "I just hope she won't miss our wedding, we get married in a month and she's missed all the planning."

"I know Gina, it'll be fine. Our day will be perfect _with_ Belle, she'll be there," Emma said.

"You sound so sure," Regina announced.

"Because I'm always right," Emma shrugged as she pulled away from the brunette.

Regina laughed, "Not even in your dreams Miss Swan."

"Don't Miss Swan me," Emma said before leaving the room.

* * *

Later that evening Elijah's party was in full affect, everything was running smoothly. The Avengers theme was party was much to Eli's liking, he was having the time of his life with the other toddlers Regina invited. She even managed to invite Grace and Roland, Henry however ignored them and played with his friends from school along with Fergus.

Regina was outside watching the kids play in the bouncy house while bouncing her little prince on her lap. He had smashed his hands in his cake slice was now ramming it in his mouth, "Hey, stop that!" Regina scolded, "Didn't mommy tell you about making a mess."

Elijah pouted when Regina began to clean his hands off, eventually he let out a loud cry. Regina sighed, she knew her spoiled prince wasn't used to not getting his way and it was partially her fault...and Emma's. On top of that, he was teething so he just wasn't in the mood for the bullshit.

"Emma!" Regina called.

Graham stuck his head out of the backdoor, "Hold on Reggie, she'll be out in a minute. You aren't going to believe who's here."

Regina raised her eyebrow, she wasn't in the mood for surprises. Elijah was beginning to scream, practically begging for attention that his brunette mother wasn't giving him. It was like the world froze when Eli saw his blonde mother step outside into the backyard with Captain America standing by her side, he immediately stopped crying. That's right, Emma had a trick up her sleeve, her and Chris Evans were friends and when he agreed to put on the suit and come to her son's party, she couldn't be more happier.

Eli eagerly reached for Emma when she walked over to take him from Regina's lap, "Cap Mera!" Eli cheered.

"Yeah bud, Captain America is here. Mama told him to come so you could meet him," Emma smiled as her son beamed.

"Mama!" He smiled as she hugged Emma tight.

She placed the small boy next to Chris and allowed the man to bend down to meet the tiny Prince, "Well hello there Elijah, I'm Captain America. I hear it's your birthday."

Eli didn't understand a thing the man said except "Elijah" and "Captain America" but that didn't stop him from launching at the uniform clad man and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Regina smiled as she watched her son with her hero, it wasn't long before Henry walked over and shook the man's hand. She had missed seeing her boys smile like they were, Emma had really outdone herself, Regina was impressed.

"Henry I hear you're quite the basketball player, I'm not bad myself," Chris, I mean, Captain America said.

"No offense Steve but I can play circles around you," Henry smirked.

The captain frowned, "Alright kid, I'm no longer Steve Rogers. Chris Evans is going to show you a thing or two, pick your day," the man smirked back.

"You're on," Henry smiled.

Ariel rushed outside, "Guys I have great news. Belle is awake and she remembers!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter but I hoped you enjoyed a little Swan-Mills family time. Eli is SO adorable. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review the more encouraged I feel to write for you guys.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hey guys, HAPPY #CBSMonday! Belle's back in this chapter, the next chapter things get a little more interesting. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Chapter 45

Emma groaned as she woke up, she patted the spot next to her, surprised to find it empty. She sat up after stretching, "Gina?"

"Yes dear?" Regina called from the bathroom.

"What's are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see Belle, she's on her way home," Regina said.

Emma made a confused face, "You were going to drive yourself?"

"Uh...yeah," Regina stuck her head out of the bathroom door, "I thought that would be appropriate."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't be a smart ass. I thought I told you I didn't want you driving as much."

"She lives down the street," Regina sighed.

Emma scooted out of bed, "I don't care, I'm taking you."

"Emma, you really don't have to be so protective-"

"There's no talking about this Regina," Emma raised her voice a little.

Regina stared at her, blinking a few times, before rolling her eyes and going back in the bathroom.

* * *

"Belle!" Regina launched at her best friend and hugged her tight, "I've missed you so much."

"Same here," Belle smiled, "You're looking good mama."

Regina slowly pulled back, she looked at Emma and then looked down, "About that…"

"What? What's wrong?" Belle asked, she glanced at Ruby, "What didn't you tell me?"

"I thought Regina should tell you herself," Ruby said.

"Tell me what?" Belle asked Regina.

"I lost-... _we_ lost the baby," Regina muttered.

 **XXXXX**

Emma and Ruby left to give the best friends some time to themselves, it much needed. Belle was hugging Regina, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you," she said.

"It's fine," Regina sniffled, "Things have just been so hard."

"I sensed a little tension…"

"She's so different now," Regina whispered.

Belle sighed, "Some people take things like that for the worst. Define different."

"She's just so irritable, and extremely protective. She won't let me leave the house without her and she on top of that, she won't touch me," Regina said.

Belle's eyes widened, "You guys aren't having sex? I find that very hard to believe. I can understand the whole protective thing though."

"Nope, we barely kiss. It's so weird. All she's been doing in going to practice, coming home and playing with Elijah, then she sleeps. She barely eats, I had to beg her to eat last week," Regina said, "I don't know what to do, I've been planning this wedding not even knowing if she wants to marry me or not. I'm so stressed, so much is built up and I just-"

"Needed me?" Belle suggested, Regina nodded, "Well you have me now, I'm here for you. Even though...I'm kinda mad at you."

"Mad at me?" Regina wiped her tears, "What did I do?"

"Bitch," Belle scoffed, "I've been in a coma for nearly two months and you didn't even think about shaving my crotch."

Regina laughed, for the first time in a long time, she genuinely laughed, "What?! I wax so it didn't cross my mind."

Belle chuckled, "I have never had this many pubes in my life," she said as she stood up.

"Well I didn't think about it, I would've shaved you," Regina chuckled.

"Awww you'd do that for me?" Belle smiled.

"Of course," Regina nodded, "I'd do it right now if you want."

Belle quickly shook her head, "You are not going anywhere near my vagina, you haven't had sex in a while, you might rape me."

Regina laughed again, she fell back on the bed and laughed, "God, I've missed you."

 **XXXXX**

"So Ruby huh?" Regina asked as her and Belle watched a movie.

"Oh...uh yeah," Belle blushed, "When I woke up, she was there. I just...I don't know, please don't be mad at me."

Regina sighed, "Do you love her?"

Belle looked down, "Yes. I can't help it. Do you think I should give her another chance?"

"I thought you were happy with Merida," Regina stated.

"I am, she's great but she's not Ruby. I _love_ Ruby," Belle said.

"I hate Ruby," Regina scoffed, "Well...for you. She's a cool person otherwise. Everything is a game to her, you aren't a toy."

Belle smirked, "A game? Hmm, that just gave me an idea."

"What?" Regina questioned.

"What if-"

"Yo! We're back," Emma said as they walked through Belle's front door.

"And we've bought food," Ruby smiled as she handed a bag to Belle, "It's sushi...your favorite," she blushed.

"You remembered?" Belle asked.

"Of course," Ruby nodded, "What's up Regina?"

"Nothing much...Red," Regina said, she wasn't too fond of the brunette but she'd play nice, for now, "No food for me Swan?"

"Oh, yeah it's in the car. I was hoping you'd be ready to go home," Emma nodded.

"Didn't you miss me?" Belle asked.

Emma smiled, "Of course I did, I genuinely have missed you B, but I miss my boys and their at home with Elsa so I want to hurry up and get back to them."

"Fine," Regina said as she stood up, "Oh and B, I have to show the dresses I was looking at-"

"You don't have a dress yet?" Belle asked.

"Well no, I-"

"Oh my god! You don't have a dress yet?! You get married in a month Regina," Belle fumed.

"I know, I know but it's been so crazy and Ariel has been helping as much as she can but we haven't gotten around-"

"We're getting you a dress, tomorrow," Belle stated.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, or we are finding you a designer. I can't believe you," she scoffed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever. Meanwhile, I'm happy you're feeling better and I'm happy you're home."

Belle smiled, "Thanks, me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruby stood by the door awkwardly after her friends left, she didn't know whether to leave or to stay. She didn't want Belle to be uncomfortable and she didn't want to just let Merida get closer to Belle. So she sighed and pulled out her phone, pretending to text someone.

"Why are you so far away?" Belle asked.

Ruby looked up slowly, "I uh...I didn't know if you wanted me-"

"Come sit, I need to talk to you," Belle patted the seat next to her.

Ruby walked over to the couch and sat on the other end of, Belle rolled her eyes and pulled Ruby closer, "Hi," Ruby said nervously.

"Hi," Belle gave a smile, "Why are you being weird?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't want to fuck up so I'm keeping my big mouth closed."

Belle laughed, "There's nothing you could say that would make me want you to leave. I appreciate your company and the fact that you wouldn't leave my side."

"I love you B, I meant that. Nothing could pull me away from you, not even work," Ruby said.

"Throwing a little shade there huh?" Belle smirked.

Ruby blushed, "I just don't get how Merida could just leave you, I mean I know she has to work but I couldn't even go to the vending machine without thinking about you."

Belle blushed, "Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything special, I'm just me," she shrugged.

Belle nodded in understanding, she looked at Ruby, "I-...I still don't know if-"

"Don't worry about it, I know you want to be with Merida. I missed my chance, I get that, you don't have to remind me," Ruby nodded.

"I've missed you," Belle said.

Ruby shook her head, "Stop. You're feeling something because you know that I didn't leave your side and you feel bad about that, don't just scream out feelings that you don't have, ok?" She stood up, "I'm gonna go."

"Why?" Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because if I don't...I'll be a fool," Ruby sighed.

"Maybe I'm being one right now but I don't want you to go," Belle stood up and looked Ruby in the eyes, "I want you to show me that everything you've said wasn't a lie."

"So you're going to give me another chance?" Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Yes but not so fast. Everything was a game to you before, so _I_ have a task for _you_ now," Belle smirked.

"I'll do anything," Ruby said.

"Ok, well there's two things I need you to do. One, my best friend literally is on the verge of hating your guts, you have to redeem yourself. If you can do that, then I'll allow you to plan a date for us. If I find out that your intentions aren't what you claim, I'm done, forever," Belle said, "You understand?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "This means a lot B."

"We'll see," Belle rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Emma, you are aware that home is the opposite way right?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

Regina sighed and continued to look out the window, "Ok," she muttered.

Emma looked at her with a knowing smirk.

 **XXXXX**

Emma grabbed Regina's hand as the walked on the sand towards her mom's beach house, "So I uh," she cleared her throat, "Did a lot of thinking today."

"Really?" Regina raised her brow, "W-what did you come up with?" She was nervous, Emma had been acting so weird lately, she was scared that the blonde would leave her.

"Well, first things first, I don't want to lose you," Emma stated, she grabbed Regina by the waist, "I want us to get back to us, I want to do better."

Regina nodded, "You know Miss Swan, you're always pretty hard on yourself-"

"And I need to be, I've been a dick Regina. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or pushed you away, we both have dealt with…things our own way and I want you to understand that _you_ and the boys are the most important thing to me," Emma stated. She opened the door to the house, the whole first floor was filled with candles.

"Oh Emma…"

Emma smiled and pulled Regina inside the house, "My parents are at our house with the boys, I was hoping you wouldn't mind staying here with me tonight."

"Why here?" Regina asked curiously.

"Because this is where it all began," Emma winked, "I hope dinner is to your liking, I ordered from-"

"Everything is beautiful," Regina cut her off as the walked to the dining room, "I wish I would've dressed better."

"You look beautiful," Emma smiled.

* * *

"Henry stop it!" Elsa yelled as they ran through the house shooting each other with Nerf guns.

"Never!" He yelled back as they zoomed through the house, "Wait! He paused."

Elsa froze, "What's wrong?"

He smirked, "I bet I can go much faster on my hoverboard!"

"Henry I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Be right back!" He ran upstairs to his room.

Elsa sighed, _This isn't going to end well._

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Emma stood in the middle of the sand, dancing. Emma had music playing, more like blasting, from the house. She pulled Regina closer, "I love you," she whispered.

Regina placed her head on Emma's chest, "I love you too," she swooned as they rocked back and forth, "It feels so good to have you holding me again."

Emma closed her eyes, she felt so bad for pushing Regina away. She could only imagine what the brunette has been going through, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine dear," Regina replied, she pulled away to look Emma in the eyes, "I know you Emma, I _really_ know you. Not to take away your credit but I'm curious as to where you got this idea," she raised her brow.

Emma chuckled, "You caught me."

"Well all of this _is_ out of the blue dear," the brunette smirked knowingly.

"Well once I took you to Belle's, I stopped by here to visit my mom, she talked me into forgiving myself for what happened. It really made me feel better. While here, I received a very nasty text from your best friend," Emma chuckled as she shook her head.

"Belle? Oh my god, what did she say?" Regina gave worried eyes.

"Nothing that you'll ever hear, she doesn't want me to tell you. She just scared me back to reality, I guess you can say that," Emma smiled.

"Well I'm happy she did, you were starting to scare me," Regina admitted.

"I know baby," Emma kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Emma, I still love you," Regina smiled, "In case you were wondering."

"Do you...want to try again?" Emma asked. She felt Regina stiffen, she rubbed her lower back to soothe her, "It's fine if you don't."

"I...I'm not sure anymore. I'm so scared and I'm getting older and-"

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of. I'm here baby," Emma pecked her lips, "Right here."

"I only want to try again if you want to," Regina blushed.

"I do," Emma nodded, "Let's do it."

* * *

"Oh that's beautiful," Ariel smiled as Regina twirled slowly in a lace dress.

"I hate it," Regina snapped, "This is fucking hopeless, none of these dresses are satisfying me."

"These are beautiful dresses Regina," Ariel argued.

"Yes but they aren't what I want," the brunette was getting frustrated, "Maybe we should just stop."

"No, we are going to keep looking," Belle said.

"For what?!" Regina groaned, "This is useless, if I can't find the perfect dress, I'm not getting married," she snapped before storming back into the dressing room.

"She's just upset," Belle told Ariel, "I have an idea but she won't be happy about it."

"What is she happy about these days?" Ariel asked.

"I take it she's been a pain in the ass while I was…"

"Well no but yes. Belle, you're the only person she'll listen to. I mean, I've been helping as much as I can and I know she appreciates it but I know the whole time she wishes it was you instead of me," Ariel gave a sad smile.

"That's not true," Regina said as she stepped out of the room back in her clothes, "I love you and I'm happy we settled our differences, I've been a bitch and I'm sorry. I just want my wedding to be perfect, I want to look beautiful for Emma."

"And you will," Belle smiled, "I have an idea."

"I don't know if that's what I need to hear right now," Regina raised her brow.

"Just hear me out, your sister _is_ a designer and-"

"No! Absolutely not! I will _not_ have _her_ designing my dress. She's not even invited to my wedding, do you remember the _horrible_ things she said about Emma?!" Regina fumed.

"Yes, but Regina she's a _great_ designer-"

"No, Zelena will have no parts of this and that's final," Regina frowned.

"Will you at least try-"

"No," she stomped her foot.

"You're being a child, she's your _sister_ ," Belle said. 0

"She hates me," Regina said.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Ariel said.

"Fine, I will call her but the first snide remark she makes and I'm out," Regina said before storming out of the bridal shop.

"Well, this should be fun," Belle said sarcastically.

 **I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! My first EF story premieres this week ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #CBSMonday! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! When you guys don't...I feel lonely lol like I'm writing for myself.**

Chapter 46

Regina was full of smiles when she returned home from the bridal store, she was upset about meeting with Zelena tomorrow but she was happy Belle was back and in full effect. When they walked through the back door, everything seemed normal but when they traveled to the living room, "SWAN!"

Emma quickly rushed downstairs, "Uh Gina, before you freak out-"

"Our house is a MESS!" Regina yelled.

There was broken glass, toys everywhere, and Regina's favorite parisian pillows were on the floor, "I know but in my defense, we weren't here last night."

"Where's your sister? You said we could trust her to watch the kids," Regina fumed while Belle and Ariel snickered like little girls.

"Well…" Emma trailed off as Elsa came downstairs.

"Uh hi," Elsa said with her arm in a sling.

"What the hell happened to you?" Regina snapped.

"We were having a great time until Henry brought out his hover board...I wanted to try it out, that coffee popped out of nowhere I assure you," she stated.

Regina rubbed her temples, "I'm surrounded by a idiots! Elsa, you exploring new tricks wasn't included in you babysitting and neither was breaking my damn coffee table. Where are the boys?"

"I put Eli down for a nap and Henry is hanging out with Graham," Emma gave a small smile.

"Well I hope you two have fun cleaning this mess up!" She snapped before storming upstairs with her best friend's following.

Emma sighed as she watched her fiancé go up the stairs, "Isn't she sexy when she's mad?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and began picking up toys.

 **XXXXX**

Regina kissed Emma's neck as she hugged her close, "You smell so good."

Emma smirked, "I know."

Regina slapped her chest lightly, "No cockiness needed."

"You sure you don't need my cock...iness?" She laughed.

"You are not amusing Miss Swan," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Soon to be Swan-Mills," Emma kissed her temple, she pulled Regina closer for a kiss.

Regina kissed back with passion before pulling away, "Mmm," she swallowed, "About that...Belle insists that I go make up with Zelena and have her make my wedding dress."

Emma began caress her fiancé's cheek, "Is that something that you want to do?" She asked while looking into Regina's eyes, "I don't want your feelings to get hurt, she's the only person you let get to you."

Regina blushed at how caring Emma was, she adored it, "I'll be fine…"

"Yes I know but once again...is that something you want?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina admitted, "You and your sisters are so close...I want that. I feel like if we just can agree to disagree then we'll be fine."

Emma chuckled, "I agree with your agreement. Promise me something…"

"Anything," Regina's brown eyes soared as they stared to the most beautiful sea of green.

"Promise me that you'll never let anyone and I mean anyone make you feel ashamed of the life you live. No, I'm not perfect and neither are you. No, are kids aren't the most well behaved at times but they're ours and because they are ours...their perfect. Your siblings can't hold a flame to you, you're an amazing mother and a wonderful fiancé. So when you see your sister tomorrow, be the bigger person," Emma flashed proud smile, "I know you can do it."

Regina smiled, "You really love me huh?"

Emma laughed, "Well duh, now promise me...it'll help me sleep better."

"I promise," she nodded.

Emma nodded with approval, "Good. Now, I have some good news."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"Well for one, ESPN wants to interview tomorrow, no big deal," she shrugged, "Two, I got offered a shoe deal with Nike."

Regina sat up, "Are you serious?! Oh my god, I am so proud of you!"

Emma smiled, "You're more excited than me."

"Well duh, Emma that is amazing. You're giving me a reason to wear sneakers," she smirked.

Emma pulled her back into her arms, "Yeah? You in a sneakers, I'd kill to see that."

"I know," Regina pecked her lips, "I'm very proud of you dear, now all of the little kids who want to be like you can be."

Emma smiled, "Yeah, Eli will love them."

Regina kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma smiled into a kiss.

* * *

"Well dear sister, I must say, you look rather cute today," Zelena gave a tight smile as Regina, Katherine, Belle walked into her office the next day.

"Gee, thanks," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Hello dear, I'm Zelena," the redhead smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kat, Emma's big sister," Katherine smiled.

"Ah so you know the burden of having a little sister," Zelena chuckled.

"All too well," Kat nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about some stuff," Regina said.

"Well it can wait, I have something to show you," Zelena said before leaving out of her office and into one of her design rooms.

When the women entered the design room, Regina nearly fainted. There she saw the most beautiful wedding dress of all time, she clutched Belle tightly, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Zelena smiled, she blushed, "When I heard that you didn't have a dress...I couldn't help myself. Belle called me because she knew you wouldn't."

Regina shot her best friend a glare, Belle threw her hands up defensively, "Lena, it's perfect."

Zelena smiled, "I got the idea from your prom dress, I know lace isn't really your thing so I thought the sparkles would be more fitting."

Regina began to walk around the dress. It was off white, thank god, with the most beautiful crystals, "Is this a bustier?"

"Uh yeah that's the idea, you're going to have to work out a bit just to get your waist right," Zelena mentioned.

Regina shook off the slight insult, "Why did you do this for me?"

"Because you've already lost too much this year," Zelena muttered.

Regina smiled, "Thank you Z."

"No problem," she clasped her hands, "So shall we get a fitting started or not?"

 **XXXXX**

"She's impossible!" Elsa yelled, "Can you talk to her?"

"E, maybe Kat has a point. She set this interview up for you which wasn't easy and you just blew it off," Emma shrugged.

"I didn't blow it off," Elsa scoffed.

"Showing up an half hour late doesn't exactly scream 'Hey, hire me!'. I just need you to think about it looked on Kat's part," Emma stated.

"I don't care about Kat," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"And maybe that's the problem," Emma huffed out, "You're selfish. We've been taking care of you all our lives, you need to grow up."

"I am not selfish, I can't believe you right now," Elsa looked appalled.

"Elsa grow up," Emma groaned.

"What's going on here?" Kat asked as she walked through the back door with Regina and Belle.

"Don't worry about it," Elsa snapped.

"What did I do? You're the one who should apologizing right now," Kat snapped back.

"For what?! Your friend was rude and uptight," Elsa scoffed.

"Rude and Uptight? Elsa I go out on a limb for you to get you this damn job so when you graduate in May you won't be on mom's couch and you show up 30 minutes late expecting him to treat you like royalty!" Kat yelled.

"Completely irresponsible move," Emma chimed in.

"Oh shut up Emma, you have right to talk about irresponsibility," Elsa snapped.

Regina and Belle looked raised their brows.

"Yet, I'm not the one looking for a job, you are. I have a woman, kids, and a house. What do you have again? Money that I give you, David and mom. You live in an partner that me and Kat pay for just so mom doesn't pull her hair out!" Emma yelled.

"Ducking freeloader," Kat muttered.

Elsa began tearing up, "Well fine, if I'm some such a burden, I'll just subtract myself from the equation."

"Oh don't be dramatic," Kat scoffed, "Nobody said you were a burden, we just said you need to be more responsible."

"And grow up," Emma stated.

Elsa bit her lip, "I hate you."

Emma raised her eyebrow, she hadn't heard Elsa say that in a very long time and it hurt to hear her say that, "Yeah? Well...the feelings mutual," the blonde quickly exited the kitchen and stormed upstairs.

"Well now look what you've done, you know she's sensitive," Kat announced.

Elsa looked down, "I didn't mean it…"

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her," Regina stated before going upstairs. She carefully listened outside the door before opening it, "Emma?"

"What?" she sniffled from chase in the corner.

"She didn't mean it," Regina stated.

"Yes she did. I do everything for her, I've taken care of her all her life but it doesn't matter, she's so spoiled and ungrateful," Emma wiped her tears, "I'm always the one who is the blame."

"That's not true, your sisters just look for you to be their voice of reason," Regina said, "Everything will be ok, I promise."

Emma nodded, "I don't want to talk about it anymore...How was your talk with Zelena? Is she gonna make your dress?"

"It wasn't really a talk, we scheduled dinner for tomorrow once I leave set," Regina nodded.

"And the dress?"

"Uh...so how did your interview go?" Regina asked.

"It was great but why are you avoiding the question? Oh no, was she a total bitch?" Emma asked.

"No, she wasn't. I just don't want to tell you about the dress," she chuckled, "It's a surprise."

Emma nodded, "Fine fine. I bought you something while I was out today."

Regina watched Emma retrieve the bag, "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," she handed her the Chanel bag.

Regina smiled while she pulled out the red Chanel sunglasses, "I love these."

"I knew you would," Emma smirked, "I'm good at getting you gifts."

"Speaking of, Zelena sent you a few items from her spring line...peace offering," Regina nodded.

"I'm not wearing that woman's clothes," she said with a hiked brow.

"They are just simple t-shirts, she's aware that you aren't into anything...stylish," Regina shrugged before walking out of the bedroom.

Emma nodded before furrowing her brows, "Hey! I have style!" She yelled earning a faint laugh from Regina.

 **XXXXX**

"Mommy!" Eli screamed as he bursts through the front door.

"Oh my sweet boy!" Regina picked him up and snuggled against him, "I missed you!"

"Miss too," he smiled.

Emma was on the couch watching Sports Center, "What about me?"

"I missed you ma," Henry smiled as he sat next to her.

"Glad somebody did," Emma said as she nudged him, "How was your day with your god dad."

"Fun, we went bowling and went to visit his mom, she's great," Henry nodded.

"Good, so uh I ordered a few pizza's. Hoping we could catch Age Of Ultron on Starz," she shrugged.

"Pizza's and Avengers? Sweet," he beamed.

Emma smiled as she watched Regina and Graham chat, Elijah was squirming to get out of Regina's arms. She finally got the memo and put him down before continuing her conversation.

"Mama!" He giggled as he tried to get on the couch.

"Hey my big boy," she picked him up and say him in her lap, "I missed you."

Eli simply nodded while cuddling into her, "Mama," he said with satisfied smile.

Emma chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Someone's tired."

It wasn't long before Graham left, the pizza arrived and TV's favorite Queen had showered. Regina popped on the couch, "Can't believe we are about to watch a dumb superhero movie!"

"Cap Mera!" Elijah argued.

"Sorry dear, Captain America is the only one in this movie who isn't stupid," she corrected earning a satisfied nod from her son.

"This movie is awesome babe, you'll see," Emma said as she finished her pizza slice.

Regina rolled her eyes and placed her feet in Emma's lap, "My feet are killing me," she threw her hand on her forehead dramatically.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah ok, I get it," she said as she began rubbing her queen's feet.

"Have you ever kissed mom's feet?" Henry asked out of curiosity.

"Uh I don't know," she placed a soft kiss on Regina's foot, "Now your question is answered."

He scrunched up his face, "Ew, how can you do that? I hate feet."

"She just got out of the shower," Emma shrugged.

"Still, it's disgusting," he mentioned, "I hate feet."

"It's true, when he was 6, Roland thought it would be funny to poke Henry's face with his foot while he was sleeping-"

"Scarred me for life mom, can we not talk about it?" his eyes went big.

Emma and Regina both burst into a fit of laughter, Elijah frowned, "Stah!"

"Did you just tell us to stop?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

Elijah nodded quickly, he hugged Henry tight, "No fun."

"Ok ok bud, we won't make fun of him," Emma chuckled, "Sorry."

Elijah nodded before placing a kiss on Henry's cheek, "Love you bro," Henry smiled as his brother snuggled into him.

Emma placed another kiss on Regina's foot, "I love you bro," she mocked.

"I love you too...bro," Regina smirked.

 **Thanks for reading, tomorrow is #BrokenTuesday! Please let me know what you guys think!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **#HappyCBSMonday This chapter is a little short, set up chapter. Please enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 47

Regina watched Emma sleep for about 10 minutes before groaning. She knew the blonde had a long day at practice ahead of and needed to rest, she herself has to be on set at 8 but she didn't care. It was 3:30 in the morning, she didn't know what to do except wake Emma up. She shook the blonde lightly, kissed her neck, "Wake up."

Emma groaned but didn't move. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her a little harder, Emma groaned again, "What babe?"

"I can't sleep," Regina said.

"Try harder," Emma whined.

"Excuse me dear but I'm not just some child you can ignore. I'm your soon to be wife..Wake up Swan," Regina snapped.

Emma whined before sitting up, "Fine, what's on your mind? What's bothering you? How can I help?"

"I'm thinking about the wedding," Regina admitted it, "My last marriage-"

"Stop," Emma interrupted, "I'm not Robin. Our wedding is going to be beautiful and our marriage is going to be healthy. There won't be any cheating or emotional abuse, I'm not Robin."

"I know you're not but I-"

" _You_ are the woman I want to marry, that will never change. I don't care what happens, I will never leave you baby. Am I nervous? Yes, I've never been married before, hell I don't even know what a good marriage looks like but I promise you, I will not hurt you."

Regina sighed, "Ok."

Emma pulled her close and kissed her head, "I love you."

"I love you too Emma, thank you. You are perfect," Regina smiled.

"No, you've taken the cake on that one," Emma replied.

 **XXXXX**

"Sweetie, do you feel better?" Regina asked Henry after giving him his insulin.

"Yeah," he nodded weakly. He woke up feeling incredibly horrible, "Mom, I don't want to go to school," the ten year whined.

"I know baby but you must, ok? Mommy doesn't have to work tomorrow so we can stay home together, alright?" She offered.

"Ok," he smiled.

"Hey Gina, check this out," Emma snicker, she handed Elijah an orange slice.

Elijah looked at it for a while before screaming and letting tears fly from his eyes. Regina frowned, "Making him cry is not funny Emma."

"I know, that's not the funny part. This is," she smirked and gave him apple sauce. The young prince immediately stopped crying and dove into the apple sauce.

Regina chuckled, "It's pretty funny."

"It's like whenever he gets anything with apples in it, his day is made," Emma smiled, "He hates oranges though."

"So does his mother," Regina scoffed, "Apples are the best."

"Whatever," Emma tossed an orange slice in her mouth.

* * *

Regina sighed as she finally sat down in her trailer for her lunch break, there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. She groaned, "Come in."

Ruby stepped inside the trailer with her laptop and HDMI cord, "Uh hi, can we talk?"

"Um...sure," Regina raised her brow, "What's the meaning of this Red?"

Ruby ignored her as she hooked her HDMI cord in the tv in Regina's trailer, she sighed, "Ok, look I have something to say and you're going to listen."

Regina crossed her legs and her arms over her chest, "Oh I am?"

Ruby was terrified, "Uh yeah, I mean it would be nice if you'd listen. Please."

"Get on with it," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Regina I know you don't like me, I'm your fiancé's best friend and you hate my guts because of the way I hurt Belle. I want to fix it," Ruby said.

"So I heard," Regina cleared her throat, "You're not good enough for her."

"Oh but I am," she pulled out a tiny remote, a slide show started to play, "Step one, take Belle on a date. She loves animals so...I have a friend of mine get me access to the zoo after it closed. We are going to have a great date...if you approve it. Step two, consistency, Emma told me the only way she got you to finally give her a chance is by being consistent. She never gave up, so once our date goes well, we will have many more-"

"Ok, past the dates...there's her heart. You have broken it, she loves you-"

"And I love her-"

"Let me finish," Regina hissed, "You have emotional damage that you need to fix. So how about this, scratch the cute little zoo shit. Stay at home, make her a nice dinner, and _talk to her_. No sex, I don't care what happens, you two do _not_ need to have sex."

Ruby nodded, "You're right. Ok, I can do that."

"You won't succeed if you continue to act as if she's a toy. I understand that you feel like you love her and that's great but are you really prepared to be with an independent woman like Belle? She's never been needy but when it comes to you, she melts. You need to make sure that you don't leave her. If you can promise me that and prove that to me then...I'll tell Belle that I approve of you and her dating," Regina shrugged.

"So all you want from me is...consistency and loyalty? I can do that _and_ treat her like a queen," Ruby smiled.

"Great," Regina said, "Now please, get out."

 **XXXXX**

"I'm so fucking horny," Regina groaned a few hours later, they were still on set.

"You act like you don't have a sexy blonde fiancé waiting for you to get home," Belle said.

"She's not," Regina sighed, "I forgot to tell you, she texted me earlier saying that she was going upstate for some dumb girls basketball camp. She'll be back tomorrow night."

"Maybe you should surprise her when she gets back. You know, champagne, candles, rose petals...lingerie…"

Regina smirked, "Don't give me any ideas."

Belle smirked, "I mean it's been awhile since you guys had sex."

"You think I don't know that? I just don't know how to approach her, it just stopped being awkward between us," Regina said.

"Belle," Merida said as she stood behind Belle and Regina.

Belle turned around slowly, "Hi," she blushed.

"Uh hey," Merida smiled, "I haven't heard from you."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I just been helping Regina out a lot," Belle gave a Regina a knowing look.

"Yeah, she's been away too long. I can't put a wedding together without her," Regina smiled as she went along with it.

Merida nodded, "Aye, it's alright."

"I'll leave you two alone," Regina said before walking away.

"Come here, I've missed you," Merida smirked.

Belle blushed, walked over to Merida, and gave her a hug, "I've missed you too."

Ruby sighed as she watched them from behind the nearest trailed, she looked down at the flowers she just bought for Belle before letting them fall onto the ground and walking away.

 **XXXXX**

As they prepared to go home after a long day on set, Ariel, Regina, and Belle chuckled as they walked to their trailers. They gasped when they saw a tall and handsome man standing by Ariel's trailer, "Gaston?" Belle questioned.

He flashed a smile, "Ladies."

"Oh my god, hello," Regina smiled and hugged him, "You look good."

"No, _you_ look good," he winked.

Regina blushed, she went to highschool with gaston, they had a fling but nothing blossomed from it, "Stop, I'm blushing."

"What are you doing here?" Ariel asked.

"I uh came to see you actually," he smiled, "Can we talk?"

She cleared her throat, "Sure, let's go in my trailer."

Regina and Belle exchanged knowing looks before going into the respective trailers. When Gaston and Ariel entered the trailer, he practically began pouring his heart out to her. They hooked up a while ago when he guest starred on the show but she had forgot about it, thought it was a one time thing. Whatever the situation was it would have to end soon because Graham was on his way there to put her up.

She sighed, "Gaston, I'm married now. I'm sorry but you can't just pop up and expect me to just fall for you."

Graham whistled as he passed security, he was excited to see Ariel, it had been a long day. When he opened the door, he nearly fainted when he saw his wife kissing a man he didn't know, he gulped, "Wha-..."

Ariel pulled away almost instantly, "Baby it's-"

Graham growled before attacking Gaston causing Ariel to scream.

* * *

Emma yawned as she shuffled to the door, "Who is it?" Nobody answered. She groaned before snatching the door open, here she was in San Francisco, how in the world did Graham end up at her hotel door, "Yo, what's wrong bro?"

He sniffled before collapsing in Emma's arms, "I gave her everything Emma, why would she do this to me?" He cried.

"Woah woah, what happened?" Emma asked.

"Ariel cheated on me," he choked out.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, she said that he kissed her but I don't believe that shit. I know what I saw!" He stated.

"You saw them? I'm so sorry bro, maybe it's more than-"

"No Emma! I'm not stupid, I give her everything, change my way, treat her like a queen and this is what I get? A broken heart?!" Graham cried.

"Lay down bro, just get some rest. We can even cuddle if you want," She gave him a smile, "I'm here for you. Wait, did you just drive here?"

"Yes, I saw them, beat him up a bit...I...choked her up," he admitted.

"You did what? I thought we discussed never putting our hands on-"

"I know but I just lost it. If you found Regina and Daniel kissing you wouldn't choke Regina?" He asked.

"I'd kill him...then her," she admitted, "I understand."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to tho, not really. I left them in her trailer and drove here as fast as I could, I needed you," she sighed.

"Welp, I'm here," she said.

"I feel less of a man, like I can't even keep my wife happy? I'm a pussy," he said.

"You aren't a pussy," she chuckled, "We'll figure this out."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Let me know what you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **#CBSMonday, I know its a little late. Meanwhile, this is a smooth little chapter. Next chapter will be a time jump to the wedding weekend. As for Choices, PLEASE TRUST ME! ENJOY, REVIEW, FAVORITE!**

Chapter 48

 **1:48am**

Regina groaned when she was awakened by her son's screeching, she quickly threw back her covers and walked to his room. Elijah was standing in his crib, gripping the side and crying his eyes out. Regina turned on a dim lamp, "What's wrong baby?" She picked him and bounced him a little, "You're ok."

He shook his head and continued to scream. Regina winced due to the ringing in her ears, she began to pace with her son in her arms. Henry leaned on the door frame, "Mom, some of us have to get up early. Grandpa is taking me fishing, remember?"

"Yes dear, I do remember but your brother is having a difficult night," Regina yawned.

"Ma said he's teething," Henry shrugged.

"He is but I don't think that's the matter, is it Elijah?" She asked him, he shook his head and began pushing himself off of her, trying to get out of her grip, "Elijah, what's wrong why don't you want mommy to hold you?" Regina was shocked.

"MAMA!" He yelled.

It all made sense now, Emma wasn't home. She would always help him go to sleep, this night Regina had to put him down which lead to him not sleeping through the night. She sighed, "Henry, can you please go get my phone?"

The boy nodded and left. Elijah began to whine when Regina wouldn't let him go, "I wan MAMA!" He yelled.

"I know baby, she'll be home soon. I promise," she said as Henry gave her the phone, she quickly called Emma.

Emma jumped awake when her phone rang loudly on the nightstand next to her, she looked at a sleeping Graham, who was still knocked out, before answering, "Hi beautiful," she smiled in a sleepy voice.

Regina blushed immediately, "Uh hi, I'm sorry to wake up but your son is having quite the night, aka no sleep because he's upset"

"I wonder why," Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Idiot, he misses you."

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed, she chuckled, "I'm half sleep over here, cut me some slack."

"I'm sorry dear, it's yeah I'm very tired and he's screaming my ears off," she said as she tried to calm Elijah down.

"Yeah I can hear the little guy crying, give him the phone," Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes, put Emma on speaker and handed the iPhone to the 1 year old, "Hey buddy."

"Mama!" He smiled.

"It's bed time, time for sleep," she said.

"No!" He yelled.

"Elijah, I'll be him soon. Please go to sleep for mommy," she begged.

"Mama!" He yelled.

"Eli," she smiled, "Mama will be home soon, I promise."

The boy yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes, Regina took the phone, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, promised him," she smiled.

"I promised him too," Regina scoffed.

"No offense but you aren't me," Emma chuckled.

"Can you hurry home?" Regina purred as she laid Elijah down in his crib.

"Yes, what's the rush? You miss me too much?" Emma smirked.

"Yes, more than you know," Regina smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Good morning," Emma smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over my heart," Graham said as he stepped out of the shower.

Emma, who was brushing her teeth, shook her head, "Nu shooden cho er…"

"I know I shouldn't have choked her, I made a mistake. I was just so hurt Em, how could she do that to me?" Graham asked.

Emma spit, "She said it wasn't what it looked like right?"

"Yeah but I know what I saw," he scoffed.

"Yeah but I know how our brain works G. I think you two need to talk," Emma said.

"Oh no, I'm not going home to her," he stated.

"Regina texted me and said she's worried sick looking for you and your mother is worried as well, she called Regina," Emma stated.

"I don't care, I'm going home with you," he shrugged.

"Well, that's cool too," she gave a sad smile, she knew he should go home to his wife and work things out.

He walked over to his phone, his mother had called him 23 times, he quickly called her back, " _Graham Christopher Elliott have you lost your mind!?"_

"No ma," he groaned.

" _Well then what on earth possessed you to put your hands on your wife?! Don't make me come through this phone and kick your ass!"_

"Ma, calm down-"

" _No! I will not calm down, who are you!? I don't even know who I raised! Your father would be very disappointed-"_

"Ma, I didn't mean-"

" _Your beautiful wife came to my house crying her eyes out, she was making herself sick Graham! She thinks you hate her, I can not believe you! Do you know how scared of you she is now?! Whenever you decide to return home, you are to report to my house, do you understand me?"_

"Yes ma'am," he groaned.

" _That poor girl loves you and you can't even let her explain!"_

"Ma, she was kissing-"

" _I know what it looked like but for the love of God, let her explain!"_ _ **Click**_.

Graham sighed.

* * *

It was nearly 7 o'clock when Emma and Graham pulled up to Emma and Regina's house, "Emma, did you tell Regina I was coming home with you?"

"No," Emma scoffed, "Regina doesn't run anything, this is my house just as well as its hers."

"Yeah ok," Graham replied with sarcasm on his tongue.

"Why are the lights off?" Emma questioned, she shrugged and unlocked the door.

The house was very dim and empty, only candles lit the livingroom and diningroom. Emma was confused, "Regina?!"

"Upstairs dear!" Regina called.

Emma took her boots off and jogged up the stairs, Graham shrugged and followed her, when they reached the bedroom. Emma opened the door only to find her fiancé standing there waiting on her, completely naked except for the sexy red pumps she wore.

"Oh my god!" Graham exclaimed as he cover his eyes immediately. Regina gasped and quickly threw on her robe.

"Dude why would you follow me?"

"I just wanted to say hi!" He squealed.

"What are you doing here Graham?!" Regina fumed, her plan had been ruined.

"I'm sorry. I- I...oh god, I can't get the picture out of my head," he cringed.

Regina's eyes were turning dark, "Leave now!"

"Ok ok, I guess we're even Emma. You saw Ariel naked and now I've seen-"

"GO!" They both yelled.

When he left, Emma looked at Regina, "Sorry, I had no idea-"

"Just forget it Swan," Regina sighed as she began to blow out candles.

"Woah, wait, what are you doing?" Emma asked with furrowed bows.

"He ruined everything! All I wanted to do was have a good night with you, be sexy and now it's all fucked up because of him," she began to tear up.

Emma quickly pulled the woman close, "Hey, it's not ruined. We can still have a good night," she pecked her lips, "I'm so happy you did this for me."

"You are?" Regina questioned, she had never felt so vulnerable. It had been so long and she didn't feel sexy anymore.

"Yes baby, I love it. The candles, the music, everything," she kissed her, "I especially love the pumps," she smirked as she untied Regina's robe, she kissed her neck, "We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Regina blushed, "We do."

Emma picked Regina up and laid her down on the bed before stripping and climbing on top of her, "I love you."

"I love you too, should I keep the shoes on?" Regina smirked.

"Oh I think you already know the answer to that," Emma smirked. She began to kiss down Regina's body.

"Wait," Regina sighed, "This is suppose to be about you," she flipped them over, "So please, allow me dear," she smirked before lowering herself down to Emma's penis.

Emma nearly came when she felt Regina's warm mouth around her hard shaft, it had been _so_ long. She bit her lip as she watched Regina deep throat her penis, but suddenly she stopped. Regina sat up and frowned, "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Regina quickly jetted off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Emma looked around confused, then she noticed small drops of blood on the sheets, she sighed and went to the bathroom door, "Babe, it's ok. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Go away!" Regina yelled.

"No, baby, it's fine. We'll wait a week and try again," Emma said.

Regina opened the door with teary eyes, "You don't get it Emma, can you please just leave me alone?"

Emma sighed, "No, I won't leave you alone. Every time something goes wrong, you push me away and call Belle, it stops now. You aren't pushing me away this time, so you started your period, so what?!"

"Emma, tonight was supposed to be special-"

"It still is Gina," Emma said, "We can still have a special night."

"Everything is ruined," Regina pouted.

"No, it's not. I know you want me to leave so you can call Belle and she can rescue you, right?" Regina nodded, "Well too bad, you're going to be married to _me_ so you're going to learn to talk to me. You don't have to be embarrassed, I grew up with two sisters, a little blood doesn't scare me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Emma smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to the store to get snacks, when I come back, we will have a movie night, ok?"

"Okay," Regina nodded.

"I love you," Emma smiled.

"I love you too," Regina replied.

 **XXXXX**

"Good Emma! Cross with the left!" Nate, the Sparks assistant coach, yelled.

Emma was dribbling between orange cones, she was happy to be practicing again. Yesterday was a bit stressful, Regina was in a horrible mood for the rest of the night but she seemed fine this morning. Emma was in a pretty decent mood, she had a meeting later that day with Nike to discuss her shoes.

Nate watched Emma practice with her teammates and it was very obvious that the blonde was more than happy to be on the court. She was leading in sprints, she was ahead on most off the workouts, and was a playmaker. Nate called Emma over to him, "What's up Nate?"

"Are you aware of Mr. Gold? The owner of our team," Emma nodded, "Good. He wants to meet with you soon, he'll be here. Just act natural and continue to practice."

"Alright cool," Emma nodded before walking off. _What is Gold up to?_

 **XXXXX**

"It was horrible, never taking your advice again," Regina scoffed.

"Ok fine but what I don't get is why don't you feel sexy anymore? What's going on?" Belle asked as Zelena placed pins in Regina's dress.

"I don't know, maybe because it's been so long. Plus, I gained a little weight-"

"A little?!" Zelena scoffed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine. I gained a lot of weight but I'm working on losing it. Haven't I lost some?"

"Yes you have dear but a few more pounds won't hurt," Zelena said, "Meanwhile, you are going to look absolutely beautiful on your wedding day. Is everything finished?"

"Almost, the guest list is the only thing we have to do. Oh, and the flowers aren't done yet-"

"Excuse me?"

"Gina, we ordered _a lot_ of flowers," Belle scoffed.

"As long as they're done in three weeks then I'm good," Regina sighed.

 **XXXXX**

"Oh the Dark Swan is quite the talent," Gold stated as he stood on the sidelines.

Emma crossed over Candance before stepping back and splashing a three in, "That's gold," Nate smirked, "Emma!"

Emma looked up and nodded before jogging over to the pair, "Mr. Gold, how's everything?"

"Good dearie, please sit," he instructed, she obliged. He sat next to her and smiled, "You're playing very well dearie, I have a few endorsements lined up for you but they're going to cause you to travel quite a bit. I know you're having a wedding soon but right after that, things will pick up. If you accept."

"Why wouldn't I accept?" Emma asked. Enforcements meant more money.

"Because you're going to be away from your family up until the season starts," he stated.

Emma took a deep breath, "God," she rubbed her face with both hands, "Name them…"

"Ok, well Nike will want to do a few panels for your shoes, here in LA, New York, Chicago, Atlanta, Miami and so on. Then, Gatorade wants to know if you'll support their new energy bar, if so there will be a commercial for that. I also talked to your agent, Mary-Margaret and she tells me that Disney Channel wants you to be on their show Girl Next Door or whatever it's called. Plus, there a few movie cameos and small roles but you'll have to talk to her about those. Oh, and the one I personally want you to do is a camp tour, everyone loved you in SanFran this weekend, the team has gotten a lot of donations because of it, so why not expand?"

"Because I have kids at home who need me. Look, I'll down for whatever but no tours, sorry, I enjoyed the camp with the girls but I can't be away from my sons...again. So tell Nike, yes, I'll do a few panels, talk to a few fans. I'll do Disney Channel, maybe a few movie cameos but no small roles, that requires me to be on set for too long…" Emma sighed, "Regina won't like this."

* * *

Henry pulled up at the elbow and shot a three, the crowd went wild. Emma stood up and clapped for her son. It honestly bothered her that Henry didn't want to play basketball professionally, but at least she had Eli, who she would work until he was in the NBA. Regina on the hand was scared that Emma would work Elijah to the point where he didn't like basketball anymore or worst, he grows up not liking it to begin with.

"He's so good," Emma sighed as she sat back down.

"Yeah I know," Regina looked at Emma, "Are you ok dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind," Emma replied causing Regina to look at her with worried eyes.

 **XXXXX**

"Graham?" Ariel called as she entered his room at his mom's house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked dryly.

"Baby we need to talk," she sighed, "Graham I would've never kissed Gaston, I love you, he kissed me, I tried to push him off-"

He stood up and stepped closer to her, he reached out to grab her waist, she flinched. He frowned at this, he didn't want his wife to be scared of him, "You're scared of me," he stated.

"No, it's just...I've never seen you so angry before," she said softly, she leaned into him, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've never put my hands on you, I should've believed you," he nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, "If you ever lay a finger on me again, I'll be forced to tell daddy."

His eyes widened.

 **Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well its late but I made it! Lol, Happy #CBSMonday, hope you guys like this chapter. Chapter 50 is going to be pretty special.**

 **PSA: I NEED HELP! I need prompts ASAP! So I did a poll on twitter and everyone decided my next story should be a Slight AU Storybrooke story so now I need prompts or ideas or something! I want it to be an established SQ and maybe some kids in the mix. PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP! ENJOY!**

Chapter 49

 **Three Weeks Later**

With a wedding in two days, everyone was a little bit on edge. Regina had Belle doing the impossible but she managed to get everything together. Belle sighed as Henry chased through the dressing rooms, "Boys! Please sit down!"

Emma stepped out of her respective room, "You rip those tux, you pay for them!"

Henry immediately stopped running, Belle walked over to Emma, "You look nice, don't you think?"

Emma looked down at herself, "Eh I don't know, I'm nervous."

"You have two days, calm down," Belle smiled, "Wrote your vows yet?"

"Uh define vows again," she whined.

"Emma!" Belle slapped her chest a little.

"All I have is 'Regina, I love you.' Isn't that enough?" Emma asked.

Belle sighed, "Sit." Emma went back into the dressing room and sat down, Belle sat next to her, "What's going on? All you have to do is tell her how you feel…"

"Yeah but it's hard to write everything down. Don't want it to be too long or too short, she deserves perfection and...I'm not perfect," she sighed.

"You're nervous Emma, you two are perfect for each other. Relax ok? Regina will be happy if you write two lines, especially because Robin didn't write any," Belle shrugged.

"That dick," Emma shook her head, "I'll try harder."

"That's all I ask," she said as she stood up and exited the dressing room.

Ariel was standing outside of it, she shook her head, "I'm telling."

Belle scoffed, "Oh please, we weren't doing anything in there."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Emma came out pulling on her t-shirt, "Ok, let's go."

Ariel shook her head again, "Still telling."

 **XXXXX**

"You got everything you need?" Daniel asked.

Robin sighed, "Yup, Are you sure-"

"If you ask me again, I'll kill you. Come on, we have a plane to catch," he said.

* * *

Ruby threw Belle's leg over her shoulder and continued to flick her clit quickly, "Oh god!" Belle moaned as she threw her head back, "Ruby!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna cum," she moaned.

Emma was on set to surprise Regina on her last set day before the wedding, but when she saw Merida about to knock on Belle's trailer door, things went left, "Yo! What's up Mer?"

"Oh hello Emma, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, uh what are you doing here?" Emma knew Ruby was on set as well.

"Aye, coming to surprise my girlfriend," she shrugged.

"You and Belle...are still together?" Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh yes, why wouldn't we be?" Merida's eyebrows furrowed now.

Ruby pulled away slightly and slid two fingers deep in Belle before latching back onto her clit, the auburn beauty arched off the bed. Ruby pumped in and out of her quickly, they were pressed for time, they had to fly to Florence for the wedding. Ruby curled her fingers and Belle let out scream that always made Ruby feel proud.

Merida frowned and banged on the door, "Belle!"

Regina walked up with Ariel, "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Ariel asked.

Emma smiled, "I came to surprise you," she hugged Regina, "Why didn't you tell me Belle was fucking Ruby _and_ Merida?" She whispered.

"I thought you knew dear," she whispered back.

"Ruby loves her Regina, this isn't right," Emma whispered.

"Can you two stop canoodling? There's about to be a fight," Ariel rushed out as Belle opened the trailer door.

Ruby frowned, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to see _my_ girlfriend! Belle...tell me you weren't having sex with her," Merida begged, "I thought you loved me."

"You thought wrong _mate_!" Ruby teased.

Merida shoved her, "We can take this outside!"

"Why fight over somebody I've already won! Just leave!" Ruby yelled.

"If you won her, how come she never broke up with me?!" Merida yelled back.

Ruby looked at Belle, "She's delusional right?"

Belle dropped her head, "Ruby...I-...you're very sweet but-"

Ruby bit her lips and let out a knowing chuckle, "Enough said," she muttered sadly before leaving out.

"Ruby," Emma said.

"Not now Em," she said before storming away.

Emma looked at Regina, "This is so fucked up."

"Belle brought this on herself, I told her to choose," Regina shrugged.

"There shouldn't be a choice, Merida is clearly perfect for her," Ariel shrugged.

"And what is a Ruby? A great fuck?" Emma scoffed.

Ariel and Regina looked at each other before looking back at Emma, "Yes," they nodded.

Emma scoffed, "That's fucking ridiculous, she's my friend Regina!"

"Dear, I don't think you under-"

"No, I understand just fine. Ruby isn't everything Merida is so she's not good enough?" Emma scoffed again.

"Well in a sense no, she tried to play Belle. Ruby has a lot of growing to do," Ariel stated.

"I get that she's your friend dear but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't know how to treat a women-"

"It's kind of funny that me and her grew up on the same streets huh?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you know I didn't mean it like that. You two were cut from different cloths, you are _nothing_ like her-"

"Yeah maybe but Belle isn't innocent this thing either. I'm not going to let you two blame everything on Ruby!"

"Compared to Merida she's trash," Ariel said.

Emma's eyebrow went up, Regina could sense that this wasn't going to end well, "Well considering that we're friends, grew up together, our mother's were friends until hers died and she had to move in with us...I think that makes me trash too," she said before storming off.

 **XXXXX**

"Ok so are we all ready to go?" Regina asked as she brought her bag downstairs.

Emma threw her duffel bag on her shoulder, "I'll see you Florance, be safe."

"Excuse me are you not coming with us on daddy's jet?" She raised her brow.

"Nope, I'm not, I'll ride the regular plane with Ruby," she shrugged.

Belle and Merida walked through the front door, "Is everyone ready to go? Where are the boys?"

"My sons aren't your concerned," Emma snapped, she looked at Merida, "And you aren't welcome in my wedding."

" _Our_ wedding, Emma what's gotten into you?" Regina asked, "You're being ridiculous."

"No honestly I'm not. She was just deep in Belle and as soon as Merida knocks on the door all of sudden she doesn't matter? No way and I'm am I letting her come to the wedding or anywhere else," Emma said.

"Emma you don't know the half of our-"

"I know quite well, you've been toying with Ruby ever since you woke up from your stupid coma and now you just throw her away like she doesn't mean anything to you. Her heart is literally was broken today and you want me to allow your girlfriend to tag along?!"

"She's going to the wedding," Belle stated.

"If she's there I won't be," Emma said.

Regina raised her brow, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter, I love you babe, I'm in love with you but I want our wedding to be perfect, with Ruby and Merida fighting, it won't be," Emma said.

"Maybe Merida shouldn't come B," Regina sighed.

"Not fair, she's my girlfriend-"

Emma scoffed, "The same girlfriend that was by your side while you were in a coma? Oh no wait, that was Ruby."

"Aye, I've been quiet this whole out of respect for you Swan but I won't let you act like you know everything. Belle and Ruby were nothing but a fling, I was working, Ruby was there, so what? Belle knows I love her-"

"Love her?!" Emma chuckled, "That's classic. Well you and all of your love can stay in LA because you aren't welcome-"

"She's going!"

"She not!"

"Emma this is Regina's wedding too, you can't just-"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to. There's no way she's coming-"

"Regina tell Emma that Merida is coming-"

"Well...I mean it wouldn't hurt if she stayed here. Whenever she's around there's...drama-"

"Thank you baby-"

"There's only drama because of Ruby's jealousy," Belle scoffed, "If she can't come then I might as well stay here too."

"That's fine with me," Emma smiled, "You'd pick her over Regina, tsk tsk, what a great friend you are-"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to-"

"Stop!" Regina yelled, "Everybody just stop, Belle if you want to stay here, fine. I don't care anymore, I just want to have my wedding-"

"Regina I want to be there but it's not fair that Merida can't come because Emma is choosing sides," Belle said.

"Honestly I don't care what's fair, Merida wasn't there for you like Ruby was, Emma had a point. She certainly will come before me so you choose, either you're staying or coming with us because at the end of the day, Merida won't be there," Regina sighed.

"Point proven," Emma smirked.

"Babe, maybe you should sit this one out," Belle sighed.

"Maybe we should talk about this when you get back, I get it," Merida glared at Regina and Emma before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"I hope you're happy," Belle sighed.

"Ecstatic," Emma smiled.

* * *

"Mama!" Eli smiled as Emma picked him up.

"Hey big boy, look at the pretty flowers," she pointed at a field of flowers, "Italy is pretty huh?"

The boy nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Mommy?"

"She's coming kid, she's just checking out the rooms in this place," she said. They were at a lovely mansion surrounded by flowers, "Wanna go play?"

"Yes!" He screamed.

She put him down, "Go!" And he took off running, "Henry watch your brother, I'll be right back."

"Yeah yeah," he waved her off before looking back down at his PSP.

"Everything is beautiful," Regina smiled.

"Just how you pictured it?" Emma asked.

"If I recall correctly, this was your vision dear?" Regina smirked as she draped her arms around Emma's neck, "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean any harm. Ruby just hurt my best friend so I feel-"

"I get it, honestly this whole wedding has me on edge, I'm nervous. I want you to have a perfect day," Emma admitted.

"It will be perfect with you there dear," Regina smiled, "Did you finish your vows?"

"No, but I'm sure, I'll have them done by tonight," Emma nodded as she looked around the house, biting her lip, subconsciously checking everything.

"Hey...you alright?" Regina asked, "You're over thinking, I can tell."

"Yeah babe, I'm fine," she pecked her lips before walking off.

Regina frowned a little, Emma was _not_ fine.

 **XXXXX**

"THE BEST MAN HAS ARRIVED!" He yelled as he entered the house.

"Shh, would you be quiet? I just put Elijah to sleep," Regina said.

"Oh sorry Gigi," he hugged her, "What's up? How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Emma. I think maybe she's getting cold feet," she sighed.

"She's fine, I'm sure of it. Where is she anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since earlier, can you find her for me? I'm going to take a nap with Elijah," she sighed.

"Gotcha," he nodded before calling Emma, "Yo, where are you?"

" _Walking the fields…" she responded._

 **XXXXX**

"You alright?" Graham asked.

"I'm scared, after tomorrow things get real," she sighed, "What if I'm not a good wife?"

"What are you talking about? You're going to be a great wife...and mom," he smiled.

"Oh god! I didn't think about that part? We are probably going to have one more kid," she groaned, "I can't fuck that up, what if they grow up to be serial killers."

Graham laughed, "Bro, that's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," she sighed, "I can't marry Regina."

"What?!" He made a face, "Are you crazy?"

"G, I can't do it. I'm not good enough for her, she's going to expect so much shit from me after this, what if I can't deliver? She'll leave me..." Emma asked with worried eyes.

"Emma, relax ok? You're going to be fine, Regina won't leave you!" He exclaimed.

She sighed as she shoved her hands in her pocket.

* * *

Everything was going well, the rehearsal dinner was great, everything was great. Greatness was the perfect word to describe Regina's bachelorette party, she got drunk for the first time in a long time, she was feeling great. Emma on the other hand was still stressing, drunk but stressing.

Daniel and Robin were in Florence, of course, Daniel had a plan that he refused to let go. He was determined to get Regina back, it didn't matter the cost, it didn't matter if people hated him, he was sure Regina would love him again. His new plan was foolproof in his eyes and he was about play it out very soon.

Emma's eyes went wide as a stripper shook her ass in her face, Graham smirked, "Who's the best best man?"

"You are," Emma nodded, "Oh man," she groaned as the stripper did a split, "You're trying to get me killed," she chuckled.

"We're human, the wifeys understand that. We aren't touching, only looking," he shrugged.

"Yeah, only looking," she said.

Graham was talking to August about Ariel and him trying for kids, Emma leaned on her friend Frederick who was currently dating her sister, and her friend Philip from college. Phil laughed, "Dude, you're drunk as shit."

"Emma's shitfaced," Graham laughed.

"Let's just get back to the hotel," Emma said, "I'm tired as hell."

The trip back to the hotel was short, getting a hotel was Graham's idea. He wanted Regina and Emma to be to able to have fun without worrying about one another. When they reached the hotel, Emma stumbled into her and Graham's room, he instantly fell face down on the bed before knocking out. Emma shook her head, she still had to finished her vows and to do that, she was going to need a drink.

After grabbed the ice bucket, Emma yawned before stepping outside of her room, she walked down the hall to the ice machine and before she knew it, someone had hit her over the head.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't forget I need help!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy, sorry it's late! Please don't hate me! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 50

Regina clutched her chest, she wobbled, Belle caught her. Regina took a deep breath before glaring at Graham, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!"

Graham threw his hands up, "I don't know! We were drunk, one minute she was there and the next she wasn't. It's all kind of blurry."

"Baby, when was the last time you saw her?" Ariel asked.

"Last night, we made it back to our room," he nodded.

Regina was crying now, "I can't believe this. _NOTHING_ ever goes right, is it so hard for me to find happiness? I just want to be happy," she sobbed.

"Gina, we will find her," August said, "Just continue your day, ok? Get dressed, get the wedding in order. We have 8 hours to find her and we will."

"No, if she wanted this she'd be here," Regina snapped.

"That's not necessarily true," Graham said, "She might just have cold feet or something could've happened to her. Gigi, we will find Emma."

 **XXXXX**

Elsa agreed to watch the boys. Ruby, Graham, August, and Mulan went to find Emma while Kat, Belle, Ariel, and Aurora stayed with Regina to help her calm down. The first stop was to tell David, since he was a detective and all. So the five of them ventured down the hallway of the hotel where he and Sarah were staying but before they reached it, they heard voices, Graham peaked around the corner. It was Mary-Margaret standing in a silk robe and David standing fairly close to her, Graham gasped when he saw David kiss her causing everyone else to peak around the corner.

"Oh shit," Ruby said, "That snake."

"Emma was right about him the whole time," Graham whispered, "Nobody mentions this to Emma, Elsa, or Kat until this wedding is _over_. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded, Ruby sighed with an eye roll, "And Emma said it wouldn't be drama, oh please."

David walked around the corner smiling, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Uh we looking for you actually, couldn't figure out which room was yours," Ruby recovered quickly, "There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" He asked with worried eyes.

"Emma's missing," Graham said.

* * *

Emma woke up in an empty room, her wrist were tied with rope. She groaned, her head was pounding, tried to stand but she was too weak, she could barely see straight. Daniel smirked as he entered the room, "Oh you're awake, good. Good morning, congrats it's your wedding day how do you feel? Nervous? Excited?"

Emma spit at him causing him jump back, "Let me go," she said through gritted teeth.

"I wish I could but I won't let you go until my plan is complete," he smiled, "You don't deserve Regina, I do. So while she thinks you stood up, I'll swoop in and finish what I started."

"You're so stupid," Emma hissed, "She'll never believe that I actually left her alone with two kids all because I'm scared of some wedding. We have a better relationship than you think, she knows I would've come and talked to her if I wasn't comfortable with getting married right now."

"That might be true but what is she going to do when you never return?" He asked, "You're stuck here. I'll see you later."

"LET ME GO!" She yelled.

"Never," he smirked before leaving out.

She yanked her wrist, trying to break from the rope. This would be easier if Emma wasn't hung over, had eaten recently, and didn't have a booming headache. She wasn't weak though, she wouldn't disappoint Regina, she would try everything in her power to break free, even if it killed her.

 **XXXXX**

"So Regina, I know this has been the worst morning ever but I have good news for everyone," Ariel said as they all got their makeup done.

Regina thought this was the dumbest idea ever; To go on with the day as if her fiancé wasn't missing. What was she supposed to do? Stand at the altar until Emma showed up? No, of course not but everybody thought it would be a good idea so she went along with it, praying that Emma was ok. She knew Emma wouldn't do this, not her Emma, never. She looked at her friend, "What's the good news?"

"I'm pregnant!" Ariel squealed.

"Oh my god, that's so great. I'm so happy for you," Regina smiled.

"This is awesome," Belle smiled, "You've been trying for so long."

"I know," Ariel teared up, "I'm finally pregnant, I just can't believe this."

"Does Graham know?" Regina asked.

"No, I've been too nervous to tell him. He's going to be super excited though but he just got another movie offer and I don't want him to miss out on it-"

"Tell him," Regina nodded, "Take it from me, you must tell him. If you don't, he'll hate you, trust me."

"Emma doesn't hate you-"

"Look at how today is working out!?" Regina snapped.

"Regina, everything is going to be ok, I can feel it," Belle said.

 **XXXXX**

"HELP!" Emma yelled, she didn't know where she was or if there were even people around but she wouldn't stop yelling. She couldn't give up. She wouldn't give up. The rope was cutting into her skin as she tried to pull free, she didn't have her phone or wallet, she felt hopeless. She was completely sober now and in her right mind, she chuckled to herself...Was this really happening? Did she really allow those douche bags to take her? Would she really have Regina hating her? Would Regina really believe that she stood her up? So many things ran through Emma's head, including how much her life has changed since Regina entered it.

So quickly realized that all of this was a test from God, in the past two years everyone that they thought were gone kept coming back. Her dad, Lily, Daniel...hell, even Gaston, Eric and Gold appeared, everyone in her life were having their own comeback season. Then it clicked in her head that she was about to have hers, a chance at a better life. A new marriage, a new basketball season, new shoes, movies, tv shows, music videos...new everything, everybody wanted a piece of the Dark Swan. If she could get out of this, it would truly be her comeback season.

She looked around to find a way out, she was in a bedroom, that much she could tell. How did the idiots know to come to Italy? She sighed, before yanking her wrist again before hissing in pain as the rope cut her deeper. She wouldn't be weak, she tried again and nothing happened. Then she thought back to her training, she could do this, she could use all of her strength and get herself out of this. Physically, she was too strong for the contraction that held her hostage and Daniel would find that out soon.

* * *

"What do you mean the camera wasn't on?!" David yelled to the hotel's security.

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"You do know we are suing the shit out you right?! EMMA SWAN IS MISSING! Does that not mean anything to you people!?" Graham yelled, "We want to see the damn cameras-"

"G, calm down, we will find Emma-"

"No Ruby, you don't understand. If we don't find Emma, Regina's heart will be broken into more pieces than we can handle, I just want her to be happy, finally. We can't calm down, I _won't_ calm down. SHOW US THE DAMN CAMERA!" He yelled at the security.

 **XXXXX**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Cora asked, "Oh no, I will get to the bottom of this."

"The security is saying the camera wasn't on but that can't be true can it?" Graham asked.

"Of course it's not true," Sarah scoffed, "I want to know what the fuck happened to my daughter this instance and if somebody in this stupid hotel doesn't tell me soon, I can promise you I will destroy everything in sight."

"I'm going to search for Emma, being in this hotel is useless," David said as he grabbed his jacket, "She can't be far!" He yelled before rushing out.

 **XXXXX**

"Oh Regina, you look absolutely beautiful," Ariel gasped.

Belle wiped her eye, "Wow, you're stunning. Zelena you did a great job of that dress."

"I know, you truly are gorgeous Regina," Zelena nodded, "Now, don't worry, you _will_ have this wedding."

"Where are the boys?" She asked.

"Aurora went to make sure they were dressed, everyone is almost ready. We just have a few people out still looking-"

"This is hopeless," Regina sighed before throwing a brush at a vanity mirror, "I knew it was all too good to be true!"

"B, we have to do something," Ariel sighed.

"Tell everyone to come back and get dressed, no more looking for Emma-"

"Zelena if nobody looks for her, nobody will find her-"

"I know, we have to give Regina hope. My sister is _very_ stubborn, she won't think everything will be ok until she _sees_ the possibility of everything actually being on. Call everyone, we are going to have this wedding!" Zelena exclaimed.

 **XXXXX**

"This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard," Graham groaned as Ariel fixed his bow tie.

"You just need to go along with this, Regina is so torn. She's cried about 15 times today, baby I just want Emma to show up and fix this," Ariel sighed.

"Me too, Regina deserves it," Graham sighed, "How was last night? Did you drink?"

"Uh no," Ariel shrugged.

"No way," he chuckled, "Why not?"

She let go of his bow tie once she finished it and grabbed his hands, "I have good news…"

He smiled, "Please tell me it's what I think it is…"

She smiled, "I hope so…"

"Say it," he begged.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled.

"YES!" He yelled and ran out of the room, "HEY EVERYONE I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

Ariel shook her head and laughed at her husband, she was so happy that he was happy. She swallowed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "So you're pregnant?"

She froze, "Daddy?" She turned around and smiled, "Oh you made it!"

He hugged her, "Of course, I'm happy Regina invited me," he chuckled, "I need to speak with Graham though...we have a lot to talk about."

"Oh daddy, promise me you'll be nice," she looked into his eyes with hope but she knew her father…

"Of course not," he smiled as Graham walked back in, "Well hello son."

Graham nearly choked on his spit, "Uh Triton, hello sir."

"Let's have a chat shall we?" He smiled before patting his back hard causing Graham to cough.

* * *

So the wedding was on...kinda, after a few punches in the stomach from Triton, Graham was ready to this day over with. He knocked on a door and smiled when Regina opened it, "Wow...you look...wow."

She blushed, "Thank you. Did you did my Emma?"

He sat down, "Regina...we tried. Emma wouldn't do this, something must have happened to her."

Regina shook her head, "I'm going to find her...ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ARE USELESS!"

"Regina you can't just leave!" Graham yelled.

"I can though, if she's not here then what's the point? UNZIP ME!" She flailed her arms in the air.

He quickly stood behind her and unzipped her dress, "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes, I will get to the bottom of this. I'm not stupid, I know Daniel has something to do with this!" Regina snapped, "I'm going to find my fiancé."

* * *

"REGINA!" Emma yelled as she ran into the house, she bleeding and scratched up.

"Emma!" Belle ran down the stairs, "Oh thank god you're ok! Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"Where's Regina? I need to tell I love her, I need her to know that I didn't leave-"

"She left to find you," Elsa said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Emma answered, things were still awkward with them, "Somebody call her, tell her to get back here, the wedding is still on!"

Within 30 minutes Emma was cleaned up, wrist wrapped and protected and dressed. Kat smiled as she fixed Emma's tie, "You look so nice in a suit."

"Thank you," Emma nodded, "What if she doesn't forgive this…?"

"Well maybe she will once you tell her the truth...what's the truth?" Kat asked.

"I won't say," Emma said, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Emma you have to tell someon-"

"Actually I don't. Regina will understand," Emma nodded.

Graham rushed in, "Dude oh my god, you're here. Where the hell were you? What happened? What happened to your wrist?"

Emma sighed, "Listen to me bro, stop asking me questions. I don't want to talk, I want marry Regina and go on our honeymoon, that's it!"

"Ok ok!" He threw his hands up.

 **XXXXX**

Regina didn't know how to feel, she was all shaken up inside. This was all too much for her, she had a margarine and it just didn't feel right. She sighed and looked at Belle, "B, call the wedding off."

"Excuse me what?!" Belle snapped.

"Please? I don't want all of this anymore, I only wanted it because I didn't have it with Robin...I don't care anymore, I just want to find Emma and talk to her. We can get married another day, all I want is for her to hold me right now, please? Just call it all off, handle that for me," Regina looked desperate, she needed this day to be over.

Belle sighed, she had put so much work into this wedding, it was her baby. She looked at her best friend and could see the nerves building up inside of her. All of this had been too much, soon Regina would crack, she couldn't handle the day she has had. She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Ok, I'll call it off."

* * *

Everything was called off. Regina was happy she wasn't having a _huge_ wedding, she felt blessed that everyone understood what was going on. It was nearly midnight before everything was settled down, Regina still hadn't seen Emma though, she didn't want to see her yet. She didn't know what to say or how Emma felt when she found out that the wedding was off. She didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings.

She was currently pacing the master bedroom, she tried to understand everything that had happened that day. She traveled to the balcony and leaned against it, the moon was bright and the stars were shining but she still didn't at peace. It wasn't until her body relaxed into the warm and strong arms it knew so well, that she finally felt at peace, "What are you doing out here?" Emma asked as she held Regina from behind.

"Thinking," she sighed, "The sky is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you but they make a close second," Emma said before kissing the back of her neck, "Want to tell me why we didn't get married today? Did you really think I'd leave you?"

Regina shook her head, "No, deep down I know you would never leave...my fear was gone by the first hour dear, it transformed into anger because all I kept thinking is 'Oh lord, Emma isn't good with directions.'"

Emma laughed, "Well if I would've left on my own then that would've been a valuable worry…"

"What happened?" Regina turned around and looked her in the eyes, "Please tell me."

Emma leaned her forehead onto Regina's, "I'll tell you tomorrow babe, for now...lets just relax and look at the stars. So we didn't get married today," she shrugged, "We could get married at a courthouse and I wouldn't care, as long as you're by my side...everything's perfect."

Regina smiled and pecked her lips quickly, "You're so sweet dear, I love you."

"I love you more," Emma nodded.

 **So no wedding...What really happened to Emma? How did she get out? What do you guys think?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY #CBSMONDAY! I had such a good weekend, I'm feeling good. This chapter was a little difficult to write but not as hard as writing the last chapter of Broken. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 51

"So you escaped," Daniel smirked as Emma stepped into his apartment, "And you've come back for more?"

"No, I looked you up so we could talk," Emma said.

Daniel sighed, he walked to his couch and sat down, "I don't want to talk to you unless it's about you saying I can see my son."

"You see, I would've been willing to compromise if you wouldn't have ruined my wedding," she stated.

"That was a week ago, you're still hung up on that?" He chuckled.

"I'm so happy you find all of this so amusing," Emma smirked.

"The only thing that's amusing is that you think _I'm_ the reason why you didn't get married. I know Regina, she's very persistent, if she wanted to marry you...she would have," Daniel nodded.

Emma frowned, "I know," she hung her head.

"Oh so you've come to the realization that this was _you_ fault? Good. Now, why are you here?" He asked.

She shrugged, "To distract you I guess, you see I paid Robin a visit too, with Henry, Regina's father and served him some seriously paperwork...he sold you out, turned you over to us and now, I'm turning you over to my father. In high school, I was a big fighter, Chicago is a tough place to grow up, you have to be tough and strong, ya know but since I have Henry and Elijah to think about...I'm not going to fight you or...kill you, even though I have the power to."

"So what are you saying?" He asked.

David walked through his door, "She's saying that you're coming with me."

Emma smirked, "You really didn't think it would be _that_ easy, did you?" She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, "My dad's a detective, have fun pops," she patted his shoulder before leaving out.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Regina laughed as one of her fans told her about how they almost didn't make it to the convention. The convention was in San Francisco, she missed Elijah but she was holding up pretty well. Her and Belle had been there all weekend and today was the last day, and she was happy to have a panel to herself, I mean she was a queen after all.

"You guys are wild, you'd do anything for me and I'd do the same for you guys," she smiled, "I'm ready for more questions, even though we don't have much more time together."

" **Do you think Captain Hook will be the Evil Queen's true love?"** One girl asked.

Regina bit her lip slightly, "Hmm, that's a really good question but considering that they _just_ realized that even _liked_ each other, I'm not sure. We'll see what happens in season six. Another one…"

"Exactly how sexy is Emma Swan?" Emma asked from the last row, everyone cheered and screamed as she made her way to front, she hoped on the stage, "Hey guys, security said I could be here," she smiled proudly.

"I think you just like crashing _my_ events dear," Regina said causing her fans to laugh as Emma sat next to Regina. She kissed her cheek causing everyone to cheer and 'aww'.

"So you are the ones responsible for her being gone all weekend," Emma nodded as she looked at the crowd.

"Yes, they are and they've been wonderful," Regina smiled as they cheered, "More questions please, I love talking to you guys."

" **I heard that you two canceled your wedding, is that true? If it is, why did you?"**

Regina swallowed, Emma cleared her throat, "Well for starters, that is true…Regina...would you like to answer the rest?"

Regina nodded, "Um, our wedding day just didn't feel right. I made that decision, and not because of Emma because she's...well perfect," they all cheered, "But that day in particular just didn't feel right, and Emma was very understanding," she looked at her fiancé secretly apologizing, "She was very supportive of my decision."

It seemed like the crowd understood, one boy decided to keep the ball rolling, " **Emma, do you have time to watch the show? If you do, what was your favorite episode from season 5?"**

"I do have some time, I've finally caught up...last week I think is when I finally caught up. My favorite episode was definitely when the Evil Queen tricked that one family into thinking their father was dead just so she could take his heart and use it for that protection spell. That hospital is full of magic and full of crazy," she nodded causing the crowd to laugh.

 **XXXXX**

The drive home was 6 hours of pure silence, Regina didn't understand why Emma hadn't said a word since they left the convention but she was going to figure out once they reached home. They were finally entered Los Angeles, Regina decided to try and talk to Emma, "So how are the boys?"

"Good, Eli is learning to bounce a basketball and _I_ didn't teach him, Henry did. Henry is feeling better, starting to take his medicine on his own, he's growing up. They both miss you though, probably because I can't cook as well as you can," Emma chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure that's not the _only_ reason," Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Gina, I'm fine," Emma shrugged.

"You're lying to me, why? We are suppose to tell each other everything," Regina stated.

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's rich coming from you."

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean? You're the one who won't tell me what happened to you that night…"

Emma pulled into their garage, "You'll never know," she said as she turned her truck off, "It doesn't matter what happened," and with that she exited the truck.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, as she followed the blonde into the house, "Hi Elsa," she nodded.

"Hey, I'm late for work, thanks sis," Elsa glared.

Emma sighed, "Ok well we're home now so go," she waved her off before walking upstairs to their room.

Regina checked on the boys before making her way to their bedroom, she closed the door, "What do you mean I'll never know? Emma, you were taken from your hotel!"

"Ok and? Leave it alone, it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" Regina snapped.

"Oh really? Well you could've fooled me! Considering the way you just up and cancelled our wedding!" Emma snapped back.

Regina frowned, "It was the right thing to do Emma, everyone wanted to act like nothing happened, like you would've just showed up-"

"And I did show up, for you, for our wedding and future marriage but that didn't matter because you still cancelled the wedding. So like I said before...it doesn't matter!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, I'm sorry-"

"No the fuck you're not Regina, you did what you wanted to do!"

"For us!"

"If it was for us then why didn't you discuss _anything_ with me? You did what was best for Regina, not what's best for Regina and Emma. All those months of planning, all that money...just gone. Do you see my wrist!?" She held them out, there was still cuts on them, the were deep red rings around them, "I nearly died to make it to _our_ wedding and for what? To have you cancel it?! You're selfish Regina, you always have been but I just assumed that after you hid the fact that I had a son...you'd just learn to be selfless!"

She was tearing up, "How long are you going to hold that over my head? Emma, I'm _SORRY_! I thought I was helping the situation, we weren't prepared to have a wedd-"

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Emma yelled, "I knew what I waned since the day I met you! I fought for you Regina, I waited for you and the one day that meant all of it was worth it...you rip it away from me!"

Regina let some tears fall, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Emma."

"Everything I do…is for you, for our kids, how do you expect me to just walk around like I'm not hurting? I lost my daughter, I needed that wedding Regina, I need something to reassure me that it would all get better," Emma was now crying.

Henry peeked in the room, "Can you guys please stop arguing?"

"Stay out of this kid," Emma said, "Go back to your room."

"But I want to hel-"

"NOW!" Emma yelled causing him to jump and leave out.

"Don't yell at him!" Regina snapped.

"I can do what I want, just like you can," Emma stated.

"Emma, you can't blame me for everything! Look at the circumstances, I was worried sick about you, I thought...the worst-"

"You thought that I left, how could you think that? Have I not proven my love and loyalty, and today you want to praise me in front of your fans so this wouldn't happen but it's happening Regina. It's time to be a big girl and fix your mistakes-"

"And what about yours?! Can you seriously blame me for doubting you for a second? Oh but you can," she scoffed, "Because your track record is just so perfect, you going out with your ex fuck buddy or hiding the fact that you went to New York to see Lily...was I supposed to forget that? Oh what about the time you just up and left because we had an argument, you went across the fucking country, all you do is run Emma, what did you expect me to think?!"

"I expected you to trust me, like I trusted you! You said you forgave me-"

"And you said you forgave me but clearly that was fucking lie. What else are you lying about? Anything you want to tell me?" She raised her brow.

Emma knew that glare, she knew that face, "Don't do that Regina," she sniffled, "Don't fucking do that, I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"Then why won't you tell me what happened? You said 'I'll tell you tomorrow' but tomorrow never came!" Regina cried.

Emma took a deep breath, "Fine Regina, Daniel Emma-napped me and tied me up in some god forsaken attic, my wrist were tied...I just felt hopeless, I could barely move, my head was pounding but I broke free, sure the rope cut into my wrist, I was losing blood and delirious but it didn't matter, I'm strong. I made my way around Italy, even know I had no clue where I was but I refused to let you down...just to arrive and find out that you let me down." Regina stepped closer to Emma, she grabbed her hands just to have the blonde yank them away, "Don't touch me," Emma snapped.

"Emma…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Regina tried to look her in the eyes but the blonde avoided eye contact. The brunette couldn't stop the river of tears that began to flow from her eyes, she felt like a child, like her best friend was mad at her and she couldn't do anything about but it cry. There was no fixing this, there wasn't enough sex or gifts to make this right, she fucked up. She sniffled, "Why do I do this?"

"Regina, don't start-"

"No seriously Emma, why do I do this? I destroy everything I touch. I pushed my siblings away, Robin...you-"

"Don't ever put me in the same category than them," Emma snapped, "I love you more than anyone in this entire could or will. Regina, I'm not even pushed away or whatever...I'm right here. I'm hurt, yes, very hurt but I'm still right here. I promised to never leave you and I meant that, I'm just upset that it's been two weeks and you still haven't even tried to get married. Do you not want to marry me?"

"Oh Emma, of course I want to marry you. I want to be with you, I don't need anything else. When I'm in your arms...I just feel like time is frozen and it's just me and you. You've made me happier than I've ever been-"

"So then why won't you marry me?" Emma asked with more tears.

"I'm scared," Regina admitted, "My last marriage ended horribly, everyone I've ever loved...left me."

"And everyone I've ever loved left me, you know that. We have so much in common Regina, nobody understands me the way you do. Nobody understands what it feels like to be rejected, not the way I do, not the way you do. I thought that made us special, I thought you understood how important you were to me-"

"I do," Regina muttered.

"No, Regina you don't. Nothing changes the fact that you're selfish and inconsiderate of my feelings. Everything's not about you Regina," Emma said before storming out.

Regina quickly followed her, scared that she would leave again, "Where are you go-" she stopped herself when she saw Emma sit on the couch and turned on the PS4.

"I'm done running Regina," Emma stated as she began to play the game.

Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma wasn't leaving, "Oh ok...I'll just uh, give you time to yourself...to cool off."

Emma simply nodded as she stared at the screen.

* * *

"So she still isn't talking to you?" Belle asked as her, Regina, and Ariel ate a late lunch a few days later, "Where has been all day?"

"Nope," Regina frowned, "Not one word. She's at a meeting for her sneakers."

"Well that's exciting, yeah?" Ariel asked.

"Yes very, I'm so proud of her. I told her that but all she did was nod. You guys should've seen how angry she was the other day, I thought she was going to leave," Regina sighed.

"But she didn't and that's a good sign," Belle said, "Right? I mean why don't you just go to the courthouse and get married-"

"Ew no," Regina scoffed, "That's what me and Robin did, I want a wedding."

"Then let's have one," Ariel smirked, "A small one, like super small. We could have it on the beach…"

Regina furrowed her brows in thought, "Do you think she'd like that? I mean could I pull that off?"

"With our help you can," Ariel winked.

So they began to make some phone calls and start planning, it was going to be simple. Graham said he was in and so did Emma's sister's, everything was coming along nicely for such short notice. About an hour later, Emma walked through the back door with Elijah, "Come on buddy, ready to take a bath with mama?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "Toys?"

"Yeah we can put some toys in the sure why not," Emma smiled, she picked him up and kissed him, "I love you so much."

"Love too mama," he smiled.

"Ok, give me a second," she put him back down, "Henry!" She called ignoring the fact that Regina and her friends were sitting a few feet away watching her, the boy came into the kitchen with an annoyed look on his face, "Fix your face and help your brother get ready for his bath, please."

"But ma, I'm trying to finish my book-"

"It will take less than five minutes Henry," Emma said.

"Fine," he whined.

Emma placed a few Gatorade in the fridge before turning and acknowledging the ladies, "Hello Belle...Ariel."

"Hi Emma," they both said.

"Congrats on your shoe deal, when do I get a pair?" Ariel asked.

"Uh in about week, Elijah and I just left for trying on the prototype, so they should be ready soon," Emma nodded.

"I'm so happy for you Emma," Belle smiled.

"Thanks," the blonde nodded.

"Baby I put a plate for you in the microwave," Regina stated.

Emma ignored her, "So uh Ariel, how do you like being pregnant?"

"Well morning sickness is kicking my ass but other than that, I love it," Ariel beamed.

"What do you want? Boy or girl?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I want a girl but of course your friend wants a boy," Ariel scoffed.

"Graham will be happy either way, I wish I had a little princess," Emma stated sadly, she cleared her throat, "Well I can't wait to meet him or her, see you later, I'm going to bathe with my son."

They walked her walk away, "Do you see what I mean?" Regina scoffed.

"Yes, I do," Belle stated, "You better fix this and fast."

"I'm trying," Regina groaned.

"She nearly broke my heart when she said she wanted a little princess," Ariel said.

"Mine too," Regina stated, "I want to give her one but that requires her to actually touch me, it's been _so_ long since we've had sex. When we do…" She shivered, "Oh I don't even want to think about it."

Ariel laughed, "I know what you mean, you're going to put it on her," she nodded.

"Am I? Oh please, I'm going to do much more than that. She's been training for this season so I know she's stronger and I'm just imagining the positions that we could-...anyway, back to this spontaneous wedding," Regina nodded.

XXXXX

The following night Emma came home to an empty house, she had just left practice and wanted to rest, "Hello?!" She frowned when no one answered, if Regina and the kids weren't home, that was perfectly fine, but she at least expected Regina to let her know something. She went up to her bedroom and a note on the bed:

 _Meet us at your mom's house for dinner_

 _-Regina_

Emma groaned, she wasn't in the food for any of this but she changed out of her sweats, showered, and threw on some jeans and a sweater before leaving out. She loved chilly LA nights because it reminded her of Chicago, of course it wasn't as cold as it was in Chicago but it was close enough. When she entered through her mom's door, the house was once again empty, Emma was beginning to get upset until Graham came from upstairs, "Oh great you're here, hey buddy, how are you? Haven't seen ya in a couple of days."

"I'm fine, what's going on?" Emma asked.

He shrugged, "Everybody's out back though, by the water, come on."

She followed him outside and gave everyone a confused look when she spotted the most beautiful set up she's ever seen. Yes, LA was nearly freezing but the beach never looked more beautiful, what was even more beautiful was seeing Regina standing at the altar waiting for her. She made her way to her fiancé, blushing as everyone watched, she wasn't expecting this at all. Regina smiled, "Hi."

Emma nodded, "Hi...this is...uh well I wasn't expecting this."

"I know," Regina nodded, "Do you like it?" She asked nervously, "I know it's not what you wanted but-"

"I love it," Emma confirmed.

So they were finally getting married, Emma couldn't believe it, she was so happy. She'd never been more happy in her life, when they exchanged rings, when she was finally able to kiss each other and say they were married. They didn't exchange vows because Regina said it was something she wanted to do in private with just her, Emma, and God.

Once everyone went back in the house, Emma and Regina stayed on the beach and danced, "I'm sorry for ignoring you…"

"It's fine, honestly, I deserved it. I was being selfish but _now_ that we are married, all of that is thrown out of the window. I promise, no more selfishness. I'd do anything to make you happy Emma, I wanted to show you that," Regina nodded.

"Thank you for this, I can finally call you my wife," Emma smiled, "I'm so happy."

Regina loved seeing Emma smile so bright, "I love you Emma."

"I love you too Mrs. Swan-Mills," Emma said.

Regina leaned closer, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," Emma nodded, Regina leaned in and kissed the blonde softly, Emma groaned when she heard Graham called her name, "What?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you can get back your kissing...Belle and I just wanted to give you guys this," he held up a room key, "We decided Venice Beach wasn't too far away…"

"Enjoy your night," Belle smiled.

"We can't leave," Regina argued, "That wasn't the plan, what about our boys?"

"Oh come on, you know we'll take care of them, just go," Graham said.

"No offense but I want to lay in my own bed tonight," Emma stated, "You can still watch the boys though," she smirked.

"Fine, Ariel and I will use the room," he shrugged, "Have fun babysitting B."

"Oh hell no, I'm not watching them, you said you would!" Belle argued.

Regina and Emma shook their heads as they watched the two go at it.

 **XXXXX**

Regina threw her head back as Emma sucked on her swollen clit, she had been waiting on this for so long, she needed this. She pulled Emma's hair hard, "Yes baby," she moaned, "Just like that, right there!" She screamed, she stiffened as her cream spilled out of her.

Emma, of course, lapped it all up, she loved how Regina tasted. She moved back up to face Regina, "Hi," she smiled.

Regina chuckled, "Hi," she pecked the blonde, "I missed this so much."

"I know you did, so did I," Emma nodded, she teased Regina's slick slit with her tip, "May I?"

Regina nodded, she sucked in a breath as Emma slid inside of her. She was so tight, Emma was stretching her immediately, "Oh Emma," she moaned.

Emma stroked deeper into the warm tunnel that was latching onto her, she kissed Regina as the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck, "I love you," she gritted out as she began to pump inside of her wife.

"I love you too," Regina let out breathlessly, "Mmm, you're so big."

Emma nodded and kissed her more as she went deeper, "Fuck," she hissed as Regina scratched her back. She began to pump faster, she groaned into another kiss with wife. She loved Regina so much and she was so happy that they were finally married, she didn't care what she had done anymore, she just wanted to be with her, "Regina, I wanna say my vows," she mumbled out.

"Now?" Regina questioned, she was panting.

"Right now," Emma nodded, "Shit babe, I don't want to pull out, you're so tight."

"Then don't," Regina smirked.

Emma nodded, "Ok, my vows...well uh…"

"Take your time," Regina nodded, "I'm right here."

Emma took a deep breath, "Baby, I love you. You're my light, so many days has passed where I felt like I wouldn't make it out of the bed but waking up with you next to me, makes it all worthwhile. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you, I'll always put you first, and I'll always support you. You are my queen, I live to serve you. I know we've hurt each other in the past but now, I feel healed," Emma began to tear up, Regina wiped a few of them away, "Nobody has ever taken care of me the way you do, nobody has ever listened to me the way that you do, or love me the way that you do. I will no longer run away from you. You are incomparable, I thank you for taking a chance on me and I pray that no matter how many more times I fuck up, you continue to take chances on me."

Regina was crying now, she pulled the blonde closer, she whimpered a little, "Don't let me go," she whispered.

"Never," she kissed Regina deeply.

"Oh Emma, that was beautiful, I love you."

"I love you more, I meant every word," the blonde nodded, "Your turn."

"Mine are way too short, I figured you wouldn't want it to be long-"

"I don't care the length, I'm listening regardless," Emma nodded.

"I love you, not only are you the mother of my children but you're also my partner in crime. I know as of lately, we've been through hell but I wouldn't want to endure it with anyone else. I promise to respect you more, be less selfless and submit to you. I know that sounds like a lot coming from me but I guess it's about time that I say this. I've always had to be independent but now, I finally have somebody I trust enough to let take care of me and I wouldn't want anybody else taking care of me for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you, all I ask is that you give me a chance to fix that. As your wife, I promise to communicate with you better and to stick by your side, no matter what. I'm in love with you Emma, I always have been, and I always will be," Regina nodded.

"Thank you," Emma cried, she hugged Regina tighter, "I needed to hear that."

"I know," Regina nodded before kissing the blonde. The kiss turned hotter when Emma began to stroke her again, the blonde pulled away and began nipping at the brunette's neck, "Harder," Regina moaned.

Emma slid out a bit before slamming back into her wife and pounding her harder, "Fuck," she bit her lip, "I'm gonna cum," she let out a groan before picking up the pace.

"Emma," Regina moaned, "Yes Emma!"

"Keep saying my name baby," Emma hissed, she was ready to give Regina another baby, she leaned down, "Can I ask you something?" She asked while slowing down her thrust.

"Anything," Regina let out. She noticed that the blonde was crying again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is perfect...I just need to ask you something," Emma swallowed, "Please try again," she sobbed, "Please? I want a little girl so bad and I know you're scared and hurt but baby I really want one."

Regina's heart was breaking, her wife was breaking down in front of her, "We can try again," she nodded, "I trust you Emma."

Emma kissed her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I want this. I want your baby," she nodded, "Don't hold back."

Emma nodded and began to thrust deeper into Regina, the brunette kept moaning her name as the blonde pumped in and out of her tight core, "Gina, you don't know how good to feel, I can't hold back much longer."

Regina wish she could respond but she couldn't, she was seeing starts, her orgasm ripped through her so viciously that all she could do was scream Emma's name. The blonde bit her lip as she watched her wife arch off the bed, she pumped faster and deeper before releasing everything and filling Regina with her seeds. But that didn't stop Emma or slow her down, she kept pumping, Regina scratched her back as she went deeper, "Let it out baby," she instructed. Emma moaned into a kiss with Regina and she filled her with more semen, she wanted make sure that it was enough. Regina held the blonde tight before pulling away and looking her in the eyes, "Everything will be ok Emma, I promise. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me. We _will_ have a little girl."

How did Regina know that Emma was terrified? That scarred Emma even more but she trusted Regina, she really trusted her. Emma didn't say anything she just laid her head on Regina's chest and allowed her to kiss her head, "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too Emma, more than you'll ever know," Regina mumbled back.

 **So, what do you think? I'm nervous of your reactions...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Happy #CBSMonday! I love this chapter, I hope you guys do too! Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 52

"Over here! Over here!" Graham waved his arms, August passed him the ball, he shot a three and it splashed in, "Yeah baby, that's 28."

Emma groaned as she caught the rebound, "That was a lucky shot."

In the past month, things had gone back to normal. Emma felt at peace again, she and Regina were more connected than ever, emotionally and physically. The boys were doing great. So was Sarah, things weren't awkward between Emma and Ever lsa and Kat and Elsa had made up. Graham and Ariel were pretty healthy. Ruby and Belle hadn't spoke since that day in her trailer. Ruby wasn't herself as of lately.

She sat on the deck soaking in the sun, "Emma, are you ready for tonight?"

Tonight was the first game of the WNBA season, the first time Emma would be playing in her very own shoes, and the first time she'd be playing a real game since her injury. Was she ready? Hell no. She was a bunch of nerves.

She sighed, "Uh define ready, I don't know what's going to happen tonight. A lot of people are counting on me…"

"So? All you have to focus on is you," August said, "Do your best."

Henry stepped outside, "Hey ma, can I play?"

"Sure kid, two on two, me and you verses Graham and Mr. Tiny Calves over there," she chuckled causing Henry to snicker.

"They aren't tiny!" August scoffed.

As they played, Regina laughed with Ariel and Kat, "Did he really say that?" She questioned.

"I swear he did, he was like 65 at least, he smacked my ass too. The look on Frederick's face was completely priceless," she chuckled.

"Oh I bet," Regina chuckled, "Have you spoke to Belle, is she coming to the game?"

"I have, she said she was with Merida and that they were coming over-"

"AHHHH!" They heard from outside, Regina nearly ran out.

Emma was hunched over holding her crotch, Regina rushed over to her, "Baby, are you ok? Which one of you did this?"

Graham raised his hand slowly, "I accidentally elbowed her…"

"You are such an idiot," Regina snapped. She slipped her hands inside of Emma's shorts, Graham covered Henry's eyes, "Better?"

Emma smirked and nodded, "Keep rubbing why don't ya?"

Regina glared before rolling her eyes, removing her hands and going back inside the house. Graham shook his head, "You two need to get a room."

"We have one," Emma said, "Come on let's finish," she grabbed the ball and shot a three, "That's 8."

Graham caught the rebound and checked the ball with Emma, she crossed him over and passed to Henry, he charged to the hoop, August ran to him, "Ma! Help!"

"Up," she said.

Henry dribbled the ball between his legs quickly before tossing the ball up in the air, Emma shook left before getting past Graham, she ran towards the hoop, caught the ball, and dunked it in. Graham shook his head, "Not fair."

 **XXXXX**

Belle came through the door with sunglasses on and a meek smile on her face, she entered the kitchen happy to find her friends having a good time, "H-hi ladies."

Regina's smile faded when saw her best friend, "Belle, are you alright?"

"What's with the glasses?" Ariel asked.

"Nothing," Belle shrugged.

Regina squinted, "Take off the glasses…"

"Regina," Belle scoffed.

"We are inside of my house, you don't need them, take them off," the brunette scoffed back.

Belle sighed before slowly taking the glasses off, revealing her black eye. Regina gasped a placed her hand over her mouth, Belle winced, she knew what her best friend was going to say. The last time Belle was amused was by Gold, only a few times though but Regina wouldn't care, she knew this would result as an argument between her and Regina.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" Ariel questioned, "Oh my god, it's purple-"

"Merida did this, didn't she?" Regina questioned.

"Regina-"

"Oh my god," Regina groaned, "What happened? I thought we talked about you being smarter in these situations-"

"I don't need that from you right now," Belle groaned, "Don't you think I know how bad this is?!"

Regina shook her head, "Obviously not. So how long is this going to last? A few more weeks, months maybe? Or maybe until she kills you!"

"Regina, you don't even know what happened!"

"It doesn't matter!" Regina yelled.

"Yo, hey what's going on in here?" Emma asked as they all entered the house.

"Henry go upstairs and shower so you can get ready for the game," Regina sighed.

"Wake you brother up from his nap while you're up there," Emma said, Henry obliged. She walked behind Regina and hugged her, "Now, what's going on?"

"Well for starters, you are sweaty and need a shower," Regina scoffed but she nuzzled into Emma anyway, "Also, Merida hit Belle."

"What?!" Graham exclaimed.

Ruby came in finally, as she as she saw Belle she hung her head, "I'm leaving," she said before quickly walking to the front door.

"Ruby wait!" Belle hopped off the stool at the kitchen island, "Just talk to me, please."

"I'll see everyone later at the game," she said as she threw on her jacket.

Belle quickly grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have used you. Ruby...please, can we just talk? I need you."

"You had me!" She yelled, "I was there for you the whole time and now you want me just because she's beating your ass?! I would've never hurt you!" She yanked her arm away before storming out.

Belle sighed leaning back on the door, she walked back into the kitchen and sat down, "Can you all stop staring?"

"Well it's not everyday that we see our friend all black eyed," Regina said snarkily.

"Hey," Emma said, she kissed the side of her head, "Don't make her feel worse than she already does."

"Thank you Emma," Belle sighed out, "I'm fine everyone, really."

Regina shook her head before shimming out of Emma's arms, "I'm going to check on Elijah," she murmured before going upstairs.

"What did I miss?" Emma asked.

"She's just being Regina," Graham said, "This isn't the first time this has happened...instead of comforting Belle, she's handling it the best way she knows how-"

"By being a bitch," Belle scoffed, she looked at Emma with tears in her eyes, "Can you talk to her please? I promised her I would be more careful, I promised her I'd look for signs, she's so upset with me right now...I've been blinded by love."

"I'll talk to her," Emma nodded, "Why don't you all...give us few moments, we'll see you at the game."

"I'm staying," Graham said.

"Me too," Belle said.

"Well if he's staying then I have to stay," Ariel shrugged.

Emma sighed and looked at her sister and August, "Guys…?"

"I have to meet with Frederick anyway," Kat said.

"I'll walk you out," August smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Emma walked into her and Regina's bedroom to find her pacing, "Babe?" Regina continued to pace, mumbling to herself, Emma squinted, "Baby?...Gina?" She grabbed the brunette, "Regina!"

"Hmm?" The brunette looked up at her with watery eyes, she shook her head, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'd figured," Emma chuckled, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Belle is all I have, you gave your sisters...Belle is like my sister. She's been through so much; Her father, Gold, a coma, and now this?" Regina shook her head, "I can't lose her. I have to do something."

"Something like what?" Emma let her brow raise dangerously.

"Like ask my loving wife to beat Merida to a pulp," Regina said quickly and nervously.

Emma let go of her, "What?" She had an amusing grin on her face, "You want me to do what?"

"Please?" Regina pouted, "Gold was untouchable, Merida is...not."

"You want me to beat her up?" Emma scoffed, "Regina, isn't she like a CIA agent or something?! She'd kill me."

Regina smirked, "You idiot," she snickered, "Emma, she's an intelligence specialist for the CIA, not an agent. She sits behind a desk all day, not go on missions."

"Well how in the hell was I was suppose to know that? Either way, I don't think that's what best, we are all adults here, surely I can talk-"

"No!" Regina snapped, "I want her bleeding, she hurt my best friend. Baby," she pouted, "Please?"

Emma groaned, Regina was so cute when she pouted, "But baby-"

Regina kissed her, "Please?"

Emma looked her in the eyes, "What's the benefit of this? Does Belle even want this?"

"She gets taught a lesson," Regina scoffed, "While you beat her up, I'll talk to Belle," she grabbed Emma's biceps, "You have these for a reason."

"Yeah, so I can do this," she picked Regina up effortlessly and allowed the brunette's legs to wrap around her waist, "Not for beating people up."

Regina pecked her lips, "But she hurt B."

"I know she did," Emma nodded, "I'll think about it ok?"

Regina smirked, "Can I help you think about it?" She asked before kissing the blonde's neck softly.

Emma smirked, "As tempting as that sounds, you know I'm not that easy to crack."

"So I just kissed your salty, sweating, just got done from playing basketball neck for nothing?" Regina glared.

Emma chuckled, "Looks like it." Regina gave her sad eyes before placing her head on Emma's shoulder, "You're a bigger baby than Eli, you know that?" Regina didn't say anything, Emma sighed, "How about this...you shower with me right now and tomorrow I'll go give Merida a few punches?"

Regina sprung up with bright eyes, "Really?"

Emma pursed her lips before nodding, "Anything for you."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma deeply, "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey WNBA fans, I'm standing here with the one and only, Emma Swan. Emma, what can your fans expect from the dark swan tonight?" Holly Rowe asked Emma as she stood in her gold warm up.

"Uh honestly, I'm feeling good so I think that they can expect the best from me tonight," Emma nodded.

"Well I for one am glad to hear that. It's opening night and everybody's nerves are on edge, how do shake yours?" She asked.

Emma chuckled, "Uh I like to spend time with my family, we can get a little crazy but I think if it wasn't crazy I'd be even more nervous than before. So yeah, my boys and Regina surely know how to keep me calm before a game."

"Speaking of Regina, congratulations on the marriage," she smiled.

Emma blushed, "Thank you so much and thanks for chatting with me."

After answering a few questions Emma warmed up some more with her teammates, it was a few minutes before tip off so Emma decided to stretch. Elena Delle Donne walked over to her long time friend, "Looking good Chicago."

Emma laughed and hugged her, "Not as good as you, Deleware. What's up? I meant to FaceTime you back the other night."

"Oh it's no big deal. Nothing much though, how's wifey?" She asked.

"She's doing good, I'm praying for a baby soon," Emma smiled.

"Well you know what you gotta do to get that right?" Elena smirked, "Gotta put it down right."

Emma laughed, "Oh trust me, I am. Every chance I get, I think sex gets better after marriage."

"So I've heard," her friend laughed, "Play hard tonight, I'll try not to whoop you as bad as I planned on doing."

Emma smirked, "You wish, I'm not taking it easy on you though, sorry."

They hugged once more before huddling with their teams. Ryan Ruocco and Rebecca Lobo were analyzing the game, "Swan's giving her son's a kiss before tip off. I think this is going to be a great way to kick off the season."

"I agree Ryan," Rebecca smiled, "The Sparks and Sky both play hard, I'm excited."

When the game started Regina was extremely nervous for Emma, this was a big game. There was a lot on the line, Emma could get hurt again, Emma could play differently...this wasn't their backyard with her friends, this was the WNBA being broadcasted amount millions of people on ESPN. Emma was playing well so far though, she passed the ball to Candice who passed it back, Emma crossed over Pondexter, she was just inside the three point line. Emma passed the ball to Anna before darting to the hole, Anna threw up a lob, the blonde caught it with one hand and slammed it in causing the crowd to get on their feet.

"Wow, what a way to start the game!" Ryan smiled, "There is nothing she can't do, you can't guard her."

"I agree, the Dark Swan's quickest is just impossible to match," Rebecca agreed.

So the game was doing good, by the end of the first quarter Emma had 12 points, 8 assist, and 7 rebounds, she wasn't satisfied. She sat down on the bench, put her hands over her face, and groaned. Regina came behind her, "You alright dear? In any pain?"

"No, I just suck," Emma sighed.

"You do not suck, you're doing good," Regina exclaimed.

Emma shook her head, "No, not to me I'm not," she said before standing up and walking over to her teammates to get ready for the second quarter, her wife sighed at her behavior.

The second quarter was on, Emma was playing more aggressively, she zoomed to the hole and laid up the ball. Elena had the ball now, Emma was defending her, she shook to the left and Emma stayed with her, she spun and tried to get past her just to have the blond tap the ball out of her hand before running down the court and dunking the ball. Everyone cheered but she landed wrong and flew to the ground.

Regina rushed to back when the trainers carried Emma back, "What's wrong with her?!"

"We're think she strained her calf muscle, nothing major, we are just going to try to stretch it out and see if that helps," one trainer said.

Regina nodded and walked over to the table Emma was laying on, "I'm right here baby."

"Thank you love," Emma groaned with her leg in the air as the trainer pulled it all type of ways.

Regina watched Emma wince every now and again, she glared, "Can I have a moment with my wife please? Two minutes." They nodded before leaving the back room, "Oh you little faker."

Emma's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?"

Regina smacked her leg, "It doesn't even hurt that bad, I think you're just scared of getting hurt again so you're chickening out."

"Baby...you're not an athlete, you understand how-"

"Zip it Swan, look at me," Emma obliged, "You can lie to your teammates, you can lie to your trainers but you can't lie to me...your muscle may hurt but not bad enough for you to sit out the rest of the game."

Emma teared up, "What if something bad happens?"

"You just have to put your best foot forward and believe that it won't," Regina said, she grabbed her hands, "No matter what happens, I'm here for you. We will go through it together. You are playing _very_ well, just be careful and you'll make it through the season just like you did before your injury. I'm not worried anymore, I know you'll be fine."

"I love you," Emma smiled as she sat up.

"I love you too," Regina smiled, Emma stood up and pulled the brunette closer to her as they walked out the room, "It's comeback season baby, get out there and kill."

Emma chuckled, "Yes, your majesty."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF I STILL GOT IT lol**


	53. Chapter 53

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY #CBSMONDAY! I'm feeling good, Lana is slaying my life, the finale was great, and Choices will be up Wednesday.**

Chapter 53

"Oh my god Emma!" Regina screamed as she arched off the bed, her wife was pounding into her on this lovely morning. Emma panted as she pumped deeper into Regina, the brunette wrapped her legs around Emma tighter, "Yes baby," she moaned, "Right there, fuck!" Emma was hitting her g-spot so well that Regina began see stars.

"Babe," Emma panted, "I need to cum."

"No," Regina whined, "Don't stop, please."

Emma bit her lip, she pounded harder, Regina hadn't cum yet and it was starting to bother her. The brunette grabbed Emma and pulled her closer, she was trying to hold off but now Regina was moaning in her ear and that was making the task at hand much harder but lucky for Emma, Regina's moans were speeding up, her nails were starting to dig into the blonde, then she threw her head back and released her sweet cum. The blonde pumped a few times before cumming deep inside of Regina.

Emma was about to pull out but Regina pulled her down to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too Gina," Emma nodded.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked with worried eyes.

"Nothing babe, I'm just tired I guess," Emma sighed, "It's like 8am."

Regina pecked her lips, "I'm sorry that I woke up horny."

"It's fine, I want to get inside as much I can. Making a girl takes work," Emma smiled.

Regina nodded before kissing her again, "Get some more sleep, I'll wake up the boys."

A while later Regina was in the bathroom with Elijah, who was standing on his bathroom sink, "Ok, face washed?"

"Yes mommy," he nodded.

"Ok my big boy, let me see those teeth," she tickled him a bit, he opened his mouth, "Wow, you have almost a mouth full," she smiled.

"No biting," he reassured.

"Good, it's not nice to bite people," she stated, "Do you have to potty?" He shook his head no, "Good, what do you want to do until mama and Henry wake up?"

"Be wi you," he pointed, "You are lots."

Regina chuckled, "No, you are lots." She knew he must have heard Emma call her 'my everything'.

He giggled and shook his head before hugging her. Regina could cry, he was such a sweet boy, she picked him up and carried him downstairs, "Food, mommy."

"I know, I know, I'm going to cook breakfast," she said before sitting him on the counter, "Do you want to help?"

"Yay!" He cheered.

"Woohoo," she kissed his cheek, "Let's make mama some apple pancakes."

"Mmm," he licked his lips and rubbed his tummy, Regina could help but laugh, he was too cute. Elijah watched her make the pancake batter and reached for the apple slices, "Apple."

"Mmhm, why don't you take some and drop them in the bowl for mommy?" Regina asked. She smiled as she watched him place a few slices in the bowl, he clapped once he finished, "Awesome job," she smiled.

"Yay!" He giggled and hugged her, "You love."

Her heart melted, she placed a kiss on his lips, "No, You're _my_ love. I love you so much, you make mommy very happy."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter, "Bes mommy."

Regina smiled and kissed him again, "Thank you my love."

Henry shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing a yawn, "Morning."

"Good morning my little prince, can you do me a favor and take the garbage out?" Regina asked.

The ten year old nodded before obliging, Elijah studied his mother as she mixed all the ingredients together, "Me!"

She chuckled before bring him in from of her, "Ok if you're going to stir, you have to do it carefully," she placed his tiny hand on the large spoon, "Now go."

"Mom, can you help me with my book today?" Henry asked as he washed his hands.

"Uh I don't know dear, I have an interview later, in a few hours actually. Why don't you go ask your mother?" Regina asked.

"She's still asleep," he sighed.

"So wake her up," Regina chuckled.

He nodded before jogging up the stairs and into his parents room, blonde hair was scattered all over her pillow, half of her bare back was exposed, he chuckled, "Ma," he walked over and shook her a little, "Ma, wake up."

Emma groaned, "What?"

"I need your help," he stated.

She fluttered her eyes open slowly and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"My book, I need your help. I have a writer's block," he frowned.

"You're ten, shouldn't your mind be running wild?" She asked with yawn.

"Please," he whined.

"Ok ok, I'm up," she yawned again, "I'll be in there in three minutes."

When Henry left, Emma groaned, she was so tired from sex earlier. She was still bothered so she texted Graham:

 **8:43am: Bro, wake up.**

 _ **8:46am: I've been up, Ariel had morning sickness**_

 **8:47am: Hope she feels better, wyd today?**

 _ **8:48am: Nothing much, a little press later tonight.**_

 **8:50am: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!**

 _ **8:52am: On my way!**_

Emma sighed with relief, through on a shirt and shorts and traveled to Henry's room, "Ok, what's kid?"

He handed her his MacBook as she sat down on his bed, "Read this page and tell me what's missing…"

Emma nodded before reading, a little smile appeared on her face, "Wow, you are really talented."

He groaned, "I don't need you to be a mom right now, I need you to be a critic. What's wrong with it!?"

"Ok ok, calm down," she reread the page again, "Henry, it's beautiful but it could use a little more...imagination. This is suppose to be a fun novel about adventure, it's lacking the fun part. The action is there but where's the imagination?"

He bit his lip and nodded, "But other than that, it's good?"

"It's great kid," he kissed his head, "You are going to be the writer everybody wants to work with, you're so good. I'm proud of you kid."

He smiled, "Thanks mom."

 **XXXXX**

Emma hit the purple 4 ball in the left corner pocket, "It's haunting me."

"Em, I think you're overthinking it. Maybe Regina was holding back so it would feel better, ya know?" Graham asked as he chalked his stick.

"No bro," she shook her head, "Usually Regina cums like three times within the first half hour, this morning it took her _forever_ to cum. Maybe I'm doing it something right, what if she's bored with me? What if-"

"Emma," he sighed, "Relax, you're going stress yourself out for nothing. I know you want a daughter which is probably why you think one wrong move with jeopardize that but it won't. Just chill out, ok?"

Emma sighed, "It's been a month G, she's still not pregnant."

"Emma, you have to be patient," he said, "You said she was ovulating last week."

"A week and a half ago, she should be pregnant by now!" Emma threw the pool stick.

"Emma!" He exclaimed, "Please calm down, you're going to-"

She shook her head before storming upstairs. Regina was talking to Zelena to visited not too long after Graham's arrival, Emma walked over and grabbed Regina by the hand and began dragging her away, "Emma! What on earth are-"

Emma cut her off by kissing her deeply, "Come on, let's go again."

"Now?" Regina questioned, "Dear, my sister and I were-"

"She'll still be here when we're done, all I need is ten minutes," Emma breathed out.

Regina cleared her throat, "Later, I promise."

"Babe, I can't wait. We need to keep try-"

"Hey," Regina grabbed her face, "Everything will be just fine," she pecked her lips, "Be patient baby."

Emma sighed and nodded, Regina pecked her lips again before traveling back to the kitchen with Emma following, "You are so rude," Zelena said.

"Sorry," Emma nodded stiffly.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I think we should meet at my house for Mother's Day. I want to have a big dinner," Zelena smiled.

"Uh sorry, I don't think that's going to work," Regina said as Emma held her from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder, "Emma has a game, I want the boys to see her play."

"But Regina, what about _our_ mother-"

"Well I'm a mother too Zelena," Regina said, "How don't you know Emma and Henry don't have anything planned-"

"Can you get more selfish? This is the woman that raised us and as always you're being a brat-"

"I am not," Regina scoffed, "Emma has a game, that's important to her. I'm going to support her-"

"She'll have a million other games Regina, basketball isn't more import-"

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT'S IMPORTANT!" Regina snapped causing Emma to let her go and step back, "Zelena what's important to me isn't important to you, Emma is my wife, basketball is her passion and her _career_ , I will not miss any of her home games, I made her a promise-"

"Babe, it's fine-"

"No, it's not! I want to take my sons to see their mother play, on _Mother's Day_ , if you can't understand that, than to hell with you," Regina said.

Zelena sighed, "I don't want us to argue about this dear, we've just reconciled," she sighed.

"Ok then you figure something out," Regina said, "I had planned on inviting mother to the game and the going to dinner afterwards, you can't ruin my plans-"

"She's not just _your_ mother, did you think I wouldn't have plans for her?" Zelena questioned.

Regina rubbed her temples, "I don't know what to tell you Zelena but I am _not_ missing Emma's game and _that_ is final."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Fine, maybe we can have a brunch or something."

Regina smiled, "That could work, dear."

"Be at my house at ten o'clock, that's final. No basketball excuses," she stated.

"Fine," Regina smirked, "We'll be there."

 **XXXXX**

Emma had Regina pent against the wall attacking her neck, Regina pushed her away a bit, "Slow down."

Emma sighed, "Babe, you have to work soon."

"I know but Emma, relax a bit," she said, "You're going to stress yourself out."

"I just want to know why it isn't working," Emma huffed.

Regina grabbed Emma's arms and rubbed them gently, "It will work," she kissed her softly, "We just have to be patient, how about this, after we leave your mom's house later, we come back here and try again _but_ this time, it won't be rushed."

Emma nodded before sighing and leaving out. Regina bit her lip nervously before checking to see if the blonde had really left from upstairs, truth be told, she was just anxious as Emma was. She jetted to the bathroom and pulled out another pregnancy test before peeing on it.

* * *

Emma laughed as Graham hit the 8-ball and missed again, "Just give up," she suggested.

"No way," he said, "Where is everyone again?"

"My mom's house for dinner," Emma shrugged, "I'll go later."

The doorbell rang, "Expecting someone?"

"Nah," she said before jogging upstairs, she opened the door, "Well well well," she smirked, "How may I help you?"

"Is Belle here?" An angry Merida asked.

"Nope, why would she be? Because she got tired of you hitting her?" Emma asked.

Merida stepped to her, "Mind your business Swan."

"You better get out of my face and go find your girlfriend," Emma stated dangerously.

"I'm not scared of you Emma so please just step aside," Merida said.

"For what? I already told you she wasn't here so leave," Emma pointed.

"If I find out that you're hiding her here, you're going to regret it," Merida said before shoving Emma.

Emma pushed her back instantly, "Are you on drugs or something? You're gonna get yourself hurt," the blonde nodded.

She pushed Emma again, "No, I'm not, are you? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Excuse me what?" The blonde was upset now, she punched her hard, "You better watch your mouth."

"Merida just leave, you're dragging this out. Belle isn't here," Graham said, "Just go dude," he instructed before slamming the door in her face.

Emma shook out her hand, "Well I got one good punch in, Regina should be satisfied with that. The nerve of her, talking about my mom," she scoffed.

Graham sighed, "Emma, there's something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I wanted to wait until all that wedding mess calmed down."

She sat on the couch, "What's up?"

 **XXXXX**

Emma stormed into her mother's house fuming, "Where is he?!" She questioned.

Regina's eyes widened, "Emma, what's wro-"

"Where's David?" She asked.

"He's upstairs dear," Sarah said, "Is something wrong?"

Emma took a second to look at her mother, "Mom...are you ok?"

Sarah sighed and glanced at Katherine, "No sweetheart, I'm not...that's why I called this dinner, I wanted to tell everyone-"

"Tell everyone what?" Emma questioned.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand, "Sit down dear, it's best-"

She yanked her hand away, "I don't need to sit down, I need to find David."

"I'm right here," he said as he jogged down the stairs, "What's up? What's going-" Emma punched him in the jaw hard.

"Emma Marie!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch," Emma hissed she was about to punch him again when Frederick grabbed her, "Let me go!" She struggled.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" Sarah questioned.

"He's cheating on you with Mary-Margaret," Emma spat out causing everyone to gasp.

Sarah looked at David, "...Is it true?"

He swallowed, "Sarah...I didn't mean for it to get this far-"

"He's lying mom!" Emma exclaimed as she struggled against Frederick and now Graham, who was holding her back.

"I'm not," he stated with tears in his eyes, "You have to believe me-"

"Is. It. True?" She asked again with pain deep in her eyes.

"Yes," he sobbed.

Sarah nearly fainted but Regina and Kat carefully caught her, "He's scum mom," Elsa hissed.

"It's ok mom," Emma said, "Pack up your stuff, come on, you're going to stay with me and Regina, you don't need him," she said before finally getting out their grips, she headed for the stairs, "I'm going to get your-"

"Emma, wait," Sarah breathed out, she looked at Elsa, "Please, somebody tell her."

"Tell me what?!" Emma yelled.

"Mom's sick," Elsa said, "She has been for a while now."

"W-what?" Emma's heart sank to her stomach, "Sick…?"

"Breast Cancer," Regina said, "Emma, please sit down-"

"No Gina," Emma said, tearing burning the brims of her eyes, "How long?" She asked her mother.

"A few-" Kat started.

"I asked her," Emma snapped.

Sarah sat down on the couch, "About six months now, sweetheart, I was going to tell you. I was getting better, the radiation therapy was helping but-"

"How were you paying for all of this?" Emma asked, she looked at Kat.

"Emma, I took care of it, I didn't want to bother you. You had just got back in the states and-"

Emma shook her head, "That is so like you Kat, that is so _fucking_ like you. Everybody in this family likes secrets."

"Emma, we thought it would be best," Sarah said, "I'm having surgery soon-"

"Surgery?" Emma sat on the stairs, she let the tears fall, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you're emotional," Elsa chimed in.

"I didn't want to scare you Emma," Kat said.

"Oh go to hell!" Emma yelled, shocking everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?" Kat questioned, "Emma, I changed your diapers, you better watch your mouth."

"Fuck you Kat," Emma said, "You should've told me!"

"I couldn't!" Kat said, "Mom made me promise, David and I had it handled."

Emma looked at her father, "Why are you still here?"

"Emma, I live here-"

"Go," she said, "That's what you're good at, leaving. So just go, we don't need you. As a matter of fact, I'll take care of mom from now on. Ma, get your stuff, you're coming with me."

"Emma-"

"Shut up Kat," Emma snapped.

"No, just wait a damn minute Emma," Kat said, "I've been taking care of her since day one, you have basketball and kids, you can't just leave mom in the house for Regina to take care because you're barely there."

Emma looked at her wife, "Do you mind if my mom comes to live with us?"

"Well uh no but Emma, she has a-"

"Enough said, come on ma," she said, "Let's go, Kat give Regina all the info she needs, I'll take care of it from here."

"No Emma, you can't just come in and control how this works. She's doing fine, she likes-"

"She's not fine Kat!" Emma snapped, "She's sick!"

"You're saying it like it's my fault," Kat scoffed.

"In my eyes it is," Emma scoffed.

"Fuck you," Katherine hissed.

"No fuck you!" Emma yelled back.

"Stop!" Sarah yelled, "All you do is fight," she sighed, "I'm tired of it, I just wanted to have a peaceful dinner with my family before my surgery. Emma, I should've told you but I didn't want you to worry. You already do so much for me, you bought me this beautiful house, I have a fancy car, and you make sure my bills are paid. I didn't want to bother you-"

"You aren't a burden ma," Emma sighed.

"I know," she nodded, "But Kat offered to help and let her, made her promise to keep her mouth shut. Now, I cooked, everyone else ate, all I need right now is for you and Graham to sit down and eat."

"Yes ma'am," Emma mumbled.

"Apologize to your sister," Sarah said.

"But ma-"

"Emma, I won't repeat myself," she said.

"I'm sorry Kat," she sighed.

"I'm sorry too," Kat sighed.

 **XXXXX**

Regina sighed, "Well tonight has been...eventful," she said as they entered their bedroom.

"When will the boys be here?" Emma asked.

"They are already here," Regina said, "They were with Zelena but she dropped them off a few minutes before we pulled up, I figured it'd be ok."

Emma nodded before going to check on them, she came back a few minutes later, "Elijah's sleep in Henry's bed, Henry's playing the game."

"Good," Regina said, "I have a surprise for you dear."

"Oh yeah?" Emma smiled, "Like what?"

"Sit," she instructed, Emma sat on the edge of the bed, Regina stood between her legs, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Emma nodded, "I love you more. Now what's the surprise?"

Regina smirked before handing Emma the pregnancy test from earlier, "I'm pregnant," she said smiled.

Emma's eyes lit up, "Are you serious?" She examined the test before throwing it up in air, standing up, picking up Regina and spinning her around, "YES!"

Regina giggled as her wife spun get around, "I'm so happy, I wanted to tell you earlier but yeah you know."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah I know," she kissed her, "You are so perfect."

Regina blushed, "Stop it."

"I'm serious, you're a perfect angel. You're so beautiful and I think you're the best mother on the entire planet and I'm so happy that you get to give me another child," Emma smiled before kissing her deeply.

"Mama," Eli came into the room rubbing his eyes, "Can I slee wi you?"

Emma put Regina down gently, "Of course you can," she scooped him up and fell back on the bed with him on top of her, "You feeling ok?"

He shook his head, "What's wrong dear?" Regina questioned as she pulled an over sized t-shirt over her head.

He coughed and rubbed his chest before whining, "Ity."

"Itchy? Your chest itches?" Emma asked causing him to nod, "Somebody's getting a cold."

Regina slid into bed and pulled Eli closer to her, "Can you go get the cough syrup please?" Emma nodded before leaving, Regina kissed his head, he whined, "I know it hurts baby, shhh just relax."

Emma returned with the syrup and a spoon, "Come on bud, this will make you feel better."

He shook his head, "No!"

"Yes, Eli this will make the itch go away, I promise," she said, he crawled closer and pouted, "Open up," she instructed, he obliged and she gave him the syrup causing him whine. She slid into bed and placed him on her chest, "Go to sleep."

He slid off of her chest and rolled towards Regina, he hugged her tight and closed his eyes, "Well that's new."

"That's really new," Emma agreed.

"Don't be jealous," she stuck her tongue out.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not jealous," she said before rolling over and turning off the lamp.

A few minutes went by before Regina muttered, "Jealous," causing Emma to groan before Regina laughed.

 **What do you think?! Review, let me know what's going through your heads!**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do NOT own the charac or OUAT.**

 **Here's the only reason we like Mondays...#CBSMonday!**

Chapter 54

Brian threw down his clipboard when Emma missed another three, he placed his hands on hips and began to pace. This was the second game of the season and it was intense, the Lynx came with superb defense and the fact that it was Mother's Day had everybody stressing to play their best. The Sparks were down, 78-91 in the fourth with 3 minutes left on the clock.

He called for a time out, his ladies jogged over to him breathing heavily, "Ok, we gotta get back in the game. Swan, they are hassling you and I know they are going to continue to double team you, Candice I want you to find and open lane so Emma can pass you the ball when she needs to."

Emma wiped her face with her jersey, she was panting and sweating hard, "Coach, their defense is-"

"I know," he nodded, "They came prepared to face you. On defense I want you and Candice to switch, all of their shots are inside the pant, Emma you gotta get in there to rebound and block, Candice you take the perimeter. Let's go!"

"Win on three!" Emma yelled. Once their huddle was over, Emma took a deep breath and looked up at the scoreboard. She was tired, she had been playing hard but the Lynx were no joke.

Regina bit her lip as she watched with Elijah on her lap, "They can comeback and win, right?" She asked Henry.

"Duh! Ma's not going to let them win," Henry scoffed, "Have faith mom."

"I do, I'm just nervous, there's not much time," she reminded.

Emma was guarding Seimone Augustus close, who faked left before pulling up for a three only to have Emma jump up quickly and block causing the crowd to go wild. Candice caught the ball when it flew out of Seimone's hands and charged down the court before laying up the ball. 80-91.

The Sparks were determined to win this game, they were stopping the ball and scoring, exactly what needed to be done if they were going to bring the score up. 84-91. Emma sat down when the Lynx called a timeout, looked back at her mother and blew a kiss, she looked at Regina who winked causing her to blush and wink back. She downed some water before jogging back on the court. When Candice passed her the ball, she didn't hesitate to shoot a three and splashing it in. 87-91. Emma quickly got back on defense, Natasha Howard drove to the hole and as she went up for a layup, Emma leaped up and palmed the ball before wagging her finger at Natasha, of course the crowd were all on their feet now, chanting "Let's Go Sparks."

Only 57 seconds were left on the clock, Emma threw the ball halfway down the court, Allie caught it before shuffling to the three point line and splashing in a three. 90-91. Emma high fived Candice before getting back on defense, 43 seconds left now. Candice quickly stole the ball from Natasha but before she could make it far with it, she was double team causing her to dish the ball to Allie who ran down the court bypassing anyone in her way before throwing up a floater, she missed but Emma caught the rebound and slammed it in. 92-91.

Emma was panting hard, she hadn't been this tired in a very long time. She was in good shape and feeling good but that didn't matter to her, she still wanted to improve. Siemone had the ball now, she tried to cross Emma over but the blonde stayed with her, she felt trapped so she passed the ball to Natasha who laid it up. 92-93. Now back at their end of the court, Candice drove to the basket but was quickly guarded so she threw the ball to Emma who looked up at the clock, 28 seconds left. She crossed over to Siemone, thankful that her shoes protected her ankles, she spun to the right and released the ball, knocking down the three. 95-93.

There was 10 seconds left on the clock when Natasha battled Candice, she was about to pass the ball but Allie blocked the pass and took off with the ball. Emma raced down to their end of the court, 5 seconds left. Allie launched the ball, Emma caught it mid-air before slamming it in the hoop with a 360 dunk. Sparks win 97-93.

 **XXXXX**

Emma stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath, she had a good game tonight. 35 points, 15 assists, and 7 rebounds. Despite her appealing statistics, Emma was extremely tired. She entered her bedroom with a smirk due to her wife being half naked while looking in a drawer, "Well well what do we have here?" She asked as she stood behind her.

Regina blushed, "Well dear, it seems like I am trying to change into something a little more comfortable. Our mothers are downstairs…"

Emma pouted, "I thought you were going to stay with me."

"Nope sorry," she said, "They were talking about you on ESPN while you were in the shower," she smirked, "Apparently you're an 'Unstoppable force'."

"Ya damn right I am," Emma chuckled, "I don't know though, I feel out of shape. Can you make my special lemonade for me?"

"You don't need it but sure," Regina shrugged as she pulled a shirt over her head.

Emma fell back on the bed, "Thanks, where is Eli? Tell him to come sleep with me since you have to entertain."

Regina simply rolled her eyes before leaving out, a few minutes later Emma heard tiny feet enter her room. Elijah crawled in the bed, "Hi mama."

"Hey bud," she smiled, "You ready for bed? Did mommy give you more medicine?" He nodded before snuggling into her, "What's wrong?"

"Hurt," he said as he rubbed his chest before coughing slightly. Emma frowned before rubbing his chest, she kissed his head.

Downstairs Regina was enjoying the presence of her mother and mother in-law. She laughed as Sarah told stories of Emma as a child, "She literally was so mean, it was hilarious at times."

"What was she like as a teenager? You know with girls and stuff," Cora smirked at Regina, knowing that her daughter was just as curious as she was but would never ask.

Sarah chuckled, "Oh well, let me tell you this, the girls came flocking in when she reached maybe...14," she pondered before nodding, "Yeah, 14 sounds about right. I would go to her basketball games and girls were literally falling over her. Every weekend, there was a new girl at the house until Lily came along."

Regina scoffed, "Lily is an interesting subject," she cleared her throat, "So surgery tomorrow huh?"

Sarah sighed, "Yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"Do you have any advice on how I should calm Emma down after she finds out that it's tomorrow? She's leaving for New York tomorrow night," Regina sighed as she pulled out some lemons and began slicing them.

"She should be calm, she won't miss my surgery. I had it moved to the afternoon so she should be there to see before I go under," Sarah nodded, she watched as Regina tossed a fiber tablet into some water, "What are you making dear?"

"Oh uh Emma wants to start back drinking her fiber lemonade. She doesn't feel in shape," she shrugged.

"She was great on that court tonight," Cora stated, "If I could move like that, I'd have a new husband."

"Mother!" Regina gasped, "I need to stay in shape myself though, need to call Belle...now that I think about it, I haven't even spoken to Belle in about a week."

"Is she still having problems with that girl?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, she uh hit her," Regina swallowed.

"SHE HIT HER?!" Sarah and Cora exclaimed.

Regina nodded, "Yeah I know but I don't know what I can do, I'll call her tomorrow. Meanwhile, let's get you in bed," she winked at Sarah causing the women to laugh.

 **XXXXX**

"Well well well, I haven't seen much of you lately," Emma smirked as Ruby entered Sarah's hospital room.

Ruby chuckled, "I needed some time to get myself together," she gave Emma a hug, "You've been playing great."

"Thanks," Emma nodded.

Ruby kissed Sarah's head, "Are you ready? Are you scared?"

"I'm ready, not so scared anymore due to my wonderful daughter in-law," Sarah said as she winked at Regina, "She and I had a very long talk last night and she help me understand that there's nothing to fear."

Ruby smiled, "Well that's good-"

"Mom, it's time," Kat said as she came in with Dr. Whale.

Regina could literally feel Emma tense up, grabbed her hand, "She's going to be fine," she whispered.

Emma nodded as she bit her lip. Dr. Whale asked everyone to leave so he and the nurses could roll Sarah away, everyone could feel the tension, nobody spoke. All they could hope for is that the surgeons could successfully remove the lymph node in Sarah's breast.

 **XXXXX**

"You better behave in New York," Regina said as she raised her brow, "I don't want you going to the club with your teammates, you need your rest and you know it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Babe, I'll be gone for a day and a half. You don't need to put the hammer down, just make sure my mom's ok while I'm gone."

"I'm sorry dear, it's just last time you got on a plane without me, I didn't see you for a year," Regina said with worried eyes.

"I'll be back," Emma reassured, she hugged Regina, "I love you and I will be rushing home to you and your ass," she smirked before smacking her backside.

Regina blushed, "I love you too. Just make sure you go out there and play your hardest."

"I will just for you," Emma smiled. She kissed Regina on the forehead before going to Elijah's room, he was playing with his toys on the floor, "Hey kid, give mama a kiss goodbye, I'll be leaving soon."

His eyebrows frowned quickly, "No bye?"

"Yeah bud, I have to a basketball game, remember?" She sat next to him on the floor.

He stared at her for about five seconds before his face scrunched up, his eyes began the size of tear filled golf balls, and he let out an ear piercing scream. Emma quickly picked him up, "No!" He cried, "No bye!"

"Baby, I have to," she kissed his head, "Shhh, it's ok, it's ok."

His chest was heaving, he wouldn't stop crying. Henry entered the room, "Do you have to go?" He asked.

"Yeah bud I do," she nodded.

"Can I come?" Henry hopped.

"Uh not this time kid, you have school," she said.

"Yeah but I'll be out in two weeks," Henry shrugged, "Why not miss a day or two now? I want to be at every game ma."

"Yeah I know but your education is more important, how about you stay here and help mom out with this little guy and visit your grandma in the hospital," she suggested.

Henry rolled his eyes before nodding and leaving out. Emma bounced Eli, trying to sooth him, "Baby please calm down, I will be back. I promise," this only made Eli clutch her more and cry harder. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was a long night indeed but Regina managed to wake up early enough to rally up Ariel and travel to Belle's apartment. It was very odd that Belle hadn't called or visited in so long, it honestly worried Regina. When she saw Ruby the other day she wanted to mention it but she was a cross that Ruby was so hurt that she would care. Ariel knocked on the door hard, "B?"

"Belle!" Regina called, "It's us dear, open up!"

"Belle!" Ariel knocked again, she sighed, "She's not here."

Regina pulled out a key, "I have a key, I didn't want to use it but we don't have a choice," she said before using it to open the door, "Belle?"

"Maybe she's really not here," Ariel said.

Regina looked around, "No, look, somebody had a glass of wine. The glass is still wet, the liquor would've dried up by now right?"

"Here's a receipt from this morning," she picked it up, "Somebody went to Walgreens and bought...bandages?"

Regina frowned and walked deeper in the apartment, "Belle?" She said evenly, she traveled to the bathroom and saw blood on the sink. This was getting scary. She walked into her bedroom, "Belle!" She rushed to her best friend's side, "Belle wake up. ARIEL!" She yelled. She examined her unconscious friend, slapped her face a little, "Oh my bed, what did she do to you?" She whispered.

Belle's eyes fluttered open, "G-Gina?"

"I'm here, you're bleeding," Regina stated.

Ariel rushed in, "Oh my god, what's wrong with her?"

"Her head," Regina had tearful eyes now, "We have to get her to a hospital."

"No I'm fine," Belle said surprisingly clear, "You guys have to leave before she comes back," she said as she sat up, holding her head, "I'll be fine."

"Are you seriously letting this happen again?" Regina scoffed, "Let me help you this time."

"Regina you guys gotta-" They all froze when they heard the front door slam, Belle's eyes widened, "Guys please, just go."

"Belle we aren't going to leave you here with her. We are finally friends again, I wasn't there for you the first time, let me be here now," Ariel pleaded, "Please just come with us."

"Guys I can't, I love her-"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Regina yelled.

"What do we have here?" Merida asked as she entered the bedroom with a smile, "Hey ladies, congrats on the pregnancy Gina."

"Don't call me that you disgusting piece of scum, you don't fool me. I know you're beating her, her head is-"

"Bleeding because she slipped stepping out of the shower," Merida said worriedly, "I thought I bandaged it up this morning, did the blood seep through?" She asked as she made her way to Belle's side.

Regina looked at Ariel with a raised brow, Ariel cleared her throat, "Well since everything is alright, I guess you wouldn't mind coming with us to visit Emma's mom, she just had surgery."

Belle's eyes lit up with worry, she had no idea. She was about to speak but Merida cut her off, "Uh actually she wouldn't, her head is still in pain, isn't it?"

Belle nodded weakly, "Yeah, send her my love."

Regina frowned, "Oh ok," she bit her lip before sighing, "Well B, I guess we'll get out of your hair. I'll call you later, I expect you to reply."

"I will," Belle smiled.

Regina didn't want to leave her but there wasn't much she could do at the moment so she signaled for Ariel to follow her out of the room. Once they left the apartment Ariel looked at Regina, "We have to help her."

"We will, I mean everything in my body was telling me to rip Merida's throat out but I'm not in the mood or the condition to do so. We have to bring in some reinforcements," Regina stated.

"I just don't understand why she is letting her do this, it doesn't make sense," Ariel said.

"I've been trying to figure Belle out for years now. She's into this whole, I can't be happy on my own thing, she so desperate for love so when she gets an ounce, she runs with it," Regina sighed, "I blame her father."

"I do too but this isn't love," Ariel scoffed, "Merida is holding her hostage and treating her like shit."

Regina sighed, "I know, I'm going to get her out of there it's just...ugh I just need to figure this out."

 **XXXXX**

"No," Ruby shrugged.

"What do you mean? Ruby, she needs you!" Regina yelled as she began to pace her livingroom.

"She had me!" Ruby yelled back, she sighed, "What can I do? I'm half the person Merida is."

Regina sighed, "As much as I hate to say this...that's not true. You're the only person who actually loves Belle, romantically of course. Please just help me help her."

Ruby sighed, "Fine, I'll help you but not for her, for you."

"Why for me?" Regina smirked.

"You're carrying my best friend's baby, you don't need to stress," Ruby shrugged, "Believe it or not, I don't like you very much."

Regina scoffed and flipped her hair, "It's ok, Queens aren't meant to be liked...they're loved," she shrugged before walking into the kitchen making Ruby roll she eyes, "And I still don't like you!" Regina yelled.

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN!? Review! Next week will be much longer so prepare yourselves!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own the characters or OUAT!**

 **I hope you guys had a good weekend, please enjoy #CBSMonday!**

Chapter 55

Emma yawned when she woken up by Candice, her roommate for their time in New York, "Hmm?"

"Get up and shower, we have to leave soon," she stated.

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes, "It's like 7am."

Candice chuckled, "It's more like noon, we're on New York time now buddy."

Emma groaned before checking her phone, she had picture from Regina, she opened it and laughed at loud when she saw her wife and Elijah smiling with the dog filter from snapchat on their faces. Then she noticed a very odd text:

 **Merida: Tell your wife to mind her business, she's trying to make me out as the enemy. I've done nothing wrong.**

Emma sighed and shook her head before replying.

 ** _Me: You are the enemy, you're holding her best friend hostage, what did you expect? I'll handle it though, you just make sure you stay away from her._**

Emma hopped out of bed and went to go shower, when she came out, she noticed Candice had left the room. She sighed as she sat back down on the bed in a towel, she was so tired, she just wanted to sleep. She knew this is what she signed up for though so she'd try her best to push through. She noticed a new text message:

 **Merida: I will if she stays away from me. Have a good game savior.**

 ** _Me: Will do. ;)_**

Emma didn't trust Merida and she was pissed to find out that Regina had been meddling, shook her head before texting Felix:

 **Me: Felix, you're back on house duty.**

 **XXXXX**

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked Sarah for the third time that morning.

Sarah chuckled, "I'm fine Regina, just fine. You don't have to keep asking."

"I'm sorry, it's just that...well I don't, I promised Emma-"

"I know," Sarah nodded, "I feel just fine though, I feel better even."

"Ok good," Regina smiled, "Ruby and Graham are suppose to be visiting you soon, I suggested that we all watch the game here."

Sarah smiled, "That'll be great, I appreciate it. Where are my grandsons?"

"With Kat downstairs, getting something to eat," Regina nodded.

Sarah watched Regina carefully for a while, "...Regina?"

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Are you alright?" The older blonde asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Well you seem a little...off. You haven't sat down not once since you've been here and I can't help but think something's on your mind," she stated.

"I'm thinking about Belle, I'm scared for her," Regina sighed, "I know she's a grown woman and makes her own decisions but I can't help but think that...maybe—I know I can help her."

"You can only help people that want help," Sarah stated.

"She doesn't understand that she doesn't need a romantic kind of love to be happy, I just—I need to talk to her," Regina sighed.

"In due time, when she's ready to listen, God will schedule a time for you two to talk so until then, you don't need to stress your pretty self out," Sarah said, "Especially not with my grand baby inside of you."

Regina placed her hand on her stomach and smiled, she couldn't wait to have a little girl, she wished she could just skip to the end of these nine months but at least she had Emma with her, most of the time, this time.

 **XXXXX**

Graham rushed in the hospital room, "What did I miss? What did I miss?!"

"The whole first half," Ruby stated.

Henry groaned, "I knew it! Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault you wanted to stay asleep," Graham scoffed.

"Shh you two, Sarah's trying to rest," Regina hissed as she took Elijah from Graham's arms before giving him a kiss on the head, "Hi baby."

"Hi mommy," he smiled.

She looked at Henry, "You're too old to give me a hug?"

He rolled his eyes and hugged her, "It's only been like 3 hours mom," he chuckled.

"I know, I still missed you," she smiled.

"Shhh, they're talking about the first half," Graham said as he sat down.

"Woah, ma's first half was awesome," Henry smiled as he turned up the tv in the hospital room.

Jalen Rose shook his head, "There's no way to get past her."

"The Liberty had a strategy to stop Emma Swan and she goes and switch it up on them," Shaq said, "That's good basketball."

Ernie Johnson shook his head, "You guys are giving her too much praise, she's been phenomenal on offense but defensively that have been shaking her up."

"What? Are you crazy!?" Jalen asked, "She has been locking every guard down, you can't get past her. She has quick feet and fast hands."

"He's absolutely right," Kenny said, "Look at this play right here Ernie, don't say anything just look." A play appeared on the tv of Brittany Boyd driving to the hoop but stopping and passing to Swin Cash who was on the outside, "Ok now freeze it," he instructed, "Now watch how Emma zooms from the wing just as she passed it and notice how everybody is focused on Swin now, not Emma Swan, the savior is so smart that she anticipates the play and immediately rushed back over to Brittany, ok now play," he said. The play continues with Emma running sneaking over to Brittany just as Swin passed it back to her Emma reached out and blocked the pass, therefore stealing the ball and running back the other way with it before dunking the ball, "Now, eat your words Ernie."

Graham laughed, "Dude, my best friend is awesome," he looked at Regina, "Guess who I just talked to…"

"Who?" She questioned as her eyes stayed on the TV.

"Belle," he said, Regina looked at him, "She called me surprisingly, she asked if you were mad at her and I was like 'Well not exactly but you are being pretty dumb right now' and I could practically hear her roll her eyes. So it was quiet for about three minutes and then she goes, 'Merida has to pick her mother up from the airport tomorrow, so while she's gone, can you guys please come get me?'"

"No way," Regina scoffed, "You're lying."

"I'm not, I'm down to help if you are," he said.

"I don't know...Belle could have us save her tomorrow and be back in her arms next week, I don't want to waste my time," Regina stated.

"That's very true but I think if she's asking for help, we should at least try and help," he stated.

* * *

Regina had just picked Henry up from school maybe an hour ago the following day, he was doing his homework on the dining room table while his brother played on the living room floor. Regina loved when she was on hiatus, she was able to spend more time with her family but this would only last a little while because she had a lot of conventions and award shows coming up. She had just sat down on the couch to catch up on some of her shows when the front door open, igniting a fluttering in her stomach. Her heartbeat sped up when she saw a glimpse of blonde hair enter the house, she smiled, "Emma…"

"Hey babe, I'm home," Emma huffed out as she dropped her duffle bag.

Regina fought back the urge to leap off of the couch and run to her wife, "How'd you get home?"

"Hey Gigi!" Ruby smiled and waved.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Ugh, don't call me that."

Henry rushed over to the door, "Ma!"

Emma smiled and hugged him tight, "Hey kid," she kissed his head, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, good win yesterday," he smiled, "You're undefeated!"

"Yeah I am," she chuckled, "Hey Eli," she smiled as he ran over and hugged her legs, "Were you good?"

"Yup!" He smiled.

Emma looked at Henry, "Head upstairs for me, I need to yell at your mom."

"Me? Why?" Regina asked as Henry scooped Eli up before jetting upstairs.

Emma sighed, "Regina-"

"Wait wait wait," Ruby interrupted, "Let me get my popcorn first."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Not funny, just give us a minute, please?"

Ruby groaned, "Ugh fine," before going downstairs.

"If this is about Belle-"

"Please tell me you didn't go over there!" Emma yelled.

"Emma you don't understand what's been going on! Do you know rare it is for a week to go by and I not hear from her?! I had to go over there-"

"You didn't have to do anything Regina! You could've waited until I came back, what if Merida would've hurt you?! Does our baby mean nothing to you? You're pregnant Regina? You can't just willing put yourself in danger, you don't understand how scared I was when I found out you went over there," Emma sighed as put her hands on her head, "Stay away from them."

"No, hell no Emma, she's my best friend! I'm not just going to sit around and wait for her to get beat to death, I want to save her!" Regina yelled.

"You can't save anybody who doesn't want saving! Trust me I tried, right before Neal left here I practically begged him to stay in California with me to give up the life he lived, he refused, you know how that ended up-"

"Which exactly why I'm not trying to give Belle a choice," Regina sighed, "Merida can't do this-"

"I'll take care of Merida, you just stay your ass in the house," Emma stated.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not five Emma. I can help too, none of you know Belle like I do."

"It doesn't matter, Merida has threatened you which means she threatened me, so now I'm handling this whole situation. I won't let her hurt Belle anymore-"

"Graham and I plan on going over there tonight when Merida-"

"I know the plan, I'm going with Graham, you are staying here-"

"No Emma-"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I left this topic open for discussion. You might not care about our baby but I do-"

"I do care! I want this baby more than ever but I also want my best friend to be there when I give birth and that won't happen unless she's saved from that monster-"

"And I will save her, we will save her. Regina, I don't want to seem controlling but I can't lose you or our baby so please, just stay here. Let us handle this, I promise I'll save your best friend," Emma stated as she sat next to the brunette on the couch.

Regina sighed, "Fine," she nodded, "I trust you."

"Thank you," Emma said before kissing her head.

"I haven't seen you in two days and all I get is a peck on the head?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled, "I apologize your majesty," she said before kissing her wife passionately on the lips.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss, "I'm proud of you, by the way."

"Thank you, that means a lot," she said as she smiled into another kiss.

 **XXXXX**

Emma sighed, "The things I do for my wife," she shook her head as her and Graham headed up the stairs to Merida's condo.

"Same," he chuckled, "You don't want to save Belle?"

"Oh of course I do, I love B," she sighed, "It's just—Regina and Ariel don't understand that it's not going to be smooth sailing from here, Merida is going to come for her."

"Ruby said she'd keep her safe," Graham said.

"Yeah I know but I mean come on, Merida isn't going to a to stop. I know people like this," Emma stated, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he breathed out, "What if she's still here?"

"Then we kill that bitch," Emma chuckled.

Graham laughed before twisting the knocking on the door, he waited a while before knocking again, "No answer?"

Emma sighed, "Stand back."

"Dude, you can't kick the door down, she'll know we got in...duh," his brows furrowed.

"Do you want to get Belle or not?" Emma asked, "Dude, she's going to know we got in anyway."

"Fine but let me do it, I'm stronger," he said.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Do you know how many suicides I do a day?"

"Emma, just let me-"

"No bro-"

"Oh screw this," he said before kicking the door twice and entering the apartment.

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's cool, my calves were hurting from my game anyway."

He chuckled as he shook his head, he looked around, "Belle?"

"B?!" Emma yelled, they heard a faint whimper, she looked at Graham, "Back here," Emma said before rushing to the back, "Call Ruby, now."

"On it," he said as they entered Merida's bedroom, he dropped his phone at the sight of his friend, "B…" he couldn't help but tear up.

Emma bit her lip before closing her eyes tight. Belle was naked and bruised up bad, her left eye was shut closed and purple, her jaw was swollen. Emma opened her eyes and swallowed, "Oh be we are going to get you out of here," Emma muttered, "Find her some clothes," she instructed as she traveled to the side of the bed that Belle was laying on.

"Emma," Belle muttered, "I-"

"Shh shh, don't speak," she said.

"Panties," Graham said before tossing them to Emma.

She moved the cover back a bit, "May I…touch you? Just to put the-"

"Yes," she nodded weakly.

Emma nodded before sliding the panties onto the sore auburn woman, "I'm so sorry this happened Belle."

"My fault," she whimpered as she lifted up to get the underwear on her waist.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Shirt," Graham said as he tossed it to Emma.

"She found out that I called Graham," Belle cleared her throat as she became more conscious, "She said she wanted to make sure I couldn't escape."

"Why does she want to keep you here anyway?" Graham asked.

She hissed as Emma lifted up her arms to put the shirt on, "To keep me away from Ruby...I love her, I'm in love with her. I moaned her name during sex one night and it went downhill from there."

"You moaned Ruby's name while Merida was fucking you? Awesome," he chuckled.

Belle couldn't smile, it hurt too much, "Thank you guys for coming for me, I can't move on my own, my head is pounding."

"We are going to take care of you B, she won't hurt you anymore, she'll have to go through us first," Emma assured as she scooped Belle in her arms.

 **XXXXX**

Ruby couldn't believe the sight in front of her, the most beautiful woman in the world to her had been abused and bruised so badly. It angered her to the point where she was in tears but she held them back, she would be strong for Belle. She know the woman didn't deserve it due to how she treated her but love makes you do crazy things.

Emma watched Ruby open a drawer full of Belle's things, "Ok, I got some pjs in here somewhere, I went to Target and grabbed you some body wash, conditioner, and stuff. I remember that you like Dove."

Belle didn't care if it hurt, she smiled, "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Ruby nodded.

"Is there anything else you want or need B?" Emma asked.

Belle sighed, "I'd really like to watch a movie with my best friends but I know-"

"Done," Ruby smiled, she looked at Emma who gave her a threatening look, "What? She's going to the hospital in the morning to get checked out, she should relax before then right? Why not do it with her friends?"

 **XXXXX**

Regina rolled her eyes as she snatched the front door open, "I don't know why you insist on leaving your keys dear, it's truly—What's this?" She looked down at the single rose Emma held out.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier, I was being inconsiderate," Emma said.

Regina blushed and took the rose, "It's quite alright dear, I'm sorry too. I wasn't thinking clearly, I could've gotten hurt."

"Yes, but you didn't," she pulled Regina close, "You're smarter than that," she kissed her forehead, "Put on some comfy clothes, we have an errand to run."

"Where are-"

"Just get dressed," Emma smiled.

"What about the boys?" Regina asked.

"Just. Get. Dressed," Emma stated.

 **XXXXX**

Belle smiled as she leaned her head on Regina's shoulder, she was all cleaned up and showered, less sore than earlier. Ariel kissed Belle's cheek, "Happy you're ok, B."

"I'm sorry guys, I should've listened to you, tomorrow is going to be-"

"Let's not think about that dear, let's just enjoy the movie," Regina stated.

Down the hall, Emma, Graham, Henry and Elijah shared the guest room bed in Ruby's house, Emma was the only one who laid awake. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but she did know that she would protect her family at all cost. As much as she didn't want to get involved with this Belle drama, she's happy she was able to help her when she did. There's no telling what would've happened if her and Graham never showed up, in her eyes tonight, she saved a life. She sighed, that's what being the savior was all about, wasn't it?

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I know the WNBA doesn't actually play on TNT, don't need to remind me. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **This is a simple chapter, just for enjoyment. Next week, there will be drama for your mama! CTF will have a double update because I missed last week. Honestly, I've been super busy. GOOD NEWS: I have finally decided on my new story, started writing and picked a release date for it, it's titled Zeal Island (the cover is on Twitter) so be on the look out for it. Also, Yes, Broken is still becoming a book, PM if you want to buy a copy. More info will be updating soon. Follow me on Twitter!**

Chapter 56

Henry crunched on his bacon that Regina made before stealing another piece off of Graham's plate while he talked, "So no school today?" He grinned.

Regina sighed before looking at Emma who had a matching grin on her face, "Ugh fine, but this is it young man no more freebies."

"Yes!" He cheered, "It's almost over anyway, might as stop going."

"That's not how that works," Emma chuckled.

Belle came into the kitchen causing everyone to turn their attention to her, "Morning everyone."

"Hey," Ruby grinned, "You ready to go to hospital and get checked out? Are you in pain? Is there anything-"

"I'm fine," she put her finger up to Ruby's lips, "I would like to eat and then we can go."

"Belle can talk to you quickly before you eat?" Emma asked.

"Sure," she said.

Emma walked towards but she was stopped by Regina's hand grabbing her wrist, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Not your business babe," Emma said sweetly before kissing her head.

"Excuse me," she gasped.

"Love you," she said before walking off, when she reached Belle she rubbed the back of her neck, "Ruby can be uh…"

"Yeah…" Belle nodded, "I'm fine though, honestly, I feel good. I just need more sleep if anything."

Emma nodded before biting her lip, "Belle, I know Ruby would flip if she knew but you can tell me you know if…Merida uh...forced you to-"

Belle looked down before looking at back up at Emma tearfully, "A few times," she sniffled, "One night...I was screaming so loud for her to stop that her neighbors called the police."

"So she did rape you?" Emma asked, "Just to make sure we are on the same page…"

"Uh yeah, she did," Belle nodded.

"B do you want eggs?" Graham asked.

She looked at him, "Yeah with cheese," she said before looking at what she thought would be Emma but all she saw was an empty space and a front door left open, "Emma?" She mumbled, she thought about what just happened, "Oh no...Regina?!"

The brunette jumped, "What? What's wrong?!"

"Emma," she breathed, "I told her about Merida-"

"What about her?" Ruby asked.

Belle looked at Henry, Graham covered his ears, "Go on," Graham said.

"She uh...well," she swallowed, "Emma asked if she raped me and-"

"DID SHE?!" Ruby asked.

"Ruby don't-"

"Did she?" She questioned again. Belle nodded meekly, "Son of a bitch," Ruby said before rushing out.

Graham hopped up, "Uh stay here," he said before running after Ruby.

Regina rubbed her temples, "This is stressing me out."

"Oh no, I don't wanna stress you out, what about your babies?" She asked looking between them.

"We'll be fine," Ariel gave a sad smile.

"Where'd ma go?" Henry asked.

"She's be back soon little prince, why don't you go upstairs and see if your brother is still asleep," Regina suggested, "It's gonna be a long day."

 **XXXXX**

Graham tried to hold Emma back but she was too strong, she already wailed on Merida. The redhead was nearly unconscious on the floor, "Calm down Emma."

Ruby was pacing, her knuckles hurt but she didn't care, she could beat Merida all day so she said. Emma ripped from Graham and cracked Merida again as soon as she tried to sit up, Emma was pretty sure she had just broke the woman's nose, her knuckles could feel it. Ruby had attacked Merida first, she didn't see them coming but seeing them fight made Emma want a piece, I mean it was her idea anyway. Ruby punched her again after Emma before looking at them, "Let's go," she hissed.

"You're done? Why?" Emma asked as she shook out her hand.

"I have to take care of Belle, I don't have time to play with this little toy," she said before leaving out.

Graham tried to guide Emma out of the door but the blonde broke loose again and kicked Merida in the stomach twice before punching her in the jaw, "Ok now we can leave."

 **XXXXX**

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Regina snapped, she was pacing their bedroom. She actually happy to be back home but when Emma returned home, her good mood went down the drain.

"Babe she deserved it," Emma whined.

"I don't care! Look at your hand, you have a game tomorrow!" Regina yelled, "You have to be more cautious, you have a career Emma."

"You literally asked me to beat her ass less than a week ago and now I'm getting yelled at for doing it," Emma scoffed, "I don't understand baby."

She sighed, "I didn't think you'd fuck up your hand like this, I thought maybe with Ruby with you, you wouldn't have to do much."

"Oh well I'm sorry but she's disgusting, rape is just something I can't understand. You know that…" Emma said.

"Yeah I do," Regina nodded after briefly thinking about the conversation they had about Emma's secret.

Emma flopped on the bed, "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Regina looked over her shoulder.

"Come here," she said softly.

Regina walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Emma, straddling her, "Hi."

"Hi," Emma said, "I love you, I just wanted to be near you," she admitted as she sat up and hugged her waist tight.

Regina blushed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's cool," she kissed Regina's cleavage, "Mmm maybe we should do this naked…"

Regina smirked before taking off her tank top, "They're getting bigger."

Emma reached around and unhooked her bra, "Mmm I know," she said before cupping both plump breast.

Regina could feel Emma hardening under her, "You're enjoying this."

"Of course I am, my hands hurts like hell but I'm enjoying it," Emma said before licking her lips and latching onto one of Regina's nipple causing the brunette to know her head back and moan a soft moan. Emma hugged her wife tight and tugged on the nipple before flicking it with her tongue.

Regina's hormones were raging, she was about to cum off of so little contact. This pregnancy had amped everything up, "Emma," she breathed, "Oh god, I'm going to cum."

Emma nipped at the nipple again because sucking it hard, she cuffed Regina's ass, "You're gonna have to change your panties," she chuckled before flicking the nipple again.

Regina was shaking, "Em-ma," she hissed, "That's not fun—OH FUCK!" She screamed before cumming, she indeed was going to need new panties.

 **XXXXX**

"So then Ms. Green said that I didn't need to take the test because I scored above a 75 and she basically called me the smartest kid in class?" Henry nodded.

"Oh yeah or are you just calling yourself that?" Emma chuckled.

"Ma I am not boasting," he scoffed.

"Yeah sure," she snatched the ball from him and shot a three.

He caught the rebound and tossed her the ball back, "Can we go on a trip ma? You promised we would."

"I know I did, where would we go?" She asked before stepping back and shooting again.

"Disney World," he smirked and nodded.

"Hmm, yeah but then we wouldn't have much privacy," she said.

"How about an island? Then you and mom won't get attacked by fans," he suggested.

"Hmm...maybe we can go to Puerto Rico? She'd love that," Emma smiled.

"I like that idea, mom says it's beautiful," he smiled back.

"Surprise trip for mom? Sounds like a plan, I just have to fit it in. Might be a quick trip, two days," Emma sighed.

"Who cares?! It's almost summer!" He cheered.

She scooped him up and swung him around, "Yeah summer! Woohoo!" She cheered causing Henry to giggle and laugh, she threw him over her shoulder, "Come on buddy, let's see what Eli and mommy are making for dinner."

 **XXXXX**

Regina rubbed Elijah's chest as she laid in bed with him, "You are such a big boy, I love you."

He hugged her, "Kiss."

She kissed him all over his face causing him to giggle, "Luh you."

"You better," she teased before kissing his chest, "We are going to have a new baby soon."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because mommy and mama decided it would be best if we had one. Want to give you a little brother or sister," she nodded, he didn't say anything, he simply hugged her tighter, "Sleep my prince."

He closed his eyes, "Sleep."

She smiled before scooting off of his bed, turning off the light and leaving out before walking to Henry's room. She was surprised to find him in bed staring at the ceiling, "Why are you writing dear?"

He shrugged, "Block."

She walked over to his bed and sat down, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not writing anymore, I suck. I can't get anything to sound the way I want it, it's not adventurous enough and it's going to be boring," he mumbled.

She laid next to him and let out a sigh, "Do you remember the story about my first movie?" He nodded, "I had a fairly long monologue and I tried reading it at least 50 different ways before I threw my script and claimed to give up but I didn't, while pacing and stressing out about I took a deep breath and thought about how much fun I had while reading the monologue. My point is, just because things get tough now doesn't mean you can just give up. Do you enjoy writing?"

"Yes, it's my favorite thing to do," he poured.

"Well then little prince you must write because it's fun and you love it, stop being so hard on yourself, you are phenomenal. You need to understand that everything isn't going to be perfect and it will take you some time to complete your book but don't worry, it'll be great and I'll love it, your mother will love it, and everyone else will," she reassured, "Plus, you're a Mills, we don't give up, understand that?"

"Yes ma'am," he hugged her, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome my love. Get some rest, goodnight," she said before walking over to the door, "I love you and tomorrow why don't you just take a day off of writing and see what happens."

"Ok, I will. I love you too mom," he smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Belle couldn't sleep, Ruby had been sleep for two hours now but she couldn't sleep with so much on her mind. She was so confused on how she let this happen, more so why she let it happen. She looked at the beautiful woman sleeping next to her and sighed, she loved Ruby so much but she was afraid that she had hurt her to the point of no return. Her and Ruby had promised to always be there for eachother and Ruby was holding up her end of the bargain but Belle on the other hand had been nothing be evil. Sure she was taking care of her but did that mean that she would want to be in a relationship with her.

She couldn't take it anymore, she shook her, "Ruby...wake up."

Ruby groaned before opening her eyes, "Yes?"

"I need to know if there's a possibility of us getting back together," she said nervously.

"I don't—Belle you broke my heart, I don't really know how to be with you. I don't think you should get into a relationship anytime soon, just try and heal your body and mind first before you ask me questions like that," Ruby said.

Belle sighed, "I guess I should just go back to sleep."

"That's all you're gonna say?" She asked.

"I don't have anything else to say!" Belle snapped, "You don't want to me with fine."

"I do! I've always did! You used me what do you expect me to say or to do?! I love you Belle, I'm in love with you but I will not let you walk all over me anymore, if you want me then that's perfect but right now that's not happening," Ruby said, "Now please try to sleep the doctor said it's important that you rest."

Belle snuggled up to her, "I love you too, thank you loving me and being there for me, I don't deserve you.

"You don't but I'm going to do my best to take care of you," Ruby nodded.

Belle smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, "You're perfect."

"I know," Ruby smirked.

 **Please review and let me know what you think. This one was kinda a filer, I hope you enjoyed it. I love you guys, CBS will be coming to an end soon.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry I made you guys wait so long, I really am. For those who have been asking, yes Broken will still be a book. It'll be done very very soon, just hang in there and make sure to PM o DM on Twitter if you're interested in getting a copy so I make sure you get one for before everyone else ;) Also, I'll be doing a free giveaway challenge for a copy of the BOOK. Well I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm not feeling great about it but next chapter will be LIT!**

Chapter 57

"Here baby," Regina said as she handed Elijah an apple slice, she chuckled at how hard he was trying to bite it with his gums, "Don't hurt yourself there."

He shot her a glare, "No hurt," he said before sucking on slice.

"Ok ok," she threw her hands up defensively.

"Hey mom, did you pack yet?" Henry asked as he hopped on the kitchen island.

"No I did not," she said before turning around, "Henry Daniel Mills! That counter is for food, not for your ass. Off, now!"

He hopped off quickly, "Sorry geesh, feeling those hormones a bit early this morning huh?"

She glared, "You literally have 3 seconds to get out of my face."

"Aw come on mom it was a joke-"

"One-"

"I'm gone, I'm gone," he rushed out before walking out and downstairs to where his mother was watching tv. He plopped down next to her, "Mom's gone crazy."

Emma chuckled, "I'm sure you have something to do with that kid, you better behave."

"I'm always well behaved," he grinned.

"Oh yeah sure," she said sarcastically.

"When are we leaving?" He asked.

"Whenever Ruby gets here to take us, we have a few hours before our flight kid, like 6," she chuckled.

"I know I know, I'm just excited," he shrugged.

"Same, just a little bit," Emma winked.

 **XXXXX**

"Yo," Ruby said as she entered the Swan-Mills mansion, "Good morning Regina."

"Hello Wolfie," she rolled her as eyes before flashing a smile at Belle, "Hello love."

"Hi," Belle said before kissing her cheek.

"How are you?" Regina asked.

"I could be better," she glared at Ruby briefly before looking back at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes as she nodded in understanding, "Emma!" She called. The blonde surfaced in twenty seconds, "Did you clean upstairs for me?"

"Yup, bathroom and all," Emma nodded, she looked at Ruby and held out her fist, "Bestie."

"Bestie," she nodded as they bumped fist, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm great, how about you?" Emma asked as she hugged Regina from behind.

"Do you remember those twins Hannah and Haley? From college, freshman you and Haley-"

"Yeah yeah I remember," Emma said quickly.

"Oh I'd love to hear the story," Regina smirked.

"Emma fucked her in the closet at a party," Ruby snickered.

"Hey, I was very drunk in my defense! Anyway, why'd you bring her up?" Emma asked.

"Because I saw Hannah-"

"And she fucked her last night while I was in the house," Belle said with an eyeroll.

"Excuse me what?" Regina's brow went up.

"Dude, yes!" Emma high fived Ruby, "We get to say we had the twins!"

"Best friend goals dude!" Ruby smiled.

"Emma!" Regina snapped, "Are you serious right now?"

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples, "Ok even though I'm happy for you, I don't think it's cool while B is there."

"On top of that, we sleep together every night in the same bed and cuddle-"

"And I get horny!"

"I'm right next to you!"

"You aren't ready for all of that Belle! Damn, what do you want from me?!" Ruby yelled, "It's been two weeks Belle, give us time to grow."

"Ruby grow into what? I know you, I trust you, I love you, isn't that enough?!" Belle questioned while Emma and Regina stood watched, mentally sipping their tea.

"No it's not enough when you're mentally...broken. Belle I just want you to be healthy and prepared for a serious relationship because once I get you, I'm never letting you go," Ruby stated.

Belle blushed and looked down before looking her in her eyes, "Ok fine but can you at least have sex elsewhere?"

"Actually, I think I'm done with that. I'll just wait til you're ready," Ruby said before kissing her temple and signaling for Emma to follow her outside.

Once they left, Belle looked at Regina with sad eyes, "She says stuff like then kisses me, it's so annoying."

"She has a point though," Regina sighed.

"Excuse me? Did you just agree with Ruby?" Belle's eyes widened.

"Yes, you're not ready Belle, she doesn't want a half ass relationship. She wants you to be all in," Regina shrugged.

* * *

"Oh god!" Ariel moaned as she scratched Graham's back.

He kissed her as he stroked deeper, "Fuck, you're so wet."

"Deeper," she panted. She nearly screamed as he stroked her deeper but there was a loud pounding on their door, she tried to get him to stop, "Hold on."

"No," he whined, "Baby, I'm almost there."

"ARIEL OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Her mother screamed.

She pushed Graham off of her, "It's my mother," she said as she grabbed her robe.

"Babe, every time you see her, you end up upset," he rolled his eyes.

"She's still my mother Graham," Ariel argued before leaving their bedroom and rushing to the front door of their condo, "Mother?"

A very high Athena stumbled into her daughter's condo, "What took you so long?"

"Mother I—are you high? I thought you stopped doing drugs," Ariel frowned, "Daddy said you were in rehab."

"I checked myself out, they were making me crazy," Athena said, Graham came out of the room causing her to frown, "Well well well, if it isn't pretty boy, tell me Mr. Gray, do you spank my daughter?"

Graham scoffed, "That's a movie, not my life. What are you doing here Athena?"

"Yes mother, why are you here?" Ariel asked.

"I need some money baby," she placed her hand on Ariel's face, "You were always so beautiful, out of all of my daughters, you were always my favorite."

Ariel swallowed, "Mother, what is the meaning of all of this? You need to go back to rehab, you were doing so well."

Her mother scratched her arm and stepped away, "I'm still doing good, I'm fine baby, I just need some money to get back on my feet."

"Well we don't have any money to support your habit," Graham stated.

"I wasn't talking to you pretty boy," Athena rolled her eyes, "Ariel, I only need a couple thousand to-"

"Babe, tell her to leave so we can go back to bed," he scoffed.

"Graham, she's my mother I can't just leave her on the street-"

"She had 6 other daughters to smooch off of," he snapped, "You're my wife and I'm not letting her come in and hurt you again, every single time she comes back into your life, she betrays you and hurts you. Baby, please, just tell her to leave."

"Ariel I promise, I'll get clean-"

"Go back to rehab and finish, when you get out I'll buy you whatever you want just please mother, get clean," Ariel begged.

"Ariel, I'm fine. I don't like that place, I can stop on my own," Athena stated, "Please just help me out."

"Ariel!" Graham yelled.

"She's my mother-"

He stormed into the room for two minutes before coming back out fully dressed, "If you want her to ruin your life and take all of your money be my guest but I won't stand around and watch, just remember that you have a child inside of you, my child. I don't want to lose it, again," he said before storming out.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water while she talked to Ruby who was actually in the pool floating on her back when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Emma it's me, we got arrested last night for fighting in the club!" Felix rushed out.

"Felix? You guys are so dumb, what did I tell you? You can't do shit like that out here," Emma sighed.

"I know I know, can you please bail us out? They are tripping because we have a record already, they want to keep us here," he groaned.

"Who is 'us'?" She asked.

"Just me and Devin, it's a stack for each of us. Emma I promise we won't get arrested again," he stated.

"A thousand dollars?" She sighed, "I'm on my way, sit tight."

"Felix?" Ruby asked from the pool.

"Yes, him and Devin got arrested for fight in the club last night. I'm going to bail them out," Emma said as she stood up.

Ruby climbed out of her best friends pool, "How much is it?"

"Two thousand dollars," she shook her head.

"Why is it so high if they were just fighting?" Ruby raised her brow.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "I'll find out when I get down there," she said as they entered the house.

Elijah ran to Emma, "Mama!"

She scooped him up, "Hey big man, what's up?"

"Toys," he nodded.

"Yeah? Toys with Henry?" She asked.

"Yup," he nodded, "You play," he demanded.

"I will later. I have to go help some friends before we leave for Puerto Rico," she said as she placed him back on the ground and watched him run off.

"What friends?" Regina asked from the living room.

"Felix and Devin need me to bail them out of jail," Emma stated.

"And you're going to do it? Have you lost your mind? Emma we work hard for our money, they wanted to get arrested that's their fault," Regina scoffed.

"Babe, you don't understand, they've helped me a lot, I can help them out this one time. Neal would," Emma stated.

"And? Emma, no, we have a joint account, your money is my money and I'm not going to spend it on your delinquent friends. I don't care if they need you or not, that's not your problem or mine," Regina snapped.

"Delinquent? Regina, these guys have experienced more than you can imagine," Emma scoffed.

"Emma, they made the choices they did, people like them-"

"People like them?!" Emma snapped, "Regina we grew up on the same damn block, so I'm like them."

"No you're not!"

"Oh right," she nodded, "I forgot because I'm rich now, that suddenly makes me better than them, I can't believe you," she stated.

"I didn't say that at all, Emma you knew that you wanted to leave Chicago one day and you did that, why didn't they?"

"They didn't have the type of family I did, they grew up on the street Regina but I guess they didn't teach you that at your TriBeCa prep school," she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Regina asked.

"It means that I don't know why I thought you'd understand them, correction, us. I walked the same blocks they did. Ruby did we or did we not have to look over our shoulders repeatedly? No matter where we went," Emma frowned.

"I'm not in th-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes," Ruby nodded, "Especially at night after practice."

"If it wasn't for Neal, I wouldn't have made it home most of those nights so no Regina, they're no different. Sorry that we all don't come from fine china and Benz'," Emma scoffed.

"Excuse me?!" Regina stood up, "Emma, you don't know the half of what I went through to get to my perfect prep school, I took the subway from Brooklyn, it wasn't easy. I've seen people get robbed, jumped, stabbed, you name it and yet I managed to turn out different because I wanted to!"

"They want to! It's just not as easy," Emma shook her head, "I'm going to bail out Neal's friends."

"You're going to let them use you! You aren't Neal, Emma, I don't want engaging in their lifestyle," Regina folded her arms.

"I'm not trying to be Neal! If he was here-"

"Well he's not! Neal's dead Emma, you can't carry on his stupid lifestyle, his friends are in trouble and they're calling you because they know you have money, don't be stupid!" Regina yelled.

"Stupid lifestyle?!" Emma fumed, "My best friend hustled, that's all he knew how to do Regina, don't judge him on that. Felix and Devin are my friends too, they've looked out for me and I'm going to do the same for them. Unlike you, I won't pretend like I forgot where I came from. I won't sell out, no matter how much everyone else does. I won't use the joint account, I'll use my own money, so just sit down and let me handle this."

"Your own money?" Regina was fuming now, "When did that happen?"

"You think I put all of my money into our joint account? Oh come on Regina don't be stupid," Emma scoffed, she regretted it the moment she said it.

"I did! You said it was best, what's yours is mine! We're married, why do you have a separate account?" Regina asked.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Tell me!"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SIGN A PRENUP OK?" Emma yelled before palming her face, "Fuck," she mumbled.

"Oh so you have hidden money because you think we're going to get divorced?!" Regina asked.

"No I don't think that. It's just I'm more comfortable having something that's mine," Emma sighed, "We share everything Regina-"

"No I get it," she nodded, "I've clearly mistaken the type of bond we have, you don't trust me."

"I do trust you!" Emma snapped.

"Obviously not Miss Swan-"

"Don't Miss Swan me-"

"I just did," the brunette snapped.

Emma shook her head, "I'm not going on vacation with you acting like this."

"Then don't! It's your fault not mine! Nobody asked you to have secret accounts!" Regina snapped.

"Fine, Puerto Rico is off then, fuck it," Emma said before storming out.

"And she runs...great," Regina pursed her lips, "Fucking great," she said before storming upstairs.

Ruby sighed and looked at Belle, "I'm gonna uh find Emma."

 **XXXXX**

"I'm just—her mom uses her dude! That's so irritating and I'm her husband, I just want to protect her. She doesn't understand how bad she stresses when that woman is around and Arie doesn't need that, she really doesn't," Graham stated as he slipped on a pair of loafers.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror with a red leather jacket on, she fixed the collar a bit before replying, "Yeah I know bro but you have to make her understand that. Probably when her mom isn't around ya know? Just talk to her."

"I will," he said, "Nice jacket, how much?"

She shrugged, "No clue, I like it though."

"So did you bail them out?" Graham asked.

"Yup, dropped them off at home before coming here. I couldn't leave them in there, you understand that right?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Regina is just worried about you that's all, I would've done the same thing, she can't get mad because you don't want to put your past behind you like she did. Her childhood sucked yo, there's nothing she can do about it but try to forget, ya know?"

Emma bit her lip, "I never thought of it like that."

"Yeah, her family is shitty," he sighed, "That's why she had me and Belle, we're her family. Even her dad has done some pretty iffy shit."

"Yeah you're right, I guess I wouldn't understand, I grew up with four loving women," Emma stated, "Oh fuck!"

"What?" He chuckled.

"I have to apologize first this time and I really don't want to but it won't be soon because I'm still mad," she shrugged.

He laughed, "Yeah apologizing to Regina is the worst, she sits there all self righteous and stuff like she knew this would happen."

"Exactly and it's sexy as hell," Emma smirked, "Anyway, come on let's go meet Ruby."

* * *

"Emma! Emma! This way!"

Emma winced as she stepped out of her Ferrari and was swarmed by paparazzi, she gave a small wave as she walked towards the club. Graham appeared next to her with a smile on his face, "I never get tired of this."

"Yeah because you love attention, I hate this," she chuckled.

"Graham! Graham, can I have your autograph please!" A girl yelled from the outside the club.

He nodded and walked over to her as he pulled a sharpie out his back pocket, "Where do you want it?"

She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse and smirked as she pushed her boobs up, "Right here."

His brow raised, "Uh ok," he said before signing her left boob.

"Emma! Can you sign the right one?" She asked.

Emma was taking a selfie with a fan before walking over to the girl, Graham handed her the sharpie, "Sure," she signed her right boob quickly, "There you go."

"Dude, you signed your first boob congrats," Graham cheered as the walked into the nightclub, "How'd it feel?"

"Uh soft," she chuckled.

He laughed, "Where's Ruby?"

"VIP, duh," Emma said before making her way to the VIP section. She sat down and smiled, "Woo, I haven't been in a club in a long time."

"Have a drink or four," Ruby smirked.

"Uh uh, no drinking. I don't drink, it slows me down on the court," Emma nodded.

"Shut up and drink, Swan," Graham said before throwing back a shot. He picked up two more and down them both, "I'm already ahead you, you better catch up."

Emma smirked at him, "Don't start this."

He threw another one back, "Four."

Emma groaned before grabbing a shot and throwing it back, "You're on," she said before grabbing two more and doing the same.

"One more," he smirked.

She grabbed two more and down them, "You better catch up."

 **XXXXX**

Ariel had made her way to Regina's after spending time with her mother, when she arrived, she was met with a very irritated Regina. Belle was simply feeling down about the whole Ruby situation, how could she not want her? How could you fuck another woman? It hurt but she knew it didn't compare to what she did to Ruby with Merida. Now, it was 2:23am and all three of them were sleeping in Regina and Emma's bed considering the fact that The Savior wasn't home.

Belle jumped up when her phone rang loudly causing Regina to stir a bit, she struggled to find it in the dark before clutching it and answering, "Is there a reason you're waking me up Ruby?"

"I need you guys to come get us," Ruby slurred, "Emma's really really drunk and I can't drive."

Belle groaned, "You can't be serious. Wait, and since when does Emma Swan drink?!"

"I know I know," Ruby sighed, "They're dancing on tables and Emma's doing this weird hump thing—Just come get us, please?"

"Fine fine," Belle sighed before hanging up. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes tight, she was so tired, she just wanted to sleep.

"What did she say?" A sleepy Regina questioned.

"She wants me to come get them from some club, Emma's super drunk and neither of them are able to drive," she stated.

Regina opened her eyes slowly before yawning, "Somebody is going to die tonight."

 **XXXXX**

Ruby and Graham dragged an extremely drunk Emma Swan out of the club before finding Ariel, Regina, and Belle outside waiting on them with scowls on their faces and their arms crossed.

"Keys," Ariel demanded causing Graham to quickly dig in his pocket before handing her the car keys, "I can't believe you-"

"Babe before you-"

"Let's just get in the car!" She snapped before walking away with him quickly following.

Belle raised her brow at Ruby, "Find any hot girls to bring home?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, I don't need them when I've got you."

Belle rolled her eyes, "I'm sleepy."

"Let's go then," Ruby slurred.

Regina was fuming as Emma stood in front of her struggling to stand, "Car. Now," she said dangerously calm before signaling Emma to follow her to the car.

Emma nearly fell over after every step but somehow she managed to make, she climbed in and leaned back, "My head…"

"Emma Marie Swan have you lost your mind?! You don't drink, you can't hold your liquor and it slows you down, leaves you feeling all drained," she shook her head, "I can't believe you."

"It's no big deal," Emma mumbled.

"No big—NO BIG DEAL?!" Regina yelled as she started up the car.

"Just drive Regina," Emma slurred.

Regina brunette chuckled to herself to keep her from strangling her wife. The ride home was silent, Emma had drifted to sleep and Regina let the quietness cool her down. First, Emma runs like she promised she wouldn't and now she's drunk off of her ass? Oh no, it was completely unacceptable, completely.

When they got home, Regina shook Emma awake causing her to jump, "Jesus Regina!"

"We're home," Regina stated before getting out of Emma's truck and slamming the door, "Hurry up boob signer, we have a lot to talk about!"

Emma winced when the door slam, her head was pounding. She'd never been this drunk, not even in college. Truth is, Regina was right, Emma didn't drink, it wasn't her thing. Now Emma felt horrible now, she just wanted this night to be over but considering the fact that her wife was hormonal, she knew it had just begun.

 **To Be Continued...**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I hope you guys are still with me...I'm sorry. Things are so hectic. BROKEN (the book) is almost finished though.**

Chapter 58

Not a word had been said since they entered the house, this scared Emma because Regina always had something to say. Emma struggled with taking her jeans off and tripped, "Fuck!" She groaned as she hit the carpeted bedroom floor.

Regina wanted to scream, she was beyond irritated, she groaned and tighten her robe once she put it on, "So did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was fine," Emma said from the floor, she was too drunk to stand up so she just sat there.

"Hmm," she crossed her arms, "Let me tell you something, I love you Emma and I trust you. Okay?" The blonde nodded, "Okay. I don't want your money, I've been raising my son on my own for a very long time, yes Robin was there but he wasn't exactly help. I make my own money, I don't need yours. I understand why you're upset and I also understand why you would...put your money aside-"

"No, I was wrong baby. I should've talked to you," Emma sighed, sitting on the floor like a kid, "If you check our account, you will notice the balance is going to be way more than it was. I trust you baby, we are a team. I'm sorry."

"Mmm, well I'm not forgiving you just yet but I will help you off of the floor," she held her hand out.

Emma chuckled, "Thank you beautiful but I think I got it," she said before pushing off the ground and standing up, "I think it's safe to say that I'm all sobered up," she smiled, "Ya know Gina, I'm a little surprised I won't lie," she said as she flopped on the bed, "I thought you were going to yell and scream, I'm so happy you're not though because I have the biggest headache."

"Oh, that reminds me," Regina smirked, "ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?! DRINKING ON A NIGHT LIKE THIS AND SIGNING SOME BITCHES BOOBS!?"

"Ugh Regina," Emma groaned.

"OH WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS EMMA! YOU HAVE PRACTICE TOMORROW SO I'LL MAKE SURE BRIAN KNOWS WHAT YOU WERE UP TO TONIGHT AND ANOTHER THING…."

XXXXX

"Emma…" Regina slightly flicked her sleeping wife's nose, "Baby…"

"Hmm?" Emma whined.

"I want a snack," she said softly.

"Regina, what time is it?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Almost 2:30am but I have cravings, get up," she smacked her arm.

Emma groaned and opened her eyes, "What do you want baby?"

"Ice cream and French fries," she smiled at the thought.

The blonde nodded before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of jogging pants. It had been two days since they technically made up and she was more than sexually frustrated. She knew Regina could sense, she had to. Sexual frustration mixed with physical exhaustion from practice didn't look well on Emma. Nevertheless, she was trying to be the best wife she could be so no matter how tired she was driving down the nearly empty streets of LA, it was all worth it.

She didn't expect her phone to ring this late though, "Hello?"

 _"Emma, I'm shaking! Oh my god I've never been this fucking pissed!" Graham yelled through the phone, "I knew it! I fucking knew it!"_

"Bro, okay, first of all, calm down. What happened? Fill me in," she sighed before yawning.

" _She took everything, I told Ariel not to trust her mom. I fucking told her and now guess what happens? All of Ariel's jewelry is gone, it's all gone. Sapphire, rubies, diamonds, all of it!" He yelled._

Emma shook her head, "Fuck. I'm sorry bro, is there anything you need?"

" _Emma, I just need you to talk to me so I won't kill that bitch. Who the fuck steals from their own daughter?!" He scrunched up his face, "Like seriously."_

"Just calm down, okay? Hopefully, Ariel learns from this and is able to move on," Emma sighed.

" _I'm going to make her move on, I can't believe this. I was right the whole time-"_

"Yeah bro, you were but your purpose as a husband to simply wrap the situation up and help her come up with a solution. No need to remind her you were right, the past is the past at this point. You can't make her do anything bro, that's her freaking mom-"

" _That's bullshit, she's no mother," he fumed._

"Yeah maybe not but she gave birth to your wife...you can't just make her disappear-"

" _Emma, Ariel is pregnant with my child! I won't have that woman stressing her out in anyway-"_

"Ever thought that you could be stressing her out as well?"

 _He sighed, "I know I'm contributing but I just want her happy-"_

"Maybe having her mother around makes her happy-"

" _But she's a thief-"_

"And her mother," she reminded...again.

 _He sighed, "Fine," he mumbled before hanging up._

XXXXX

Regina looked over at her precious messy-haired sleeping wife as she dried her hair. Emma came home with Regina's fries and ice cream and fell back into a deep slumber shortly after, she hadn't been awake since. It was about 10am at the moment, the boys were still sleep as well. With everyone sleep in the house, Regina was a little excited to hear the doorbell ring. She shook out her wet damp hair after putting on her robe and made her way down the stairs.

She saw the last person she expected when she opened the door, "D-David?"

"Uh hi Regina, I was wondering if I could see the boys," he smiled.

"Oh," she looked down before clearing her throat, "David...I don't think that's a good idea. I would love for you to spend time with your grandsons but Emma doesn't want you here-"

"Yeah but I want to see my grandsons. They have nothing to do with however Emma feels about me," he argued, "And quite frankly neither do you."

The brunette raised her brow, "Or so you think. Let me make something clear dear, despite the fact that 'I have nothing to do with this' Emma is my wife. I will be loyal to her and respect her decisions. The choices you made were your choices to make so don't be unsatisfied with the consequences."

"Look Regina I fucked up but that doesn't mean I can't turn this around," he said as Emma made her way down the stairs.

"I don't think you understand, you will never be able to come back from this David—"

"Babe, what's going—"

Regina held hand up to silence her sleepy-eyed wife, "You think you can come back but you can't. You hurt my wife so therefore you hurt me, you've hurt your entire family—"

"Which is why I'm trying to be a man and fix this so I can get my family back—"

"You think this is being a man?" Emma chimed in.

"I've got this dear, go back to bed," Regina voiced softly as she turned and looked at her wife.

"Just left me see them Regina," David sighed.

"David I can't allow that, my wife doesn't want you here. You're half a man and you've hurt the people that love you most. I have no respect for you. Good day, David," she waved him off before Emma forced him out of the doorway before slamming the door.

The blonde smirked, "Well look at who has my back."

Regina blushed, "Always and forever," she draped her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma smirked and picked Regina up, allowing her legs to wrap around her waist, "I love you."

Regina smile, "I love you too."

"Can I show you how much I love you?"

"Please," Regina breathed out, "Take me."

 **XXXXX**

Ruby slipped through the front door of her condo after her morning run. She wasn't really her best, all she could think about was Belle and believe it or not, she hated it. Belle had broken her heart for the last time or at least that's what she told herself. How could she let someone that hurt her over and over again back in? Did she deserve another chance? It was all wracking her brain so she decided to take a nap but apparently, Belle had other plans.

The auburn beauty was completely naked in bed, waiting on Ruby. When she walked in the room, Belle stood up and walked over to her, "How was your run?"

"Good, where are you clothes?"

Belle smirked and slipped her hands under Ruby's sweaty tank top and scratched her stomach gently, "Come to bed."

Ruby shook her head, "No B," she grabbed her wrist and removed her hands from under her tank. Ruby sighed, "Put some clothes on Belle, I'm going to shower," she turned and headed for the bathroom.

"How can you constantly turn me down? I've tried everything to get you back," she pouted.

"Stop trying," Ruby instructed as she began to remove her clothes, "Now isn't our time B."

"Why can't you just be honest with me? Is there somebody else?"

Ruby paused her actions, "What? Are you seriously asking me that? Belle even if there was somebody else, I wouldn't hide them. You have to understand that I love you very much but I don't think you're ready B."

Belle walked over to Ruby and grabbed her hand, "Look at me…"

Ruby sighed and met Belle's eyes, "What?"

Belle cupped both of Ruby's cheeks and pulled her into a soft kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ruby nodded.

Belle took a step back, "Come to bed," she kissed her again, "Please."

Ruby shook her head, "But–"

"Shhh one time won't kill you," she whispered before attaching their lips again and walk back to the bed.

"But I don't want to give you the wrong idea," Ruby mumbled against her lips.

"You won't," she fell back on the bed and quickly pulled Ruby on top of her, "It's just sex."

Ruby raised her brow, "Just sex?"

Belle nodded, "Just sex," she placed Ruby's hand at the place she needed it most.

"Just sex," she nodded before sliding two fingers deep into her former lover causing Belle to throw her head back. She was so wet, Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to stop. Sex with Belle was like a drug, they both knew. She had fallen into Belle's trap and now there was no turning back. So she latched her lips onto Belle's neck and sucked hard as her fingers stroked the Australian deep.

"Yes," she moaned and clutched Ruby to her never wanting to let go. Nobody made her feel the way Ruby did and no one ever will.

 **XXXXX**

Emma smirked when Regina wrapped her perfect lips around the head of her dick, she groaned and threw her head back when she felt Regina's hot tongue swirling around it. Blowjobs were rare in the Swan-Mills house, hell sex was rare at the moment too. Everything had been out of whack but Emma was determined to get her marriage and family, back on track.

"Damn Gina," she hissed as she watched her wife suck her, she was so close. She gripped Regina's hair tight and guided her up and down on the hard appendage as if she needed it, Regina knew how to please her wife, that was undeniable.

"Moms?!"

Emma groaned and whined when her wife stopped, Regina held up her finger to silence the blonde, "Yes dear?"

"I'm starving," he stated, "You guys have been in there all morning."

"I'll be out in five minutes dear then you can help me make brunch," Regina stated.

"Okay that's awesome," he replied before walking away.

Emma raised her brow, "You're gonna finish right?"

"Of course," she smirked before taking Emma's dick in her mouth again. Regina could always tell when Emma is close, she thought it was so cute when those beautiful green eyes turned the darkest of emerald as she bit her lip so hard that she could draw blood. So she quickened the pace, her head bobbing just for her wife.

Not only did it feel amazing but Regina looked sexy doing it. With both of those combined, it didn't take long for Emma to find her release, "Shit I'm cumming," she whimpered as her hot thick cum shot into her wife's mouth. The blonde's eyebrow raised after sitting up on her elbows, "You better not spit it out," she teased but Regina actually swallowed it causing the blonde to drop her jaw.

Once she was done, Regina flipped her hair over her shoulder like a queen would and licked her lips. She slid off of the bed, "Happy?"

"Very," Emma said lazily, "Now go make me breakfast."

Regina raised her brow dangerously, "Excuse you?"

"Oops I meant brunch," Emma smirked.

Regina frowned, "I'm not a slave Swan."

"I was just joking baby," she smiled sweetly.

"Some jokes lead to death," the brunette warned before slipping into the bathroom.

 **XXXXX**

"Very good," Regina smiled, "Ok now we need one more egg."

Henry cracked another egg over the bowl, "Mom, can we get a dog?"

"Yes mommy!" Eli nearly screamed, "Doggy!"

Regina winced from her baby boy's scream, "Woah, okay I see you're very passionate about this. I guess we'll have to talk to mama about this."

"Ma's cool, she's going to say yes," he said as he mixed the bowl with the pancake ingredients.

"Oh you think so huh? What am I? Not cool?"

Henry chuckled, "Yeah mom, you're cool but Ma is more calm."

"Mm I see, well I don't know how I feel about a dog but you're free to ask your mother," she shrugged as she walked to take the steaks off of the grill outside, "Henry can you tell your mother that brunch is almost ready?"

He nodded before disappearing out of the kitchen. Elijah tried to get out of his highchair, "Mommy!"

She chuckled and scooped him up, "Where are you trying to go huh?"

He laid his head on her shoulder, "Mommy."

She smiled and kissed his head before making the pancakes, she jumped when she felt Emma's strong arms hug her from behind, "Oh you're finally awake."

"Mmm yeah," Emma mumbled as she placed a kiss on the back of her wife's neck and kissed her son's head, "Eli want to go to practice with me today?"

"Uh no, he does not. Emma who is going to monitor him?"

"I will," she shrugged.

"From the court? No, you will not. He's staying here," Regina said.

"But–"

"That's final," Regina said.

"Ma, can we get a dog?"

Emma turned around looked at her son, "Uh duh, what kind should we get?"

"Wait wait, hold on here," Regina stated, "Emma don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Babe there's nothing to talk about, we should get a dog and I know you secretly like them,"

Emma smirked.

Regina blushed, "Ok fine, it can't be a big dog though."

"YES! You're so cool mom," Henry smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"You're being unfair, she's my mother!"

"Ariel it's the principle! She's not healthy for you," Graham paced, "Ariel every single time you let her back in she hurts you."

"I know...I'll be more careful–"

"She's not living with us, I refuse–"

"But baby this isn't far, I'd let your mom stay–"

"My mom isn't a thieving crackhead–"

Ariel slapped him hard, "How dare you?"

He breathed, "You know what Ariel, do whatever you want. I'm leaving," he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She panicked.

"I need some air, I'll be back," he slipped his sneakers on before heading out.

The pregnant woman couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face as soon as that door slammed. She didn't want to lose him, he was her best friend and husband. He was right and she knew it but could she seriously leave her mother to fend for herself?

Graham was searching through his car, looking for something very special. He didn't want to do it but he felt like he needed it. The rush, the high...all of it. He smiled to himself when he found his small stash of cocaine in his trunk. He walked around to the driver's side and opened the bag before rolling up a dollar bill and sniffing a good amount up his nose.

 **XXXXX**

Regina kissed Emma's neck sweetly as they watched Inside Out. Henry laid with his head in Regina's lap while Elijah stayed on his blanket that resides on the floor. He was more interested in his Legos than the movie. Emma jumped a little when her phone vibrated in her lap, she winced when she read the text from Graham:

 **Graham: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…**

Emma allowed her brows to furrow as she tried to de-code the text, what did he mean? She was about to lock her phone and ignore it before her brain turned on and her head snapped up, "Shit."

 **To Be Continued...**


	59. Chapter 59

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hi, thanks for being so patient with me. This story is coming to an end, the next chapter will be the last. This was truly one of my most favorite stories to write. Please review, let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 59

Emma jogged to the wing looked to catch the ball before pulling up and shooting a three. When the ball splashed in, someone cleared their throat. She turned to face them and shook her head.

"Staple Center after hours, hmm not bad, Swan," Graham said as he looked around the arena.

"What are you doing here Graham?"

He chuckled, "You said you wanted to see me."

Emma sighed and waved away the trainer she was working with. She looked at him, "You're using again? Have you lost your mind? It's not safe Graham."

"Emma, I have nowhere to turn," he scoffed.

She threw the basketball, "You have me! You have Ariel, your wife!"

"Emma, Ariel is trying to ruin everything," he sighed.

"No, you are. Graham you have a baby on the way, you can't slip back into that old habit. I worked hard to help you because you're better than this. Life has ups and downs, face them like a man," she stated before storming off to the locker rooms.

* * *

Dr. Charlie smiled, "And that right there is the head."

Regina wiped her eyes, this was the first time she was being able to experience this with Emma by her side. She looked at Emma who had been balling like a baby the whole time, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she nodded and wiped her tears, "This is so amazing."

Regina smiled, "I agree."

"Would you guys like to know the sex?"

They looked at each other before looking back at their doctor and nodding. He chuckled and looked at Regina, "What?"

He shook his head, "You are going to be happy…"

"It's a girl?"

"It is indeed a girl," he smiled, "Congratulations."

"I knew it," Regina flipped her hair.

"You had no idea," Emma scoffed.

"I did too," she nodded.

 **XXXXX**

Belle gripped the sheets tighter as she moaned out, "Oh god, don't stop!"

They had been having sex all day, Belle didn't want to stop. Ruby knew this wouldn't end well but she kept her tongue buried deep within Australian. They're relationship was complicated and neither of them wanted to sit down and face their real problem; Each other.

"I'm cumming," Belle panted as Ruby flicked her clit faster. She always could tell when Belle was close because her thighs gave it away. Ruby moaned when she tasted the sweet cream seep into her mouth. She lapped up as much as she could before swallowing and licking her lips, "What's wrong?"

Ruby sighed and sat up, "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because I know you and I can always tell," Belle panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"You're lying, just tell me," she replied.

"Fine, I think we shouldn't have sex anymore," Ruby shrugged.

"What? Why? You love sex," Belle's eyebrows furrowed.

"I do love sex but it just makes our whole situation more complicated," she nodded.

"You're the only one who is making this complicated. I love you, you love me, why can't we just go from there?"

"You don't get it," she shakes her head, "B you haven't experienced a healthy relationship and I'm trying to give you one but I can't until you get through this phase of pretending that you're okay when you're not," she scoffed.

"You make me better Ruby! Can't you see that?"

She hung her head, "What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to say you'll be my girlfriend and help me grow into a better person."

"It's just a title."

"So why are you so afraid of it?"

 **XXXXX**

Eli stood hitting Henry with his rubber basketball, "Bah!"

Henry groaned, "Yes bro, it's a ball. Now stop hitting me with it," he chuckled as he typed on his MacBook.

"Bah bah bah bah bah," Eli laughed as he continued to hit his brother.

Emma scooped him and showered him with kisses, "That's enough buddy," she said.

"Bah!"

"Yes Eli that is a ball but you can't hit people with it," she shook her head, "Let's eat."

Regina smiled as she sat the lasagna on the table, "Hi my baby," she smiled as she kissed Elijah's head as Emma sat him in his highchair.

"Henry, no writing during dinner, you know that," Emma said as she sat down.

He sighed and closed his laptop before smiling, "So what are we having?"

Regina chuckled, "Well _I_ am having a girl, nobody has to endure giving birth but me."

"Ouch," Emma said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Regina rolled her eyes as she fed Elijah. She sighed, "David won't stop calling."

"Let him call," Emma shrugged, "I have no father."

"Baby you're so stubborn it hurts," Regina chuckles as she fed Elijah more.

Emma shrugged before eating a forkful of lasagna. Henry looked at his family before smiling, "This is nice guys."

"What is, dear?"

"This," he smiled, "All of us having dinner."

Emma smiled and sipped her water, "Yeah kid it is. So um we are going to have to move pretty soon."

Henry smile, "I get a bigger room?!"

"Maybe, hold on, I'm not promising that," she chuckled, "Your room is huge already."

"That may be true but I want a bigger one, especially if we get a dog," he beamed.

Regina sighed, "Look at what you started Swan."

"Swan-Mills and I started nothing," Emma laughed, "Bigger room and dog, got it."

Henry beamed, "Sweet!"

Regina sighed, "You two are something else."

* * *

Two weeks had went past and Graham hadn't been home. Ariel was a complete mess, Belle worried. She crossed her arms and looked at Regina as they watched Ariel sleep, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, dear. Emma still hasn't found a trace of Graham," she sighed.

"Regina, she needs him. If he never comes back, Ariel won't be healthy enough to give birth, she's barely eating," Belle sighed.

Regina crossed her arms, "If he doesn't come back, Ariel will still have a healthy baby. I'll see to it myself. She doesn't need him or any man for that matter. Everything will be fine Belle, trust me."

 **XXXXX**

"He's not here," Ruby groaned.

"Hold on, just give me a second to think," Emma sighed as they looked around Graham's empty apartment. She paced the floor before snapping her fingers, "I know where he is!"

Ruby's brows furrowed when her best friend jogged out of the apartment causing her to follow behind her quickly, "Where is he?"

"My place," she smiled before driving to her old condo, she lived in when she first moved to LA. She still owned it.

Ruby prayed Graham would be inside of the condo, she was getting restless and irritated. She yawned as Emma unlocked the door before stepping inside, "Graham?!"

Emma sighed, "Graham?"

Ruby looked around and walked to the bedroom, "Emma!"

Emma jogged to the room before dropping her head. There laid an unconscious Graham and his remaining line of cocaine. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, "Call an ambulance, I think he overdosed."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
